


Unconventional Times

by bakercrown



Series: Unconventional Years [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Redemption, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown
Summary: Queenie didn't have the courage to tell Jacob she was pregnant in London. How could she? He would have thought she was lying, after what she'd done. She wasn't brave enough in Paris, either, overwhelmed with loneliness, depression, and desperation.Six years after Crimes of Grindelwald, Queenie discovers the ugly truth about Grindelwald--his plan to enslave muggles. Fleeing with nothing but the clothes on her back and her children, she goes to the only place she can think of to turn to under such dire circumstances: Tina's house. Not only is she reunited with Tina and Newt, but Jacob, both knowing in their hearts, despite a mountain of baggage, that old feelings are still there.Queenie is eager to atone for her actions, and there's no time to try like the present, especially with the help of loving family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been at the back of my mind for over a month now. I've hinted to regular readers at it's existence for a while, but kept making excuses not to post it--mostly I was just afraid of commiting a fic this long, but I've decided to go ahead, this fic is worth it! It isn't complete, but I do have the first seven chapters and a detailed outline already written. ❤️
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta, soupjamstevens, for helping fix the stuff I knew subconsciously didn't work but wasn't sure how to resolve.
> 
> I hope everyone has had a great holiday season and I hope all my readers have a fun and safe New Year!

“I don’t mean to bother you, Minister, but the press is hounding me again and I need those documents now,” Queenie said, crossing her arms and stomping her foot to sell the lie, like she truly needed the papers in a hurry. She ignored the large group of Ministry officials waltzing around them,, not letting her eyes leave Minister Fawley’s.

She was infiltrating a party hosted by the French Minister. The English Minister of Magic was here, and Queenie needed to convince the man to give her some documents that would advance Grindelwald’s cause.

To do so, she had Polyjuiced herself into the Minister’s press secretary. A small and plain but determined woman who got the job done and was always firm with the press. She kind of reminded Queenie of Teen--but that hurt too much to think about, and Queenie shook the thought out of her head almost as soon as it had popped up. At any rate, the real press secretary was unconscious in Queenie’s closet upstairs, waiting to be Obliviated when all of this was over.

Queenie was even dressed to play the part of the press secretary. She did not wear something with her usual patterns, colors, or frills. Instead, she wore one of Gibbons’ dresses, cotton, which was an ugly shade of orange that reminded Queenie of vomit. Tragically, it had been the best thing in Gibbons’ closet. But hey, she had to be in character, and Gibbons wouldn’t wear anything with satin or velvet or taffeta. Nothing with a low scooped front. A low V shaped back neckline that showed off her back? Perhaps some dangling earrings? Nope. Queenie had nearly screamed when she’d saw how little the woman had for Queenie to work with in her closet for the evening.

If the circumstances were otherwise, and Queenie wasn’t impersoning Gibbons, she would have been glad to give the woman a makeover. She _desperately_ needed it. She didn’t even wear makeup!

“And I told _you_ we can’t release the information until Saturday,” Fawley said, harried. He watched, scowling, as his blond wife sway happily with his Head of Magical Transportation department a few feet away.

Humph. No matter, she would get the information she needed. She had done the same to Picquery, and the Australian Minister, too. Fawley was just the latest in a long line in this old game.

She’d been hinting and asking nicely for five minutes. Time to play dirty.

Queenie dug deeper into his mind than just what was offered on the surface, looking for something she could use to get him to give her the paperwork--something she could blackmail him with, charm him with….

The first bit of information she found in Hector Fawley’s mind was that he liked a beautiful woman and she wanted to groan. He was mad about his wife and thought another blond, a younger one, would be just the right taste of revenge for her.  

If she was herself, this would be easy. She could just bat her eyelashes, lean in a bit, suggest they met up later, and that he lend her the papers for work _for a few minutes_ and then she’d give them back at their rendezvous later, _really_. Then he’d never hear from her again.

Okay, that plan wouldn’t totally work--she couldn’t go as herself since she was a wanted woman. But if she were pretending to be someone prettier than Press Secretary Gibbons…

Queenie sighed and continued shifting through his mind. It took her a few moments of digging before she finally found information she could use.

He really didn’t find Grindelwald a threat. Whatever he said otherwise to the press, he thought that Grindelwald was just a manic cult leader, that it would be over soon. Anyone that took Grindelwald seriously was just staging a panic for political gain.

 _Oh honey, you truly are an idiot,_ Queenie thought, but his stupidity was his loss and her family’s gain. She knew what part she would play, now.

She grabbed a glass of punch that definitely had some alcohol in it and gave him a cheers motion in his direction and offered him a smile.

“ Come on, Minister Fawley, it ain’t like this is really that big of a deal,” Queenie said, making her attitude seem casual. “There won’t be a war. He’s just a cult-leader, a smooth-talker. No one will really be mad if you give me those documents. And I’ll be very careful-no one will _know_.”

A few minutes later, Queenie had the paperwork she needed, and ducked out into the hallway, duplicating the paperwork with a simple “ _geminio_.”

One set was for her to give to Grindelwald. The other copy was for poor Press Secretary Gibbons, whose memory Queenie would to have to alter so that she remembered this conversation and thought it made sense when she got back to the ballroom, thought she had been the one to ask Fawley for the paperwork….

She headed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her wearily. She slumped against it gratefully, kicking off Gibbons’ simple flats. Merlin, her feet ached. Almost done. The transformation wore off and she was Queenie again--light brown hair was blond again, silver eyes turned back to green ones. Whew. She was in her own body again! She could breathe.

What she wanted, after the long day she had had, was a break. Preferably, a nice hot bath, but that would have to wait. She still needed to take care of Gibbons and then write a letter to Credence to thank him for being generous enough to look after Tony and Audrey while she was out of town. They were her babies, after all, and if Credence hadn’t been there to take care of them, she didn’t know what she’d do.  

Queenie hated being away from the twins, it was like she left a tiny part of her heart with them every time she left.

It didn’t help that she was beginning to wonder if all this spying she had done for Grindelwald over the last six years was worth it. They were no closer to bringing down the International Statute of Secrecy than they had been when she had first joined his side.

Grindelwald had promised her a life with Jacob and their children in exchange for her services, but at this point she had to wonder if Jacob hadn’t moved on and found someone else. It had been six years, a fact that Grindelwald had always dismissed when she had brought up the need to act swiftly.

 _“If he loves you, time will mean nothing to him, Queenie. You have nothing to fear and everything to gain.”_ In the early years, she had believed him.

Still, it didn’t matter now. No matter how much she missed Teenie and Jacob, it didn’t matter. Even if she was being used, maybe the information she gave would help some other couple in a similar position to her and Jacob, in a few years down the road.

Queenie took off Gibbons’ ugly puke-colored dress and put on the dress she had laid about for herself before the start of the party. A pink silk dress with a low neckline, white polka dots, with narrow long sleeves and white silk cuffs. She put on a pair of white flats that fit. She wished she wore heels, but if Gibbons struggled she needed to be able to _move_. She couldn't wear the matching hat that went with the dress, either, sadly. If there was a scuffle, she couldn’t risk leaving the hat behind and giving away she’d been here.

Queenie flung open her closet down and grabbed Gibbons, who remained unconscious, and half-dragged half-levitated the tied up woman into the hall with her wand. Queenie scanned a nearby stairwell for thoughts to make sure it was deserted and then lead Gibbons down that way, casting a Silencing Charm on the woman as her eyes began to blink open.

“Now, you don’t need to be afraid,” Queenie told the horrified-looking woman as they walked downstairs. Gibbons’ eyes were wide as she let out a silent scream.

_I’m going to die._

Die? Queenie couldn’t have her thinking that. She wasn’t going to _kill_ the poor woman. Queenie wasn’t a murderer.

She kept her voice quiet and gentle, like she did to Tony and Audrey when she read them bedtime stories. The calming “mom voice.”  “I ain’t gonna hurt you and you won’t remember this in a few moments, anyway.” She read Gibbons’ mind and saw that she had a son at home, about the twins’ age. Queenie continued, “I got children your son’s age. I’m just trying to make a better world for them and their dad, that’s all.”

Seriously, why did no one understand that that was what she was trying to do here? Not even Jacob had gotten it, when she’d tried to convince him to join her at the amphitheater all those years ago. She winced.

_You’re crazy._

No, she didn’t need to think about that distraction. That if she had just _explained_ better, maybe had some guts and told him about the kids, Jacob might be her helping her right now, instead of probably-married to some beautiful no-maj.

Now three levels down from the floor her room was on and just a door away from the level Gibbons stayed on, Queenie aimed her wand at Gibbons’ head. Gibbons aimed a kick at Queenie, who dodged it and still kept a firm hold on the woman.

“Now really, I’ve had time to hurt you--” Queenie said. Annoying, really, that Mrs. Gibbons had to be awake for this. It made the whole thing much more difficult and harder for Queenie to focus on Obliviating her when she wouldn’t stop struggling.

Improvising, Queenie stomped down on Gibbons’ foot, as hard as she could.

While Gibbons cried out in pain, Queenie focused hard on what she needed Mrs. Gibbons to think had happened, cried _“Obliviate!”_ and then flung open the nearby door to Mrs. Gibbons’ floor and shoved the now dazed and Obliviated Mrs. Gibbons through the door. Mission accomplished, Queenie hurried up the stairwell to her hotel room, locking the door magically behind her, panting hard. It was over. She had done it.

Still, she felt relieved to have gotten away with it, but not happy. It had been six years. She’d been on dozens of missions like this and the International Statute of Secrecy remained stubbornly intact. Jacob was who knows where and her children were no closer to knowing their father than when she had joined Grindelwald in the blue circle of flames.

She walked over to the hotel desk and picked up a quill. Her owl, Aphrodite, slept in her cage in the corner. Queenie hoped she would wake up to hunt soon so she wouldn’t have to wake her up.

Dipping her quill into the ink, she wrote:

_Dear Credence,_

_I’m writing you this feeling bone tired, it’s a mark of my love for you and the children that I’m writing this letter so late. How are you? I hoping you’re practicing_ Augamenti _like I told you to while I was gone--I know the practice will be good for you. You can do it, you’re a talented student._

_I hope the kids are okay. Please remind Tony NOT to stay up late drawing and tell Audrey not to tease her brother. I know she loves it, but it really does annoy Tony. And me. And I’m assuming you, too. She’s probably trying to hit him with dungbombs while you read this._

_I can’t talk much about what I’ve been up to in case one of Dumbledore’s people intercepts this, so maybe you’ll like it if I tell you a story, instead? I know you’ve always wondered about the twins’ father:_

_You wondered about it consistently when we first arrived at Nurmengard after I reported the pregnancy to Grindelwald, and even for a few months after the twins were born. Yet you never asked. A part of you even hated their father, for abandoning me and my kids. At first, I couldn’t tell you the truth because it was too raw._

_But it’s been years now, might as well. I just hope you won’t think less of me when I tell you the story._

_Their father didn’t abandon me. Well, it’s more complex than that, let me start over--_

_Their father is a no-maj, a baker named Jacob from the lower east side of New York City. If you know anything about America and it’s laws against wizard/no-maj relations, that should tell you plenty. Our relationship was unlawful, yet we were determined to be together._

_We fell in love during an exciting adventure with my sister, Tina, and our friend Newt Scamander. MACUSA tried to obliviate him. I went back to his bakery even though it was illegal. We began to see each other and that was where things began to unravel._

_Tina was mad at me for seeing Jacob since she was an Auror and it was against the law. I grew equally mad at her for trying to shelter me, hold me back._

_Then Tina, who was in love with Newt, saw something in the papers about him marrying a childhood sweetheart. I was mad at Teen, but I was mad at Newt for breaking Tina’s heart. I stopped talking to Tina and quit the casual correspondance I had with Newt._

_I was so lonely and desperate for a family, at this point Credence. Jacob was all I had. I brought the idea to him a million times, I said “baby let’s get married.”_

_He brought up the same argument that Tina would, if we were caught, I would go to jail. I was so angry. It was another person I cared about just trying to shelter me and smother me. Why didn’t anyone think that I was prepared to take the risk?_

_Then, Credence, I found out I was pregnant. You can imagine how I felt. The pregnancy was a complete accident, I’d been so careful. And it worried me. I knew Jacob was a good man. If he found out about the baby--what if he would marry me because of the baby but not because he loved me? It just made me feel even more depressed and lonely._

_My situation was made worse when I realized that Aurors had found out about our relationship--were coming to arrest me and Obliviate Jacob. All I could think about was keeping our family together. We needed to get out of the country, fast._

_So I put him under a spell._

_It’s not something I’m proud of, but it was the only idea I had--I actually heard one of the Aurors thinking about how much harder it would be for them to catch us if I didn’t have to deal with a partner protesting about our livelihood, where we’d live--if I just spelled him and left._

_So I took the idea and I used it._

_And if you’re thinking that it probably blew up in my face and that I deserved it, that’s exactly what happened, honey. I took Jacob to his best friend, Newt’s, house. Newt saw exactly what I was doing and made me remove the spell. Which, I would have anyway, but I was originally going to show Newt proof I was pregnant first, have him help me explain to Jacob that I wasn’t trying to trap him into a marriage or anything, that I was just trying to keep our family together until we got to England. But I didn’t get to explain that to Newt._

_Once Jacob was himself again, we had a big fight in the street._

_I cried, Credence. I couldn’t tell him about the baby, then. He already thought I was trying to trap him into a marriage because of the spell. If I’d told him why I’d really done it, he would have just thought it was a lie to try and get him to marry me. So, since he thought I was a marriage-obsessed lunatic, I decided to play the part; better than telling him the truth and having him think I was lying, and hating me for_ _that_ _. I called him a coward, he called me crazy, and I fled to Paris to find Tina._

_The receptionist at the French Ministry said my sister wasn’t in New York. I had a breakdown on the streets. I was in a foreign country, jobless, Jacob hated me, I had no clue where Tina was, and in six months time I would have another mouth to feed. It was the worst day of my life. That was when Vinda Rosier picked me up off the streets, and I heard the words of Mr. Grindelwald._

_I probably don’t need to tell you the rest of the story. The last time I saw Jacob was at the amphitheater, and I was still too afraid to tell him I was pregnant. He begged me not to go, not to join Grindelwald, and yet I did._

_But I had to!_

_It was the only way to build a better world for our children. One where their parents could marry, where they wouldn't have to lie about who their dad was to be respected. A world where they could actually have their father be a part of their lives._

_Anyway, that’s the story. Now you know. I hope you don’t hate me for it. It hurts a lot to tell, but I’m glad I told someone. I miss Jacob more than anyone knows--well, Audrey knows bits and pieces. Can’t keep secrets from a Legilimens, you know._

_Credence, if I ever saw Jacob again, do you even think he would want to talk to me? Would he accept the children? It’s stupid to admit this to anyone, but when I go to bed at night, I always fantasize that I’m with Jacob, that he tells me he’s missed me every day, that he’s overjoyed to meet the children--but even if I do see him again, it probably won’t be that easy._

_Thanks for listening,_

_Queenie_

_XXXX_

Queenie wiped the tears out of her eyes as she finished the letter, picturing Jacob’s kind smile, his gentle voice. Why did it still hurt so much? He was probably married to some no-maj now, anyway. Or maybe he’d gone for another witch--he would love to have children that would be witches and wizards.

Well, children that he knew of. Queenie’s mind drifted back to Audrey and Tony, and her heartstrings tugged. She just wanted to be back at Nurmengard, tucking them into bed.

Just one more week, and then she would be. She straightened her shoulders as she folded the letter and walked over to Aphrodite, who had fortunately woken up while Queenie wrote the letter. She tied the letter to her owl’s foot and opened the window for her. The owl flew out the window, disappearing into the night.

One more week, then she would be holding her babies again. And maybe, maybe this was the trip that would change everything. A world where they wouldn’t have to hide who she loved…

Queenie flung herself onto the king-sized bed that was too empty for just one person, still in the dress she had Obliviated Gibbons in, and fell asleep exactly the way she had told Credence she always did--by picturing Jacob telling her that all was forgiven, that he still loved her, that he wanted them to be together as much as she did.

The fact that she woke up alone the next morning, however, reminded Queenie that it all was, truly, just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I've seen a lot of fics in the fandom where Queenie is pregnant in COG, but most are one-shots and don't deal with the subject as much as I'd like, or are a subplot in someone else's fic about other ships. I was super frustrated that I couldn't find what I was looking for, so I started writing, and this fic is the result. I hope you all grow to love it as much as I do. ❤️
> 
> The next chapter will be up about one to three weeks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie arrives home and visits with Credence and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you to my beta soupjamstevens! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank my co-worker, Tammy, for the book on 20th century fashion she gave me--I'd be at a loss when it comes to describing Queenie's outfits if not for her, which would be a real shame since Queenie is a fashion icon.

Green flames roaring, Queenie stepped out of the fire, brushing ash off as she dragged her trunk behind her. She frowned. Her beige raincoat and pink scarf were still covered in soot, so she waved her wand. There! As good as new.

Queenie glanced around the small stone hall with it’s stained-glass windows and marble flooring. Her children weren’t in this room, not that she expected them to be. She listened with her Legilimency, searching for the minds of her babies.

_Audrey?_ Queenie called out with her mind, knowing her daughter would ‘hear’ her; that would be faster. _I’m home, sweetheart._

_Yay!_

Her daughter’s thoughts came from upstairs, so Queenie headed in that direction, dragging her trunk after her. It was heavy and Queenie slipped several times in her black heels. She had overpacked, as always. She took a step up the marble staircase, her trunk slipped from her hands, gloved in leather. It landed with a thud.

“Queenie.”

She knew that voice coming from the top of the marble staircase she was about to trek up. Grindelwald, in a black pinstripe suit. Queenie started up the staircase, she lifted the heavy trunk up the first three steps, sweating, swaying dangerously in her heels, only for it to vanish. She glanced up the stairs and saw that Grindelwald had his wand out, aiming it where her trunk had been.

“I’ve transported the trunk to your room,” he said, smiling at her. His eyes twinkled. “Let no one say that I don’t take care of my employees.”

Queenie smiled back at him, muscles loosening, wiping the sweat off her brow. “Thanks.” Thank Morrigan he was here--they needed to talk.

“Mr. Grindelwald, I’m sorry to harp on about this as soon as I get back, but don’t you think that maybe we need to accelerate our timeline a little bit?” She asked.

Queenie made her way the marble staircase and stood before him. The tiny beige hat with a narrow brim, a pink band, and bow she had worn with the outfit was askew from trying to lift the huge trunk. She straightened her hat and did her best to give Grindelwald a confident smile despite being a bit breathless from her fight with her luggage.

Grindelwald, who had been smiling before, went from looking accommodating and friendly, to annoyed, in about the span of three seconds. Since he thought in German, Queenie had no clue what he was thinking.

“Queenie, Queenie, is this about Jacob?” His face spread into a smile. He linked an arm with hers. “As I keep telling you, he loves you! Once we reveal ourselves to the world, he’ll be there, waiting for you.”

Queenie found herself, as she had been for the past few years, growing angry and frustrated. Still, part of her found herself struggling to argue with him. With his blond locks and shining blue eyes, he looked like someone’s merry nephew rather than her boss.

“When I joined you, Mr. Grindelwald, it was under the promise that I was making a better life for my family!” Queenie said, stomping a black high heel in frustration on the rich red and gold velvet rug they stood on. “I haven’t had contact with Jacob in six years, how do I know he hasn’t married someone else?”

She poked Grindelwald in the chest, tapping his tie that was a brilliant shade of blue,  and hoped he might finally understand her growing rage. Jacob was probably married to someone else, but just in case he wasn’t--all the more reason to act with haste. “All of this was for nothing if you don’t keep your end of the bargain!”

His eyes, no longer bright and cheerful, but cold, narrowed to slits. His voice was as frosty as the depths of his eyes. “Those matters take time, Queenie. You _must_ be patient.”

But how much longer did she have to wait? Every day, for six years, she had longed to see Jacob: to apologize for hurting him, to tell him that she loved him, to make things right. Queenie opened her mouth, planning a retort, but before she could answer, her children had arrived at the other end of the hall, doubling around a suit of armor and running to her.

They were unchanged. Audrey, the image of Tina, wore a green dress with a bow at the collar. Credence had gotten better at doing Audrey’s short hair, which had been pinned back in soft curls with bobby pins like Queenie liked it, a small detail that made her smile. Tony looked as much like Jacob as he had on the day he’d been born, trailing behind his sister, a shy smile on his face. His face and buttoned white shirt were smeared with charcoal--he’d been drawing again.

_We will discuss this at a later date,_ Grindelwald said, his thoughts now in English, which meant that she could understand his thoughts, for a moment. _For now, your children are eager to see you. I shall leave you to catch up with them._

With that, he descended down the staircase. Queenie still trembled with rage as two small bodies plowed into her with the force of a trolley like the ones she had sometimes ridden in New York City.

“Mom!” Tony and Audrey gave the best hugs, and for a moment Queenie forgot what she was angry about as she lost herself in the warm loving grip of her children, Audrey’s “I missed you!” was loud and eager, while Tony’s was shy and quieter, but still with a smile on his face. It was as she pulled away from Tony, however, that she remembered why she was mad, mostly due to his strong resemblance to Jacob.

_Mom?_ Audrey asked, tilting her head in confusion. _You seem mad. Did your trip go badly?_

Having a daughter who was also a Legilimens was nice in some ways--finally, someone who didn’t consider her ability a burden they had to tolerate as a price of having Queenie in their life!--but at times like this, Queenie found herself frustrated.

_Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing,_ Queenie assured her. Her arguments with Grindelwald weren’t Audrey’s business.

_You’re mad with Mr. Grindelwald--_ a pause as she read Queenie’s mind-- _because you want to see Daddy._

Nope, no hiding it. _Yes, I am. Be nice, regardless, okay?_

Audrey nodded.

Tony had hung back during the exchange, pulling something out of the pocket of his slacks. He linked his hands, quietly waiting for Queenie and Audrey to finish their telepathic exchange.

Queenie approached her son, a smile on her face, Audrey mischievously thinking about replacing his drawing pencils with chalk.

_Be nice,_ Queenie told her before turning to Tony.

“Hi kiddo,” Queenie ruffled his hair. “How’s my favorite boy doing?”

_He’s been sketching Quidditch games again. Boring_ , Audrey supplied.

“I made you this,” Tony said in a small voice, handing her what he had pulled out from his pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. She opened it, smiling. The drawing was astounding, a Seeker with his arm outstretched towards a Snitch in shaded detail.

She felt Tony’s quiet nerves, his eagerness for his mother to enjoy the gift broadcast from his mind powerful as a radio soundwave.

“I love it,” Queenie said,  reassuring her quiet, sensitive boy that it was wonderful. Tony flushed and gave his mother a quick hug, before they made their way Queenie’s room.

She was eager to get there, once there, she would give them the gifts she had brought them and would check in with Credence to see if he had mastered _Augameni_.

They reached her room, where true to Grindelwald’s word, her trunk sat at the foot of her canopied bed with the white bedspread. Credence sat at the roll-topped desk Queenie had set up in the corner in front of a large window with a stunning view of the mountains, a crystal goblet set in front of him, and his features set in concentration.

Queenie beamed at Credence.

“Have you done it then?” She asked, features alight in anticipation. And she thought, to Audrey, _and don’t you spoil me, Audrey Kowalski._

Audrey’s features slumped, and she then tried very hard to think about the math assignment she’d worked on yesterday while Queenie turned back to Credence. Tony, meanwhile, imagined himself drawing Credence, eyes narrowed in concentration, tongue between teeth, wand raised, and casting the spell; whether envisioning the moment Credence had done it or when he would do it, Queenie couldn’t be sure.

Credence smiled at Queenie and confidently pointed the wand Grindelwald had presented him with six years ago at the glittering goblet.

“ _Augamenti!”_

Water shot out of Credence’s wand and into the cup. Queenie clapped, a proud and radiant smile on her face.

“Yay!” Audrey said, jumping up and down. “ _And_ I didn’t spoil it for you, Mommy. He’s been working hard on it all week.”

“Good job,” Tony said, eyes sparkling as he tried to capture in his mind the exact look of pride and triumph in Credence’s eyes.

“I’m so proud!” Queenie said, wrapping Credence in a hug. She loved hugging Credence. For so long he had known nothing but abuse, and Queenie tried to make up for that by showing him as much affection and love as she could; and predictably, Credence had a sparkle in his eyes as they broke apart.  “Good job, sweetheart! You’ve been working so hard on that one.”

Credence’s chest puffed out with pride. He took in the praise similar to how a person with dehydration in the desert would lap up water. Queenie saw his memories, the hours he had stayed up trying to get the hang of the spell, the sweat that had ran down his brow as he’d focused.

“Those two helped, a lot,” he said, nodding at the twins, both of whom swelled a little at the praise. “They cheered me on when I wanted to give up.”

Queenie gave both of her children an approving smile. It meant so much to her that Credence and her kids had such a supportive friendship. Queenie had never really bonded with anyone else here at Nurmengard. Silent Abernathy had bothered her even when they’d worked at MACUSA together, the creep; and Rosier was cruel and lacked an ability to think for herself. “I’m so glad both of my babies did such a good job supporting our friend Credence!”

The children both beamed at the praise.

In all honesty, Queenie was glad that she was the one teaching Credence magic. He had needed a teacher, and Grindelwald was too busy to do it personally, so busy running their movement. It was a month after they had arrived that Grindelwald had taken Queenie aside, and flung an arm around her like she was family, Queenie’s belly just beginning to protrude slightly with the beginnings of the twins.

_“You are the most talented wizard here, Queenie, save for me,”_ Grindelwald had told her as they stood on one of Nurmengard’s brilliant balconies in thick coats, snow lightly drifting down around them.

_“I know that you can turn Credence into an exemplary wizard.”_ He had nodded at her tiny baby bump. _“And this works out for you personally, does it not? We cannot send one growing a great witch or wizard in the making into dangerous situations, can we?”_

Queenie, at the time, had been missing Jacob and Tina something fierce. She hadn’t been sure she’d was up to it--but it seemed like a good distraction from her ache Teenie and Jacob, even Newt, so she had agreed.

It had been the best choice she’d made since she’d arrived. Credence had became the little brother she’d never had as she’d tutored him, modeling her lessons after the ones she’d had at Ilvermorny, and the children had became like a niece and nephew to Credence after they had been born that June on a fiercy snowy day.

They had became like a family, an incomplete family without Jacob, Tina, and Newt, but a family, nonetheless.

Eager to turn her thoughts away from the people she had given up in her quest to make a better world, Queenie turned to her children, beaming.

“I brought you both gifts back from Paris.” She said the word “Paris” with distaste, wrinkling her nose.

Ah, Paris, AKA the last place she had seen Jacob Kowalski.

_You miss Daddy,_ Audrey commented, matter-of-factly, unable to get excited about the gifts in the face of Queenie’s sadness. She sat down next to her brother on the white velvet rug that was lined with gold, while they waited for their gifts. _Cheer up! He must miss you, too._

Queenie had tried her hardest to keep the story of her separation from Jacob from the children, or at least keep it to a child-friendly version, but Audrey being what she was, had pried most of the story from Queenie’s brain.

_I don’t know, honey,_ she said, frowning. _Your daddy and I ain’t seen each other in years--_

_That shouldn’t matter! I’ve seen Daddy in your memories, Mommy. He loved you. He went all the way to Paris just to find you. I don’t see why you couldn’t make up._

Oh, for it to be that simple. Queenie approached the trunk and dug out the envelope she had brought out for Tony, and the package she’d brought for Audrey. She handed both to their respective new owners.

Audrey opened her package slowly, her mind mostly still concerned about how to cheer Queenie up about Jacob. She was so worried she didn’t rip open the package like normal; she wasn’t even excited about the beautiful French fashion doll in an orange and cream plaid dress that shared her dark hair and eyes.

“Pretty,” Audrey said. She lowered the doll to the ground, unenthused.

Tony, meanwhile, not having a window into his mother’s mind, was oblivious to his mother’s pain, and thus elated. He neatly peeled open the sealed envelope and neatly placed it in the trash before looking at his gift.

“A signed poster from the French National Team!” His face lit up as he glanced at Queenie. “Thanks, Mommy.” He walked over to Queenie and hugged her tightly.

“You’re welcome, honey,” Queenie said, squeezing him extra tightly before she let him go. She wished Audrey could have that same innocence, but when you were a Legilimens, you did not get to have a wholesome childhood. It was a sad fact that Queenie knew too well. She had known the moment her parents had became sick with dragon pox, despite their desire to keep it from her, and keep life normal, for as long as possible.

Her son glanced at his sister, frowning, not sure what was wrong, but wanting to cheer her up. Tony placed the poster on the desk and walked over to his sister.

_Let’s go play hide and seek! I’m going to start counting!_ He told her. “One, two, three…”

Audrey placed the doll on Queenie’s bed where she would be safe and sprinted from the room. After a count to one hundred--Tony took off after his sister. Credence smiled at Queenie as he watched them go.

“They’re good kids, Queenie,” he said, placing his wand down on the table. His mind flashed to Queenie’s letter. “Thank you for trusting me with your past.”

Queenie looked away pointedly, face scrunched up in shame. “I ain’t proud of it. I--I don’t blame you if you think less of me.”

Queenie risked a peek at Credence out of the corner of her eye. He gaped.

“Are you joking, Queenie? You did all those things because you wanted to give your children a better life,” he rolled up his blue button up shirt, exposing the red and purple twisted scars that inhuman woman had given him. “All my adoptive mother did was hit me. I’d rather have someone like you, than Mary Lou.” His voice was bitter, and Queenie didn’t blame him a bit. He deserved a real mother. He dropped his shirt down again.

“Still,” Queenie freted, biting her lip. The old fear that had gnawed at her for three years now rose up--was she being strung along? Why weren’t they closer to bringing down the International Statute of Secrecy? “We’re no closer to our goal.” She hugged herself tightly. “I miss him so much, Credence.”

Jacob would make her smile somehow, if he was here.

He wasn’t, though, because he thought her plans were lunacy. Whatever he did now, he did it thinking Queenie was insane. She remembered what he said that day at the amphitheater: _You’re crazy_ . He _couldn’t_ still love her. She blinked back tears. _All_ she had wanted to do was bring their family together. If she’d just been brave enough to tell him, maybe he wouldn’t have thought she was nuts…

Credenced walked toward her, sibling instincts kicking in as he came over and wrapped Queenie in a hug. She squeezed Credence close, she wanted to believe it, but--

Footsteps outside the door. Worry swelled in Credence as he listened.

_Forget what Grindelwald says about not having divided loyalties_ , Credence told her, so that whoever was outside the room wouldn’t hear. He liked Grindelwald’s followers like Abernathy and Rosier as little as Queenie did. He patted Queenie on the back. _If you miss Jacob so much, go see him. Tell him about the kids, tell him that you still love him_.

Why did everyone think it was that easy? A man as kind and funny and patient as Jacob had moved on already, she knew it.

She was unable to form a response to Credence, however, because the door came bursting open and in stumbled Audrey, looking terrified.

“I just heard Mr. Grindelwald think the most horrible thing!” Audrey said, panting as she tried to catch her breath, a stitch in her side as she breathed heavily.

Concerned, Queenie picked up the doll, walked over to Audrey and handed her over.

“Here, give her a hug--she’ll make you feel better while you talk about it,” Queenie said, hoping it would cheer Audrey up about whatever had scared her so. Audrey took the doll and clung to it like it was a lifeline.

“He said,” Audrey told her, as pale as the snow drifting outside Queenie’s window, breathing uneven. “Well, I heard him think it in English, because--”

_Start at the beginning, honey_ , Queenie prompted.

Audrey nodded at her mother. “Well, I went to go and hide in the library, under a table. While I was hidden there, Mr. Grindelwald came in. He didn’t know I was hiding, so he thought in English instead of German. And--” Audrey’s eyes widened in terror and Queenie knew whatever had happened had deeply scared her. She gripped Queenie’s arm so hard Queenie felt herself losing blood circulation in her arm. Audrey dropped the doll in her terror, beginning to shake.

“He doesn’t _just_ want to bring wizards out of hiding, Mommy! He wants to rule over No-Majs, like as his slaves! He thinks they’re dirty animals!”

Finished, Audrey let out a loud sob, and Queenie quickly wrapped her arms around her distraught child in comfort.

She rubbed her daughter’s back, trying to bring her calm she wasn’t capable of feeling herself. Chills traveled up her back and arms, and all Queenie could think of was Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this a day early since I have to work tomorrow. I hope you guys love this chapter--I love the twins, the bond Queenie and Credence have developed, and also writing the hint of the evil Grindelwald hides beneath the charm.
> 
> As always, expect the next chapter in roughly 1-3 weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and fam make their escape from Nurmengard.

As Queenie broke away from her daughter, she processed what this meant for her. Six years of her life she had tried to create a world where no-majs and wizards could mix and love freely and without fear. The goal she had left the love of her life behind to achieve, had been a lie.

She had suspected she was being used for a few years, but Grindelwald wanting to _enslave_ no-majs? This went beyond suspecting that Grindelwald cared about her abilities more than helping her marry Jacob. Slavery was a crime against humanity.

A crime that she had unwittingly supported.

And Jacob had warned her! He had begged to her to see Grindelwald was bad news, had seen right through him, but Queenie had refused to listen.

_Queenie, we’ve been conned!_ Credence’s thoughts were very loud. Both Queenie and Audrey clamped their hands over their ears on instinct.

“Sorry,” Credence apologized. “But if this is true--” His thoughts flickered to hazy memories of his best and only friend at the time, Nagini, telling him that Grindelwald knew what he was born, but not who Credence _was_. He had left when she tried to help him, just as Queenie had abandoned Jacob...

“Both of you stop torturing yourselves!” Audrey said loudly, glaring at both Queenie and Credence. Both were jerked out of their memories of betrayal, and now looked at the little girl.

“It doesn’t matter that you were tricked,” Audrey said, to the point. “All that matters is what you both do next, right?” Audrey swallowed. She looked Queenie in the eye. “You can’t let me and Tony stay here anymore, Mommy. Mr. Grindelwald called us flfthy half-bloods. He barely thinks Tony is a wizard and only cares about me for my powers--and he thinks you being in love with a no-maj is disgusting. Everything he told you about helping you marry Daddy is a lie.”

Queenie already knew all of that, of course, from what Audrey had told her when she’d first confessed what she’d heard, but she hated that her daughter had been forced to hear such vile and disgusting thoughts. Queenie placed a hand on Audrey’s shoulder. She was right, they couldn’t stay here.

She began to form a plan.

“First, we need to find Tony,” Queenie said, pulling her wand out from her coat. A thick, black winter coat floated over from the closet. Queenie took off her beige raincoat and zipped herself into the heavy park. Then, she folded and pocketed the drawing Tony had given her deep inside the jacket. She kicked off the heels she had worn and summoned a pair of winter boots, which she tugged on. Urgh, those black thick boots were far from fashionable, but sadly, there were times where freedom of movement and practicality mattered more.

“Then, we’re going to go to the kitchens and pack a little lunch. If anyone asks, we’re going on a nice mountainside picnic to celebrate me coming home, okay, kids? All everyone needs to think is that we’re going to spend a nice afternoon building snowmen and going sledding.” Queenie wished they could try and Floo out, but what if Grindelwald spotted them by the fire and suspected what Audrey had heard? And what if he tracked them to wherever they went using the Floo network? Getting out would take longer under this plan, but would hopefully make them harder to track.  “But we’re never coming back here, ever, understand?”

Both Audrey and Credence nodded. Audrey looked a little pale and glanced around Queenie’s room solemnly. Queenie didn’t need to poke inside Audrey’d mind to know why. She and Tony had never been outside this mountain range. They had no idea what the greater world, wizard or no-maj, was like. She hoped her children could be strong.

Queenie summoned Audrey and Tony’s coats from the wall and handed Audrey hers. Audrey tugged it on, nostalgia forgotten and looking braver than her five years. Queenie Summoned Audrey’s sled from the large walk-in closet and handed it to her.

_Where will we go?_ Credence asked, his voice full of worry. _We can’t just wander around the streets with the kids._ Queenie summoned Credence’s winter coat from his bedroom.

A good question. Queenie had long ago lost touch with Tina and Jacob. She had no clue where either of them lived now, or what they were doing with their lives. The only way to contact Tina might be with a patronus, which she had only learned how to do two months ago. The very thought caused a bead of sweat to trickle down Queenie’s forehead, which she quickly wiped away. What if she messaged Tina and Tina told her to get lost, or didn’t even reply? She had never responded to the other letters Queenie had sent her, after all.

_She’ll answer_ , Audrey said, certainty in her thoughts.

_Why do you say that?_

_Because no matter how much I like teasing, Tony, he’s my best friend. I could never leave him if he needed me, no matter what he did. Auntie Tina will help us--that’s what siblings do._

Audrey had a point--even when Queenie had been furious with Tina over her lack of approval of the relationship with Jacob, she’d never been able to throw away that postcard Tina had sent her from Paris, even after she’d ripped it to shreds.

Queenie wished she had not lost the postcard. She could barely remember what Tina’s handwriting looked like. Not only that, but she would give anything to have one item that reminded her sister had loved her once, even if she didn’t now.

Still, what if Audrey was wrong? Tina was an Auror. Queenie had betrayed everything she stood for. Did Tina even still think of Queenie as her sister? Or did she pretend not to have a sister?

“I need to listen for Tony,” Queenie said out loud, channeling her attention on tracking her son. Much more useful than thinking about the sister who might not love her anymore. “Audrey, you check the downstairs of the castle. I’ll check the upstairs.”

Queenie knew he wouldn’t be difficult to find--it was easier to track the thoughts of someone she had a connection with.

Sure enough, it took moments for her to pin down Tony’s thoughts. He was checking for Audrey under one of the beds upstairs.

“He’s upstairs in one of the guest rooms,” Queenie said as Audrey pulled out a red winter hat and blue gloves from her coat pockets, tugging them on. Queenie handed her a matching scarfing. She made sure Tony’s coat also had gloves and a hat in the pockets--Morrigan knew it was easy for children to lose them--and summoned Tony a scarf.

“Great!” Credence said as he tugged on his own winter coat.

Audrey groaned and gave an eye roll typical of an annoyed sibling. “Of course he’s upstairs when we need to leave.”

_It’s no big deal, sweetheart,_ Queenie told her. _And remember, you need to act natural. We’re not escaping, as far as anyone other than the four of us knows, just planning a lovely day out as a family, the four of us._

Audrey beamed at Credence as they hurried down the hall, linking her hand with his.

“Mommy just said we’re having a family outing, the _four_ of us,” she told Credence, as they turned at a suit of armor situated near a fork in the hall, unable to keep this information to herself. A smile stretched across Credence’s face, one that Queenie knew was unlikely to leave for a long time.

_A family outing,_ Credence repeated the phrase in his mind over and over like it was gold. _Family. You think of me as family?_

“Of course,” Queenie told him as they ascended up a short spiral staircase housed in a tiny tower. She kept her focus trained on Tony, who was leaving the guest room he’d been searching for Audrey in, planning on checking the one across the hall next. She was glad Audrey and Credence were talking about something normal, it would keep them calm and maybe help them get out of here without Grindelwald noticing they were leaving for good.

_Keep talking about that,_ Queenie told Audrey who nodded.

Out loud, to Credence. “Yeah, Credence, you’ve always been a part of our family,” Audrey said as they reached the next level and Queenie lead them down a hall filled with suits of armor, still striding down the hallway towards her son with the purpose only a mother filled with thoughts of nothing but getting to her baby could have.

“You bring me snacks when I do homework, you stayed up with me two days ago when I was sick from eating too much candy…” Audrey finished.

“I thought I warned you Audrey and Tony have no impulse control when it comes to sweets?” Queenie said, raising her eyebrows at Credence as they left the hallway and turned down another narrow hall.

_Sorry, they’re just so hard to say no to. They remind me of Modesty,_ Credence answered, flushed.

“... and you told me that funny story last week,” Audrey rambled. Queenie led the way up another grand staircase.

_Yes, he was just up here._ Tony’s thoughts were always very quiet, but she could still feel him thoroughly checking under every nook and cranny in the elaborate room for his sister.

“Tony!” Queenie called. “Tony, there’s been a change of plans! We’re going out!”

Tony came darting out of the spare room he’d been in, looking disheveled, shirt untucked _You mean we don’t even get to finish our game?_

“No,” Queenie told him. _Audrey, fill your brother in, please. Quietly._

Queenie handed her son his coat as Audrey took his hand, taking off her glove so she would actually have physical contact. As Queenie watched the exchange she couldn’t help but feel a little amazed, as usual. _She_ couldn’t do what Audrey was doing.

Once Audrey had physical contact with her brother, images passed from her mind to Tony’s. Audrey showed him the memory of her hiding in the library and the terrible things that Grindelwald had thought. Then the images flashed forward in a blur, slowing down when she got to the part about her telling Queenie, and Queenie’s desire to possibly go to Aunt Tina’s.

_So, we’re running away and you need to pretend like we’re just going out for a day of fun,_ Audrey told him, before she let go of her brother’s hand, breaking the telepathic connection. She tugged the glove back on. Queenie grabbed a hand of each of her children and lead them down the stairwell they’d just climbed, and turned down a hall that would get them to the kitchens faster. It was narrow and had windows from floor to ceiling made of nothing but stained glass.

Tony had already broken out in a nervous sweat and he grabbed Audrey’s hand again, for comfort and not communication, as they walked down the hall, towards another staircase that would lead them down another level.

_How can this be happening? Mr. Grindelwald always said he liked my drawings. He helped me with my homework!_ Tony thought.

He swallowed. He looked around the richly furnished hall with its windows that told stories of powerful wizards and sculptures of Merlin and Morrigan flanking the front and back entrances, sadness welling up as he realized this meant leaving behind the only home he’d known, in addition to the betrayal. _I’m scared._

“We all are,” Queenie ressaured him, taking his hand that wasn’t linked with Audrey’s and squeezing it before letting go.

“We’re all what?” A voice that made Queenie’s blood run cold ascended from the staircase they headed towards---Grindelwald. He glanced from the coats they were all wearing, to the sled.

“All going sledding, of course,” Queenie said, without hesitating. Her children, and Credence’s, lives depended on this lie. It had to be convincing.

“Ah, a bit of wintertime fun I see!” Grindelwald said. He glanced at Tony, who was squeezing his sister’s hand and was casting his mother anxious glances. Grindelwald looked skeptical. Queenie cursed that Tony was not as good an actor as Audrey, who was giving the sled impatient and excited glances.

“How exciting!” Grindelwald said, making his way towards them. Queenie hated that he thought in German--she would give _almost_ anything except to be able to know what was going on in his mind. He gave a grin Queenie found sinister now. How had she not seen it there before?

“Surely you won’t mind if I join you on this little trip, then?” He took another step closer, smiling at the twins. There was a look of rage there Queenie had never seen before and she instinctively tugged her children closer.  “You know I think of you and your children as family, Queenie.” In that moment, Queenie hated him. His mind might be inaccessible, but she knew the look on his face.

He must know, somehow--perhaps he had saw Audrey fleeing the library.

_Queenie, what do we do?_ Credenced asked.

Queenie straightened herself up to her full height. She was not above a duel if it came down to it. She gripped her wand, and hoped she could at least play stupid for a few more moments while she continued to think of a plan.

“We think of you as family, too,” Queenie said, which was easily the biggest lie she had ever told anyone in her life. “Of course you can come with--”

“ _Don’t lie to me!_ Do you know what happened about twenty minutes ago, Queenie?” Grindelwald said. “I was working in the library, going over some of my most ambitious plans and who do I see leaving?”

His eyes landed on Audrey. She gasped, dropped her sled with a clatter, and gave her mother a terrified glance. Tony completely lost his head and wrapped his arms around Audrey. Queenie wanted to comfort her children but was frozen with fear, like the ice sculptures Grindelwald brought into the great hall during the holiday season. _They were going to die._

“A word of advice, Miss. Kowalski--” Audrey flung her arms around her mother, terrified as Grindelwald spoke, and opting for the comfort of her mother over that of her brother “--you should have been more careful when you left the library to snitch on me to your mother. I heard you trip over a suit of armor.”

Audrey whimpered and Queenie knew from her daughter’s thoughts she hadn’t meant to do it on purpose---she had been terrified.

_It wasn’t your fault,_ Queenie reminded her. _You were afraid. It could have happened to anyone._

Queenie’s heart raced in her chest. What to do--what to do? _Tina_ would know what to do, if she were here. Of course, Tina hadn’t been dumb enough to land herself in this situation to start with--

“Why did you take so long to find us, then, Mr. Grindelwald?” Queenie asked, genuinely curious, but also trying to stall for time while she combed through her mind for a solution. She rubbed Audrey’s back. Tony, meanwhile, inched his way towards Credence, since Queenie was occupied with his sister.

Grindelwald looked delight that she had asked why he’d taken so long to find them. “Oh, I was just having Rosier and Abernathy seal all the fireplaces and get guards for the exits, that’s all.”

_Damn_.

“The four of you are about to learn what happens to people who cross me,” Grindelwald said, glaring at them. He raised his wand and both of the statues at the end of the hall sprang to life thanks to powerful magic Queenie had never seen before. Both statues blocked the exits. “After all I have done for you--I think I will start with punishing you first, Queenie-- _Crucio!_ ” He aimed his wand at Tony.

Queenie didn’t think about it--she shoved Audrey off and flung herself in front of the curse. She could not let this cruel man torture her son, she would not allow it--

She sank to her knees, shrieking.

It was like drowning. Like being stabbed. Like being on fire. Her whole body was trembling, and through her own pain, she registered Audrey screaming as well--she would feel everything Queenie went through as well, of course…

She knew nothing but the pain and almost found herself drowning in it--the only tether to her mind, was knowing this was for Tony; her little boy wasn’t going through this, he wasn’t paying for her mistakes--

Suddenly, the pain vanished and Queenie, while still twitchy, could feel her senses returning to her--she hazily took in Credence stood next to her, his wand out, and Grindelwald dodging a curse.

Her arms shook and her eye twitched and the memory of the pain was branded throughout her body. Audrey and Tony sprinted over to her, wrapping their arms around her and Queenie allowed herself to take strength in the comfort and embrace of her children. She was torn between being upset they’d had to see that and pride that, despite their own fear, their first impulse was to comfort her and not to seek comfort for themselves. She had raised selfless and caring children.

_Focus_ , she told herself. _The kids and Credence need you to pull yourself together._

How to leave Nurmengard alive if every door was sealed off?

Queenie’s eyes landed on the stained glass windows all around them. What if she destroyed the windows and they jumped? It was a fifty-foot drop, yes, but if sheslowed their fall with magic, and cast a spell to soften the ground, maybe it could work... Surely possible death beat staying here and _definitely_ being tortured or killed? She would not allow herself, the children, or Credence to stay here, dead or alive.

Still, she paled. She _hated_ heights. She had never liked brooms or any kind of flying--much to Tony’s annoyance. Being high up in the air with nothing but a floating strip of wood between her and speeding towards the ground had given her nightmares as a first year taking flying lessons at school--she had never pursued flying beyond when necessary in late teen years or adulthood. Her breath shook at the idea of having to pitch herself from this castle, but what choice did they have? There was no alternative, unless you counted stay and be murdered or imprisoned, which she didn’t. And she _couldn’t_ let her family suffer because of her fear.

Queenie aimed her wand at the window, hand shaking, and thought _reducto!_ She kept her arms protectively over the children as the colorful glass shattered. She grabbed her children’s hands.

“Come on, kids, we’re going to jump!” Queenie forced all thoughts of plunging to the ground from her mind. She sprinted across the hall dodging curses from both Credence and Grindelwald. Tony looked at his mother as though she had gone insane--his face reminded Queenie painfully of the last look Jacob had given her--but Audrey had a look of understanding on her face, and she was unafraid, trusting that Queenie and Credence’s magic would save them if they jumped.  
Queenie called to Credence. “Credence, come on, we can slow our fall!”

Credence titled his head at Queenie skeptically.

_That’s insane!_ Credence told her telepathically. From the look on Grindelwald’s face, he clearly thought the same thing. He took advantage of Credence’s distraction and attempted to Stun him, Queenie cried _“Protego!”_ to give Credence an advantage.

Queenie stopped at the edge, aiming another spell at Grindelwald--”Come on, honey, possible death or certain death--it ain’t a choice!”

She, personally, would rather die on her own terms than let Grindelwald kill her, the same went for the children.

Credence hesitated, but finally made his choice and hurried over to Queenie and the children. He grabbed Tony’s hand and the foursome leapt.

The snowy grounds sped towards them--she closed her eyes-- _she couldn’t breath--death was coming_ \--but she kept an arm tight around Audrey, Credence holding Tony.

“Mommy, you said you’d stop us from dying!” Audrey reminded her mother as they continued to plunge downward. Right. She didn’t have _time_ to be afraid. She waved her wand at both herself and Audrey and then Credence and Tony, casting the spell that would save their lives.

She instantly felt their speed reduce itself by a half. As they plummeted downward, Queenie aimed her wand at the ground and cast another spell, this one to break their fall. Credence had his wand out, in the hand that wasn’t gripping Tony’s, and did the same. Finally, they slammed into the powdery snow, and thanks to Queenie and Credence’s spellwork, it felt like landing on a pillow.

It didn’t mean the landing was easy. Audrey rolled away from Queenie as they hit the ground, and sat up, moaning in pain. Tears welled in the little girl’s eyes as she held up her wrist, unable to move it.

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Queenie said, wrapping her daughter in a hug. It was horrible that Audrey was hurt, but she was also too relieved they were all alive to be too upset. Better a sprained or broken arm than _dead_.  “As soon as we get out of here, I’ll charm you a cast, okay?”

Audrey nodded. Tony pulled his sister close for a hug.

“Don’t worry, it will be okay, sis!” The children both got up, Tony brushing snow off both himself and his sister. He turned to grin at his mother. “That was _amazing_ , Mommy!”

Queenie frowned at him as she stood up, wobbly as a newborn Thestral courtesy of the torture. She brushed snow off her coat.

“You do not have permission to pitch yourself off anything, _ever_ , do you understand me, Anthony James Kowalski? That was _only_ to save our lives.” She gave him a stern look as she again examined his sister’s arm, while Audrey made a face, gloating because Tony had been denied something.

Tony hung his head.

_What I expected to hear, but still disappointing,_ he said.

Credence meanwhile, stared upward, quickly pulling himself to his feet, his eyes wide with horror.

“We need to run!”

“Yes, honey, but we’re safe now,” Queenie said, not able to read anything from Credence’s mind but terror. Her body still ached from the torture and she longed for a moment to collect herself. Well, what she really wanted was a long hot bath, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Just a few seconds to pull herself back together.

She glanced upward to see what Credence was afraid of and saw Grindelwald flying towards them, unaided by a broom.

He was using Dark Magic to allow himself to fly.

Both the twins screamed.

“Until you get the boundaries where we can Disapparate--RUN!” Queenie yelled. The group did as they were told, sprinting through the snow. Running was difficult for Queenie--she was still bone-tired from the Cruciatus Curse, but better her than Tony.

“Mommy, when we’re safe can we find out how he’s doing that?” Tony yelled as they ran. There was fear in his voice, but also genuine curiosity.

“Since it definitely involves Dark Magic, _no_ ,” Queenie said as they ran down the mountain towards the waiting pine trees, half-sliding down the slope.

Queenie snuck occasional glances out of the corner of her eye and saw that Grindelwald had landed and now gave pursuit as they hurried into the forest of snow-covered pines, running for the invisible boundary they all knew was about ten minutes away from their current location.

Grindelwald had a wicked smile on his face as he chased them. He called out to Queenie.

“Did you ever seriously think I would let you marry a non-wizard, Queenie Goldstein? Let alone some baker oaf?” Grindelwald smirked at her, his whole face mocking her as the group dodged sticky, pine branches. _Keep moving. Just keep moving._ “You should have picked a pure-blood!”

_Keep running_ , Queenie told herself again, even as her blood boiled at the insult directed at Jacob. She ignored the stitch in her side and her tired body which did not want to lift her knees over the 10-inch-deep snow. _He wants you to lose your focus, to get upset._

Audrey, hearing her mother’s thoughts, moved faster. Queenie kept a close eye on both her children and Credence, making sure they were all ahead of her. They had to be halfway through the forest now, they could make it, as long as Queenie’s exhausted body didn’t betray her--

However, a thick root popped up out of the ground a few minutes later, and Queenie’s foot hooked around the wood, unable to move her foot due to the layers of packing snow and her fatigue, she collapsed. Credence, Audrey, and Tony slammed to a stop, and Credence quickly yanked Queenie to her feet. Snow clung to her front and her face. She probably looked like a snowman, but a bad fashion day was at the bottom of things she cared about right now.

“Come on!” Credence said, tugging the feeble Queenie forward. Grindelwald was quickly catching up and Queenie felt her heart spiking in terror.

“I’m giving you all one warning,” he said, gaze malevolent as he raised his wand. “Come back with me _now_ , and we forget this happened. Refuse, and I kill you all slowly, one by one. Well, except for Miss. Kowalski. She is young and powerful and could still be of use to my cause, with a well-placed memory charm.”

Audrey let out a squeal of terror and Queenie’s eyes narrowed.

“I’d rather die than do another thing for you!” Queenie said, leaning against Credence, but her gaze was no less fierce. “You _lied_ to me!” She hated how her voice broke, the obvious vulnerability coming through.

“Then I suppose I shall have to start doling out punishments to you first, Queenie,” he said. “I warned you the deaths would be one-by-one and painful.” He again aimed his wand at Tony, and this time Queenie was too weak to jump in the way.

Black flames came out of his wand and rushed at him, licking Queenie’s ear. She had been mere inches away from acting as a shield between the Dark magic and her son--but it was too late.

“Tony!” Queenie sobbed as her son crumbled to the ground. She knelt in the snow next to him, wrapped her arms around him, feeling desperately for a pulse. There was one--weak, but there.

“He lives, for now. For a few hours,” Grindelwald said. “Obey me, remain loyal, and I can get him back to Nurmengard and he’ll be better in no time.”

Queenie shook her head. She could no longer afford to trust Grindelwald’s promises, especially now that she knew they were lies. Regardless of if Tony could be saved, she would not trust this man with her family again.

“I’ll take my chances with whatever waits on the outside world,” Queenie said bitterly.

Grindelwald stopped, his eyes on Credence hungrily.

“Come with me Credence,” he glanced at the Kowalskis, Audrey moving to stand next to her mother, her thoughts terrified as she gripped Queenie’s arm with her good hand. “And they can go free. I will let them go the Apparation point, untouched. Queenie can seek treatment for the boy, go home to her sister--I am merciful, you see.”

“You just attacked Tony!” Credence said, his voice horrified and high-pitched with grief as he gestured at Tony’s pale body lying in the snow, in the arms of his sobbing mother. “Why should I believe you’ll keep your word? You just said that you had no plans to let Queenie marry Jacob, and I can assume this is why I’ve never met my family, instead of the excuses you keep offering up. Is my brother really trying to kill me or is that another lie to--”

“Don’t,” Grindelwald said, aiming his wand at Credence’s heart, “make me bring you in by force, boy. If you try and fight me, there will be no mercy. I will duel to kill.”

Credence’s face paled to a shade as white as the snow falling around them. His whole body shook. He looked at Queenie and the twins.

_Queenie and Tony will die if they stay here_ , Credence thought more to himself than a thought directed at Queenie. _I grew up without my mother, but I can’t let that happen to Audrey; and she can’t lose her brother. I would have never recovered if something had happened to Modesty or any of my other adopted siblings._

Credence swallowed and took a slow step forward, and pointed his wand at Grindelwald. “ _Stupefy_!” but Credence’s wand arm shook out of control.

Grindelwald easily ducked, and Credence resumed his dueling stance.

_Queenie, take the twins and get out of here!_

Queenie sniffled loudly, picking up Tony, who was much too old to be held, but she was rooted to the spot like an old tree.

“I can’t just leave you, Credence!” She swayed dangerously, both due to Tony’s weight--really, both of the twins were getting too big for her to hold--and her slow reflexes.

She couldn’t let Credence _die_ for her family. She, unlike Credence, was a fully trained wizard. She could help--She stepped forward, despite her twitching legs, raising her wand-- “I’ll fight too--”

_You’re in no shape to duel, and you’ve got two injured children to think about,_ Credence said as he attempted to curse Grindelwald again. Credence’s thoughts then took such a dark turn, Audrey gasped.

“You can’t do that!” Queenie said, speaking for both herself and Audrey.

_I can’t let him continue to use me, and he’ll pursue me as long as I’m alive. I’d just slow you down_ , Credence said, even his mental voice shook with terror. _And besides,_ Credence aimed his wand at Queenie and the children and cried “ _protego_ !” creating a barrier that Queenie could not pass through, _you three need to escape. If this is the only thing that motivates you, so be it_ \--

Queenie tried to pass through the barrier, her mouth open in horror and fury that Credence wasn’t even giving her a choice.

_If you see Nagini, please tell her I’m sorry._

Queenie was still too stunned to move as she watched Credence continue to duel Grindelwald.

_Mommy, we have to go!_

It was Audrey’s plea that made Queenie move. She grabbed her daughter’s uninjured arm and gave her a slight push forward. After they had ran several yards, Queenie glanced back to see Grindelwald and Credence still dueling it out, and urged Audrey to keep going--they were so close--Nearly there--Then--

A flare of terror in Credence’s mind made Queenie whirl around.

“QUEENIE! HELP!” She didn’t need to try and read Credence’s mind, his thoughts called to her, terrified and lonely. A flash of green light flared from Grindelwald’s wand, and then---

Then there were no thoughts, no worry, no fear. Nothing where she had felt Credence’s mind. She saw, far in the distance, Credence’s unmarked body hitting the snow, and Grindelwald began to sprint to the disapparation point, to Queenie and her children.

The boundary mere feet away, Queenie ran faster than she ever had before, Tony’s weight or her weakened state meaning nothing with freedom on the line. As she crossed the invisible line that separated Nurmengard and it’s protective enchantments from the outside world, she grabbed Audrey’s hand, and they Disapparated.

The world reappeared around them, everything reforming from the darkness of Apparation.

Queenie had brought them to the first European city she could think of off the top of her head.

Paris, France.

Maybe because she had just came from there. Or because it was where she had lost Jacob forever. It didn’t matter now.

Queenie walked her children over to a park bench, still supporting the unconscious Tony. Queenie slowly lowered him onto the bench. She checked his pulse again, pushing aside her own weakness that made her limbs feel heavy. His pulse was weak, but still there. Her little boy was a fighter!

Queenie began to cast spell after spell, anything she could think of that would stabilize him until they could get real help. She didn’t care at this point if any no-majs saw them. Her son was more important to her than any law.

A law that had gotten her into this mess. She may be done with Grindelwald, but she still despised the International Statute of Secrecy and Rappaport’s Law. If not for the laws of secrecy, they would be inside a warm snug house next to a bakery with Jacob right now, her children might have additional siblings, and they would be safe instead of fleeing for their lives.

_Is he going to be okay?_ Audrey asked, leaning towards her twin in concern.

_I don’t know_ , Queenie finally told Audrey honestly. There was no point in lying to Audrey to comfort her, just as lying to Queenie was equally pointless. _I don’t know what that spell was. We need someone who actually knows something about the Dark Arts, someone who would know how to treat him--_

And there was one perfect who fit that bill perfectly.

_Auntie Teen!_

_That’s right._

_Can you get a message to her?_

_I think so,_ Queenie pulled away from Tony, convinced she had done all she could to stabilize him. Now all she could do was contact Tina.

It wasn’t like she could take Tony to a real Wizarding hospital, not when she was wanted for several counts of espionage in the Wizarding World She didn’t need to be a Dark Arts expert to know that there was nothing no-majs could do for him.

All she had to do was summon the courage she’d lately lacked and cast the spell. She’d learned how to perform a Patronus two months ago, mainly because Credence had wanted to learn it and in order to teach him effectively, she’d had to learn the spell herself.

She had tried to learn the spell before, in desperation during her pregnancy, to contact Tina and Jacob since they hadn’t answered her letters. At the time, she had been too depressed to learn itl, but two months ago she’d finally been able to, her thoughts full of Credence and the twins.

But just because she needed to--it didn’t mean she looked forward to it. Her knuckles paled as she gripped her wand, contacting Tina for the first time in six years was a scary idea. She still believed, whatever Audrey said, that Tina wouldn’t want anything to do with her.

But she had no choice. Tina was her only hope to save Tony. If Tina rejected her, she’d have to come up with some other plan. Grindelwald had said Tony only had a few hours. She would give herself up to the authorities if it would save Tony’s life, but she was the only adult figure her children had left in the world, and taking that last bit of stability from them just after they’d lost Credence and the only home they’d known wasn’t at the top of her list.

Right. She just had to grit her teeth and try. She took a deep breath. Something happy and full of potential…

Queenie waved her wand, and imagined Jacob telling her he still loved her, placing a hand on her cheek. _“I never stopped loving you, baby. We can start over. Everything is forgiven.”_

She couldn’t think of the children right now, injured and broken as they were, or Credence, who was dead; it would simply lead to hopelessness, but thinking of Jacob was something that still offered her a shred of hope.

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_

Queenie’s Patronus, a graceful unicorn, shot out, landing on the dark pavement and lighting up the dark street.

_Oh, pretty!_ Audrey said. _I can’t wait to learn this spell!_

_When you’re older._

“All right,” Queenie told her Patronus. “I need you to take a message to Tina Goldstein. Not fading out or whatever until she replies, got it?” The beautiful unicorn tossed it’s head. “Good. Here it is:

‘Teenie. I know this is sudden, and that you have no reason to reply to this, or to trust me, but you _must_ respond. I have left Grindelwald and am heading north. I wouldn’t ask for the favor, but I have two young children in need of medical attention with me. Please respond with an address immediately so I can know where to take the children. I love you. XOXO. Queenie.’”

The patronus galloped off. Queenie sat down on the bench, cradling Tony close while they waited for Tina’s reply. Audrey sat down on Queenie’s other side and snuggled close.

_I’m hungry, Mommy._

She was a failure as a mother. In her haste to get away, she hadn’t thought to pack money, not that it mattered. All she’d had at Nurmengard was Austrian wizard money, not French no-maj money.

Queenie wasn’t against the idea of finding a nearby bakery, breaking in with magic, and stealing food for her daughter, but leaving the kids alone in a dangerous city with Grindelwald on their trail wasn’t an option.

_I don’t have money, sweetheart. I’m sorry, can you wait until we get to Teen’s?_

If Tina would take them. Queenie wouldn’t blame her if the response she got back was “never darken my doorstep.”

Audrey nodded, but hung her head low. Queenie heard Audrey’s stomach rumble. Yup, she was a failure.

_You’re not a bad mom._

_Then why am I out the street with one dying child, and another hungry? The facts speak for themselves, honey._

_No, you just think they do_ . _You got us away from Mr. Grindelwald, that’s what matters._

They snuggled for warmth against the chilly French night, Audrey looked at her wrist and sniffled. That reminded her.

_Oh--right! Hold out your wrist, sweetie._

Audrey obeyed.

Queenie waved her wand and a makeshift sling wrapped itself around Audrey’s arm. It wasn’t perfect, but better than nothing.

_Thank you_ , Audrey said.

_No problem_.

Queenie kept her eyes peeled for no-maj cops. It would be just her luck to be arrested by no-maj officers for being out on the streets after dark with two injured children.

Audrey giggled. _You’re a witch, Mommy. You could take them._

_Great, more things on my rap sheet, fighting no-maj cops._

They lapsed into silence as they waited. The adrenaline from the fight gone now, Queenie’s stomach rumbled, too. She was also still soaked from her fall in the snow, her damp clothing clinging to her. She wanted nothing more than a hot meal, a steaming bath, and a long nap right now.

_Look, I see something!_ Audrey pointed in the distance, towards a glowing silvery light getting bigger and bigger.

It was a patronus. At first Queenie wasn’t sure if it was a tiger or maybe even a kneazle, but as it grew close, Queenie saw a fierce and majestic female lion galloping towards them. It spoke in Tina’s voice.

“My dear Queenie. It is lovely to hear from you again. You’re welcome to stay with me, I am getting beds ready for you and the children now. I am currently living at 6 Chesterfell Lane, in Dorset, England. I look forward to seeing you again. Tina.”

The patronus vanished.

Tina was living in England? Well, that explained why Queenie hadn’t been able to find her in New York all those years ago when she’d searched for Tina…

Queenie wiped tears out of her eyes. She had nearly forgotten what Tina sounded like and hearing her sister’s voice again, despite the formality, and knowing that Tina wanted to see her, was an incredibly soothing balm after tonight’s events.

Queenie grabbed a spare tin can from the side of the road. For a second, she almost smiled, remembering how Jacob had hated canned food. She tapped the can with her wand.

_“Portus.”_ The can began to glow blue.

She scooped up Tony, and Audrey hurried after her. She gripped Queenie’s arm as she touched the Portkey, and they were swept away from Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta soupjamstevens. 😍
> 
> A _lot_ happened in this chapter. Feel free to give me a play by play of your reactions or to post an appropriate reaction gif in the comments section below.
> 
> Also, I may take two weeks or so to get the next chapter out. I'm working a lot this week and my cousin is getting married on the 26th. Hopefully chapter four will be here sometime during the first week of February or so. It's finished and fairly shorter than this chapter at only two thousand words, I just need to edit it and let my beta look at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic four reunion! 🎉

The world slammed into view on an English country lane. One end was all sheep and crumbling frences, the other looked like--

 _Is this place some kind of animal reserve?_ Audrey asked, tilting her head in curiosity at the white two-story home as they ditched the Portkey.

The wrap-around porch was lined with flower bushes swarming with fluttering fairies. Three kneazles slept lazily on the porch, snoring, their tongues lolling out. A paddock attached to the house contained two hippogriffs sleeping on their feet with a baby nestled below them. Two unicorns also grazed nearby in an attached pasture. One looked pregnant.

_Mommy, what if this is the wrong house?_

She’d already thought of that, but it wasn’t a _large_ possibility. Not when she remembered her sister being heartbroken about the _Spellbound_ article.

Tina was crazy about Newt, could--

 _They have got married?_ Audrey finished, her voice excited. Queenie hoped so. After the day she’d had, some good news would be nice.

She lead Audrey up the driveway, still carrying Tony, who now felt like he weighed a thousand pounds in her arms due to her exhaustion. She was halfway up the driveway, when the front door opened. Standing in the doorway was an awkward-looking, sleep deprived Newt Scamander. On one shoulder sat her owl, Aphrodite, who immediately left Newt to fly over to Queenie, giving her a brief affectionate nip on the ear before flying off to hunt. On the other shoulder was Credence’s phoenix, Fawkes.

 _That bird!_ Why hadn’t he been at Nurmengard when they needed him? If Fawkes had been there, they could have used his powers to apparate them all to safety. Credence might still be alive.

 _Credence was using him to spy on Albus Dumbledore again_ , Audrey supplied. _He was already in England._

 _Spying on Dumbledore_ again? _That poor boy and his obsession with family._

_Yeah._

Queenie turned her attention back to Newt, smirking. Tina living at an address filled with magical creatures, and who was there to greet them but Newt Scamander himself?

 _Told you_ , she told Audrey.

“Uh--hi,” Queenie said to Newt. She stopped, nervous to move now that she actually had to face one of the people she had betrayed. She couldn’t keep the shyness out of her voice. What was she supposed to say to Newt, Tina, and Jacob? Gratitude was probably a good place to start.

“Thank you so much for letting us stay. I know it’s a lot to ask, but we are very grateful--” she glanced down at Audrey, and gave her a gentle nudge with her arm. “---aren’t we? Be polite and thank Newt, honey.”

“Yes, thank you,” Audrey said, giving Newt a shy smile before stepping closer to Queenie anxiously.

_The children look like Tina and Jacob--and they’re the right age--the way she addressed that child, it’s like how a mother would address her daughter--but no, I don’t have any real proof--_

Here two seconds and Newt was already suspicious? Queenie’s insides turned to ice. If not for Tony, she would have been tempted to flee. Was she brave enough to be honest with her friends? And what if they all figured it out before she had the chance to say anything? Would they hate her?

One way or another, she needed to deal with Newt.

“Now, Newt,” Queenie began, responding to his thoughts and ready to get down on her knees and beg him not to tell Tina or Jacob until she had the chance to if that was what it took. “About that--”

But before she could answer, there was another figure in the doorway.

“Are they here, Newt? Is it them?” Newt was practically pushed out of the way before he could respond. Tina had came to stood on the porch beside Newt. She wore a blue bathrobe, her hair was uncombed, and her wand was stuck behind her ear. A shy smile crossed Tina’s face as she laid eyes on her sister for the first time in six years.

Tears welled in Queenie’s eyes. After years of wishing to see her, Tina was _here_. Tina rushed from her spot by the doorway and was by Queenie’s side in a matter of seconds, wrapping her sister in a gentle hug.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” Tina said, tears dripping onto Queenie’s jacket as she rested her cheek against Queenie’s, a hand around her neck as though afraid she’d vanish. “ _Never_ do anything like that again, understand? You have _no_ _clue_ how scared I’ve been.”

Queenie did her best to dodge away from Tina’s smothering. “Teen, it's good to see you too, but we ain’t got time for reunions now.” She looked down at Tony, a sob of fear catching in her throat.

“I think he’s dying--Teenie, _please--_ ” There was no longer one lone sob now, but open crying. Audrey leaned against Queenie, wrapping an arm around her.

Newt continued to observe the sisters from his place on the porch as he fed Fawkes some feed from his pocket, looking at her nervously: Her tears confirmed to him who the children were. Newt was reminded of a baby kneazle sick with fever he had once cared for. The mother had been inconsolable with fear, much like Queenie now, restless and mournful. Newt’s gaze was sad and pitying.

Her heart skipped a beat. She would have to talk to Newt as soon as she could. She couldn’t have him telling Tina or Jacob before she could. She sent him a quick, pleading glance before she turned back to Tina and Audrey.

Tina pulled out her wand, wiping her tears of joy away so she could focus. Tina waved her wand slowly over Tony, frowning.

“Sweet Mercy Lewis. What happened to him?” Tina breathed as she got the results of her diagnostic spellwork. She placed her wand in the pocket of her robe. “This is terribly dark magic. I’ve only seen it a handful of times in the field.”

“He--he was attacked. By Grindelwald. There was this black fire--” Queenie said, unable to say anything else without sobbing. Tina reached forward and gently pried Tony from Queenie, gave Queenie a one-armed hug, and began carrying him up the rest of the drive. Queenie followed, feeling like a confused duckling following its mother.

“I’ll do what I can. I promise,” Tina said, before disappearing into the house. Queenie and Audrey and Newt followed Tina inside.

They stood in a small plain entrance hall. There was a stairway off to the left and another kneazle napped near the doorway, but other than that, it was empty.

Newt closing the door behind them with a gentle snap, locking it behind them with magic. Tina rushed Tony up the staircase. Queenie made to follow, but Newt gently grabbed her arm.

“You need rest, Queenie” he spoke to her slowly and carefully, like she was one of his many creatures. “Food, bath, nap--you relax and Tina and I will take care of--Um, what is his name?”

“Tony,” Queenie supplied.

“Right, Tony,” Newt said, stroking Fawkes. “Hopefully Tina and I will have managed to stabilize him by morning.”

Every muscle in her body ached and she didn’t have the energy to argue with Newt that she wanted to come, too--that was _her son_ , she wanted to tell Newt. Let him try and stop her.

Part of her was relieved she could shout that at him if she wanted, and he wouldn’t be surprised. She had to bring that up now, before he told Tina or Jacob--

“Newt,” Queenie said. _Be brave, be brave._ “About what you think you know--” she paused, heart racing. “It’s true.”

Newt looked unsurprised as his gaze followed where Tina had disappeared with Tony upstairs and his eyes looked over Audrey.

“Well--I would know the faces of my best friend and wife anywhere--”

Queenie’s heart dropped. So it was official, then, she had missed the wedding.

“Congratulations,” Queenie said, heartbroken. “You make Teenie so happy--” she decided to cut to the chase. “--Newt, if it’s not too much trouble please don’t tell Tina and Jacob until I’ve had the chance. I want them to hear it from me.”

She pleaded with good reason. She knew Newt. What if he just decided to tell them himself because it was the right thing to do? He haven’t given her a chance to explain anything in London, either, why should now be any different?

“I--I’ll give you two days to tell them,” Newt said firmly. “But-but they need to be told.” Newt’s face hardened a little. “Jacob especially has the right to know. He’s my best friend, Queenie. Don’t think I’ll keep quiet if you get cold feet.”

Queenie nodded. That was fair. Her chest heaved with nerves.

“They’re gonna hate me,” she told Newt, wiping away the fast-falling tears. “If you all don’t _already_ hate me, I mean--”

As she wiped her now-puffy eyes, she could tell from the look on Newt’s face that he clearly wasn’t sure what to do in the face of such strong emotion.

“You’re our friend and mostly we’ve been worried,” Newt said. _Oh, why do_ I _have to be the one to explain all of this?_ “We were hurt and upset at first--now we’re just glad you’re alive, Queenie.” He cleared his throat. “I think--ah--you’re underestimating Tina and Jacob. They love you. They might be upset at first, but in the long run, you don’t have anything to be afraid of.” The tone of his voice hadn’t changed. Newt might still be talking to a flighty unicorn.

Newt looked awkward in the face of this intense conversation and he quickly turned back to the scarlet and gold phoenix. . “I have to ask--whose phoenix is this? He’s gorgeous. I haven’t seen a phoenix in years.”

He was changing the subject. Thank Morrigan for that. She wasn’t sure who was more relieved, herself or Newt. Leave it to him to change the subject to beasts when things got awkward.

“He belongs--” Queenie paused, realizing she had to refer to Credence in past-tense now. Oh, how was she supposed to tell Newt and Tina what had happened to Credence? His safety meant so much to the pair, admitting his death would be admit she had failed not just Credence, but them, too. “He belonged to Credence.”

Newt’s voice caught in his throat. He hesitated, afraid of her answer. “Belonged?”

“Yeah, he’s--he’s--he’s _dead_ \--” Queenie finally choked out. “Grindelwald killed him when we were trying to get away.”

Why hadn’t she done more? She should have dueled Grindelwald herself...

 _Then you’d be dead, too,_ Audrey said. _Credence knew that._

“I--I’m so sorry to hear that,” Newt said, sounding as though he had something lodged in his throat

Newt gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder and Queenie knew that was the best form of comfort she would get from Newt. He turned towards the stairs.

“Wait!” Audrey said, hurrying over to Newt. “Since you’re married to Auntie Teenie, may I call you _Uncle_ Newt?” She practically bounced on her toes and it broke Queenie’s heart: Audrey was desperate for a connection to the family she knew and loved from _Queenie’s_ memories of them. Audrey’s face was filled with excitement but also vulnerability--and to Queenie’s relief, it was obvious as he stepped down next to her that Newt understood that.

“Of course you can,” Newt said. Newt eyed her injured arm. “I’ve gotten many injuries like that out in the field. If you hold out your arm, I can heal that in an instant--”

Audrey obeyed and took off the sling, holding her arm out to Newt, who pulled out his wand and tapped it. A look of awe spread across Audrey’s face.

“Thank you, Uncle Newt!” she said, beaming at him. _Another thing I will learn when I’m big enough to go to school._

Queenie tried not to wince at the mention of school. Hogwarts, Ilvermorny--she was a fugitive, her children couldn’t attend either. As much as she didn’t want to homeschool them, wasn’t that the only option there was?

“It’s not a problem,” he said. Queenie was relieved Audrey was focused on Newt and hadn’t noticed her anxiety.

“Now--” He reached into his pajama pocket and pulled out Pickett. “I am going to be very busy helping your aunt take care of your brother--he is your twin, then?”

Audrey nodded. Newt continued.

“Thought so. Yes, well, I’m going to be very busy helping your aunt, and someone will need to look after Pickett. It’s a very important job that I wouldn’t give to an amateur. Are you up to the job…?” _What was her name, anyway?--_

“I’m Audrey Kowalski,” she told Newt, giving him a small smile.

Newt grinned back at her.

“Yes. Well, then, are you feeling up to it, Audrey?” He gently placed the bowtruckle into Audrey’s outstretched hand, who looked up at her curiously.

“He’s even cuter than in Mommy’s memories!” Audrey squeaked. She slowly brought him up to her face. Pickett reached up and gently put a small hand on her face. A greeting for Newt’s tiny new tree friend. She giggled in response.

A rare moment where Audrey got to be a little girl without Legilimency complicating everything. Bless that man.

“I will take very good care of him,” Audrey promised, setting Pickett on her shoulder.

Newt reached into his pocket and handed her woodlice. “Pickett is the most well-behaved bowtruckle of the ones I look after, but if he gets naughty, you can bribe him into good behavior with the woodlice.”

“Got it,” Audrey said seriously. She pocketed the snack, which Pickett watched disappear into Audrey’s coat with big, sad eyes.

“Excellent, I knew my niece would be up to the task,” Newt said, ruffling her hair affectionately. He looked at her with awe on his face. _Jacob and Queenie’s little girl, Tina’s niece._

He stood up, turning to Queenie. “I really should go and help Tina with Tony. You should head to the kitchen, get something hot to eat.” With that, he hurried upstairs, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder, claws dug in.

Audrey’s stomach rumbled and Queenie remembered her promise of food once they got to Tina’s. Pickett glanced down towards the noise, eyes big. He looked back up at Audrey, concerned for the small tree. He patted her on the cheek, a questioning look in his eyes. Queenie couldn’t read the minds of animals, but if she had to take a guess based on body language she would translate it to roughly _“you okay?”_

“I’ll be fine,” Audrey told Pickett, laughing. “Thank you for your concern, though.” She reached up and tickled him. Pickett let out the strangest wheezing noise Queenie had ever heard. She laughed along with Audrey.

PIckett was just what they _both_ needed. Queenie would have to give Newt a very big thank you when there was time.

Audrey’s stomach growled again. Pickett did not look as shocked this time, but he still refused to take his eyes off her.

“Let’s get you something warm to eat, honey,” Queenie said. Audrey nodded, yawning loudly

“Don’t do that, honey,” Queenie said, already struggling not to fling herself onto the nearest chair or couch and nap for an entire day.

 _Food then rest_ , she reminded Audrey--and herself.

. Queenie had no clue where the kitchen was but she thought she smelled something sweet coming from the back of the house. She sniffed again. Yes, definitely something with a hint of sugar.

Audrey sniffed.

 _I think you’re right, it does smell a bit like sugar, Mommy._ Her stomach grumbled again.

 _Let’s go find out_ , Queenie said, following her nose towards the sweet aroma coming from the back of the house.

As they headed towards what Queenie hoped was the kitchen. Pickett tugged on Audrey’s hair, causing her to stop. He pointed out something to her and she let out a tiny gasp. Audrey tugged on Queenie’s hand to stop. Queenie screeched to a halt, confused until she saw Audrey pointing out a small, moving black and white photo.

It was Newt and Tina. Newt in a simple suit, and Tina in a down to earth, yet still elegant white dress.

It was a wedding photo.

Queenie’s heart panged. She had failed Teenie and everyone else she loved. Tina would have wanted her to be there, as a bridesmaid and she hadn’t been.

Pickett leapt off Audrey and onto the table, doing his odd wattle over to the photos, where he pointed out a large photo next to it, which appeared to be of the whole wedding party. Standing next to Newt where the people who had to be his groomsmen.

Pickett pointed out a very familiar figure in particular before climbing back up Audrey’s shoulder. Jacob beamed, so handsome in his suit and tie that it made Queenie’s heart skip a beat. Next to him was someone who resembled Newt so strongly, she was pretty sure it must be Theseus Scamander. Beside Theseus, a dark-skinned man Queenie didn’t recognize. On Tina’s end was Nagini in a pretty V-neck dress that went to her ankles. Her hair was less ratty than in Credence’s memories, she wore her hair in a neat bob now, but Queenie still recognized her. Her gut twisted as she remembered her final promise to Credence.

Overwhelmed at the sight of what she’d missed, she couldn’t look at the photo anymore. She let her eyes stray to Jacob one last time, dapper in his suit, before she looked away. Audrey, sensing Queenie’s distress at the sight of Nagini, also ripped her eyes away from the photo, but not before hungrily staring at the image of her beaming father one last time.

She was relieved not to have to look at the photo anymore. It just reminded her of all she’d lost. If she’d just listened to Jacob and they’d left the amphitheater together, she would have been Tina’s bridesmaid. She could have helped Tina pick out a dress, done her hair. Audrey could have been flower girl. Tony could have been the ring bearer. Her children would know their father.

If she hadn’t joined Grindelwald...

Audrey wracked her brains for a distraction from Queenie’s pain. How had she raised such a sweet girl when she was a mess?

“I want to see what smells so good,” Audrey said. Queenie laughed.

“Let’s go, then!” Mother and daughter linked hands and walked down what remained of the hall. They stepped through the door where the source of the sweet smell drifted. Pickett clung tightly to Audrey’s ear to avoid slipping off her shoulder.

It was, indeed, a kitchen. Immediately in front of Queenie was a wooden table, with six places set--one place for each person in the wedding photo, maybe?

It was a wide room containing plenty of countertops, roomy cabinets, and a large stove. There were several large windows to let in natural light. Hanging on a wall above the kitchen table was a moving painting of baby kneazles wrestling with each other.

They weren’t alone in the kitchen, however. Queenie gaped. Her stomach jolted in joy.

Jacob Kowalski stood at the stove making pancakes: some blueberry and some banana. He moved them with a spatula to a large, glass plate on the counter.

He wasn’t as she remembered completely. The hair near Jacob’s ears was lined lightly with grey, he looked as though he had permanent bags under his eyes, he’d lost a bit weight in a way that Queenie thought made him look slightly sickly.

Despite that he still had a kindly smile on his face as he hummed a Polish lullaby taught to him by his Grandma Kowalski.

 _It’s Daddy!_ From her tone, Audrey was as disbelieving as she was. Queenie glanced quickly at Audrey. Audrey's hand squeezed Queenie's as she hid behind her mother's leg, uncharacteristically shy.

 _I know, baby, I know._ She glanced back at Jacob, still feeling like she’d been hit with a Stunner.

She couldn't believe it. Oh, she would _kill_ Newt and Tina! They hadn’t told her Jacob would be here. After years of longing to see him--how could they not warn her? Tears welled in her eyes, and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

What should she do? Run to his side? Hug him as she screamed for joy? Drop to her knees and plead for his forgiveness? This was not how she had pictured a reunion. Most of the homecomings she had daydreamed about involved Jacob apologizing to _her_ , not the other way around.

An apology seemed in order, but she couldn’t get her feet to move.

_“You’re crazy.”_

Her heart skipped a beat just remembering it. Jacob was nothing but patient and kind--and she had drove him to his breaking point. Maybe he still thought she was a lunatic? He’d never answered her letters, after all.

Jacob startled a little at the sound of visitors in his domain, still he continued sliding the last of the pancakes onto the plate, eyes narrowed in concentration. The smell of fruit from the pancakes whafted her way. She had never been more hungry in her life--for the food or for Jacob’s companionship. She could stand here all day and memorize everything about him and it wouldn’t be enough. Seeing Jacob, smelling the food--she really _had_ came home.

“Do we know when Queenie’s going to be here, Tina, or--” He glanced up, and his jaw dropped as he realized that the person he’d heard enter was _not_ Tina.

_Queenie!_

Thoughts whizzed through Jacob’s mind so fast Queenie could barely keep up.

_It’s… It’s really Queenie. She’s alive! Looks like she’d been plucked from a battlefield though--what did she go through to get here? Kid doesn’t look much better. Wasn’t there supposed to be another one? ...I can’t believe Queenie’s here!_

Jacob’s face spread into a delighted smile. “Queenie, baby, it’s really you!”

Queenie treasured the happiness she heard in Jacob’s voice. _Jacob was happy to see her._ She doubted he would be for much longer, though.

Jacob left the pancakes, pausing only to turn off the oven, and was at Queenie’s side in seconds, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. Queenie melted slowly into his embrace. Feeling truly safe now, hot tears began to roll down Queenie’s cheeks and Jacob gently rocked her back and forth.

“It’s okay, Queenie,” he said. “You’re safe now.” His voice was so soothing and gentle, it would be easy to believe him, if only reality didn’t tell her otherwise. She was a fugitive with no future other than prison, their son was dying, and Credence was dead. _Nothing_ was okay. She didn’t bother trying to compose herself--what was the point? Jacob had always been her greatest source of happiness, and not only that, he had never shied away from the darker side of her, even when it had frustrated him--the fact that he had dropped everything to be here today was proof of that. If she couldn’t let herself have this breakdown around him, who else could she have it around?

Jacob took her lament in stride, not scared or intimidated by it--which only made her love him even more.

“It’s okay, let it all out, sweetheart,” Jacob said. _Sweetheart_. Her heart stopped beating, for just a moment, shocked, before it remembered to start working again. “I got you…”

One of his arms steadied her head, another remained at her waist. He stood there holding her; reassurance that she had found her way home to people who would never hurt her like Grindelwald did..

“He l-lied to me,” Queenie finally whispered, voice as soft as a mouse’s as she buried her face into the coat Jacob had on over his pajamas. He smelled like flour and sugar. Classic Jacob, probably from baking the pancakes from scratch. She could see, in her mind’s eye, Newt rushing to fetch Jacob as soon as they received her patronus; Jacob setting to work on making her something to eat the moment they arrived at Newt and Tina’s house.

 _Of course_ Jacob would know that whatever had happened, it would be traumatic enough to need delicious comfort food. Knowing Jacob remained reliably himself after six years made it easy to go on, “He said if I-I helped him he’d m-make a w-world where we could get m-married. I threw away e-everything we had for n-nothing. I’m so, so sorry, honey.”

 _You did not ruin anything,_ Jacob told her firmly, perhaps not wanting Audrey, who watched the pair anxiously a few feet away, to hear this part. _We’re both still alive. So we lost six years._ Jacob cupped Queenie’s chin in his hands. Anguish flitted across his face for a second. _I love you so much, Queen. I missed you_ . _Nothing’s happened that can’t be undone_.  

Nothing had happened that couldn’t be undone? He loved her? Did he mean those things platonically _or_ \--?

Hope had sprung in Queenie’s mind. No matter how hard she tried to beat it away--he would hate when when he found out about the twins, there was no doubt in her mind about that--it just didn’t want to leave.  

She blushed.

“That’s sweet of you, honey, but I betrayed you--”

“No. _Grindelwald_ manipulated you when you were weak.  I’m just glad you realized he was dangerous and came home.” Jacob planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, hands still cupping her face tenderly.

Queenie pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes. It didn’t change the fact that her face was red and puffy, or how awful her situation was, but talking to Jacob already made her feel better.

“But--you warned me and I didn’t listen—“ she couldn’t go on. He shouldn’t be defending her. He should be condemning her. Him more than any of the others but they _all_ should be. Tired, she allowed herself to collapse into Jacob’s shoulder. She nestled her head against his neck, chest still quivering.

If only she could stay here forever...

She reluctantly forced herself from Jacob’s arms, slowly leaving his warmth behind. He would never hug her again when he found out she had kept his children from him, even unintentionally...

 _He won’t hate you,_ it was the first time Audrey had spoken since they’d arrived in the kitchen, too moved and surprised at the sight of her parents’ embrace to speak. Pickett had taken advantage of Audrey’s distraction and had leapt off her shoulder and now sprinted across countertops to the pancakes, his little stick body moving as fast as he could.

_He might be a little mad at first, but he loves you, Mommy._

_I hope you’re right, sweetheart. Also, your little friend has gotten away._

Audrey’s eyes widened as she noticed Pickett. “No, how did you get over there? You can’t have those, they’re for people! Stop!”

She sprinted across the kitchen and scooped up Pickett, offering him some woodlice as he was seconds away from the pancakes. “There, you can have _that_.”  
Jacob and Queenie both giggled at the spectacle.  Hopefully this meant he would like Audrey. Tony, too. The children needed their father. While she knew Jacob well enough to know he would likely want to get to know the children, she would be heartbroken if for some reason he didn’t. When she had first found out she was going to be a mother, she had been unable to picture doing this without Jacob; she still didn’t want to.

“Thank you, Jacob,” Queenie said, sniffing as she turned back to him. She still didn’t get it. Why was he being so nice to her, after everything she had put him through? She tilted her head in confusion. Then her eyes darted to his damp coat. “I probably just ruined your jacket.”

Jacob laughed. He reached out and squeezed her hand. “I got others, honey.”

All the names of endearment. He had said that he loved her. Queenie searched his fingers for a wedding ring and saw--wow, really?--nothing.

Maybe he hadn’t just been being friendly when he’d said that nothing had had happened that couldn’t be fixed.

 _I told you,_ Audrey said.

There was an awkward moment where Jacob and Queenie simply gazed at each other. Then Jacob spoke--

“Look, both of you must be exhausted.” he looked at Audrey. He was curious and confused as to why she was with Queenie, but wasn’t questioning her presence too much. Jacob, bless him, thought it was exactly like her to help a child in need. There was nothing more to it to him, just a child she hadn’t been able to leave at Nurmengard.

Queenie was too tired and afraid to correct him.

“Why don’t you go and wash up and we’ll get you something to eat?” Jacob asked Audrey. _We don't have anything for a kid to wear around here--what are we going to do about that?_

“We can get her some new clothes once things calm down,” Queenie said, responding to Jacob’s thoughts out of habit. “Maybe she could fit into one of Tina’s large shirts in the meantime.” It was better than nothing, she supposed. “And I can wash her dress after she’s gone to bed.”

No money, no clothing--why hadn’t she stopped to think in her panic and packed? Well, in her defense, Teen had always been the practical sister...

“A bath sounds nice,” Audrey agreed. She glanced at Jacob. Her face was red with anxiety and she practically sprinted from the room, still clinging tightly to Pickett.

_What’s her--?_

“That’s Audrey,” Queenie said, responding to his thoughts. “Other one I brought with me is Tony. He’s--he’s hurt. Teenie’s patching him up.” She took a moment to pull herself together. “Normally, Audrey ain’t that shy. Got an opinion on everything, that girl.”

A nervous laugh escaped. She decided to keep talking before he got too curious.

“I know you probably got a lot of questions, and I’ll explain everything tomorrow when I ain’t so tired.” She paused. “Do you mind if I help myself to those pancakes?” Queenie said, taking in a deep breath to inhale the smell of fresh fruit and sugar. “I ain’t ate since lunch, but that feels like a lifetime ago.” Given time zones, of course, she couldn’t be sure how long it had really been. From France, to Austria, France again, and now England, she had given up hope of knowing what the time was.

“Of course,” Jacob said. _You never have to ask, help yourself_.

Relieved, Queenie walked over to the pile of pancakes. She grabbed a blueberry and a banana one. Then  spread butter and poured syrup on them without magic, mainly so she would have something to focus on. Her hands shook, white as the ghosts that haunted Ilvermorny, and she dropped the knife a few times.

Finally, she looked back at Jacob, wanting to fill the long silence. She hadn’t told anyone why she had left yet. Maybe--she could tell Jacob. He’d been nothing but gentle and loving in the past ten minutes. She placed her plate on the counter and cleared her throat. Jacob watched her closely, as though afraid she would vanish.

“You’re…probably wondering what happened,” Queenie whispered. She grabbed her food and walked over to the table, placing her plate on the surface. She took Jacob’s hands, trying to summon as much courage as she could.

“I don’t want to tell it all right now but I left because-because-” she looked away from Jacob, ashamed “-I found out he wanted to enslave no-majs today.”

She still didn’t look at him, and instead pretended to be fixated on the door, not wanting to see the look of judgement on his face for taking six years to realize that. There was a knot in her throat for a moment and she couldn’t speak. “I couldn’t stay, knowing that. So I ran. Didn’t even bother to pack a bag. Grindelwald tried to keep us--me, Credence, and the kids, from leaving. But we escaped and here we are. Well except for Credence. Poor kid. Oh--this is all my fault--”

She buried her head in her hands and let out a moan.

At this point Jacob gently pried her hands away from her face and brought her chin up so she looked at him.

“No--you were hurting and he told you what you wanted to hear,” Jacob said, cupping her cheek in his hand. “It’s _my_ fault, sweetheart.” Jacob now sounded as though he were about to cry. “You were depressed and I didn’t take as much notice as I should have-If I’d listened instead of calling you crazy--”

Queenie had never felt this much guilt coming off a person in her life.

“Have you lived with this all this time?” Queenie said, taking her turn to pull Jacob into a hug, squeezing him tightly. He clung to her much like Tony had after Audrey had convinced him last month there was a Lethifold under his bed. Queenie did her best to comfort Jacob, holding him just as tightly as he clung to her and stroking his hair.

She wished she wasn’t so tiny compared to him, if only so she could wrap him in a hug the way he deserved to be right now. “Baby, I’d already made my choice when you said that. It-your words just decided I was going by myself, that was all.” She leaned her head against his.

_I failed you._

_I missed all the signs._

_All my fault._

_Should’ve done more._

“Oh, baby, no,” Queenie said quietly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “You stood by me longer than anyone else did. Longer than Teenie. Longer than Newt. For much longer than I deserved you sticking around, too. I drove you to your breaking point and that is _my_ fault, honey.”

If she could just turn back the clock: Tell him she was pregnant in New York. But both he and Tina had coddled her so much, going on and on about how they hadn’t wanted her to go to prison.

She had just wanted to fix things _herself_.

Her pride and desperation. Not to mention everything had just happened so _fast_. She couldn’t have Jacob blaming himself, not when she was the one at fault.

“It was _my_ fault,” Queenie insisted firmly, pulling away from him, pausing only to kiss him on the cheek. She sat down at the table in a way that implied the discussion was over.

“Now, sit down and talk with me while I eat. I’m starving and I ain’t had none of your cooking for six years--I refuse to let those pancakes get cold!” Nevermind that she could easily heat them with magic. She forced herself to smile, hoping he would smile back.

She sat down at the table and took a bite.

“Ah--heaven,” Queenie said, slowly taking her time as she chewed and swallowed. Jacob was drawn out of his guilt-ridden haze as he watched Queenie enjoy his cooking and he numbly sat down next to her.

“So--how’s the bakery going?” Queenie said. She didn’t want Jacob to continue to mope and feel guilty and if there was one subject he loved, it was cooking and his bakery.

She vividly remembered the SOLD sign in New York she had seen when she’d tried to find Jacob six years ago, but she hoped a version of the bakery existed somewhere. She shuddered. Surely Newt, who had given Jacob his start up collateral, would not allow his best friend to go back to a factory--

“I--it’s-” He still seemed upset and did not bother to grab himself a plate, which Queenie raised her eyebrows at.

“Aren’t you gonna grab a bite?” She asked him, lowering her fork. “I can’t just eat in front of you. It’s rude, ya know.”

Jacob laughed. “Queenie, it’s nine at night. I ate two hours ago.” She saw a brief flash in his mind of him eating with Newt and Tina and someone who she guessed was Theseus Scamander. Was that a frequent occurrence? She felt a tiny flicker of jealousy at the idea of the adults she loved most in the world sharing a meal together while she was miles away. “And to answer your question, bakery’s fine. It’s in London now, though.”

“Oh!” So that was why she hadn’t been able to find him when she’d went to New York all those years ago. He had been in London. “That’s good news, I--”

She broke off as Newt and Tina entered the room. She leapt up from her seat, amazing pancakes abandoned.

“Tony,” Queenie said as she got up, hurrying over to Newt and Tina. Nothing else mattered other than Tony. “Is he going to be alright?”

_Please don’t be dead, baby. It’s my fault if you are, please--_

“We managed to stabilize him,” Tina said. “He’s alright for now, but in a coma.”

A coma. Well, that was terrible, but at least he was alive.

Queenie flung her arms around Tina in relief.

“Thank you so much, Teen,” Queenie said, doing her best to put as much warmth and love and gratitude into that hug as she could. They broke apart and she beamed at Tina.

“Thank you, thank you. I--” She paused, remembering her promise to Newt to tell Tina and Jacob about the children within the next 48 hours.

Maybe she just needed to get one person out of the way. It was too scary to think of telling Jacob right now. Not to mention she was exhausted. She needed Jacob--she couldn’t think of what she would do if he reacted badly right now. But Tina--Tina was her sister. She might be angry, but she would have to listen, right?

“Teenie, can we talk please?” Queenie summoned over her plate of pancakes and took a bite. “Mm, those are delicious.” Tears of satisfaction leaked in her eyes. Jacob was the best cook she had ever known.

‘You’re welcome,” Jacob said, who had gone over to put some coffee on for everyone. “Go talk to your sister. We can catch up later.”

“Of course,” she said. Relieved, she gave Tina a questioning look. “Where can we talk privately--?”

“The study,” Tina said at once. She lead Queenie back down the hallway she came and opened a door to a small office filled with books on magical creatures and defense against the dark arts. There was a map with pins stuck in several locations in Europe. A niffler played with a small brass telescope on the desk, sitting on top of a bunch of paperwork.

Tina sighed and gave the niffler a look much like Queenie gave Tony and Audrey when they hadn’t cleaned their rooms.

“Really,” Tina said, scooping up the niffler. “You’re as adorable as you are annoying, Pumpkin.” She pulled a few galleons out of the pocket of her robe and handed them to Pumpkin, who dropped the telescope and fled the room.

Queenie wished the niffler would stay, she could use something cute to cuddle during what would probably be a rough conversation almost certainly filled with plenty of “I told you so’s.”

Tina motioned for Queenie to sit down at the desk, which she did. Tina closed the door behind them and cast a spell to mute the door so that their conversation would be private. Tina immediately rounded on her.

“What is happening?” Tina asked, frustrated but compassionate. “I haven't heard from you in six years. Now you show up obviously having survived some kind of dark assault involving Grindelwald,” Tina’s face was white, upset and grieved, but she still reached down to rub Queenie’s back affectionately. “I’m glad you’re safe, don’t mistake me, but given that I’m letting you stay here, I’d like answers.”

She said she’d _like_ answers, but her tone, while gentle, was more demanding than that. It wasn’t up for debate.

“Well, I’m glad you want ‘em, because that’s what I brought you back here for, Teen--” But Queenie could not finish, because now that Tina had gotten started on her rant, she seemed unable to stop. Tina stood up and began to pace, looking frantic with grief. Her hands shook.

“Six years!” Now Tina was the one who had tears in her eyes. Queenie stood up to comfort Tina, but Tina motioned for her to go back to the big leather chair behind the desk. “No, eat. You look ravenous,” Tina said softly. Queenie sat. “I mean--” Tina continued, letting out a huge sigh. Tina’s hands flew to her mouth, face lined in sorrow. “We thought you were _dead_ , Queenie! Dark wizards don’t let you change your mind and quit!”

Queenie wanted to tell her sister she hadn’t realized how terrible Grindelwald was until a couple of hours ago, but she wasn’t sure her sister, the Auror, would believe her. How had she not realized it sooner? She remembered Grindelwald’s sincere words about killing all of them but Audrey and shivered.

“Don’t I know it--” Queenie lowered her fork, unable to tell her sister this while eating. “He killed Credence, Teen. While we were trying to get away. Credence wanted to be here, too, but--but--”

He was gone, and she’d been helpless to do anything but stand there and watch him die. She could still see the flash of green light, his body falling into the snow. Would she ever be able to forget?

Tina’s face paled and the tears she had been withholding fell. This time Queenie _did_ get up and wrap her arms around Tina, despite her protests about Queenie needing to eat, hugging Tina tightly, who slowly returned the hug.

“He sacrificed himself so I could get away with the kids,” Queenie said, at this point beyond tears herself. “You would have been so proud of him, Teenie.”

Tina pulled away from Queenie, wiping her eyes off on her bathrobe. She sniffed loudly.

“Just--eat your food and talk.” Tina sounded as though she had a cold as she sat down in a spare chair across from Queenie.

Queenie sat back down and took another bite of the pancakes, enjoying the sweetness of the syrup and the strong taste of berry. She knew what she had to say next, but she could at least enjoy the comfort of Jacob’s amazing cooking before she said what needed to be said. She slowly chewed and swallowed while Tina regained her composure on the news of Credence’s death.

“Well,” Queenie said, steeling herself as she gently placed her fork on her plate. She looked at Tina, who dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, and then slowly looked away. “Tina, those children I brought with me--” she paused, a lump in her throat “--I don’t know how to say it.” She took a deep breath.

“They’re my kids, Teenie. Mine and Jacob’s.” She couldn’t bring herself to look Tina in the eye so she kept talking. “Twins. Anthony James and Audrey Lila. Born on June 6th, 1928.”

 _Of course something like_ this _happened._

Queenie risked a peek at her sister. Tina’s face was stony for a second with condemnation. _No, she heard--Queenie--I didn’t mean it like--_

Queenie’s eyes flashed and she shoved away the food. This was _exactly_ what had always frustrated her about Tina. Didn’t mean it? They both knew that she _had_ , in fact, meant it. “ _Seriously_ ? I tell you the biggest secret of my life and you’re _judging_ me?”

“Don’t you dare snap at me for something I only thought for a second!” Tina snapped, tensing up. Her face flashed from white to red in less than a second. “You need to learn to get the full story from people and stop assuming that a knee-jerk reaction is all a person is capable of feeling!”

Tina’s thoughts drifted to Jacob and how twice Queenie had left him after he’d thought and said that word--crazy--instead of talking things out. So Jacob had told Tina about that, then. Tina took a deep breath.

“If you’d let me finish--my first reaction was that, yeah--you’ll remember back home I _did_ warn you about being careful not to get pregnant, but if I’d been able to finish uninterrupted, I _would_ have said congratulations.” She looked at Queenie awkwardly. “Which, I’m saying now, by the way.” A small smile crossed her face. The next words were a peace-offering, but still genuine. “They both are beautiful children, Queenie.”

“Thank you,” Queenie said, returning her attention back to the pancakes now that the worst was over. Tina, of course, being Tina, wasn’t done yet.

“Have you told Jacob yet?”

Queenie almost spat out the bite of pancake she munched on. She swallowed the bite before she was done chewing. She stared down at her plate.

“I don’t know if I can,” Queenie mumbled hoarsely, forgetting the tension between herself and Tina that had been there moments ago. “I’m not like you. You can do anything that needs to be done, Teen. But I--he’ll hate me.”

Queenie sniffed again and forced herself to take a bite of the banana pancake, which despite being made by Jacob and therefore flawless, she barely tasted.

“I guess they told you about what I did in London?” Tina nodded, mind humming with disapproval. Well, Queenie hadn’t expected anything less from Perfect Tina. It wasn’t as if she wouldn’t take it back if she could.

“Well, I couldn’t tell him then, Teenie, he wouldn’t have believed me. And--and when you found me again, it was too late--I thought Grindelwald was the answer to my problems, Teenie. I thought if Jacob would just go with me, I’d tell him when we’d get to Austria and it’d all be fine.”

She knew that last bit was not a great defense of her behavior, but her mind hadn’t been in the right place back then, barely sleeping, hardly eating, lonely, depressed, stressed. Queenie didn’t think about those days, if she could avoid it.

“We needed to leave the country quickly. A couple of aurors back home suspected I was seeing Jacob and--” Queenie moaned. “I had a lot going on. All I was really thinking about was us being together--openly.” Her shoulders slumped. “I know this don’t make me look great, Teen, but I was so lonely and part of it was about wanting attention from you, Newt, and Jacob as much as it was about getting out of the States. I wanted my family safe from MACUSA--but I also wanted someone to notice how upset I was--and to prove that I _could_ take care of our family.”

She was blabbing at this point and Tina knew it. Tina walked over to Queenie and gently put her arm around Queenie, argument already forgotten.

“You can do it,” Tina said firmly. “You’re not giving yourself enough credit.” She broke away from Queenie, but remained at her eye level. She gently stroked Queenie’s mussed hair. “You’ve always been one of the warmest and most loving people--I believe in you.”

“I wish I did,” Queenie said quietly.

Tina leaned against the table and Queenie told Tina the story of how they had escaped from start to finish, Tina listening without interruption. Tears leaked from her sister’s eyes again when Queenie told Tina how Credence had chosen to die rather than allow Audrey to lose her family.

Once she finished, Queenie folded her hands in her lap. She couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t be strong, and buried her head in her hands.

“He was so happy to see me. Jacob--he’s always made me so happy--and right when I stepped back in that kitchen… Having him back and knowing he wanted to see me. It made me feel like everything would be okay, and knowing I’m going to lose his humor and warmth, his respect, when he finds out--”

“Queenie, Queenie--” Tina said, removing her hands sister’s hand from her face gently and squeezing them. She massaged Queenie’s hands. “Now would probably be a good time to tell you that Jacob is single.”

Queenie stared, completely thrown-- _“What?”_

“He never stopped loving you,” Tina said. “He believed in you longer than any of us.” Tina looked ashamed, her next words sounded like she was trying to swallow something bitter. “Even me. He always said that one day you’d be back.”

Tina looked Queenie in the eyes, squeezing her hands before getting up. “He might not be… _Happy_ at first, but he’ll forgive you.” _Eventually_ , she added privately. “He’ll want to be a part of the children’s lives--and he’ll want to be with you-- once he’s had time to process everything.”

Oh, she hoped Tina was right. Tina gave Queenie a hand to help her up and waved her wand, sending Queenie’s empty plate off the kitchen to wash itself.

“I can be there when you tell him, if you want,” Tina said as she opened the door to the study and then stepped out into the hall.

“Nah,” Queenie said, shrugging. “I don’t think he should know that either you or Newt found out first--” Tina raised her eyebrows.

_You told Newt before me?_

“Newt guessed already. Sorry.”

“Okay,” Tina said. “Well, if there’s anything I can do to help--”

“You could watch Audrey,” Queenie said. “When I tell him, that is. It’d be nice if--”

“Done,” Tina said as they walked back into the kitchen. Jacob and Newt were talking in low voices and Audrey was finishing her own plate of pancakes.

Jacob and Newt got up. Jacob planted a kiss on Queenie’s forehead and smoothed her untidy hair.

“It’s almost ten, so Newt is going to take me back to London,” Jacob said. “But I’m going to be back over first thing tomorrow morning, okay, baby?”

Queenie’s heartstrings tugged. What had she ever done to deserve this sweet, loving man?

Queenie smiled. “Okay.” She paused. “Can I talk to you really fast, before you leave?”

“Of course,” there was no hesitation in Jacob’s voice. If she needed him to stay the entire evening, he would, no questions asked. Queenie lead him off onto the hall, hoping to avoid the prying ears of Newt, Tina, and Audrey.

“I just wanted to let you know--I got something to tell you tomorrow, and you aren’t going to see me the same when you know.”

Jacob stared, confused. “That can’t be true--” _What does she mean? After everything we been through I’m still here_. “Can’t be that bad. We’re inseparable, you and me.” His hands on her shoulders.

“Everything we’ve been through: All the times we should have gave up on each other or never seen each other again--yet here we are.” A beat. He released Queenie from his embrace. “Hey Newt! I’m ready to go.”

Newt entered, Fawkes riding on his shoulder again. Queenie laughed.

“You made a friend, Newt,” she said, smiling at him.

“It’s not that difficult to make friends with fascinating creatures,” he said, tickling Fawkes under the chin. Fawkes let out a tiny chirp.

_Tina told me she knows. Have you told Jacob yet?_

She gave him a small shake of the head.

_Remember our pact. 36 hours as of tomorrow morning._

She blinked twice at him hoping he would get the message that she understood, and she turned to Jacob.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, baby,” she said. She gave Jacob a farewell hug.

“I’ll be here,” he said as he headed out the door with Newt. “Crazy day, huh, pal?” Queenie heard Jacob say to Newt as Newt closed the door behind them, blocking out his response.

“Hi,” said a tiny voice coming from the kitchen doorway. Queenie turned as she saw Audrey, who had changed into a rather large shirt of Tina’s that fit her like a very oversized dress.

“Baby! Hi!” Queenie said, walking over to Audrey and scooping her up. “Are you feeling a bit better now that you’ve had a bath and some food?”

Audrey nodded as Queenie carried her towards the stairs. She covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned.

“Yeah,” she said, eyelids beginning to drop. “I like Uncle Newt and Auntie Teenie. They’re nice.” She yawned again. “U-Uncle Newt has so many neat creatures and Auntie Teenie seems very--” She paused, thinking of the right vocabulary.

“I know she can seem intense, your aunt, but she has the biggest heart of anyone I know. You’ll love her so much once you get to know her,” Queenie said as they headed upstairs. Morrigan, she hoped Jacob _would_ want to be a part of the children’s lives. As much as she loved the children, it would be nice to have someone else to share all the responsibility with.

“I don’t think you have to worry,” Audrey paused as Queenie opened the door to a guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. “He was very nice to me while I was talking with him and Uncle Newt--while you were talking with Auntie Teenie.” She smiled a little as Queenie pulled back the covers and sat Audrey down, who snuggled beneath the covers. “I can see why you’re always pining for him.”

Queenie blushed again. “I do not pine, Audrey!”

“You kind of do,” she giggled. “And we can’t lie to each other, remember?”

In Audrey’s mind, she was as red as a tomato. Queenie groaned.

“Well, either way,” Queenie said as she tucked Audrey in and kissed her on the cheek. “It don’t matter. I’m going to tell him the truth tomorrow.” _And that will be the end of it._

A long pause as Audrey took in most of the details of Queenie’s talks with Jacob and Tina.

“You’ve being overly dramatic,” Audrey said through a yawn. “Just go to bed, Mommy, and you’ll see that we’re all right in the morning.”

Queenie didn’t answer that. “Well, either way what matters sweetheart is that we’re all safe for now.” She walked over to the door. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mommy.”

Queenie flicked off the flight.

She had no doubts that tomorrow would be bad--but as she snapped Audrey’s door gently shut all she could feel was relief. Audrey was safe. Tony was alive. She was safe.

For right now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! 🥰
> 
> Respond with a reaction gif, play-by-play of your reaction to this chapter, emojis, whatever you want!
> 
> Next chapter, Jacob finds out about the kids! Wish Queenie luck! 💔 😬 Now that I think of it, Jacob will probably need all the good vibes, too, lol, what a revelation he's got coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession, as Dumbledore says, is good for the soul. You know what Queenie is going to confess here. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks goes to my beta soupjamstevens. 
> 
> Also, my favorite theory for this chapter that I've seen is that Jacob already knows. _Does_ he? Read and find out!

Jacob got a surprising amount of sleep that night. When he woke up the next morning, he even wanted to go back to sleep. His bed was warm, and early morning sunlight streamed in his window. It would be easy to just close his eyes and go back to sleep. It even felt as though he’d had a wonderful dream, although he couldn’t remember the details now. When had he last felt this way?

It wasn’t until his eyes found the unmoving black and white photo of himself and Queenie on his bedside table that he knew why he had slept so well last night.

Queenie was done with Grindelwald. She’d come back home.

He didn’t know what it meant for them--was there even a ‘them’ anymore?

He didn’t even care. All that mattered was that she was safe.

He sprang from bed and dressed quickly, leaving a note downstairs near the register for his assistant William, telling him he was in charge for the day.

Jacob bit his lip as he thought about how much money that would take from _his_ pocket, and thus from the bakery, but he would worry about that later. Queenie waited for him at Newt and Tina’s, that was all he cared about. He went back upstairs, and ate a small pastry, mulling over Queenie’s words from yesterday.

_“There’s something I got to tell you tomorrow, and when I do, you won’t see me the same way anymore.”_

How could that be true? He had known from the start Grindelwald was a wolf pretending to be a sheep, but it hadn’t changed how he had seen Queenie. He’d been angry at first, yes, but beneath the depression and the loneliness, he knew the woman he’d fallen for was still there. He knew who Queenie was at her best and from the moment they had met, that was the woman he had wanted to spend his life with, marriage or no marriage. Jacob rinsed off his plate and glanced at the picture of his Grandma Lila on the wall, trying to draw strength from her smile. He missed her. He could use her advice and hugs on a day like today.

“I don’t know what to do, Grandma,” Jacob admitted. Talking to Grandma Lila’s picture helped him to de-stress. Sometimes, he would imagine what she would say if she were still alive and it would give him the answer to a problem.

“Queenie means the world to me. From what Newt told me on the way home last night, it sounds like she fought Grindelwald himself just to be here. And she came back the moment she realized how bad he was!”

Jacob got up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

“I don’t understand what she thinks is so bad it could change how I feel about her. I mean, I’m just an ordinary guy, but when I’m with Queenie-she makes me feel like I’m the most important person in the world. When we were in London, Paris… I lost my temper and--”

Jacob pushed back the tears building in his eyes and he wished Grandma Lila really was here so he could have a hug. She’d given the best hugs.

“--she joined him because he was the only one who offered her an answer, who was sympathetic when she was hurting. I know I wasn’t… I should have been. You would have listened to her, Grandma,” Jacob continued to say as he cleaned up the mess the pastry had made. Chocolate chip banana muffins. He’d never been able to make them as well as Grandma had. “I don’t want her to feel like I can’t be the one she turns to. I mean, she was suffering and I called her crazy! I know you’d say it wasn’t my fault if you were here just, just like Newt and Tina do, just like Queenie herself said yesterday, but, Grandma, everyone is _wrong_. I was her last hope and I failed her.”

He swallowed.

“I just don’t know what to do to not fail her today. My best failed her six years ago. I don’t want to push her away again.”

He wiped the tears out of his eyes. Yes, today of all days, he really needed Grandma Lila. What would she say if she was here? He tried to form the scene in his mind. What if she were here? While he looked after her as she continued to age? She would be so proud of the bakery, although he was glad she had not lived to see his brother killed in the war. But if he’d explained to her over morning coffee and a pastry…

He could almost feel her hug and her soft smile.

“Jacob,” he could almost hear her saying. She would switch to talking in Polish because despite insisting that Jacob and Anthony needed to know English to fit in, she’d never been comfortable speaking it herself. “I taught you to fight for your dreams, just like you fought for this bakery. Make it clear your feelings are unchanged, be there for her, and be respectful if she’s moved on.”

While he still didn’t have any ideas on how to support Queenie, he felt better. Grandma might not be here anymore, but that didn’t mean that her love and wisdom had died, too. Jacob went downstairs and cut some corn poppies from the basket they were growing in at the front of the bakery and put them in a vase. He was in the back filling the vase with water when he heard a knock at the door. Jacob grabbed the vase and hurried to answer the door. On the other side of the glass door, he could see Newt, ready to pick him up.

Jacob swung open the door.

“Morning buddy,” Jacob said. It did not look as though Newt had been having a “good” morning so far and Jacob regretted the words, said out of habit, as soon as they left his mouth. Newt looked cross and his eyelids kept fluttering as though he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He yawned.

“Eh--or is it? You okay?” Jacob hesitated, not sure he wanted the answer. “You said one of those kids Queenie brought back to England with her was injured, something happen?”

“Oh--no!” Newt said, jumping slightly. “Tony is fine. It’s-It’s Queenie actually.”

Was his heart beating? He had no idea in those terrible seconds. He thought back to the words Queenie had said yesterday about him not seeing her the same way and the fear that had flashed in her eyes. What if she was sick?

“Is somethin’ wrong?” Jacob said, his voice hoarse.

Jacob felt the vase slipping from his hands and Newt saved it with a quick _“Accio!”_ and handed it back to Jacob.

“I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” Newt said, patting Jacob on the shoulder. “I’m so sorry! No, she’s not--exactly--not ill, no.”

And he could breathe again. He would never forgive himself for leaving if something had happened to Queenie in the roughly eight hours he’d been gone. His heart still pounded as though he’d run a long race and he stared at Newt, pale. Sometimes having a socially awkward best friend wasn’t easy.

“Okay, what _is_ wrong?” Jacob asked. His heart rate was returning to normal.

“She’s a bit agitated,” Newt admitted. He grimaced as he said it, as though ‘agitated’ was an understatement. “She barely slept last night, she’s hardly touched her breakfast. Tina’s been trying to calm her down this morning, but she’s been inconsolable.”

Okay. That wasn’t her having a terminal illness, but it still broke Jacob’s heart. He could feel his heart rate spiking again. All he wanted was for Queenie to be safe and happy. It was all he’d wanted, from the second he’d laid eyes on her.

“She said she was going to tell me something. Is that what has her so freaked out?” Jacob said. He really didn’t care what it was. All he wanted was to be at Queenie’s side so he could hug her right now. He wanted to tell Newt that they needed to leave now, but he had a feeling Newt wouldn’t leave until they finished this conversation.

“Erm--yes,” Newt said. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. He began to twirl his wand in his fingers.

“Do you know what it is?” Jacob asked, curious.

“Well, er--” Newt began to twirl his wand slightly faster. “I may have guessed--”

“Will you tell me what it is?” Jacob hated the pleading in his voice. “ _Please_ , Newt. Whatever has her so upset. I need to know. I can’t stand her suffering like this-- _please_ \--”

Sadness flashed across the face of Jacob’s best friend. He lowered his head.

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry,” Newt said, looking genuinely upset that he could not tell Jacob whatever was going on.  “This is Queenie’s problem to deal with, it would be wrong if I told you--” he seized Jacob’s hand and after a moment of blinding darkness and a squeezing sensation Jacob had never grown used to, they were in front of Newt’s house.

“When she tells you this, you need to be gentle with her and try hard not to get upset.” Newt said as if they were were talking about not being angry with the nifflers for losing an old family heirloom.

“Why does everyone think I am going to be upset?” Jacob said, annoyed and frustrated.

He sprinted towards the house and flung open the door. All he could think about was getting to Queenie. He felt as desperate in that moment to be with her as he had when he had went into the tombs in Paris alone to search for her. He flung open the door to the kitchen, eyes immediately searching the area for Queenie. On the kitchen table sat untouched bottles of pepperup potion and a calming draught. An amazing drawing of a seeker reaching out to capture a snitch was pinned to the fridge. Tina sat in the attached sitting room, brushing Audrey’s hair.

“Ouch! That hurt,” Audrey complained, scowling. Tina scowled back, capable of giving back as much as she received.

“That did _not_ hurt,” Tina said. “You forgot who I grew up with for a sister. I’ve had my hair brushed plenty of times and I can assure you, Audrey, that that was _gentle_.”

“No it wasn’t,” Audrey said, wrinkling her nose in protest as only a child her age could.

Queenie stood in front of a dummy in the corner near Newt and Tina’s radio, making a dress the right size for Audrey.

 _Queenie_.

Jacob wanted to sigh with relief. Or at least, he did until he focused on her.

In some ways, she looked better than yesterday. She had changed out of the ruined coat she had been wearing when she’d arrived at Tina and Newt’s house, and now wore a plain blue dress Jacob remembered Tina wearing to some event that had been strict about women having to wear dresses--he could still remember Tina complaining about it. Her hair was shiny and curly again instead of tangled and soaked and she wore a pair of black heels instead of winter boots.

But, at the same time, she looked even more haggard than before. There were black rings around her eyes, confirming what Newt had said about her not getting much sleep. She had foregone the usual makeup and her face was red. Repeatedly, she missed the seam she was aiming for and ended up stabbing the sleeve of the dress instead.

All eyes slid to Jacob as the door to the kitchen shut behind Newt, who had finally caught up to him.

There was a “hi Jacob!” from everyone else in the room. Audrey’s eyes found the flowers and then she turned to Queenie.

“He brought you flowers!” Audrey said, sounding excited. Jacob’s eyes narrowed in confusion-how had she known who the flowers were for? Maybe he’d brought them to brighten Newt and Tina’s table. It wasn’t as though he’d brought roses.

He would worry about that later, it didn’t really matter to him how Audrey had guessed he’d brought flowers for Queenie. He crossed the room to Queenie, who was saying currently to Audrey, “don’t be silly, honey, they ain’t for me.”

“Actually, they are,” Jacob said, offering to her, hoping they would make her smile. She’d seemed so upset yesterday. It reminded him too much of the past. They’d been so happy at the start of 1927 when she’d returned to his bakery, a radiant smile on her face. Yet as the year had gone on… The further they’d progressed into 1927, the more Queenie had drifted into a depression Jacob hadn’t been able to rouse her from, so unlike her usual cheerful, sweet self.

“Huh, they are for me,” she said, looking shocked as she took the flowers, hands shaking. “Poppies.” She fumbled around for her wand and directed the flowers to a table, where they landed much too hard. The vase cracked.

“Oh, rabbits,” Queenie said, who -- now that Jacob was looking her in the eye-- looked close to tears. Water was leaking from the vase at about the same speed tears were starting to pour from Queenie’s eyes. He couldn’t help but feel as though he were missing something terribly important at this point. Why was she so anxious?

Tina gently walked over, completely calm, and fixed the vase with a wave of her wand. Audrey had followed Tina over, closely, biting her lip nervously.  Jacob reached up and massaged Queenie’s shoulder.

“Everyone is okay, babe,” Jacob told her as he let go of her shoulder. “You’re home now and there’s nothing you could do to change how we feel about you, right, Tina?”

He was certain that Tina must know about whatever was going on, from the way she was obviously the one taking control of everything. Whether it was doing Audrey’s hair despite having no responsibility for her--which brought up a good point, who was the guardian of those kids? Strange, really. Oh, well, it was none of his business. All that mattered to him right now was Queenie--to taking care of a distressed Queenie. She must know something.

Tina’s eyes were soft. “Of course not.” She grabbed Queenie by the shoulders and gently turned her sister to face her. “You have nothing to worry about. _Nothing_.” She turned to Audrey.

“I don’t think we’ve shown you where my husband keeps most of his animals, have we?” Her eyes twinkled. “Would you like to see a kelpie?”

Audrey looked nervous. Her eyes were as big as the chocolate chip cookies Jacob sold at the bakery-very big, in other words. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous? Don’t they try and drown people? I grew up in the mountains, I don’t how to swim!”

“I am an Auror, it’s my job to protect people, so you’ll be completely safe, and Newt absolutely knows what he’s doing. Listen to both of us and you’ll be fine,” Tina smoothed Audrey’s hair before she glanced up at her husband.

“Of course,” Newt said. Audrey held hands with Tina and the three of them headed down into the basement, leaving Jacob and Queenie alone. He had a suspicion they were leaving him alone with Queenie so she could talk with him alone and he didn’t like it. He was starting to get a nervous stomach ache just because of how worried everyone else acted.

He waited for Queenie to read his mind, smile, and apologize for making him so anxious, but it didn’t come. She slowly placed her wand on the coffee table and took a few deep breaths, her face still milky white.

Jacob slowly approached her.

“Baby, you’re starting to scare me,” Jacob said, slowly taking the pale and trembling Queenie over to the couch and helping her sit down. “All I’ve wanted for six years is for you to be home safe, I don’t know what could have you so upset.”

“Um, I’ll get to that,” Queenie said. He’d seen men in the trenches with better color than what Queenie had now. “But just so you know, my Legilimency ain’t workin’ so well today. If I don’t notice something you’re thinking, I promise I’m not ignoring you, honey.”

She was so upset it was affecting her powers? Unable to stand it anymore, he did what he’d been longing to do since Newt had told him about the state Queenie was in and he pulled her close for a hug. He could feel his own eyes beginning to get glassy. Queenie was such a kind and empathetic person--with her Legilimency, how could she not be? She had to feel lost without it.

“It’s just stress, I’m sure once you’ve had some time to recover from everything you’ve been through your powers will be back. Anyway, I been thinking. What you said yesterday?” She nodded. “Whatever it is, I promise you we can work through it.” It finally clicked what might be wrong. “I will never call you crazy again, baby, just tell me what happened and I’ll listen this time--” his own broke again. What could have Queenie so upset? “I can’t stand to see you this way.”

Queenie slowly broke away from him, looking encouraged at his words. She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Jacob felt relieved to see color returning to her face.

She clasped and unclasped her hands.

“I don’t know where to start,” she said. She took another long gulp of air. “It feels too hard to say.”

“Start at the beginning, then,” Jacob said, taking her pallid, quivering hands and squeezing them in his own steady, strong ones. “That’s always a good place to start any story.”

She sniffed. “Okay, then, the beginning. Well, you know things started to change when that damn article came out. Teen and I was fightin’ all the time. About Newt, about you, about everything, really.”

Jacob had no clue where this was going, but he sat and listened, letting Queenie hold his hands as tightly as she needed to, trying to be the best source of comfort he could be.

“It looked like Newt wasn’t our friend anymore because he’d decided to marry that Lestrange woman, and then Tina left for Paris in August. I felt like she’d abandoned me, sweetheart.”

Jacob remembered her telling him this six years ago. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“You were all I had left and I was so lonely. I thought if we were married, I’d be happy again, because what could be better than being your wife?”

He remembered those arguments, his firm and adament _no_ . He had known that Queenie was depressed, maybe not _how_ much, and he had not wanted to marry Queenie when she was in that state. That was no way to start their life together, marrying to cure the sadness inside her heart.

Besides, more importantly, if they had been caught, if she had gone to prison... He never would have forgiven herself.

“Yeah, I know all this sweetheart,” Jacob told her, doing his best to smile encouragingly. “Unless I missed something?” The question was soft and yet prodding slightly, compelling her to continue.

Queenie looked as though she were being forced to swallow a very large lemon. “There was… somethin’ you missed, yeah.”

“Go ahead and tell me what that was, then,” Jacob said softly, rubbing her knuckles. “You got nothing to be afraid of, I ain’t going anywhere.”

“I didn’t want to keep it from you, honey. I really didn’t, but I was so lost and confused and scared. I didn’t know how to tell you that… back in late November,” she looked away from him as tears streamed down her cheeks, “I found out I was pregnant, honey.”

_What?_

This certainly explained her anxiety today, her fear. He remembered, shuddering, the scream he’d heard as she ran through the fire to Grindelwald. Had she had a miscarriage? No wonder she was so wrecked with nerves and guilt. How could he have not noticed she was pregnant? Had she carried this guilt and grief with her for years, just as he’d carried the guilt with him over losing her?

He was too terrified to ask, too scared of the many potential answers she might give him about how the pregnancy had ended. Perhaps she’d decided not to have the baby, maybe she’d miscarried it, maybe she’d given it to someone else to raise, maybe she’d kept it. He didn’t have the courage to ask what had happened, and since her Legilimency wasn’t working, she couldn’t just pluck the fear from his brain. He wished she would, it would make everything so much easier. All he could do for now, was listen.

“Ah, no--sweetheart--that--” he moaned slightly as he covered his face with his hands in fear. He wished he could turn away from whatever she had to say next, but he knew he had to listen, as bad as it could be. It was about the fate of his child, after all. If there had even been a child... “That’s… I’ll be fine in a second, just keep talking.”

Queenie gently reached up and took a hand from his hand, enclosing it in one of her chilled palms. Was she really comforting him, despite how close she seemed to be to having a breakdown herself? Thinking of others, it was so Queenie. He’d missed that about her--

“I was going to tell you right away, really, Jacob. But then life took a turn for the worse. Because doesn’t it always when you ask yourself if things can possibly get worse?” She sighed. “I mean, not that the baby was bad, but the timing could have been better… Anyway, not long after I visited the healer to confirm I was pregnant-- I was thinking things through, trying to figure out how to tell you, what we’d do, where we’d go--I heard a couple of Aurors talking about it. Somehow, they knew I was pregnant--maybe the healer blabbed?--and someone had seen us together, but they didn’t have any real proof…”

Jacob had a nasty feeling he knew where this part of the story, at least, was going. He ran the remaining hand that was still on his face up in stress before he let it fall, linking it with Queenie’s free hand.

“I hurried home as fast as I could. I was convinced I had the solution to our problems. We needed to get out of the country before people started to ask any more questions or before someone from MACUSA started tailing me. I got us both tickets for a boat to England, I packed a bag, went to the bakery, packed you a bag while you were dealing with some angry customer, and then when you’d closed the bakery…” Her voice trailed off and she looked away from him.  

“You put me under that spell,” Jacob finished for her, his voice icy.

“Yeah, in hindsight it was a bad plan, and I’d do something else if I had to do it all over again,” Queenie said, biting her lip nervously. “It ain’t an excuse, but I was depressed, lonely, hormonal and very, very scared. I just wanted to fix everything and make it better. Prove to everyone that I wasn’t the helpless younger sister.” She snorted. “Well, that was a flop.”

“Anyway,” she continued. “You spent most of the journey seasick in the cabin. I was above deck the majority of the time, dealing with morning sickness and having a breakdown every other day. It was on the boat that I decided to go to Newt’s. I _never_ planned to marry you in that state, but I was also worried you’d be furious when I took you off of it. I felt trapped in my own lie and I thought ‘well, Newt will put a stop to all this.’ I thought maybe it would be easier to tell you everything with someone else there. I was going to tell Newt everything and hope he’d help me sort it all out. Also, we didn’t have anywhere else to go. I had been so focused on getting on the boat, I didn’t think of what we’d do once we actually _got_ there.” She sighed. “I really do need to start putting more thought into my plans.”

“But Newt woke you up from the spell before I could tell him what was going on, and then we were fighting, and everything was falling apart. Nothing was going how I _planned_ it would go. I’m sorry I called you a coward, by the way. I was hurting pretty badly at that point and it was the most insulting thing I could think of.”

Jacob had long since decided that the intent behind her calling him a coward had been to hurt him, what bothered him was--

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant then? Queenie, you should have just came clean, I would have taken care of you…”

At this part, Queenie looked a bit defensive. Her face was stoney. “Say I had told you while we was arguing in the streets in London? You already thought I was trying to trap you into a marriage. Would you have honestly believed me if I’d told you the truth?”

It was sad that she had a point. He’d been furious with her, and however much he’d always adored Queenie, he couldn’t say for certain if he would have reacted well to the news in that moment--if he’d have even believed it.

“Exactly,” Queenie said to his silence. “And then you called me crazy--” her eyes flashed “--I already had enough to deal with and I felt like the world was ending. Part of me was worried with the stress that I _was_ going crazy, and I just wanted my sister… So I left.”

“But Tina wasn’t in Paris. There was no record of her at the French Ministry. I ended up on the streets of Paris with nowhere to go. It was a foreign city and everyone’s thoughts were so loud, and I was tired, and you-” She paused. “I heard your voice. Your thoughts.”

Jacob stared at her.

“You did?”

She looked as though she were about to smile. “I did! I think you were bugging Newt about stopping for French pastries.”

Somehow, he managed to _laugh_.

“I _knew_ we should have stopped for food!” Jacob said, the joke coming out as easily as breathing. “I’m _never_ going to let Newt live that down!”

This time Queenie did laugh out loud and Jacob was relieved. He was glad to see her laughing again. She looked emboldened as they laughed together.

“Well, I tried to catch up to you two, but I couldn’t.” Jacob’s heart broke as she said that. “Like I said, the French thoughts were so loud, I felt like I couldn’t breath and that--that was when I was found by Vinda Rosier.”

Jacob knew that name, he had seen it on wanted posters.

“She was the one who took me off the street. She gave me tea and a warm blanket and--”

And _oh God_ \--The moment she had needed him most, when she’d been the most vulnerable and he and Tina hadn’t been there to stop it. He’d come so close-

“-And that was when I met Grindelwald,” she sighed. “I was so dumb, honey. He was the first person in a long time to offer me any sort of kindness, to appreciate me.”

Jacob’s eyes flashed. He couldn’t help it. He’d spent a long time hating that man.

“Appreciate? You mean he buttered you up,” there was anger in his voice, not at _her_ , but at Grindelwald. How _dare_ he approach Queenie when she’d been suffering like that!

“No, honey, you’re right, I’m just saying how it felt to me back _then_ , in the moment. In the middle of his flattery, after Rosier had saved me, he told me he wanted me working with him, to have no-majs and wizards mixing-and we could get married, under the world he was describing! The answer to all our problems! I felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. I was intrigued so I went to the rally. And you know what happened there.”

“When I got to Nurmengard, I tried multiple times to contact you and Teenie,” Queenie said. “I wrote you both so many letters--but given how Teen yelled at me last night saying you hadn’t heard from me in six years, I’m going to guess you didn’t get them.”

She sniffed again and looked miserable.

“I sent you a letter asking you to meet me at a cafe in Paris. Leaving Grindelwald wasn’t even a possibility in my mind yet but I just thought if we could just talk-”

Jacob’s heart broke as he pictured Queenie in a French cafe all by herself, waiting for him. She thought he’d given up on her… And there was still no mention of what had happened to their child. All he could do was wait, his stomach twisted into a knot--

“It wouldn’t have mattered if you weren’t ready to leave him yet, I would have come if I’d gotten your letter,” Jacob said. If only he’d known--she’d been pregnant, this explained so much--he was such a fool, he should have noticed, he should have been there for Queenie--

“I know that now,” Queenie said, voice starting to get hoarse. “Well, after that I was running out of options. I tried to teach myself a patronus, but couldn’t because, well, you know how I was doing then without me having to tell you--” She winced. “At that point, I figured my only option was to go to New York and talk to you and Teenie in person, if you weren’t going to talk to me.”

At that point, he and Tina had moved to England to be closer to Newt while they searched for Queenie and Credence. To think Queenie had been searching for them! If he’d known, he would have stayed in New York.

“When was this?” Jacob asked, heart pounding.

“About March, maybe April?” Queenie said thoughtfully.

“We had already moved out in January,” Jacob said heart sinking. “We-we went to London--we were going to search Europe to look for you, and Credence. We must have traveled far and wide for about a year, trying to find you two.”

“Oh, now that’s just not fair,” Queenie said, looking frustrated. “Well, after that, I didn't know what to do. I didn’t know where you and Teen were and I didn’t have any more ideas left on how to find you. I went back to Nurmengard--” she paused, as though about to admit something she’d rather not-- “to wait for the baby to come.”

_To wait for the baby to come._

“Ah, I always wanted kids.” He joked. It was easy to default to humor in stressful situations. Humor made people laugh, which took away some of the pressure. Or it usually did. Queenie’s expression only twitched slightly. The joke died, leaving them both in silence. He knew now, he _had_ to ask-

“Are you…” Jacob swallowed. “Are you telling me you _didn’t_ have a miscarriage? Or give it away?”

And before she answered, he _knew_ the answer. The reason why she had insisted yesterday he would hate her, why she’d been so anxious, why she had hadn’t eaten or slept today.

“Queenie,” he said. He leaned forward, terrified and desperate. “Where is our baby? What happened to our child?! Tell me!”

“No need to look so worried,” Queenie said, reaching up and putting a hand on his face, she leaned towards him a little and began to stroke his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. It wasn’t working. “They’re safe. They’re both here, and safe.”

_They’re. Both._

As in more than one.

Something clicked in Jacob’s brain.

“--We have more than one baby?” He croaked. He was certain he was about to lose his ability to speak or that he’d cry, or both. The little girl--Audrey--she was the right age--That was his daughter?

“Two beautiful babies,” Queenie said, gently. Jacob could not hold back the tears anymore and Queenie pulled him close, stroking his hair. “They were born on June 6th, 1928. Audrey Lila and Anthony James Kowalski--”

But Jacob no longer heard anything Queenie said. He began to sob. He had a daughter, named for his grandma, who he missed every day. And a son, named for his brother who had been killed in the war.

“Oh, I didn’t pick those names to make you cry, honey,” Queenie said, her touch warm and soothing, as she rocked him back and forth. “I just wanted to pick something that I knew you’d like, that you’d approve of, that’s all.” She leaned into him. “I’m so sorry, baby, it’s all my fault, I should’ve listened--”

But Jacob didn’t blame Queenie right now. She’d tried to contact him--what else could she have done? He had driven her away, after all. She’d been scared and pregnant, and he’d called her that unforgivable word: _Crazy_.

If there was anyone he was angry at, it was Grindelwald. That bastard hadn’t just taken Queenie away from him when he’d brainwashed her, he’d taken Jacob’s children, too.

He had never hated anyone this deeply in his life.

But he didn’t want to focus on hating anyone, so instead he took a deep breath and asked a question that had came to mind.

“Oh, uh, what happens then, when--when a couple like us has children?” Jacob asked, hesitant and confused. He remembered Newt’s comment all those years ago from Newt about no-majs having a slightly different physiology from wizards. Even Grindelwald’s comments of ‘not lesser, but other.’

_Other._

They probably weren’t wizards, and this was something he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed about. There was no way any child he and Queenie made could be anything other than perfect, but _magical children_! That would have been something.

For the first time in this conversation, Queenie not only smiled, but giggled.

“Of course you want to know that,” she said, a twinkle appearing in her eyes. “They’re both wizards, honey. Can’t do magic intentionally, yet, not at their age, most of it’s just accidents right now, but once they’re trained, they’re going to be fantastic wizards.”

“Genius!” Jacob said, beginning to smile now himself. He was a father! Or, that was, he was, if-- “I-I want to be involved. I want to be in their lives.”

“Oh, baby we would like that so much,” Queenie said. She grinned and reached up and pecked him on the cheek. “That’s all we’ve ever wanted.” She paused. “But you need to be committed! You can’t just change your mind or--”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Jacob said as a smile spread across his face as the truth began to sink in. “I’m a father! I have two beautiful children! With you!” He pulled Queenie into a big hug, beaming as he embraced her.

From the moment he had put it together, there had never been any question of if he wanted to know them, but _when_ , how soon could he know them? Excitement and anxiety swelled in him. “I want to to see our kids, Queenie. I want--”

She broke away from him and Jacob saw that there was a delighted smile on her face as a different kind of tears flowed down her face. Not tears of fear or worry, but tears of joy and relief.

“Of course--” Queenie stood up. She began to take long, relaxed breaths. “Of course you do, honey.” Jacob stood up as well.

“I--who do you want to see first?” Queenie said.

Jacob was not sure. Would it be favoritism if he picked one over the other or…? Then he remembered something Newt had told him last night.

“Newt said that Grindelwald hurt Tony,” Jacob said, adding another reason to his list to why he wanted to murder that man. “Is he going to be all right? I need to see him-I need--”

Guilt flashed across Queenie’s face, _another_ reason to hate Grindelwald.

“Newt and Teenie think he’ll get better… Sooner or later,” Queenie said, biting her lip. Jacob took her hand.

“It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart,” Jacob said. “You ain’t the one who attacked him.”

She hummed disbelievingly and Jacob decided not to press it for now. Queenie slowly walked to the kitchen and towards the hallway, looking as though she were in a daze. Jacob followed her, both because he was anxious to see Tony with his own eyes and because he still worried about Queenie.

They arrived upstairs and Queenie seemed to go from sad to serious.

“You really want to see him?” Queenie asked as they arrived in the upstairs hallway. “He… He don’t look so great. Dark magic, it’s nasty stuff. Newt and Teen and I been talkin’ a bit about what we’re gonna do if he ain’t improving by the end of the week. No one can come to a consensus yet, but my point is--you don’t have to see him if you aren’t ready.”

“I can take it,” Jacob said as they arrived at the top of the stairs. He had seen so many men injured in the war. Mustard gas was no joke. He _could_ handle it.

“You sure about that?” Queenie said, turning around. Jacob was unsure if she was responding to his thoughts or his words. “Because it’s different, watching a stranger in pain, and watching your child…”

She broke off and headed to a door down the hall. She opened it with a tiny creak. Jacob came to stand next to Queenie in the doorway, and it was then that he finally understood what Queenie had said.

It _was_ different when it was your child. There was no doubt of that. Tony looked just like him, it was humbling and overwhelming at once. There was also no doubt that he was suffering. Tony was pale, his face was lined in a slight sweat and he was still other than the sound of his faint breathing.

There was also no doubt in Jacob’s mind that there was nothing he wouldn’t give or trade for Tony to be smiling and happy. He didn’t know him, but he would do _anything_ for him. This was his _son_ , after all.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Queenie watching him look at Tony for the first time. There was a look on her face that was part joy, but also crushing sadness.

Queenie tore her face away from his and hurried into the room, a maternal look on her face. She dipped a washcloth into a pitcher and dabbed at Tony’s forehead attentively.

There continued to be no room in Jacob’s heart for him to blame what had happened on Queenie. The look of pain on her face was grief coupled with self-loathing. Whatever a mess their lives had been six years ago, and whatever mayhem they were in now, Queenie had dealt with what life had thrown at her as best she could and right now she needed his support, and not more of the condemnation he had given her six years ago.

She had never been crazy, only lost.

Perhaps things could never be the way they’d been when they’d first met in late 1926. It hadn’t felt that way as it had happened, but looking back, they’d both been so carefree and happy then, but--if they could just get a bit of sanity back in their lives again, if he could just see Queenie return, even on a part-time basis, to the bubbly, warm woman he’d met that day in December, that would be enough to make Jacob happy. That, and Tony getting better.

Jacob slowly crossed the tiny bedroom to stand next to her.

“It wasn’t your fault, Queen,” he repeated, wishing she would believe that. She placed the washcloth back in the basin. He took her hand.

“Wasn’t it though?” Queenie whispered. She sounded as though she wanted to die. “I put him in the company of that man. I made that choice.”

He had already told her so many times--Grindelwald had told her what she wanted to hear. He was beginning to believe him telling her that wouldn’t make her believe it. She needed to learn to believe that herself.  
“When you were alone and vulnerable,” Jacob said. “I know you would never do anything to hurt our children. If I had kept my temper and we’d actually talked things out--”

“Don’t blame yourself!” Queenie snapped. “I treated you terribly, honey. I don’t blame you for snapping. I don’t deserve your sympathy.” She looked stubbornly away from him, looking at Tony, refusing to met Jacob’s eyes.

“You needed love and understanding, and I didn’t give you that,” Jacob said, still sickened that Grindelwald had been the one to notice that, the one to offer Queenie acceptance she had needed when he’d failed. “So I am taking responsibility and saying everything that happened the last six years is _my_ fault.”

Jacob took an empty seat next to Tony’s bedside, still feeling numb inside. There was a hollow emptiness in his heart that he had never known before. He’d never felt this awful. Not when Grandma Lila or Anthony had died. Not when Queenie had left.

Jacob had loved a lot of people with his whole heart, but looking at Tony, he had never loved someone _this_ way before. He understood, now the love and pride in Grandma Lila’s eyes when she’d taught him to bake, or the frustration in her voice when she’d yelled at Anthony for doing something reckless. Because that was how it was, when it was your child.

He buried his head in his hands and began to sob. Before he knew it, Queenie had wrapped her arms around him again, and she was crying too. They clung to each other, the only other person capable of understanding the other’s pain.  
He was not certain how long they stayed like that, it felt like it might have been two hundred years to Jacob. Queenie broke away from Jacob, softly kissing him on the cheek.

“You want to meet your daughter, now?” Queenie asked him gently, wiping tears out of her eyes and getting to her feet, offering a hand to Jacob. Jacob took it and stood up, wiping the tears out of his own eyes. Every time he looked at the tiny body lying in the bed by the window, he didn’t want to go on with life.

A pause, Queenie seeming to read his mind. He had no idea if her powers were working again or not. He hoped so. As much as an inconvenience it could be sometimes, it was a part of Queenie and he loved everything about her. She wouldn’t be the same without it.

“Yes, let’s go and see Audrey,” Queenie said, taking Jacob’s hand and leading him out the room. “She’ll be so happy to get to know her daddy.” Queenie blinked madly, obviously trying to keep from crying again.

“Why Audrey?” Jacob asked as they walked downstairs. It wasn’t as though he disliked the name. Actually, he liked it, but he was curious. “The name, I mean.”

She shrugged as they continued down the hall. “I thought it sounded cute and girly.”

Jacob snorted a laugh. It was Queenie. What other kind of a response had he expected?

“It was either that, or Rose or Sophia,” Queenie said thoughtfully. “It was hard to pick, because I wanted to chose something you’d like, but--” she broke off. She didn’t say, ‘but you weren’t there.’ but he heard it in her voice.

And he hadn’t been and he blamed that on himself, as much as she blamed herself for it. He’d offended her, so much that she had run away, _more than once_ because he hadn’t learned his lesson back in London.

“I should have been,” Jacob said. “I should have listened to you more, or stopped you from going with him--”

“Stop blaming yourself,” Queenie said stubbornly. “You’d have been there, if _I’d_ done things differently. It ain’t your fault.”

Queenie’s  forehead wrinkled as she thought about something. She paused with her hand on the doorway to the basement, which descended to all of the habitats where Newt kept his creatures. Jacob heard something roar in the distance.

“Now, I should probably tell you this before you head downstairs, so it doesn’t surprise you,” Queenie said, a look of anxiety much like what she’d had when Jacob had first arrived today creeping on her face. Her grip on the doorway tightened and Jacob found himself getting nervous. Was she sickly? She’d seemed normal , in the handful of conversations Jacob had had with her.

But she’d never once let on he was her father--

“Does she know who I am?” Jacob asked, wondering if that was what Queenie was upset about.

“Oh, she knows,” Queenie said. “No way to hide it from her really, and that’s what I’m about to say, and you need to not get mad when I tell you this.”

 _Now_ what was wrong? He wasn’t sure how many more surprises he could take today. He just wanted to see his little girl, to introduce himself properly and begin to try and get back some of the time they’d lost thanks to Grindelwald. He glanced down the stairs.

“Queenie, I’m still here, just spit it out,” Jacob said. He didn’t care about whatever it was that Queenie had to say. Even if she was a werewolf or something, it wouldn’t change anything, as long as she was safe and happy. Nothing would _ever_ stop him from loving his and Queenie’s children.

Queenie bit her lip, obviously afraid of rejection. She spoke slowly. “Audrey is a  Legilimens, too.”

Jacob had been so afraid that there _was_ something wrong with her, that he let out a sigh of relief. Not sick. Not a werewolf. Just a Legilimens like her warm and caring mother.

“That all?” He was eager to move on and see Audrey. The lack of privacy hardly mattered; dating Queenie for a year, he had grown used to it.

Queenie tilted her head at him, confused. “What to do you mean ‘that all?’ I know it annoys you, the mind reading.”

“Not as much as you’d think,” Jacob said as they descended into Newt’s basement full of creatures. “I mean, everyone has moments where they want privacy, but I don’t care about that. She’s our daughter.”

He hoped his tone made it clear that Audrey’s Legilimency didn’t matter to him in the slightest. Maybe it’d be challenging at times, but he didn’t mind.

He paused before continuing, relishing those last words. _Our daughter_ . He still couldn’t believe he had two children with Queenie, the woman to whom no other could hold a candle, who had always made him feel like he was one in a million. Despite the years and the distance, there was no one else he could dream of sharing children with, and _they had two_. A small smile crept across his face. All that was left to do was make up for the time they’d lost.

“So, now that I know about the kids, tell me about the escape. I--” He swallowed. It’d been rough to have it confirmed last night that Credence was dead. That poor kid had never caught a break. “I’m so sorry Credence didn’t make it, baby.”

“Me too,” Queenie said, voice high pitched. She paused for a moment, collecting herself. She took a deep breath and then told him the whole story as they headed downstairs.

Jacob was horrified to discover that it had been Audrey who had heard Grindelwald’s true plans. That was nothing that a five year old should have to hear, especially from someone she had thought she could trust. He would have to do something to cheer her up, later on. Maybe he would make her favorite meal for dinner. He would have to ask Queenie what it was.

Tears gathered in his eyes when Queenie told him that she had taken the Cruciatus Curse for Tony. His instincts for war had been right when she had arrived, then. She hadn’t just looked like she’d been tortured, she _had_ been tortured.

Jacob’s tears, however, did not fall until Queenie told him about Grindelwald cursing Tony, trying to kill two birds with one stone and get them to come back while also punishing Queenie for daring to leave.

It wasn’t until Queenie told him that Credence had died so that Audrey could have a normal, happy childhood with her family, though, that Jacob finally spoke.

“I’ll never forget what he did for our family,” he said, squeezing Queenie’s hand. “So, where did you go, after that?”

“Paris.”

“ _Paris_?”

“Yeah, it was the first place I could think of,” she shrugged. “Anyway, I sent Teenie a patronus and here we are.”

They lapsed into silence as they reached the bottom of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, a note was taped to the railing.

Jacob and Queenie,

We’ve done with the kelpie and now Audrey wants to see the sphinx. Jacob knows where to find her.

-Newt.

Queenie raised her eyebrows. Is that a joke? Does Newt really have a sphinx down here?”

Jacob laughed.

“Nah, he ain’t pulling your leg,” he said, unable to keep the laughter at bay at the look on Queenie’s face. “Newt found the sphinx two weeks ago. She was hurt in a trap, some men thought it would be easier to trap the sphinx instead of answering a riddle, but Newt and I saved her.”

A look of pain crossed Queenie’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, doubting that she was channeling Newt. She couldn’t be that moved over a sphinx.

“I… It’s stupid,” she said, her face filled with longing. “Guess it’s just the idea of you guys havin’ all those fun adventures together, sharing meals. While--while--while I--”

“That isn’t dumb,” Jacob said. “Now that you’re back, we can all have all sorts of fun times together, you, me, Newt, Tina, our friends, and the kids. Like New York, but better.”

“I mean, it wasn’t like I was alone,” Queenie said. “I had Credence and the kids, but--I missed you all so much.”

He didn’t have the words for how much they missed her. It had been lonely without her, even surrounded by their friends. Every holiday, her birthday, not having her there to keep them in the know about what was fashionable and what was not, making everyone dinner without her by his side, the lack of her reading his mind-or any of theirs-when they’d been down. He’d missed her in every moment, every time.

Her mind reading must still not be working, because she gave no reaction to his thoughts. If onlys she _could_ know how much he had missed her.

“Aw, glad to know I was gone, but not forgotten,” she said. “Now, where is the sphinx at?” Queenie started helplessly at all the animal habitats. “Also, who tries to put the damn thing in a trap instead of answering a riddle? That ain’t difficult.”

“A thug?” Jacob suggested. They both laughed. He loved laughing with Queenie. Something else he had missed about her. “Of course, you could just read the sphinx’s mind, it wouldn’t be a huge challenge for you.”

“Yeah… Normally,” Queenie said. “That is if they don’t know Occlumency.”

“Come on,” Jacob said, leading the way. They took several winding turns. He began to walk faster the further they moved, all he could think of was getting to his daughter.

They finally found Newt, Tina, and Audrey past the kneazles den, near a habitat that reminded Jacob of Gringotts during the visits he had made with Newt and Tina.

The sphinx sat in front of a brick archway, on the other side sat bars of gold and jewelry with covered gems so bright and colorful and big Jacob knew that Queenie would be dying to get her hands on them. He glanced over and saw that, indeed, Queenie eyed the jewelry with longing.

As they approached the group gathered in front of the sphinx, they overheard some of the conversation.

“I would like your opal necklace lined with the diamonds for my Mommy,” Audrey said. “She’s got a lot on her mind and I know it would make her smile.”

Jacob looked over at Queenie, who had tears in her eyes; touched at their daughter’s thoughtfulness. Finding Audrey had been a good move, then, not just for him, but for Queenie. It was good to see her beginning to show emotions again that weren’t depression or terror.

“I do not give the treasure freely, girl,” the sphinx replied, voice stern. “Your goal is noble--you are not like others I have met who wish to plunder for profit. I’ll strike you a deal, if you can answer this riddle, you may take both the necklace you desire for your mother and something for yourself. Deal?”

Audrey’s eyes widened, clearly surprised that she was being offered something as well by the sphinx.

“Deal,” Audrey said. The hair on the back of Jacob’s neck stood up and he felt a desire to place himself between Audrey and the sphinx. He turned to Queenie.

“Will she be okay with Newt and Tina?” he asked her, worried.

“I’m sure they can protect her if she answers wrong,” Queenie said. Still, Queenie drew her wand, a motherly anxiety in her eyes.

“Now, I am going to use Occlumency so that you cannot cheat,” the sphinx said.

“Okay!” Audrey agreed. “That would be boring, anyway. It’s why I hate playing cards with Tony.”  
Newt and Tina laughed. Even the sphinx gave a tiny smile.

The sphinx stated the poem:

“ _I am thin as a worm and can be crushed with the stomp of your foot._

_Yet I am proof that size isn’t a grantree of power._

_What I am made of burns easily, leaving behind nothing but soot._

_Now tell me, what do wizards flaunt when they lack brainpower?_ ”

Audrey beamed. “I know this! A wand? Or wands plural?”

“Good girl!” The sphinx purred and stepped aside, eyeing Newt and Tina warily as she allowed Audrey to step into the small vault Newt had made for her. The human head turned to Newt and Tina. “She goes in alone.”

“Of course,” Newt said, eyes not leaving Audrey as she bent down and scooped up the necklace she had been eying for Queenie. It was such a sweet gesture that Jacob immediately felt proud of her. That was _his_ daughter!

Audrey also grabbed a matching bracelet. She turned around to leave and she saw that Queenie and Jacob had arrived. Her eyes widened and after a second, got bigger.

“Oh, good, Mommy told you!” She hurried over. She blushed shyly at Jacob before she turned to Queenie.

“Here, Mommy!” Audrey said. “I got those because I know pretty jewelry and clothes make you smile.”

Queenie beamed as she put on the necklace. Jacob could have sworn that after she put it on, Queenie held her head a bit higher.

“It’s gorgeous! I will treasure it always as a reminder of how smart and kind my little girl is,” Queenie said. She stared at the bracelet that Audrey still held out. “You were supposed to take something for yourself, honey, not get something else for me. You keep it and we can match.”

Queenie grabbed the bracelet and adjusted it so it would fit Audrey, clapping it on her wrist.  

“There!” Queenie said. She kissed Audrey on the forehead. “Now we both look beautiful.”

Jacob felt something like pride as he looked at them. Audrey was a kind and thoughtful little girl and Queenie was an amazing mother.

Newt and Tina slowly approached the group. Audrey drew back behind Queenie slightly, eying Jacob curiously and looking slightly green.

“Newt Scamander,” Queenie said, shaking her hand as he approached. “Why are you introducing my child to a sphinx? What if she’d decided to play an adventurer and had gotten herself killed?”

“A sphinx is only dangerous if you try and steal from it,” Newt said, “and your daughter is very clever. She was never in any danger. And…” Newt looked flushed and he did not look at Tina. “At any rate, Jacob and I saved her life. The Ministry can’t know she’s here, so if all of you can just be discreet…”

Tina’s eyes narrowed, yet there was mirth there.

“Mr. Scamander, are you telling me that she is _illegal_?”

Newt took a step away from his wife, slowly. “Em, only if the Ministry know she’s here, Tina!  And besides,” Newt’s eyes darted to Queenie. He spoke quickly. “I am not the only one keeping someone here the Ministry shouldn’t know about.”

Tina sighed. “Can’t anyone I know _not_ break the law? For once?”

“That sounds boring,” Queenie said, smirking. Jacob was relieved to see her smiling and giggling again. He felt as though a great heaviness had been lifted from him. “Don’t think that because I ditched Grindelwald I am a completely new woman, Teen. Breaking the rules is fun. I have no intention of being an honest woman.”

Jacob almost blurted something out about how he might be developing a thing for bad girls, but fortunately he kept his mouth shut. He should _not_ be flirting with Queenie. She had a lot on her mind and did not need to be burdened with his feelings. It made him a bit glad that her Legilimency wasn’t working.

Audrey’s, however, seemed to be working perfectly fine. His eyes found Audrey, who was looking at him and giggling.

 _Don’t tell your mother that_ , he said.

She held a finger to her lips and then quickly looked back to the wizards, another shy blush on her face.

Tina, meanwhile, was changing the subject.

“How did it go?” Tina said, glancing over at Jacob with a look that made him _very_ grateful he had taken the news in a way that Tina would approve of. He had the feeling if there had been shouting or if he hadn’t wanted the children, he’d have had to deal with the wrath of Tina Scamander.

Fortunately, a small smile came to Queenie’s face. “Things went well. You ain’t gonna let me live this down, Teen, but _you were right._ ”

Tina paused to give Jacob a look of gratitude, before she turned back to Queenie with an expression he had often given Anthony.

“What did you just say?” Tina said. “I think I’d like to hear my sister say that again.”

Queenie laughed. She huffed, crossing her arms and stomping a foot.

“Teenie! Don’t make me say it again!”

“But it’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to tease my little sister,” Tina said. She smiled at Queenie. “Now, _what did you just say_?”

Queenie sighed, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. It was a sight that warmed Jacob’s heart. There had been moments today where he’d worried that Queenie would never smile again--but no, maybe _he_ just couldn’t make Queenie smile anymore. Maybe too much had happened for that. At least someone could, even if it wasn’t him.

“I said,” Queenie said, glaring as her voice raised a pitch. “You were right, Teenie. Do you want me to say you were right about starting an illegal relationship with a no-maj causing trouble? Or joining Grindelwald?”

Tina was laughing. “No, but it’s nice to be appreciated a little bit.”

Jacob felt a tiny arm tugging at his sleeve. Jacob turned and saw that Audrey had made her way over while he’d been watching the Goldstein sisters.

“Hi, Daddy,” she whispered. She still looked pale. He could see the fear of rejection all over her face. “I can call you that, right?”

Of course, she could. He hated that she felt the need to ask.

“Oh, good, I can!” Her face brightened, a smile crossing her face, her cheeks becoming rosy again.

“Mommy’s told me so many stories about you, and I’ve seen a lot of her memories of you--I  already feel like I know you. I can’t wait to get to know you better!”

His daughter wanted to get to know him. He could cry tears of joy. He certainly couldn’t wait to get to know her. He was already so impressed with her. Queenie had done an excellent job raising her.

“You want to get to know me, too? Yay!” Audrey said. “But please don’t cry, Daddy.”

“That was nice what you did for Mommy,” Jacob said, smiling at her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

Audrey grinned, eyes alight. She looked more excited about the praise from her father than she had been to wander around the sphinx’s den and look at all of the treasure.

He already found that he liked Audrey. She was obviously chatty, now she had gotten over her shyness, and had an easygoing personality. Not to mention she was clever and kind. He already wanted a photograph to show to customers at the bakery. _‘Yes, that’s my little girl.’_

Audrey looked relieved. “Whew! I’m glad you like me, Daddy! Tony says I never shut up and it annoys him--but really, bothering brothers is fun! Mommy said you had a brother, you know something about that, right?” Her face darkened. “But he died…” Her lip began to wobble. “Is Tony going to die too? Like Uncle Anthony? Like Credence?”

Well, it looked as though he had stumbled into his first challenge in parenting, completely on accident. He supposed he could call for Queenie--but he didn’t want to. This was the first time Audrey had ever asked anything of him--he didn’t want to pass the responsibility off to Queenie. She’d been doing this on her own for too long, and Queenie had been under so much stress today. Besides, Audrey had gone too long without a father, without _him_.

“Uh, I can’t see the future, I don’t know if he’s gonna be okay or not,” Jacob admitted, voice shaking a little. “But your aunt Tina is the expert and she knows plenty about dark magic, right?”

Audrey nodded.

“Well, can I tell you something that always made me feel better? Something that I noticed after my grandma died--that’d be your great-grandma.” He smiled a little. Grandma Lila would have been delighted to have great-grandchildren. He wished he could proudly introduce her to her namesake.

Audrey nodded. “Sure.”

“Well, as hard as it was for me, when I lost Grandma and your uncle, one thing that I’ve learned is that you’ve never alone forever,” Jacob told her. “I mean, after the war I met your mommy, and Newt and Tina. All sorts of new friends. It didn’t make me stop missing my family--but I’d found a new one.” Audrey was listening, eyes wide and Jacob really hoped his advice would cheer her up. What if he was bad at this?

“And sometimes you don’t lose the people you love forever.” Jacob’s eyes strayed to Queenie and he smiled. Queenie was depressed and didn’t believe in herself. As much as that troubled Jacob, she was safe now, and could begin to heal now that she was back with the people who loved her.

“Your ma--I thought I’d lost her forever, but she came back.” He sighed. This was getting a bit complicated to put into words but a knowing look had crossed Audrey’s face, perhaps she was reading his mind.

“What you’re saying is, Tony could get better, even if it’s not right away,” she said, looking thoughtful. She, too, glanced at Queenie, who was talking animatedly to Newt and Tina. “... I’m really glad you want to be a family with us. We would have been really sad if you hadn’t.”

“Now that I know about you kiddos, there is nothing more that I want for all of us to be a family,” Jacob told her, smiling at Audrey. “Now, are you the kind of person who likes hugs? I know your uncle don’t. It’s okay if you don’t, but--”

Audrey was delighted. “I love hugs!”

Father and daughter both flung their arms around each other. She was thin, but tall for her age, built more like Tina than a Kowalski. Yet the hug she gave was full of love and that was very Kowalski-like, no matter who she took after. Tears pricked at Jacob’s eyes. He was pretty sure this had to be the happiest he had been in his life.

They broke apart, Audrey beaming.

Well, then, if we want to be a real family, let’s not waste anymore time!” She giggled. “Do you know that Uncle Newt also has a griffon down here--” a pause, as she read his mind. “Of course you do, that was a silly question! You and Uncle Newt are best friends!” She sighed a little. “I wish I had a best friend. Well, one that isn’t my brother. There weren’t any kids to play with besides each other in N-in the mountains.”

Jacob gave her an encouraging smile. “I can take you to my bakery sometime.  Lots of parents bring their kids in. I can tell you that one of the quickest ways to make friends with someone is to offer to share a cookie.”

“That would be fun! I want to try some of your pastries. Mommy likes them a lot.” Audrey said. “Anyway, I think Uncle Newt could show us how to get past the griffon. We could get Mommy a pretty ring. She’d like that.”

She pulled Jacob towards the others, and Jacob followed, heart full and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next--in chapter 6, Newt choses to let someone in on the fact that he and Tina are hiding Queenie and in chapter 7, the group seeks help for Tony. 😉
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Feel free to comment in emoji, reaction gif, or just fangirl out in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Jacob talk about feelings, Tina bonds with Audrey, and Newt considers letting someone know that Queenie is staying with him and Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone totally has my permission to respond to this chapter with an "it's been 84 years" Titantic gif. LMAO. There were a few reasons for this:  
> 1\. I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter for the longest time. Technically it's been finished for a while, I've just been fussy about it.  
> 2\. My beta is going through difficult life stuff right now... I should probably bring up now that until things improve for her things will continue to be slow in terms of updates. This does NOT mean I'm not hard at work (chapter 7 is already written, I just need to revise it and send it to my beta.) it just means that although she offered to let me look for a new beta, I feel like the story would go downhill in the hands of someone else. The feedback she gives is _great_ and I don't want to lose that. So yeah, it may be a few weeks in between chapters from now on. But I'm sure no one minds if the quality of updates is still the same?
> 
> Lastly.. I am now on tumblr. You can find me under the username bakercrown, and I will be changing my username here soon to match it!

Dinner was one of the happiest moments Queenie could recall in a while. Everyone had helped prepare the lasagna and the whole meal was like something out of a dream. She’d missed Newt, Tina, and Jacob so much it still felt like a miracle to be doing something as normal as sitting and eating with them. 

She also couldn’t believe that Jacob knew the truth and didn’t hate her. Maybe that was why it surprised her even more when Jacob asked if she wanted to grab a butterbeer and go sit out on the porch after dinner. Tina had conjured her patronus for Audrey, where it now chased her around the house and Newt had gone downstairs to give his creatures their dinner. 

“I-I’d love that,” Queenie said, resisting the urge to look around and check to make sure Jacob was really talking to  _ her _ . They dodged Audrey, who ducked around them both to go and hide in the bathroom from the silvery lioness, face rosy with laughter as she ran. Jacob opened the glass door that lead to the porch, holding the door open for Queenie. 

“Aw, thank you, honey,” Queenie said, cheeks now as red as Audrey’s. Did he want to talk about the children or--her heartbeat accelerated at the thought--did he want to spend time with  _ her _ ? If only she could see what was going on in his mind. She missed her Legilimency terribly right now. The fact that people didn’t drop dead from sheer suspense baffled her.  _ Knowing _ was so much easier. 

The back porch had two wicker chairs with blue-and-white niffler-patterned cushions. Queenie giggled, she could almost hear Newt talking Tina into buying them. Or maybe Tina had surprised Newt with them? It was her fault, she supposed, for not knowing.

“You said the bakery is in London now,” Queenie said, talking mainly so she had something to focus on other than her nerves. She sat down in the chair nearest the door and Jacob sat down in it’s neighbor a few feet away and took a swig of his butterbeer. She sat her butterbeer down on the small wicker table between them before anxiously picking it back up again and taking a drink. “You’ve got to tell me how it’s doing, honey. Are you still doing creature-themed pastries? How did Newt react when you let him see them-I bet he went nuts!” She pushed away the sadness that she hadn’t been there to see that. It was another thing that was her own fault she’d missed. 

She leaned forward a little, eager to hear about Jacob’s life over the years now that they had began to clear the air a little. She had wondered every day what he was doing, where he was. Now he wasn’t a whole continent away, but a few steps from her, and she no longer had to wonder what he was doing. All she had to do was ask; and she wanted to know  _ everything _ . 

Jacob leaned forward much like she just had, a smile on his face, and a finger at his chin. “Oh, yeah, I showed them to him when we got back from Paris. It was just like you said--he loved them! I bring him a jelly-filled demiguise once a week, he’s practically addicted to them.” The next words were out quickly, as though he was bursting to tell her. “And I’ve added a few new creatures, too! A frosted zouwu, a chocolate-covered kelpie... I’ll have to bring them for you to try.” 

“I’d love that!” Queenie said, gleaming with happiness.

Jacob’s face lit up with inspiration. “I should make a sphinx-inspired pastry and bring the first one for Audrey to try. Would she like that?”

He looked at Queenie, excited as an overeager puppy. 

“She would love that, sweetheart.” Queenie wiped away the tears gathered in her eyes.

She took a drink of her butterbeer, hoping he wouldn’t notice. She was tired of everyone fussing over her like she was about to break-even if she did feel like she was falling apart. That was normal, wasn’t it, after what she had gone through facing Grindelwald, Credence’s death? She was normal. She  _ had _ to be.

Queenie saw Jacob’s glance flit from the sunset to her and then back to the sunset again. A kneazle came over and stuck it’s head under Jacob’s hand, purring loudly as it demanded love. Jacob rubbed it’s head before it came over to Queenie. His smile widened a little. 

“That’s Holly,” Jacob said, as though he had guessed the question on the tip of her tongue. Queenie stroked the kneazle’s head as the conversation lulled into silence that was only broken by the kneazle’s loud purring. 

“So, Queenie,” Jacob said after a beat, slowly and deliberately, as though choosing every word with care. She couldn't know for sure since her powers weren't working. She stiffened, her hand falling away from Holly. Was she about to find out why he had brought her out here? Maybe it wasn’t just to socialize. Holly rubbed her head against Queenie’s hand, so she began to pet the kneazle again as Jacob spoke. 

“Why were you so nervous to talk to me today?” He asked. “Do you have that little faith in me?”

He looked like he was in more pain than when they’d thought they’d have to Obliviate him. Her head drifted away from the cat again, only to get her hand batted for more love again. 

“I...” She glanced out at the sinking sun, beginning to turn the grey sky orange. There was nothing but pastures of sheep belonging to no-maj neighbors and of course plenty more pastures of Newt’s creatures, gazing in the distance under the setting sun. 

“I thought you would hate me.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper. She patted Holly as she talked, seeking comfort. “I’ve already done so much over the years you should hate me for Jacob… The spell, joining Grindelwald… I worried when I told you about the twins it would be one thing too many I’d have put you through. I just--I was so afraid you’d never speak to me again; I couldn’t- _ can’t _ lose you.”  _ Not after I just found you again.  _

She swallowed. She had expected Jacob to yell when she’d told him, his face red in anger. Maybe even a finger wagging in her face in chastisement like in London. That he’d been gentle and understand?  _ Amazing _ . 

“Queenie--I--” His voice broke, and he looked as though he were deliberating something. Finally, he spoke, “may I tell you something, Queen?” 

Her heart fluttered a little.  _ Queen _ . He made her feel so special when he called her that! Something from the good old days when they’d been together in New York, when they had been  _ happy _ . 

“Of course,” Queenie said, face breaking out a smile again, just happy to be out here watching the sunset with Jacob. Even his friendship was enough, as much as she wished for more, she had burned that bridge and needed to accept it. 

“Okay,” Jacob said, face somewhat chalky, taking a deep breath. “Now, when I say this I don’t want you to feel you owe me any kind of answer, because that’s not the point. It’s just more that--if we want a fresh start, baby, we need to start being honest with each other.” He gave her an earnest smile. “Do it right this time.” 

Her heart fluttered again, like the fragile wings of a butterfly.  _ A fresh start _ . She yearned for it and yet it had to be something reserved for someone else. Someone like Tina, who had made all the right choices in life. 

“Go on,” she said, unable to help but feel excited and eager at whatever he would say. 

Jacob took a deep breath. This was awful. How did everyone else stand this kind of suspense all the time? She wanted to feel Jacob’s gentle mind again, losing herself in the warmth and humor of his thoughts. Without her powers, she felt like less of a person. How could she be there for everyone else if she couldn’t read anyone’s mind? If she couldn’t feel their pain and woes like it was her own misery?   
Jacob’s confession, however, quickly pulled her out of her own musings. 

“I love you, Queenie. I-I’ve never stopped,” Jacob admitted. 

He loved her? After everything? At least she’d been sitting down when he’d said that! How could that be? She’d practically broken Jacob’s heart; stomped on it and then ripped it to pieces for good measure. That  _ couldn’t _ be. 

He stood up, leaving his drink on the small wicker coffee table nestled between their two chairs. He walked over to her chair, and taking Queenie's hand, helped her to her feet. Jacob held both of her hands. She didn’t know what he was going to say, but this all felt incredibly intense. Queenie sucked in a breath. 

“Jacob--” She started, but he gently made a shushing noise, putting a finger to her lips. She shivered. 

“I know you’re suffering, baby, and you've been through a lot just to be here,” Jacob said. He took one of her hands and kissed it, “but I want you to know that I’ve thought about you every day you were gone. At first it--” he shuddered “--it was a pain so terrible some days I didn’t want to go on. Eventually, it was just a dull ache. A hole were you belonged in my life.” 

Queenie waited. He looked so passionate and driven, she couldn’t interrupt him, not just yet, anyway, even though she knew what she needed to tell him. That this was sweet, but that there were much better women than her out there. But-it’d never been easy for Queenie to find someone who accepted her unconditionally, who didn’t think she was odd or a burden, who genuinely  _ liked _ spending time with her. Jacob always had, and even though Queenie knew she needed to tell him to stop, she couldn’t just yet. 

“My love for you, sweetheart-- _ nothing _ can break it,” Jacob said. She let out a small gasp and she felt as though she’d been immobilized, but there was no spell on her… “So please don’t ever think for a second that there’s anything you can do or say that will change how I feel. I’m sad that I didn’t get to support you and the children the past six years when you needed me, sweetheart, but I’m glad I can now.” He beamed at her and reached over, tracing a finger over her cheek. 

Queenie couldn’t let this speech go on any longer. It was too beautiful and well--

“Honey,” Queenie said, putting her free hand on the hand that rested on her cheek. “I know you said that I don’t owe you an answer to any of that, but--” she paused to wipe the tears out of her eyes, “I do have something to say. What you just said-that was the most amazing thing anyone has told me and I can’t just let you put your heart out there without saying what I need to say, but… It might not be what you expect to hear.” 

Jacob titled his head at her with an expression on his face that Tony often had when he didn’t understand a math problem. Queenie tried her best not to giggle. Tony really did look  _ so _ much like Jacob, it was even more pronounced now that she was here with Jacob again. Oh, she missed her little boy. She hoped he’d be better soon. 

“Jacob,” Queenie said, ripping her mind away from their son as best she could, “I love you too, so so much, honey.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she said those words. She’d dreamed herself saying those words to Jacob so many times, with varying reactions depending on how merciful her subconscious had been feeling on a given night. This was better than the best of her dreams. Jacob beamed at her as though he’d just won a very huge pile of gold. 

“Yes!” He leaned down and kissed Queenie on the cheek. 

“I feel the exact same way, but…” She looked away from Jacob, out towards the setting sun that now splashed the skies with reds, oranges, and yellows. She felt as if her heart was bring ripped through a shredder and the beauty of the sunset displayed in front of them couldn’t cheer her up. “I ain’t that woman you met in New York seven years ago, honey. I’m all--dirty an’ tainted now.”

She glanced at Jacob out of the corner of her eye. He looked shocked and a little confused, so she continued. 

“I have just done so much that’s-- _ wrong _ ,” Queenie said, unsure how else to put it. “I put you under that spell, I broke your heart and joined Grindelwald, I kept your children from you; and  _ the things I did to help that evil man! _ ” She spat out the last sentence like it was poison, and it some ways to her, it was. 

“He wants to enslave no-majs, honey. I helped him with that--” She took a long, deep breath, and buried her head in her hands. “I thought I was makin’ a world where wizards didn’t have to hide! Not our magic or who we loved, but  _ no _ , I was just helping him get one step closer to enslavin’ other human beings.” She slowly let out a long sob. “I don’t deserve to be alive.” Her next words were a whisper. “Why am I alive while our sweet, sensitive little boy is lying motionless upstairs? Why I am alive when poor Credence just wanted his mother to love him? I don’t deserve it, honey! I don’t deserve  _ you _ !”

She had cried so much over the past two days, she was surprised she still had it in her, but somehow, she could feel a lump rising in her throat as tears began to flood the hands that hid her face from Jacob. There was not a moment’s hesitation as Jacob pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Jacob gently rocked her back and forth as she sobbed, stroking her hair. 

“Maybe I shoulda just did what most people do,” Jacob said, “breaking out in a sticky nervous sweat while sharing a drink with a pretty girl at sunset would have been a better alternative to you crying. No awkward or hard to answer questions, just unresolved romantic tension.”

Queenie laughed. She couldn't help it. Jacob had always had a good sense of humor. It was one of the many things that she loved about him. She broke away from him, giggling. 

“Look,” Jacob said, sitting down in Queenie’s chair, pulling Queenie into his lap, rubbing her hands in his. “Love isn’t like baseball, there is no three-strikes-and-you’re-out system.”

Queenie stared up at him. “What the hell is baseball?”

Jacob laughed. 

“Right,” Jacob said, looking highly amused. “I forgot that you wizards have your own sports. It’s a no-maj sport, and a pitcher throws a ball three times and--Oh, forget it, I ain’t explainin’ how it works, honey.” He laughed. “Maybe I should have taken you to see a game back when we was dating in New York. I should have done a lot of things back then…”

Jacob began to gently stroke her hair. She trembled, overwhelmed with the simple action, with her love for him. She couldn’t look away from him. “But the point is, it’s that love doesn’t work based on logic or reason, Queen. People aren’t prizes like the ones you can win at a pie-baking contest. Love is unconditional.” He tucked her short hair behind her ears and resumed running his fingers through her hair. “Even if I  _ should _ want someone else: I want to be with you.” He stopped, his fingers gently resting on her chin. “We could be a family, all four of us.” 

She leaned into Jacob’s chest and wished so badly she could give them both what they wanted. 

“I wish we could be,” Queenie whispered, her voice shaking, a tear rolling down her cheek, which Jacob quickly wiped away, “but I know that even if you tried to kiss me right now-I couldn’t go through with it, because I just keep thinking that you’re the sweetest, kindest man in the universe with no match out there…” Her face fell. “And then there’s me an’ all the lives I’ve helped ruin the past six years. How can I kiss you, take you out on dates, laugh with you, and be happy, when I don’t deserve you?”

Jacob sighed. He wrapped an arm around Queenie’s shoulders and snuggled her close. 

“Can I remind you of something, sweetheart?”

“Sure.” 

“When we first met, you and I, I felt like I was totally out of my league,” Jacob said. “I mean, you were beautiful, an amazing cook, incredibly kind; you could even do magic!” Queenie couldn’t help but smile at how mind-blown Jacob sounded. “Somehow, it was like an angel just wanted to listen to and get to know an ordinary guy like me. I mean, I was just--a veteran, a factory worker, the grandson of immigrants. And yet somehow--you loved  _ me _ ! I didn’t get what you saw in me, baby. Now, it looks like things are reversed and  _ you _ don’t get what  _ I _ see in you.” Jacob stood up and he helped Queenie to her feet. He took her hand as they stared out at the sky that seemed to be burning as if someone had cast  _ Incendio _ . 

“You never stopped telling me that I had value when I didn’t see anything special in me, so now I am going to do the same for you. To me, you’re an angel. Queen. I’m going to remind you of that very day,” he said, face set in determination like when he wanted to master a new recipe. It had been six years, but Queenie knew that look. He squeezed her hand. “Now, I got to ask, do you mind if I tuck Audrey in tonight? It’s just that I never have and--” 

Queenie brightened. “Of course you can, honey!” 

It benefited both of them. Queenie could have a much-needed break from motherhood, and Jacob could spend time with their daughter. It worked just fine. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and they watched the last of the sun go down in silence. Queenie quietly absorbed comfort from the feel of Jacob’s arms around her shoulders and she didn’t need Legilimency to know that he felt just as content to hold her right now, as she felt being held  _ by _ him. 

“Jacob?” She said. “Thank you--for everything today. I--you don’t know how much it means to me.” She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a small sigh. 

“You’re welcome, Queenie.”

#

Jacob found Audrey eagerly listening to a story of Tina’s about hunting down a dark wizard when he and Queenie filed back in a few minutes later. Audrey yawned, but then straightened. 

“I’m  _ not _ sleepy!” She blinked heavily again and her head drooped slightly. Queenie giggled as she walked over and ruffled Audrey’s hair. 

“I think you need to let your daddy tuck you in, angel,” Queenie said to the tense Audrey, who stared at Tina hopefully. 

“N-no way, Mommy,” Audrey said. “Tina is telling me a story and it’s getting really good! Five more minutes.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Jacob asked as he walked over to bleary-eyed Audrey. “Because I was going to tell you a story about one of the adventures your Uncle Newt and I went on and-”

“Is it really the one about the niffler breaking into the jewelry store?!” she interrupted, reading his mind. The tiredness was briefly gone from her voice, replaced with excitement. She began to giggle. “It’s a deal, Daddy. You’ve never tucked me in before and this sounds funny!”

She held up her arms for him to scoop her up. Jacob obliged and found that Audrey was heavy. His heart broke a little that he hadn’t been around to pick her up when she would have fit into the palm of his hands. For a moment he simply felt as though every other thought in his mind was being buried by a flood of sadness.

“Oh, please don’t be sad!” Audrey said while Queenie watched them with a forlorn expression. “I know you love me and you wanted to be there. And now we got the rest of our lives! Tell me the story about the jewelry store or I’ll peak!--” A pause, her tone mischievous.  “--Does it really involve a lion or are you tricking me, Daddy?”

Jacob laughed. “Okay, okay, we’re going. Don’t spoil the whole story, kid.” He glanced back at the Goldstein sisters. “You want to tell everyone good night?”

Audrey leaned forward and gave Tina  hug. “Thank you Auntie Teenie for the great story. Will you finish it later?”

“Of course,” Tina said, smiling. 

Jacob carried her over to Queenie and Audrey promptly flung her arms around her mother. 

“Good night, Mommy! Enjoy your rest! Smile more!--” A pause. “--That sunset looked really pretty! You and Daddy seemed really happy. You should just let yourself be--” she yawned again, “happy.” 

Queenie reached up and kissed Audrey on the forehead. “Goodnight, baby.” 

Jacob turned and began to carry Audrey upstairs. 

“There any spell to make you stop growing and just keep you this size forever?” he asked as he carried her upstairs. 

Audrey giggled. “No, Daddy, it doesn’t work like that.” She wrapped her arms a little tighter around his neck. “But it’s okay! I’ll always be your little girl and you’ll always be my Daddy. I promise I’ll never get too old for that to not be true!” 

She pulled open the door to her room since Jacob’s hands were full and Jacob carried her inside, tucking her in. He pulled up a chair from the corner. 

“All right, the story: While helping your uncle track down his niffler, I was telling Newt why I wanted to be a baker--”

“So you could make people happy!” Audrey beamed up and him before releasing another yawn. “I can see why Mommy loves you so much.” 

Jacob blushed and continued--

“And then we see this trail of diamonds and there is that little, uh, that little--”

Audrey giggled. “It’s not nice to swear, Daddy.”

Jacob joined Audrey in her laughter. 

“Uh, okay, that little  _ bugger _ is pretending to be a jewelry stand.” He shows her the memory in his mind, of the niffler trying to act like it belongs in the jewelry store, hoping he and Newt won’t notice. He can also see a little bead of sweat glistening on the niffler’s coat in his memory, even to this day. It had been very worried about getting caught, for such a small guy. 

Audrey giggled, eyes shining. “That’s hilarious! Tell me what happened next!”

“So then your uncle shatters the glass window when the niffler retreats into the jewelry shop and Newt runs inside and he’s chasing it!”

“The nifflers are really silly, but I like them,” Audrey said. “Keep talking!”

“So then the niffler climbs a chandelier to get away from your Uncle Newt--” Audrey at this point was roaring with laughter. Legilimency probably made the story funnier, since she had visuals. “Soon Newt is dangling from the chandelier, too, to get to the niffler and they’re both hanging from it!”

“I don’t blame you for staying out of it!” She laughed. 

“So then Newt chases it to a jewelry case that can’t take both their weight. The niffler escapes! Your uncle tries summoning him, but it doesn’t work because the niffler sees the best display of jewelry yet!”

Audrey listened in suspense. She yawned, but forced herself to stare attentively at Jacob, brown eyes drilling into him. 

“The niffer manages to redirect it’s path to the window, but Uncle Newt traps it by turning the window into a sticky jelly! We have the niffler back!”

‘But the story isn’t over yet?” Audrey says, sensing more in Jacob’s head. 

“Just the ending,” Jacob said. “So your uncle and I are covered in jewels and then the cops--” Audrey looked confused “--no-maj Aurors, show up!”

“Uh-oh.” Audrey said, gigging. 

“So then I say--”

At that point Audrey lost it. “‘ _ They went that way officer _ !’” She rolled over and almost kicked the covers off in glee. Jacob pulled the patchwork quilt over her again.

“And then the cops get distracted because, you see, a lion showed up,” he continued.

Audrey’s jaw dropped. 

“ _ A lion _ ?! You mean that  _ wasn’t _ a joke? This is more interesting than some of the stories Mommy got working for--” she paused, swallowed, sensed that was a sensitive and painful subject for Jacob, and chose not to finish that sentence. 

“And then your uncle says ‘New York is considerably more interesting than I’d expected’ and we Disapparate!”

Audrey applauded. “Amazing, Daddy!”

Jacob leaned down and kissed her on on the forehead, in the same spot Queenie had. 

“Good night, angel.” 

“Night Daddy! Thank you for the funny story!”

#

Tina couldn't seem to open her eyes the next morning. Sunlight flooded the master bedroom that she and Newt shared from the large window to the left of their bed, bathing Tina in warmth much like hot bath water after a long day in the field, and it didn’t help that Newt gently drew circles on her bare back, apparently not against staying in bed for a while longer and continuing their activities from late last night. 

“Oh, Newt, not now,” Tina moan, snuggling deeper into her pillow. “You’re just making me want to stay in bed and I need to get up and check Tony’s vitals and then there’s Queenie and Audrey--”

Newt buried his lips in her hair and Tina let out a long sigh. 

“None of that is so pressing you need to be up immediately. It’s six thirty in the morning, and besides Tina, you’ve been the one who has taken charge of everything the past two days,  _ let yourself rest _ ,” Newt said. He paused, finger tense with concern.

Newt’s voice was full of worry and admiration and it made Tina’s heart swell with love for her husband. She let her muscles relax and shrugged back the covers a little. With the sun, it wasn’t as if she would freeze while Newt continued his work on her back. He began to trace another circle on her back and she smiled lazily. 

“Erm, Tina,” Newt said, sounding as though he had something on his mind. “There is something that we should talk about.”

“Why do I not like that tone?” Tina said, sighing. “Newt, can whatever it is wait? Our house has enough chaos right now without willingly inviting it. If you’re planning on saving a baby dragon or something, wait until we’ve figured out where Queenie and the children are going to go down the line,  _ please _ .” 

“Oh! A dragon, that would be a brilliant challenge!” Tina’s back began to shake with laughter. He cleared his throat. 

“As for Queenie, surely she and Jacob will get back together once they’ve had time to sort everything out? But, erm, anyway,” Newt told her as he run a finger along her spine. “It  _ is _ about your sister.” Newt began to plant affectionate kisses along Tina’s back. 

Tina grabbed their wooden headboard, craved in the shape of a dragon, to steady herself. “I-Newt-” Her lips parted in a moan and it said something about how used they were to this at by now that they could talk about anything and it didn’t turn either of them off. “Is it about how stressed out she was yesterday? Because if it it was, she was just anxious about having to tell Jacob, that’s it. Between that and Tony and avoiding the Ministry she’s got a lot on her mind--and--”

“I don’t think that was all that was wrong, but no, that’s not what I’m worried about right now. Although, considering the last time she came close to having a mental breakdown she left us all to join Grindelwald I don’t think keeping an eye on her health is a  _ bad _ idea. She’s shell-shocked, I saw it during the war,” Newt said as he effortlessly rolled Tina onto her back. She gave a surprised laugh, but didn’t object.

He settled his bare hips between Tina’s legs effortlessly and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. Newt smiled down at her with a look of adoration and Tina was moved. Newt worshipped her, treasured her perhaps more than anything else in the world, save maybe for his creatures and that was cutting it close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a long kiss. 

Newt looked like he’d been clobbered by a troll when they broke apart. His forehead narrowed in an adorable line as he tried to recall what he’d been saying. 

“Oh! Yes, Theseus,” Newt mumbled as though he’d simply been trying to remember how much rain they were supposed to get today. 

Tina almost leapt out of Newt’s arms at his words. She certainly jumped, her eyes wide and her face white. She wondered if the look of fear on her face at all resembled the look Queenie had worn so often over the past two days. It broke her heart to think about, she just wanted her to sister to be happy, which of course brought to Newt’s words- _ Theseus _ -

She quickly took on her,  _ “you’re in trouble” _ tone as she spoke. She almost wanted to refer to him as “Mr. Scamander” to get her point across. 

“Newt, you can’t do that.” Her voice came out far too quickly for her liking and too loud. She tried to lower it, but it still had her “frustrated Tina” tone as Queenie had called it as girls. “You just can’t--He’d send her to jail. We can’t let that happen. I need her, the children need her, Jacob needs her and---she shouldn't have to pay the rest of her life for that bastard brainwashing her!”

“Tina, Tina, Tina,” Newt said, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down. It took a few moments, but she slowly found herself relaxing at her husband’s touch. She could not help but listen as he continued. 

“Theseus isn’t a monster.” He kissed Tina on the forehead. “You  _ know _ that. We’ll have to tell him what’s going on here sooner or later, and it’s better that he find out from us than-well, than finding out on his own.” He stroked his thumb along her cheek and she wanted to give up a classic  _ Tina disapproves _ look but found that that was really hard to do when he was touching her. She gave him another quick kiss instead. Mercy Lewis, she loved this man even when he frustrated her. 

“We can’t put him in that kind of a position, Newt,” she said after they broke apart. “You know he never got over losing Leta and if it’s found out he knew about Queenie being here and didn’t say anything, he would risk putting the whole Auror department under investi--investigat--” She broke off. Newt was running a hand down her side, down her thigh and she found it hard to have a rational conversation when it felt  _ so good _ . She shivered with pleasure.

“We can’t put him a position where he could lose his--his--  _ Ahhh _ \--” She broke off, sighing again at the feel of Newt still stroking her thigh. She put a hand on Newt’s hip to steady herself. “It’s really in everyone’s best interests if we just try and keep everything quiet-”

“Tina Scamander wanting to hush this up?” Newt said, the frown line above his forehead making a reappearance. “Tina, I know you. You won’t be comfortable illegally covering for a criminal the rest of your life and Theseus could help make sure that Queenie gets a light sentence--”

“Queenie isn’t some criminal off the street, she’s  _ my sister _ ,” Tina said, a steely edge appearing in her voice, “and  _ any _ sentence in  _ any _ wizard prison, even for a few months would drive her insane, Newt.” Newt kissed her neck and Tina began to forget what she’d been talking about. Something… Something was important. What was it? It was hard to think with Newt’s lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. Newt ran his hand back up her side. Think, Tina. Think. What was it again?  “Uhh--uhhh--and her sanity is already pretty fragile. The children need their mother and--” She broke off. Newt brought his lips to hers and she found herself forgetting what they were discussing as their lips moved in perfect rhythm. 

#

Queenie woke up around eight thirty that same morning and found Tina downstairs rummaging through a cabinet in the living room. Several potions were scattered around her and she had a crease on her brow. Audrey was already up, munching on a bowl of cereal whilst sitting cross-legged and watching her aunt, head tilted in curiosity. 

“Do you use all of those for you job?” Audrey asked. 

Queenie paused in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. She retreated back to the previous room, hovering behind the frame of the doorway. She shouldn’t spy, really, but it was, unfortunately, a bad habit learned over the last six years. Was it so wrong to want to see how Tina and Audrey were getting along when she wasn’t around?

“A lot of them!” Tina said, delighted that Audrey wanted to know about her line of work. “Aurors often use potions on the job.” Audrey’s eyes didn’t leave Tina, they were fixed on her in fascination, so Tina continued. “We also use a lot of Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and obviously, Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

“I wish I knew everything an Auror did!” Audrey said, tone wistful. “Then maybe I could have kept Tony safe; and Mommy and Credence.” 

Tina looked concerned. She knelt down and put her hands Audrey’s shoulders.

“Oh, sweetheart, not even a lot of top Aurors in the Auror department can fight Grindelwald,” Tina said. Her voice was sad, yet certain. “I probably couldn’t take him on. Even Travers, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, can’t fight him.” Still, she gave Audrey an encouraging smile. “Although I am sure you’d make a wonderful Auror someday. I can already tell you have a strong sense of justice and a desire to stand up for others, which is definitely the most important skill an Auror has: Their empathy.”

Audrey frowned. She fixated on a kneazle, who was trying to capture one of the fairies hovering in a tree outside like it was a toy. Queenie couldn’t blame her, the kneazle did look kinda funny hopping on it’s paws to get to the fairy. Her features were narrowed as she squinted outside. “Everything is just so confusing now, Auntie Teenie. Mommy was always avoiding Aurors… But you guys are the good guys, right? She was just confused because Mr. Grindelwald lied to her.” 

Tina frowned, whether it was at the talk of her sister evading Aurors or her niece calling Gellert Grindelwald “Mr. Grindelwald” Queenie wasn’t sure since her powers still seemed to be blocked. Audrey, however, filled in the blanks for Queenie, reading Tina’s mind. 

“Yeah, you’re right, I probably shouldn’t call him that,” Audrey said. She picked up one of Tina’s potion vials and twirled it around in her fingers nervously. “He doesn’t deserve that kind of respect, not after lying to us all and hurting Tony. It’s just habit. Should I just call him Grindelwald?” She tilted her head a little in confusion. 

“That’s what most of us call him,” Tina said.

“Daddy hates him a lot,” Audrey said thoughtfully. She put down the vial, but didn’t remove her hand completely and instead traced her pinkie finger around the lid. “So do I, now.” The idea of her little girl hating anyone broke Queenie’s heart. But what hurt Queenie more was the look on her daughter’s face. She looked heartbroken.

“I don’t understand it…  _ He was nice to us _ ! He played hide-and-seek with Tony and I sometimes, and he gave me candy from a big jar in his office. He talked about Quidditch with Tony… But he only cared about me because I can read minds. Mommy, too…. I don’t think he ever cared about Tony at all.” Her hand fell limply off the potion and she stared down at them, blinking hard. 

Tina looked distressed. She leaned down and wrapped an arm around Audrey. 

“I’m so sorry you were used like that Audrey,” Tina said gently, rubbing her niece’s back. “But no one is going to hurt you again, all right? It is my job to protect people, and I am going to keep you, your mommy, and your brother safe.” 

Audrey eyes lit up. “Since Aurors protect people--can you teach me how to be an Auror?”

Tina laughed, her eyes sparkling. “You’re much too young. But I suppose that’s no reason that I can’t explain to you a lot of what the potions I’m sorting through do.” Tina dug around the pile until she found a vial she was looking for. “Do you know what Polyjuice Potion is?”

Audrey nodded. “Mommy used it a lot for--uh--” she paused. “--I shouldn’t say, you wouldn’t like it.” 

Tina’s forehead somehow grew even more wrinkled. 

“I suppose I wouldn’t.” Tina forced a smile. She opened her mouth, as though to say something, but quickly closed it. She had clearly decided she wasn’t going to pursue the topic. “But I’ve had to use it plenty, too, for work. Turning into someone else can be a huge asset when people won’t just invite you into their house.”

A pause, Queenie noting the familiar expression Audrey had when she read minds. 

“You want Mommy to use some of your Polyjuice stash.” 

“Yes,” Tina said. She began to scope up a bunch of the vials, putting them away. Audrey reached down and began to help her.  “I don’t know what we’re going to do, but we can’t keep her inside forever. None of your are our prisoners, Audrey. That is…” She sighed, pausing as she placed a glass of Veritaserum back on the shelf before she pocketed the Polyjuice potion. 

“I don’t know what to do about your brother, either. He needs better than what I can do for him--” Tina looked alarmed at Audrey’s obvious concern. “He won’t die. But his condition is still serious--You’re going to know I’m thinking this anyway, but… I can’t do anything more to help him get better. I stopped the curse from killing him but--I’m an Auror, we’re taught if something like that happens to a comrade, to stabilize them and take them to St Mungos!” 

During this rant, her palms balled into fists, her short hair sticking every which way. Queenie had never seen Tina look quite this deranged. 

“-and you don’t know how you’d explain him to the healers,” Audrey said, reading her mind again. “Who he is or what happened to him.”

“No, I don’t,” Tina said. She continued putting away the potions, Audrey helping her scope the last into the cabinet. Tina shut and locked the door with her wand. “I can’t let you lose your mother. Losing Queenie again would kill Jacob--” Tina’s voice broke. “And I can’t loss my sister.  _ Not again _ .” She sounded as though she were able to cry. There was a pause as Audrey gave Tina a hug. “Thank you. You’re a sweet girl.” She cleared her throat. “But yes--I just keep trying to find a way around it in my head. Tony’s health or Queenie’s freedom. Those can’t be the only two options we have.” 

There was a long pause, Audrey reading Tina’s mind again. “You’re a nice person not to want to lie. To the healers, I mean.” 

Tina let out a humorless laugh. “What would I say? That I found him while on the job? There would be too many questions asked, and it would be obvious after a bit of investigating that I’d lied. Oh, I just don’t know!  _ Argh _ !” She summoned a book off the shelf about healing. 

Queenie slowly stepped into the room. 

“Morning, Mommy,” Audrey said. She ran over and gave Queenie a hug. Audrey frowned. “You still can’t read minds.” The loneliness in Audrey’s voice stabbed at Queenie’s heart. Audrey missed her as much as Queenie missed Audrey.

She was lonely, too. She missed the quiet thoughts of love and justice constantly humming in Tina’s brain. Audrey’s chipper optimism. Newt constantly worrying about his beasts. Tony’s quiet observations for his art or memorizing Quidditch plays. And Jacob, oh  _ Jacob _ . 

“No,” Queenie said, a sad and longing tone to her voice. She missed it, as much as a curse as it had been sometimes, as much as she wondered if her friends  _ didn’t _ miss it. 

She felt like a part of herself was gone. 

“You’ll be fine,” Tina said to Queenie, sounding as though she were trying to boast everyone’s moral. “Stress snapping a wizard of their powers is known to happen every now and then. Once you’ve had to time to rest, recover from what you went through to get here--you’ll be back to normal.” 

Normal? Was Teen kidding herself? She would never be the same person she had been when they had first met Jacob and Newt all those years ago. After what she had helped Grindelwald to create in the past six years, it felt impossible. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Tina said stubbornly. She shoved aside the book and walked over to Queenie, pulling her close for a hug. She squeezed tightly. “You’re just worried and grieving. One day you won’t know how it happened, but you’ll be able to smile again. I know it. And until you do, you’ll have me, and Newt, and Jacob all here to help you--”

“And me!” Audrey chimed in. 

Newt entered the room, suspenders lose, and shirt untucked, smelling of damp earth. 

“Now, I’ve invited someone over to visit so everyone needs to try and stay sharp,” Newt said, voice firm and yet gentle. 

“Is it Daddy?” Audrey asked eagerly, looking at the door and then back to Newt. “Or Nagini? You guys know her, right?” A pause. “Oh, you do but it’s not her that’s coming it's--” her eyes widened in horror. “How could you do that?” Audrey’s eyes were filling with tears and Queenie quickly rushed over to comfort her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. She gave Newt a chilly glare. 

“Who is coming here that has my little girl so scared?” Queenie demanded as she stroked Audrey’s hair. 

Newt looked at the door instead of at Tina or Queenie or Audrey. 

“It’s Theseus,” Newt said. “My brother, the head of the Auror department.” He clarified for Queenie’s benefit. “I invited him over and told him I had something important to tell him.”

Queenie felt her heart stop. She deserved to go to prison, she wouldn’t deny that, but she couldn’t just leave the children here with people who were basically still strangers, nor could she leave Tony while his health hung in the balance. Queenie broke away from Audrey, ready to tell Newt that herself, but Tina had beaten her to it. She was red with fury, Queenie had never seen Tina that angry before, not when they had argued about her relationship with Jacob in New York and not two days ago when she had sobbed about how they had all believed Queenie to be dead. 

“How could you?” Tina said, her voice shaking with hurt and betrayal as she stared at her husband. “Newt, we talked about this, I told you not to tell Theseus!” Her eyes were slits, like Credence’s memories of Nagini in her snake form. “ _ We talked about this _ , Newt.”

“Wait,” Queenie said. “You talked about telling Theseus? Why wasn’t I included in this conversation?”

“It… wasn’t a convenient moment for you to be around,” Tina mumbled, blushing faintly. That alone gave Queenie a pretty good suspicion about why she hadn’t been included and it was confirmed when Audrey tilted her head in confusion.

“Why can’t I read either of your minds? Are you hiding something?” Audrey looked from Newt to Tina, baffled. 

“Occlumency. Another thing Aurors use for work,” Tina said. She ruffled Audrey’s hair. “And you’ll get it one day when you’re older.” Tina shrugged before she turned back to Newt, still shaking with rage. 

“Newt, we went over this. The children can’t be separated from their mother,” she gestured at Audrey, who indeed, clung tightly to Queenie, who was snuggling her close, “and Queenie will not last long in any wizard prison, English or American! I can’t believe you would make such an idiotic mistake!” Tina flung up her hands. 

Queenie felt her own temper flaring up. So was that it, then? Did everyone really think she was crazy, including her own sister? She did her best to blink away tears. Jacob knew it. Even Newt and Tina knew it. Audrey squeezed her hand.

_ Thank you, baby _ , Queenie thought at her, touched both that she’d noticed and had been discreet enough not to let Newt and Tina know how much that comment had hurt her. 

“I told  _ you _ , Tina,” Newt continued, his voice cool after Tina used the words “idiotic mistake.” “That Theseus isn’t a monster. This is what is best for everyone. We can’t hide Queenie forever. And what the children? They can’t spend their whole lives hiding either. I know my brother. He’ll try and cut a deal with Queenie as long as she cooperates.” 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. As fast as a Zouwu, Tina was at her sister’s side and dragging her along, Queenie following as best she could, Audrey following like a loyal puppy. 

“Tina, Tina don’t!” Newt called after her, but Tina had already flung open the door to the basement. 

Tina sighed and she kissed both Queenie and Audrey on the cheek. 

“Both of you hide down here while I handle this,” Tina said. She turned to her sister and gave Queenie a tight hug.  With that, she closed the door behind the mother and daughter firmly. 

Tina headed back to the entryway, where she found Newt opening the door for Theseus, who immediately hugged Newt. Even though she would never duel the man who was her boss, she found her hand straying to her wand handle. Safety. She had to protect her sister. 

Every time Tina saw Theseus, it was hard to reconcile him with the handsome (not as handsome as Newt, of course) Head of the Auror Department that she had met six years ago. The loss of Leta Lestrange had brought grey hairs to Theseus sideburns, the top of his head had a little less hair, and his eyes, while still warm, were very sad. It hurt Tina look at him. Still, she had to toughen up. She couldn’t feel pity for Theseus if he decided to take Queeine away. She had to be strong for her sister and niece and nephew. 

“I’m so glad you called me over it’s been too long,” Theseus said to Newt as they broke apart. Newt was more accustomed to the hugs now, but he still, Tina knew, preferred Jacob’s hugs over Theseus.’ Maybe it was one way she and Newt were alike--they both loved their siblings dearly, but if they weren’t related, would they have sought out the friendship of Theseus or Queenie? Perhaps having a sibling did exactly that, allow you to appreciate the beauty of someone you otherwise might never speak to. 

He hurried over and gave Tina a hug as well. “Tina! It’s great to see you as well.” Theseus beamed. He broke away from her. His prematurely-lined face fell as he saw her cold gaze. “Although, you certainly don’t seem pleased to see me.” 

Great, now she would have to find a reason to cover her anger. Tina swallowed. 

“It’s not about you, Theseus,” she said, reminding herself that this was for Queenie. This was what she had done since childhood, protect her sister; and now, in addition, her niece and nephew. “Newt and I are just having a spat and I told him  _ not _ to invite visitors.” Tina glared across the room at Newt, folding her arms tightly across her chest. 

Newt sighed and looked very much like he was about to swallow Stinksap from a Mimbulus Mimbletonia and Tina knew in that moment what he was about to do--

“Newt,  _ don’t _ !” Her voice was sterner than ever. 

Newt’s face was strained. 

“Theseus, Queenie Goldstein has been at our home for the past two days.” He looked relieved not to have to hide it anymore. Tina continued to glare at him. Newt sighed. “Well, more like a day and a half, really.” 

Tina felt like she was back at the amphitheater, losing her sister all over again. Newt! He was supposed to be on her side! On her family’s side! Wasn’t that what marriage  _ was _ ? 

Tina stared at her husband, feeling cold and clammy. She began to shake with anger. Newt hurried over to comfort her, but she ducked away from him, eyes as cold and sharp as an icicle. 

“How could you _ do _ this to my family?” 

She looked away from Newt and forced herself to look at Theseus, who looked as though he was unsure if this was Newt’s idea of a joke. 

“I, what?” Theseus said, starting from the distraught Tina to Newt. He took a step towards both of them, starting to look concerned. “Look, I don’t know-”

“I  _ can’t believe you _ !” Tina continued, still in shock. Newt kept his eyes on Theseus before they darted back to Tina, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to come over and comfort her. Well, too late for that. If he’d wanted her to be happy, he never should have told Theseus about Queenie. 

“She defected from Grindelwald about a day and half ago and came straight to Tina when she needed a place to go,” Newt said, now loudly speaking over his wife. 

She wanted Newt to  _ stop talking _ . So she spoke again. 

“Jacob will never forgive you for this!” Tina spat, hoping it was a deep enough wound to hurt Newt as badly as she was currently hurting. The look that flashed across Newt’s face brought her satisfaction for a second, before she felt a stab of guilt. Urgh, she couldn’t be weak like that right now. 

“Newt,  _ please _ , Queenie won’t survive prison. Let’s just Obliviate Theseus and we can  _ pretend like this didn’t happen _ .” She hoped her tone conveyed to Newt this was a peace offering. It certainly seemed to get through to him how desperate she was. He looked shocked that law-abiding Tina wanted to erase her employer’s memories. 

And so did Theseus. A look of revelation crossed his face, as it finally hit him that this was not some kind of prank or hoax or other misunderstanding. 

“Tina-” Theseus began, but Tina cut him off. 

“And what about my niece and nephew? They need their mother, Newt!” Tina said. She wiped the tears that were pooling in her eyes. 

“Your niece and nephew?” Theseus repeated, sounding stunned. He was collecting himself, his concern and slight confusion melting away in an Auror’s curiosity. “Queenie has children? I thought the whole reason Queenie joined Grindelwald was to be able to marry Jacob, whose children are-”

“They’re Jacob’s and they’re twins,” Newt explained, relieved that he was finally able to talk again and that the truth had sunk in enough for Theseus to listen. He gave another worried, but unremorseful glance, at Tina, before continuing, “they’re about five. Their names are Audrey and Tony. Tony is badly hurt, which is part of the reason why I’m telling you this, Theseus.” Newt glanced at Theseus and gave him a look as if to say  _ I need you to be my brother right now and not the head of the Auror department. _

“I…” Theseus swallowed, apparently doing math in his head. “ _ Wow _ . That does change things. May I speak to Queenie?” He glanced at Tina, his voice gentle. 

Newt hesitantly wrapped an arm around Tina, as though unsure he would be allowed to. Tina glared at him, but did not push him away. Theseus walked over and pulled Tina close for a tight hug.

“I will not arrest her this second, but I do need to know what’s going on,” Theseus said kindly, but still with a touch of confusion as he released Tina. “I can’t help your family if I don’t know what’s happening.” He rubbed Tina’s arm affectionately. “I need to interview Queenie, or I can’t help you.” 

He turned to Newt, more and more the professional Auror again. “You say she’s no longer working for Grindelwald?”

“No, she’s not,” Newt nodded. “Apparently he was keeping from her the worst of his plans and she left immediately when she found out. There was a bit of a scuffle and there were casualties.”

Theseus looked relieved to hear that Queenie was no longer serving Grindelwald, but concerned at the mention of losses. “The fact that she’s not working for Grindelwald makes things easier.” He glanced back at his sister-in-law again. “Tina, please let me speak to Queenie. I promise I won’t do anything to hurt her.” 

Tina hesitated, but left, hurrying down to the basement. “Queenie? Audrey?”  _ QUEENIE? AUDREY? _

She waited a moment and then she saw the two of them heading towards her. Audrey had her hands over her ears. 

“You don’t have to yell,” Audrey said, giggling. Her face was flushed, but she had frown lines far deeper in her forehead than any little girl should and her eyes were puffy. Queenie just looked white and in shock. 

“I knew you were coming,” Audrey continued.  

Queenie looked a little clueless at what Audrey was saying. 

“My powers are still on the fritz right now, Teen, and apparently shouting don’t help,” Queenie folded and unfolded her hands. Tina wished she could give her sister a hug. “Should I prepare myself to go to prison, then? I’ll want to leave some kind of a goodbye for Jacob-and Tony-”   
“Don’t talk like that,” Tina said, rubbing Queenie’s arm. “No one is taking you to prison while I’m alive.” She took a long, deep breath. “Anyway, he said he would be willing to talk to you. He has no plans to arrest you today, at least.” Her smile was forced and strained. “That’s something, I suppose.” 

She lead Queenie and Audrey upstairs, both of them stuck closely to Tina like baby ducklings following their mother. Tina wished she were strong enough to protect them both. She was supposed to be stronger, she wanted to be as strong as little Audrey believed she was… 

When they arrived upstairs, it was to their discovery that Theseus had somehow produced a slab of chocolate from their pantry. He walked over gently to Audrey and knelt down at her level. 

“Hello,” he told her. “I always like to eat candy when I’m stressed. Probably not the best habit for an Auror, but we all have our ways of coping. Would you like to share this?” He broke the bar in half and offered half to Audrey, who took it, but looked suspicious. “My name is Theseus Scamander. I’m your Uncle Newt’s brother and I would very much like it if you would want to call me Uncle Theseus whenever you’re willing to trust me. I was starting to worry I would never get a niece or nephew, but here we are.” 

_ Never get a niece or nephew _ . 

Tina’s heart broke at how casually Theseus said that, but she pushed it aside as Audrey looked at Theseus, her face mixed with curiosity and fear, still with an arm wrapped tightly around Queenie. Now was not the time to think about what Theseus had just said… 

Audrey eyed Theseus up and down, looking confused. 

“You don’t seem mean,” Audrey said. She looked at Theseus, eyes wide. “Are you going to arrest my mommy?” She buried her face in Queenie’s waist. Queenie began to lovingly stoke Audrey’s hair. 

“It’s okay baby,” Queenie said, face filled with pain. Her hand left Audrey’s hair, and clamped firmly on her daughter’s shoulder as she turned to give Theseus a wary, almost angry look. Tina could easily guess what Queenie was thinking about: Offering Audrey temporary kindness while eventually planning to upend her whole world was not something Queenie appreciated. Tina knew because that was what  _ she _ was thinking. 

“I…” Theseus swallowed. “This is a very complicated situation, Audrey, but I promise I will listen to whatever you and your mummy have to say. I will try and be fair, and hopefully figure out a decent solution for everyone. How does that sound?”

Audrey still kept her arms firmly around her mother’s legs and glanced at Queenie. Queenie sighed, drew her wand, her hand quivering like a cornered animal. Seconds later, a kettle of hot water was brewing itself on the stove. 

“Might as well have a cup of tea, while we discuss it,” Queenie said, shrugging. “I’ve always preferred cocoa, personally. Tea is too bitter, don’t get what you Brits see in it. But when in Rome...” 

Audrey’s forehead wrinkled like an old lady’s. “That’s silly, Mommy. We’re in England, not Rome.” 

The adults laughed. Audrey looked a little hurt as dawning appeared on her face.

“Oh, it’s an expression,” Audrey blushed. 

The foursome sat down at the table, Audrey climbing into Queenie’s lap, still giving Theseus a nervous gaze, as though she wanted to physically shield her mother from him. Audrey glanced at Queenie. 

“I wish Daddy was here too,” she agreed, likely responding to Queenie’s thoughts. She looked to Newt and Tina. “Can one of you go and get him, please?”

Newt’s eyes met Tina’s and she knew both thought the same thing. They did not want to think about how Jacob would react to Theseus being in the same room with Queenie right now. There wasn’t anything Jacob wouldn’t do to protect Queenie. If he thought Theseus posed a threat to her freedom, it would not matter how long Jacob and Theseus had been friends. While she knew Jacob wouldn’t hurt Theseus, she didn’t want to think of Jacob doing or saying anything he might regret later-

“Oh,” Audrey said in a voice that said that she agreed and did not want her father to get into trouble. “Okay then, nevermind.” 

Queenie looked curious at whatever exchange had passed between the three of them, but said nothing, looking as though she had been physically struck. Tina couldn’t imagine how strange it must be for Queenie not to have her powers. Would it be like going deaf? Tina was drawn out of her pity for her sister, as Queenie began to talk...

She told Theseus about getting involved with Jacob in New York to, finally, how she had ended up at Newt and Tina’s. Theseus was a good listener and the only thing that interrupted them was the tea kettle going off. Tina hurried up to get the tea ready for everyone and soon was distributing mugs. 

Finally, there was a long pause as Theseus listened to everything she had to say, and finally, he spoke. 

“I can’t speak for Travers,” he said, and there was a note of dislike in his voice as he sipped on his tea. “Nor Fawley or Picquery. But between you and me… Grindelwald-the ability he has on people, it is astounding. The biggest challenge the Auror department is having is figuring out who he manipulated into his cause, like you and Credence, and then there’s Rosier and Carrow, who joined knowing all of his plans from the beginning.” He glanced at Audrey. “The existence of the children is helpful. Once the Ministry does a few tests with magic to confirm that Jacob is indeed their father, no sane person will believe that you joined to dominate Muggles.” 

The Goldstein sisters both sighed with relief. Theseus continued. 

“However, that doesn’t mean... I saw you join Grindelwald with my own eyes,” Theseus mumbled, looking uncomfortable. He shifted a little in his chair, lowering his dragon-patterned china cup. “We have evidence on file of all of the crimes we know you’re responsible for.” 

“ _ Isn’t there anything you can do _ ?” Tina asked. She loathed how desperate she sounded. 

“I--maybe,” Theseus stammered. “We can’t let her off the hook completely, but if Queenie offered us the right information.” He sighed. “I would need time to consider the situation more. We cannot do anything while Travers is in the country. He would seek to make an example of you all. Queenie for joining Grindelwald and both of you for harboring her. Maybe even me, for telling you right now that I’m going to do my best to buy you some time, until the next time Travers leaves town, at least. He would want to throw her in jail for the rest of her life, even though I can tell you right now that considering that she’s cooperating, she’d be looking anywhere from one to five years, possibly less, maybe even an arrangement other than prison time if she was willing to give us the right information... But anyway, I can’t in good conscious send a mother of two young children to prison. I-” Theseus swallowed. His face was as pale as Queenie’s. “Maybe I should resign from my post for admitting this, but I cannot bear the thought of that little boy waking up to find that his mother has lost her sanity in Azkaban. It’s not right, especially when you,” he gave Queenie a pitying gaze, “ were not told the full extent of what you signed up for. Besides, your file is not a tenth as long, or as violent, as Rosier’s. In fact, most of our records indicate you never used violence if you could avoid it, which is a massive help to your case.” 

“Now, I would like to see Tony and see if there is anything I can do to help him. I’m more experienced than Tina, maybe I can do something…”

But after a quick visit upstairs, Theseus shook his head and they were heading back downstairs. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help him,” Theseus said. “He needs a real Healer, but how to do that when we can’t bring Queenie’s case to the Ministry while Travers is here…”

Tina groaned. “That is all I’ve been thinking about for the past few days, Theseus. We can’t keep waiting, but-”

“I’ll go to Azkaban if it will save Tony,” Queenie said without hesitation.

“Let’s not do anything hasty,” Theseus said, frowning. “Tina, I cannot recommend this as your boss, but as a friend-all of us Aurors have criminal contacts for information. Even criminals need healers, but cannot walk into St. Mungo’s. Make of that hint what you will.” Theseus turned to Queenie. “I’m going to need you to give me your memories of your time with Grindelwald. Just as a sign of goodwill so that when your case  _ does _ move forward, we’ll have proof you’re cooperating.” He conjured a vial and handed it to Queenie in a way that said it wasn’t optional. Queenie drew her wand to her temple and cast the silvery substance into the vial. She screwed the lid back on tightly and handed it to Theseus. 

. “Everything I told you is in there,” Queenie told Theseus. Theseus gave her a hopeful but pained smile as he tucked the bottle away in his pocket, before he pulled her close for a hug. Queenie looked taken aback, but pleased. 

“Our siblings have both been so worried about you,” Theseus said. He broke away from Queenie, grinning at her. “I’m glad for both of their sakes, as well as your own,  that you’ve finally seen the truth.” With that, he said goodbye to Newt and Tina and left. 

They were careful to make sure that Theseus had left before Newt went to get Jacob. However well the meeting had gone, Tina was still angry at Newt. How  _ dare _ he make a choice like that behind her back? She was still fuming when she picked Jacob up from the bakery in London that evening to apparate him to Dorset. 

Jacob had made a sphinx shaped pastry for Audrey, which he eagerly showed Tina as she arrived before putting it back in the white paper bag. She hoped her sister got to her senses soon. Men like Jacob didn’t stay single forever. It was such a sweet thing to do, Tina tried to smile but, still enraged, couldn’t manage more than a grimace and a curt “That’s lovely, Jacob.” She apparated them to her and Newt’s house

“Tina, uh, are you okay?” Jacob asked. He glanced at Tina out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he noticed the way her lip was twitching or her tense shoulders. She didn’t know. It was Jacob who was naturally good with people. Way better than she would ever be. 

“Not really,” she said coolly, not wanting to discuss it right now. Jacob wouldn’t react well, and she knew that. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “We are practically family at this point. If something is wrong, I want you to tell me about it.” 

There was a concern in his face that she couldn't quite say no to. He had a point, she could use someone to talk to, and thanks to the twins they  _ were _ family in a way...

She took a deep breath, still scowling. She couldn’t even seem to see any of the animals in their pastures or the house. All she saw was what  _ could _ have happened if Newt’s plan had failed. “Newt told Theseus Queenie is here!  _ Theseus _ , Jacob. The Head of the Auror department!” 

Jacob’s face turned stony as he began to walk to the house. Tina followed him, tears still in her eyes as she walked. 

“I asked him not to! I said we couldn’t put him in that position, and that it was too risky, but  _ noo _ \--” Tears poured down Tina’s face. Jacob took a deep breath and he looked so tired he looked much older than his 33 years to Tina. 

“Is Queenie safe?” Jacob said. “Is she--”

“She’s fine,” Tina said. “Theseus said he can buy us some time, but--”    
Jacob didn’t bother to hear the rest. Tina had never seen him this angry--she was beginning to regret telling him. 

Audrey came running into to greet them. 

“Daddy! Mommy is showing me how to make strudel for dinner--” Her voice was excited but then she broke off. “Opps, I wasn’t supposed to say it was strudel. Mommy wanted us to surprise you. Can you just pretend to be surprised? Mommy’s powers still aren’t working so she won’t know either way.”

Jacob laughed and for a moment the anger melted off his face. Audrey grinned at him. There was a pause and then she gasped. 

“You made a sphinx shaped pastry just for me?” Audrey gave Jacob a hug. “Thank you so much! You’re the best daddy ever! Can I see it?”

Jacob handed her the box, a tender smile on his face as she ripped it open. Tina marveled at the resemblence to the sphinx in their basement-urgh, the one that Newt had snuck in illegally,  _ of course _ . The main difference between Newt’s sphinx and the pastry one was that the pastry sphinx had a frosted turquoise bracelet around it’s wrist, not unlike the won Audrey had won by answering the riddle correctly. 

“It’s  _ perfect _ ,” Audrey said, grinning. “I’m gonna go show Mommy!” With that, she closed the pastry box and ran out of the hallway towards the kitchen. 

There was a pause as Jacob’s eyes narrowed and he seemed to remember why he was angry. “Right. Newt.” 

“Maybe you should go and see Queenie and Audrey,” Tina said, hoping to defuse anything bad before the situation could get worse. Oh, Newt would be furious at her for telling Jacob. What if he thought she’d done it on purpose? 

“I’ll catch up with my girls later,” Jacob dismissed her with a wave of his hand and he gently moved Tina aside and hurried down into the basement. Neither of them heard Queenie’s “Hi, honey!” which quickly shifted to “somethin’ wrong?” from the kitchen. There was a pause before Queenie turned back to her strudel, mumbling “whatever it is, I ain’t getting involved. I got too many of my own problems.”

Tina and Jacob were down the stairs in less than a minute and it didn’t take long to find Newt bandaging the leg of a hippogriff. The smell of hippogriff manure wafting over from a wheelbarrow from where Newt had been cleaning out the hippogriff’s stall did little to improve Tina’s foul mood. 

“Newt!” Jacob bellowed, Tina still behind him. “How could you tell Theseus? Especially on a day when you knew I couldn’t be here!” He practically shook with rage. Newt looked baffled. He gave an angry look at Tina before he turned back to Jacob. 

“Both of you are overreacting,” Newt said with an impatient sigh. “It’s Theseus. He’s on our side. The fact that Queenie is still here is proof--”

“Did you  _ really _ just accuse me of overreacting?” Jacob said, flushed with rage. “Queenie is the mother of my children! And you--you  _ know _ how I feel about her!”

“Which is why I wouldn’t have said anything if I hadn’t known it would work out and it did,” Newt said calmly. “Please relax, Jacob. Just understand… We can’t hide her forever, and it would look like she’s not willing to cooperate if the Ministry had found her before we told them. I did this because I want to help Queenie.  _ Please understand that _ .” 

“You can’t know everything, Newt,” Jacob said. “What if he’d happened to bring some less-sympathetic Auror with him--” There was a pause, Jacob sounded as though he was choked up. Tina certainly thought Jacob’s eyes looked glassy, but she decided to not point that out. “What if I’d came back from work, and Queenie was  _ gone _ ? I-I-I can’t lose her again, Newt! I can’t, I--” Jacob gave several long sighs, trying to collect himself before he turned away, still looking frustrated. Tina reached up and put a hand on his arm. “I got a strudel to pretend to be surprised about. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

There was a ringing silence after Jacob left, interrupted only by the cawing of the hippogriffs. Once he was gone, Newt looked as flushed as Jacob had just been.

“Why would you tell  _ Jacob _ ?” Newt demanded. “You know how he gets about Queenie. You should have known he would react like this!”

Tina felt her anger swelling, if that was at all possible. “Why did I tell Jacob?  _ Why did I tell Jacob?  _ Oh, you really want to go there?”

“Yes, if I try and do what’s best for this family and this is how everyone reacts, then yes, we’re going there!” Newt said. “ _ Why _ did you have to tell Jacob? Was it simply to spite me?”

Tina felt like she was about to cry tears of anger. 

“No, I would never do it to hurt you, Newt!” She said. “I was just angry with you and I wanted to talk with someone who would understand. I didn’t plan on him going off like that!” 

“Too bad we can’t control our lives down the second, hm, Tina?” Newt said. 

“No, we cannot, which is why Jacob and I are angry you,” she snarled, wishing she didn’t have to spell it out for him. “He is the Head of the Auror Department and even through he is willing to help us, he said himself that there are plenty at the Ministry who would see Queenie as a scapegoat or a tool! Like Travers to start with, who I’ll remind you  _ outranks Theseus _ !” Tears streamed down Tina’s face but she didn’t care. “You are a hypocrite! I told you didn’t want anyone to know and you’re mad now that I told Jacob what you did-”

“What would you rather us do, Tina?” Newt said. “Hide Queenie in our house forever?”

“It would be better than her going to prison if someone like Travers gets his way,” Tina said. She threw up her hands and headed towards the stairs. “I’m going to go and check on my sister.” 

“Fine, see your sister!” Newt yelled back at her, turning back to the injured hippogriff, stroking it’s beak and trying to find a peace that wouldn’t come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's the chapter. Feel free to vent at me for how I just ended this chapter in a comment with emojis, gifs, ranting and screaming, whatever works for you! Thoughts on Theseus being in on the secret? What do you think it will take for Tina and Jacob to forgive Newt? They're both feeling very betrayed right now. 😞


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang follows Theseus' suggestion to look for a cure for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a long time, hasn't it? My old beta has been busy, so I enlisted the help of my friend Naka to get this chapter out. She deserves all your gratitude, this is a LONG chapter. I highly recommend you read [her fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa).

On Thursday morning, there was no improvement to Tony’s condition. As she had been doing every day for the past three days since arriving at Tina’s, Queenie started out her morning by checking on her son. He had been pale and sweaty when she’d went to bed last night, but at some point before the sunrise he seemed to have gotten worse. He seemed to be haunted by demons that she, Jacob, Newt, and Tina could do nothing against, muttering and thrashing in his sleep.

“No,” Tony mumbled, looking anguished even asleep. He was covered in sweat and had kicked off the patchwork quilt that had covered him. “No! Not her, no, no! Stop! It was supposed to be me!”

Queenie had a bad feeling that she knew what Tony must be dreaming about and it broke her heart. She leaned forward and kissed Tony on the forehead, resting a hand on his cheek. She didn’t bother covering him with a blanket again, and simply folded it at the end of his bed. He didn’t need it.

“No it wasn’t supposed to be you, baby,” Queenie whispered. “I’m your mommy, and I will _always_ place myself between anything and anyone who wants to hurt you.” Guilt squirmed in her stomach. She was the one who had put Tony in the company of that awful man. It was her fault he was suffering. She drew away from Tony, who continued to writhe and groan, showing no signs of being comforted by the loving and protective presence of his mother. Tears filled Queenie’s eyes. She missed her son and hated to see him suffering like this. She wanted him to meet his father, and aunt and uncle, to play with his sister again.

She slowly backed away from the bed, knowing there was little she could do to help her boy. She quietly closed the door and headed downstairs, the old pair of Tina’s boots she wore tapping lightly on the carpet. They really needed to go shopping, Queenie was getting tired of wearing Tina’s old blouses and trousers; wearing trousers especially felt wrong. She missed feeling both beautiful and powerful in a dress. Tina might feel authoritative in those clothes, but Queenie did not. To her, pants did not equal convenience and ease of fighting like they did for her sister. To Queenie, fashion was freedom of expression, to be like other _normal_ women. Dresses were not normal attire for proper women and dressing in Tina’s trousers instead of a traditional yet elegant and sometimes sexy dress made her feel like a trapped animal.  

Also, if she was honest, Queenie wanted to see Jacob’s face when she did wear a eye-catching dress again. His facial expression might actually, for a flicker of a second, make her feel like Queenie Goldstein again, and not Goldstein the acolyte and Legilimens.

No, she shouldn’t be thinking like that. She wasn’t supposed to flirt with Jacob, so why did thoughts like that keep entering her mind? _Jacob deserves better than a criminal._

Queenie gave herself another quick once-over and sighed, this was not the time to criticize Tina’s plain and unimaginative fashion sense. They had bigger problems right now. She needed to talk to the others about Tony.

She arrived in the kitchen. Tina was reading a newspaper with bleary eyes, Auror coat already on, a coffee cup in her free hand. Audrey hovered over her shoulder, her eyes focusing on a moving picture of what appeared to be an Auror dueling a suspect, gaze curious.

Queenie couldn’t resist a small pout at her daughter’s outfit. They only had three outfits for Audrey--two dresses Queenie which had made her in the evenings since arriving in Dorset, and the dress she’d arrived in. Right now, Audrey was wearing the same attire from when they fled Nurmengard now that it had been washed, green silk dress with the bow on the collar. Queenie itched to burn it and what it represented, right down to the tiny Deathly Hallows insignia stitched into the bow, but alas, to do so would mean even an outfit lesser for her daughter and until they had time to go shopping, she could not. Perhaps later she could dress Audrey in white and green plaid or navy and white stripes or gold trimmings.

“Either would be pretty, Mommy. I like the green and white plaid best, though,” Audrey responded. She shrugged before she turned back to her aunt and the newspaper. Her tongue poked out slowly as she eyed the photo of the Auror in combat, admiration in her brown eyes. Audrey held up her right hand in a dueling stance, likely imaging herself in combat. Queenie winced. She didn’t like the thought of Audrey putting herself in danger. She wanted to be supportive of her daughter’s dreams, but she also desperately wanted Audrey’s fascination with the Aurors to be a phase. _Please be a phase_.

She turned her eyes to a more welcoming image: Jacob stood at the stove, pulling out a batch of chocolate chip muffins with a pair of oven mitts. He placed the muffins on a cooling rack, the hot air still rising in thin tendrils of steam. The fragrance from the chocolate was heavenly and Queenie found herself walking over to the counter top where the muffins were resting. Jacob beamed at her as she approached and stepped towards her. He brought her fingers to his lips for several seconds before he released it. Queenie smiled and then cursed herself for it. She shouldn’t be leading Jacob on! She’d just reminded herself that flirting with him was wrong when he needed to move on. Letting him think that things between them could develop into something more was cruel. And what if she went to prison? She couldn’t break his heart again.

Still, she gave him a smile that she hoped communicated that she appreciated the gesture.

“You spoil me, honey,” she said, blushing.

Queenie glanced from Jacob to Tina and cleared her throat, watching as both their heads and Audrey’s turned to her. She was about to make her comment on Tony’s health but then she saw the title of the article that Tina was reading:

 **GRINDELWALD TO HOLD RALLY IN LONDON**.

Queenie started at the headline, open-mouthed and totally put-off by it. Her face paled, like the color of a fresh snow at Nurmengard. Conflicting emotions dueled inside her. Disgust and hatred for what he had done to Tony and Credence, for what he wanted to do to the no-majs. As her eyes drifted downwards, skimming past the text, Queenie saw a photograph of Grindelwald looking poised at the rally… Her heart skipped a beat. Living openly, loving freely… It was all she ever wanted and he was the _only one_ who had understood that--

“Mercy Lewis, you weren’t supposed to see that,” Tina said. Tina saw the tears forming in her sister’s eyes and promptly began to rip up the paper. Audrey looked at the image of the dueling Auror being ripped up with sad eyes. Tina stood up and made her way to her sister.

“Are you okay?” Tina’s voice was soft and gentle. She saw Queenie’s paleness and quickly wrapped her arms around her.

“Not really,” Queenie whispered as Tina rocked her back and forth. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “It’s just… He gave me hope, Teen.” That was when the tears began to pour from Queenie’s eyes. “I couldn’t keep hiding anymore and I thought we were making a world where we’d be able to live openly, as a family.” She let out a sob. “But it was just a lie, Teenie. It was just a lie… I believed in the vision of the world he painted. _I loved it_.” She knew how painful it would be for her Auror sister to hear that, but it was true. “It was beautiful-I hated letting it go…” More tears flowed as freely as a waterfall onto Tina’s coat, but Tina didn’t seem to notice.

“I know. Queenie, I’m so sorry,” Tina said as she hugged her tightly, clutching Queenie as though she could be ripped away at any second. She smoothed her sister’s hair. They broke apart and Queenie wiped her eyes off using the crisp white sleeves of the blouse she had borrowed from Tina.

Queenie was about to thank Tina for her kindness, when Audrey clapped her hands to her ears. Queenie was about to ask what was the matter, when she felt it as well… A terrible melancholy was calling to her from below them. Queenie turned towards the basement, looking almost hypnotised.

“Newt’s hurting…” She was frozen, moved by Newt’s pain. Both Tina and Jacob looked conflicted at this news.

“I can go talk to Uncle Newt.” volunteered Audrey, looking hopefully at her mother.

“Thank you, pumpkin, but not this time. Mommy will go,” Queenie said. “You should finish up your breakfast first and spend some time with your dad.”

“Okay mommy.” Audrey pursed her lips. “Mommy, you were able to feel that too? Does… Does it mean that your powers coming back? Can you hear me again?” Audrey asked eagerly, speaking in a rush. Queenie’s heart ached at the loneliness in Audrey’s voice. She knew that feeling well. She’d felt that way daily, before the birth of her daughter.

“Maybe they’re starting to,” Queenie said. She summoned two still-cooling muffins, one for herself, and one for Newt. She headed down the stairs, following the direction where the sadness was most intense, doubling back if it grew weaker. She eventually tracked Newt to the demiguise enclosure, where he was feeding a whimpering baby demiguise with a bottle as it flicked in and out of view, stroking it gently as it suckled at the bottle. Queenie’s mind drifted back to feeding the infant Kowalski twins, memories that made her both happy and sad because while she had loved her children as babies, no one she cared about was there to support her or spoil them.

Newt had been down here for hours, Queenie could tell in a glance. His usually white shirt was almost brown with dirt, a suspender hung off one shoulder, and there were unmistakable dried tear tracks on his cheeks. She wouldn’t point that out.

Newt’s expression of self-pity, combined with his messier hair and dirty, perspiration-soaked work outfit, made him look pathetic. Standing there looking at him, Queenie wanted to put him in a velvet or pinstriped suit. In her years of working she knew how clothes make the man, and Newt looked like he could do with something that would make him look and feel empowered. Then he could clean his face off, and go upstairs and, with self-assurance and courage, make Tina and Jacob see sense. But she knew in her heart that was how _she_ found strength, not Newt.

“Well, hi ,  honey,” Queenie said to Newt, giving him an awkward smile as she handed him a muffin. She gritted her teeth. Jacob and Tina had always been closer with Newt than her. He disliked her attempts to help him in the past with his issues with Leta Lestrange and she had no doubts from the scowl plastered across his face that he resented her intruding into his private space now.

Queenie bit into her muffin trying to make the awkwardness lessen just a little. It didn’t work. Newt still stared at her with a slightly open mouth and tilted face but at least she had a distraction. The muffin was soft and warm, the chocolate still gooey. She could do this. She might not be wearing her preferred beautiful dress like it was a sturdy pair of armor for this impending confrontation, but Jacob’s food was just as good at instilling confidence and strength in her.

Newt raised an eyebrow at her as he ran a hand down the baby demiguise. It closed its eyes in contentment and flicked out of view.

“Are you here to tell me I made the wrong choice, too?” He asked, with such bitterness in his tone.

Queenie closed the distance between them, Tina’s plain brown boots scuffing the concrete, and sat down in the chair next to him, face pensive.

“Nah, you’re right. I deserve to be in prison.” She took another bite of muffin. Ah, just as delicious as the last bite. She would have to ask Jacob for his recipe.

Newt was clearly not thinking about muffins; he looked horrified at Queenie’s words. His jaw dropped a bit further.

“I-no-no, that’s not why I did it, Queenie!” Newt had the look of a man whose life had spiraled off course and did not know how to correct it. Queenie took another bite of muffin as she listened, knowing that Newt had taken the bait and was opening up. “I know my brother. He’s a fair man. He would never throw someone who wants to change their life into jail and throw away the key.”

“Hmm,” Queenie pursed her lips, and licked away chocolate stains. “Well, I would still deserve it. What Grindelwald is trying to do,” she forced away oncoming tears by blinking hard, her voice breaking a little, “I helped with that.”

“No, no, you didn’t understand what you were really doing!” Newt said, who looked desperate to make Queenie understand. He still hadn’t touched his muffin. Queenie frowned disapprovingly at him with a stare that clearly said _“eat.”_ Newt shrugged, and ignored her, continuing. “The metaphor isn’t perfect, but you were like a prey animal, Queenie. Perhaps a unicorn, I can see why it’s your patronus. Anyway, at the amphitheater you were wounded and hurting-so you did what any beast does when it’s afraid. You ran away. You ran to the only person left who you felt wasn’t dismissing what you needed--Grindelwald.”

There was just one tiny bit of what Newt said that bothered Queenie. Her eyes widened with distaste and she almost dropped her perfect muffin. “Jacob would never harm me, Newt.” She took another bite of the muffin. That had been a close save.

“Not physically, maybe,” Newt said sighing. He looked as though he were about to give a lecture on the mating habits of hippogriffs. “But mentally? Queenie, your Legilimency has always had people giving you funny looks, and Jacob, the only person you had left, called you crazy. Of course you wanted to get away from the rest of us, who had judged and dismissed you. You wanted to be free, and Grindelwald had been so understanding… And he had the answer you and Jacob needed.” Newt shook his head. “We were fools.”

Queenie stiffened a little. Why was he letting her off the hook? After all she had done she _should_ be in prison now that the children were with their father, aunt and uncle… At least a real prison would be honest. No need to dress up in clean clothing or the luxury of eating warm food. Newt and Tina’s house was another prison in itself, since she couldn’t come and go freely, but it was not the prison she had earned. She did not deserve this warm muffin made by the only man she’d ever loved, or to be having a conversation with her old friend Newt Scamander. She should be suffering for the lives she had helped ruin to get what _she_ wanted. It didn’t matter that she’d not understood what she’d been doing like her friends and family claimed. She’d still contributed, and deserved to atone for it by suffering.

“I was the bigger fool. Trustin’ that man. One of the few memories I have of my ma is her warnin’ me about people like that. ‘Queenie, honey, don’t talk to strangers.’ Well, now I see what she meant. But the acolytes took me off the street when I had nowhere to go. How could I have said no? I was in a foreign city, alone, pregnant; when Rosier found me… You’re not wrong, I was at my weakest and he had the words I needed most. But that don’t mean I don’t deserve to suffer for what I did. I still did things that were wrong and it hurt people.”

Queenie glanced at her half-eaten muffin. She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. It would be nice if she could vanish the muffin, but she could hardly lecture Newt about not eating if she wasn’t finishing her meals. She forced another bite and even though it was still moist and warm and chocolatey, Queenie barely tasted it and found it almost dry on her tongue, so much that she almost gagged it up. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. The decadent treat should be for everyone else to enjoy but her. She didn’t deserve this. Not someone who had fallen for the words of a would-be slaver. Jacob should make nice pastries for a beautiful no-maj woman who would never think of joining a dark wizard, who would be a good example for his children, who was wholesome and good. The magic he made with food was wasted on her. Victoria Rachel Goldstein: Legilimens, mother, fashionista, and _criminal_.

Queenie stared down at the hay-covered concreted. A lump in her throat refusing to dislodge. She wanted to leave, but Newt still wasn’t eating and as a Legilimens, she morally obligated to stay until they talk about the intense sadness wafting off him. As they drifted off into a sea of silence, Queenie took the time to finish the rest of her muffin. She tried hard not to immediately retch it back up all over the hay, having lost the appetite and desire to savour it.

“You know the actual reason why I told Theseus?” Newt asked. Queenie wiped crumbs off her face and turned to Newt. They didn’t even get along most of the time. Why blab to Theseus if he didn’t think she deserved it? She remembered too clearly the judgmental stare he had given her in London.  She felt certain that he’d never been comfortable around her, no matter how many joking debates they had about which great wizard school was better.

She shook her head at Newt since she truly did not know why he had told Theseus, who continued, “I knew you would be unhappy here. Creatures that want to run free, they don’t like to be caged up. We needed a solution.”

 _Creatures that want to run free. To be free._ He understood then, how frustrated she had felt hiding in New York with no solution, and how stuck she felt in Newt and Tina’s farmhouse that seemed to trap her, a rustic prison that smelled like nifflers, bowtruckles, and kneazles.

“Tina and Jacob were too afraid to see what needed to be done. They’re behaving like Frank when I found him, lashing out in fear. What they want is as bad as Travers locking you away forever. You deserve better than that.”

That-that couldn’t be. But why did it surprise her so much? This was Newt Scamander, after all, the person her sister loved. He was someone she could trust with her life. Newt, who she had trusted six years ago with her family… Was she wrong? Did her really care about her as her own person and not because she was Tina’s sister, Jacob’s… Whatever they were now?

“Do you know why I brought Jacob to your house, six years ago?”

Newt stared blankly at her, quite like how she had done to her History of Magic professor at Ilvermorny.

When there was another long minute of silence from Newt as he went into overdrive, thinking of the answer to her question, Queenie sighed like she often did when Tony didn’t understand what rule he had broken.

“Because you’re my friend, Newt,” Queenie said. Her relationship with Newt could only be described as ‘awkward’. This was uncomfortable to admit. She fiddled with the necklace Audrey had given her. “I know we ain’t always got along, but I knew the heart you had despite that article, the heart you still got, honey. I hadn’t thought anything through, I’d just wanted to get us out of the States.” she sighed. Why did it feel like a rope would tighten itself around her chest when she tried to talk about this? To anyone? “I didn’t think about what would happen once we were in London. I wanted to be free of my plan but I couldn’t do it right, couldn’t reverse the spell properly. I was too tired, my magic was weak, and I didn’t want to hurt Jacob, so I took him to your house. I knew you could help me _,_ honey.” She gave Newt a warm smile. “And you did.” She squeezed Newt’s shoulder before she stood up. “And when I got here, you gave me the courage to tell Jacob the truth. That’s what you and I do, we help each other. So listen up.”

“We’re gonna need to look into Teen’s informants in the underworld today, Tony can’t keep waitin,’” Queenie said, smile vanishing. “You wanna come? We could use your help, Newt.” He didn’t answer, but instead lifted the demiguise to his shoulder and patted its back. Queenie recognized the gesture from her experiences of burping the twins as babies. Her sweet twins when they’d had fat cheeks, and thin fingers and carefree smiles. She gave Newt a tiny smile again. “Teen and Jacob will cool down eventually, they both love you so much.” She laughed. “It’s the main thing they got in common.”

Newt smirked. “Well, maybe other than their shared love of _you_ , Queenie.”

There was something else he wasn’t saying, she could see it in his eyes, but without her Legilimency, she couldn’t know what. Picking up on his strong emotion led her down here, but otherwise it was still quiet. Hm. There was a sadness in his eyes, one much like the one she had seen reflected in her own eyes every time she had looked in the mirror the past six years.

“Their shared love of us both of us, then,” Queenie agreed, grinning. “Don’t change the subject. Like I said, they just need time to cool down. They’ll forgive you. Come with us, show them how much you want what’s best for me. It will get you back in their good books.”

New laughed sadly. “Uh, no, I think I’ll stay here.”

Queenie threw up her hands. “Well, if you’re gonna be stubborn, then I can’t do anything.” She shook her head. “Why do I feel useless in this friendship? You always save me, and yet I never do enough.” She forced a determined smile on her face. “Well, I’ll keep working on ‘em. They’ll come around soon, you’ll see.”

Newt said nothing, but Queenie felt another swell of pain like a cold blast of mountain air, before Newt’s mind was impenetrable again.

“See you later, Newt.”

She headed back upstairs. Queenie wasted no time once she was back in the kitchen.

“Newt is hiding down there because _some of you_ ,” she eyed Tina and Jacob, “are holding a grudge, but I ain’t gonna waste our time with a lecture. I know we--” Queenie glanced in particular at Tina, knowing she would remember the conversation she’d had with Newt and Tina shortly after arriving “--originally agreed that we’d get help for Tony if he wasn’t better by the end of the week, but I think we need to do things a day early. He’s not getting any better an’--” she shuddered. She could never turn away a person in need, and especially not when it was her baby boy. She remembered the tortured look on his face as he’d tossed and turned and for a moment, she couldn’t speak “--he’s having nightmares. I can’t stand seeing him like this.”

This reminded her of the arguments she’d had over the years with Grindelwald, contented to do things at his own pace, relying on the timing of his visions, even the ones years in the future, and his own long-term plans, while her children grew older without their father, giving legitimate-sounding excuses each time Queenie had insisted they needed to act _now_. She wouldn’t be brushed aside again.

She crossed her arms and drew herself to her full height, looking both Tina and Jacob in the eye. Since Tina was an Auror this wasn’t all that impressive, but it worked well with Jacob, who was the shortest of the adults. “He needs help. If I have to head out by myself to find someone to take a look at him, I will, but I’m not going to sit here and let my little boy suffer.”

It turned out, however, that she hadn’t needed to get so defensive. Jacob crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed her arms. “I’m with you whatever you want to do, baby. He is _our_ son. You’re not doing this alone.”

Queenie felt her muscles relax a little. It was a relief to have someone taking her concerns seriously, to not brush them aside with pretty excuses, to actually offer to her _help_ . At Nurmengard, she had been her own biggest advocate, as much as Grindelwald had claimed he’d wanted everything for her. Lies, all lies. It seemed obvious now. But she was here with Jacob now, and his smile was warm enough to melt chocolate! She smiled back at him. He took her hands. His hands warmed her clammy ones from the basement and she let out a content sigh. She _loved_ this man.

She heard Audrey let out a small squeal next to her and Queenie frowned. _Not again_. Why was she so weak? She needed more willpower to stop herself thinking she deserved love. She couldn’t lead her own family on like this, give them false hope. To Audrey, especially, her parents getting back together would be a dream come true...

Tina cleared her throat.

Everyone looked at her. It did not need saying that really, in a lot of ways, Tina was the leader, even if she’d never claimed the title. She was strong, brave, just and had the biggest heart of anyone Queenie knew. Not only that, but she was an Auror. Queenie trusted Tina to protect her, and Jacob, no matter where they might have to go to find someone who could help Tony, who would not turn them in…

And sadly, she suspected where they would need to go to find such a person. She was, after all, a former acolyte of Grindelwald’s…

“I see it’s taken everyone six years to realize they need to listen to me,” Tina said to Audrey, her voice teasing, and yet thrilled. Her face grew serious. “But you’re right, Queenie, I checked in on him this morning and noted the change in his condition. He needs help, and we’ve already established that St Mungo’s isn’t an option, not with Travers in the country.” She groaned. The bags under her eyes, her unmade hair, the look reminded Queenie too much of the last times they had spoken to each other in New York, before they had parted ways. It was the same signs, then and now. Tina was stressed. And not speaking to Newt Scamander. “... Yes, there’s probably only one place we can look.” She grimaced, brows furrowed. The look on her face suggested she very much didn’t want to, that her very core resisted the idea.

Audrey squinted up at her aunt, as confused as Jacob looked. “You want to ask criminals to help us?” She glanced at Queenie, a bewildered look on her face as she spoke. “We’re already in trouble?”

There was laughter from all of the adults. Queenie recovered first. They were in enough trouble as it is, all because she had ran away from Jacob six years ago instead of staying by his side, like he’d asked...

“Um.. I’m sorry Mommy,” Audrey said, looking apologetic. “You didn’t mean us any harm, please don’t be sad.”

Queenie’s heart panged, but she said nothing. Tina, fortunately, jumped into the rescue.

“Informants are important for Aurors to have, as strange as that might seem,” Tina explained to Audrey. “Let off a few criminals for low-level crimes and they and their friends might let you know if anything big is happening in exchange. And even criminals need people to heal them. _They_ can’t go to the hospital, either.” Tina eyed all three of them, even without her powers, Queenie could almost see Tina’s mind going into work mode.

“We’ll be going to Knockturn Alley and we need to cover a few basic rules,” Tina said, her voice cold and matter of fact now. Working-Tina voice. She eyed all three of them.

“Jacob, you’re a no-maj and there are some that would hurt you just for fun. You can go to work as usual and let us handle it. None of us,” she nodded her head slightly and glanced around at the females in the kitchen, and down at the basement where Newt was, “will judge you.”

“I’m going,” Jacob said, immediately, predictably. Queenie felt one of his arms wrap around her and she couldn’t help but lean into it, flattered and definitely attracted to this side of Jacob that wanted to protect his family at any cost. “This is for Tony, Tina. I’ll keep my head down and stick close you and Queenie, but don’t worry about me. I fought in a war. I ain’t afraid.”

Yes, she was _definitely_ attracted to this side of Jacob that was determined to be a good father. She wrapped an arm around his waist. Maybe-maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but she couldn’t remember _why_ she’d insisted earlier on staying away from Jacob… There had been a good reason, what was it? She couldn’t remember her own justification, not when she was distracted by the smell of his strong, yet sweet cologne drifting her way, his sleek black curls, and the determined look on his face when he talked about facing purebloods in the name of helping Tony… Her hand drifted up to his chest. She would protect Jacob from anyone who tried to bring him harm. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“I thought you’d say that,” Tina said to Jacob, her face proud.

“I’m gonna call my assistant now,” Jacob said. Queenie frowned. Call? He was gonna yell at him from all the way across the room? That made no sense… Next to her, Audrey giggled.

“Oh Mommy, you’re funny without Legilimency,” Audrey said, eyes sparkling at the fact that she knew something interesting that her mommy did not. “Daddy is gonna use some kind of no-maj thingy to talk to his assistant. I don’t get how it works though.” She frowned.

Jacob laughed. “I will teach you how to use a telephone another day, all right, angel?”

Audrey beamed as Jacob disappeared into a room off the kitchen.

Tina turned to Queenie and Audrey, looking at them as though they were the family members of a missing kidnap victim instead of her family. She exuded professionalism, to the point where she even seemed a little cold. How badly, Queenie wondered, was Tina hurting from her fight with Newt? Was she glad Queenie couldn’t see her pain?

Did her family and friends like her better like this? Now that she was normal, like them? All she’d ever wanted her whole life was to be a commonplace witch, with ordinary powers, and a regular family and yet she felt like she was missing something without her Legilimency. Would the wampus cat still be still be itself, if it no longer had powers of mind reading and hypnosis? She wasn’t sure how to function, with a large part of herself locked away.

She felt Audrey squeeze her hand. Queenie looked down at her daughter, and saw Audrey giving her an encouraging smile.

“Neither of you can reveal your skill to a soul, understand?” Tina continued, hands clasped.

Queenie snorted. Despite the incident with Newt, that wouldn’t be a problem. “Ain’t like I got anything to hide right now, Teenie.” There was anxiety in her voice. What if her talent never came back? What if they liked her better out of their minds for good? What if they felt she was _less_ of a burden on them this way? It must have shown in her face, because Tina took her hand.

“All the same,” Tina said, “I have no doubt that if anyone found out that I had two natural-born Legilimens with me, we’d have the whole of Knockturn Alley trying to kidnap you both--”

“Aunt Teenie, wait,” Audrey cut in. “I get to go too?” Her eyes widened with shock, excitement coursing through her.

“I thought,” Tina said, smiling in a way that told Queenie not to say a word, that she had this covered. “That since you want to be an Auror, you could be my assistant for the afternoon. Keep an eye out for anything you think is important, observe, and,” she tapped a finger to her head, “let me know if you hear anything interesting. You have to do whatever I say, though, all right? And stay close.”

Audrey gave a serious little salute. “I will do the best I can, Aunt Teenie!”

Tina laughed.

“Good girl,” there was a gentle tone to her voice and Queenie felt proud. Tina would make a wonderful mother, if she and Newt ever decided to have children. Perhaps, with both of their careers meaning so much them, they wouldn’t. It was a sad fact.

“Are you two sure you don’t want Newt to come?” Queenie asked, pocketing her wand. “He _hates_ things bein’ like this, he misses you both so much.”

Tina left and quickly came back with a steaming goblet filled with something purple that smelled like chocolate.

“ _I_ don’t,” Tina said, her voice indifferent, yet her eyes just a little glassy, as she shrugged and passed the goblet to Queenie as Jacob reentered the room. It broke Queenie’s heart. Tina adored Newt, and it was her fault they were fighting. She had to make it up to them _somehow_. “Drink up, Queenie.”

“You just need to talk to him, Teen. You mean the world to each other.” Queenie pressed on, the drink unattended to in her hand. She noticed Jacob’s jaw tightening in the corner of her eye). Even Jacob was unwilling to talk to Newt. They had to make up! Newt made Jacob so happy in ways that she didn’t. Their friendship was important. The only thing that had comforted her after she’d been unable to find Jacob after the events at the amphitheater, was that at least he’d had Newt. Now he didn’t and it was also her fault.  

She turned to Jacob reaching over to put a hand on his cheek. “Jacob, honey. He’s your best friend.” she whipped her head back to Tina, “and your husband! He wasn’t trying to hurt either of you or me.”

It wasn’t like she could be mad at Newt when his intention was to give her freedom, despite the fact that she _deserved_ to be in prison.

“He was just trying to help, and he loves you both so much,” Queenie said. “Don’t shut him out.”

Both Tina and Jacob refused to answer her. Queenie sighed loudly. She would just have to drop it for now.

“Okay, then, what is this amazing smelling drink Teen wants me to take?” Queenie asked, hoping they would at least stop frowning. In all honesty, she had a good idea what it was, but if it would change the subject...

Tina seized on the distraction. “It’s Polyjuice potion. We can’t have you walking down wizarding London as Queenie Goldstein.”

“Ah, okay,” Queenie smelled the potion again. “So who am I drinking?” A question that would have once felt surreal, but now she was quite familiar with the polyjuice potion. Turning into someone else and using her Legilimency to stealing secrets from people without even needing to lift a wand had been routine while working for Grindelwald.

Tina shrugged. “I don’t know! I summoned the hair off a no-maj. Couldn’t use a witch and risk running into the person while you were her-” It was a good thing Tina didn’t know how many wizards Queenie had temporarily kidnapped, the longest period being three weeks and the shortest a few hours, over the last five years to avoid that very problem. However, every last one of them had gone home to their families safely, afterward. Just because she had needed them, didn’t mean she had to hurt them. She wasn’t a cruel person, after all. Tina continued “-At least they look like they taste good. Drink up!”

“True, I’ve had worse,” Queenie said, the phrase out before she really thought about what she was saying. Tina looked a bit disgusted at what Queenie alluded to, the duplicity it implied. Well, fine, she was used to Teen judging her. Jacob simply looked sad. Queenie tucked the shame into a far back part of her mind--she couldn’t think about her past right now, only Tony--and drank the entire goblet. Fortunately, whoever it was did taste good, unlike one person whose Polyjuice she’d had two years ago who looked like it contained troll boogers. It had tasted about as badly, too.

For a moment nothing happened and then her appearance began to change. Her blond hair turned brown, her skin darked several shades and she sprouted upward… Which felt odd since she already had a few inches on Jacob in heels. Now she seemed to tower over him.

While Queenie was used to turning into wizards of all different shapes and sizes at this point, it was amusing to see the reactions of her loved loves. Audrey was giggling, looking amused at seeing Queenie looking so different, Tina smirked at seeing Queenie so much taller before she moved on, heading to the living room and returning with another goblet; and Jacob? He looked smitten at her new appearance.

Queenie wanted to punch the woman she was impersonating. This did not make any sense. Why was so she jealous of the look of infatuation at the look on Jacob’s face? Hadn’t she concluded that Jacob was better off without her? She shouldn't be flirting with Jacob. But still… She couldn’t resist giving him a teasing glare that clearly said _why are you eying another woman?_

Jacob just continued to give her a besotted look as Tina passed a second goblet to Audrey.

“It ain’t that she’s beautiful,” Jacob explained, deeply red. “It’s that you’re radiant not matter whose face you have, baby.”

Gee, now _she_ was turning red! She managed to smile despite her blushing and Jacob’s grin got a lot bigger. That… That was so sweet, but it was almost opposite of what she needed him to say. He really shouldn't be having feelings for her. She had ruined any chance they’d had of being together years ago. As wrong as it felt, as much as the idea made her jealous, it would be better for him if he did like the tall, dark woman whose identity she’d taken on, instead of just liking her because she, Queenie, was the mind inside the body.

“Thank you, honey,” she finally forced herself to say, almost too flattered to speak. “That’s real sweet of ya.”

“When the two of you are done flirting, you can let me know what you think of the job I’ve done on Audrey,” Tina interrupted. She give both of them a mild glare, but her eyes sparkled.

They both froze and they looked at Tina, both as red as a Quaffle at this point. Tina smirked slightly.

Queenie, forgot, however, all about her conversation with Jacob as she looked at Audrey, who now looked several years older, roughly seven, and was blond haired and blue eyed.

Queenie’s jaw dropped a little.

“Audrey, too, Teen?” Queenie asked.

“Yes,” Tina said. “It would be arrogant of us to assume that Grindelwald doesn’t have his acolytes keeping an eye out for the children,” Tina said as she placed a hand on Audrey’s shoulder. “So yes, Audrey too.”

Tina walked over to the couch and grabbed a bag, which she held out towards Queenie and Audrey.

“Look for something more your size to put on and then we can go,” Tina said. It was remarkable how safe Queenie felt having Tina in charge of everything. It was easy, right now, to feel like everything would be okay.

Queenie dug around until she found a simple cotton black dress. She wanted a beautiful dress to wear, something dainty and girly, something that would allow her to feel like herself again. However as an acolyte she had learned to choose outfits allowing her to blend in or what the person she was impersonating would wear, not whatever was the most fashionable or would make her stand out. Dressing as Queenie Goldstein would just look conspicuous. Soon, they had both changed. Queenie took a moment to observe Audrey in a navy dress. She looked so much older it made Queenie want to cry. Her consolation was that it would be another two years before Audrey was actually that old, and she hoped she wouldn’t have to miss those years in prison. Children did grow very fast. They hurried out of the house’s wards and disapparated, Tina with Audrey and Queenie with Jacob. She had to focus extra hard on their destination since she had never been there before. The _last_ thing she wanted was to splinch herself or Jacob.  

They arrived with two small pops in an alleyway in London, which Queenie quickly noted was next to an clothing store, her instantly eyes lighting up. Tina gave a faint smile as well.

“Maybe we can go shopping later today, but for now focus on your son,” Tina reminded Queenie affectionately, and with a commanding tug on Queenie’s dress, forced Queenie’s eyes away from the dresses of silk and velvet, lined with fur or lace. Tina was right, this wasn’t a pleasure trip. Queenie found the wizard pub they were supposed to go, and headed in that direction, Audrey lacing hands with both of her parents.

“Can you see it, Daddy?” Audrey asked curiously as they walked. “There weren’t any no-majs around the castle so I don’t know if you can see those things. What if we can go in, but you can’t?” She broke off with a frown.

“At first, no, but Newt and Tina fixed it years ago so that I can see stuff that other no-majs can’t. We’re fine,” Jacob said as they stepped up towards the pub, he paused to hold open the door for the three Goldstein girls. “Your concern is sweet, though, angel.”

Tina lead them all confidently through the pub. Queenie and Jacob didn’t spare glances at any of the visiting customers, but Audrey, however, stopped dead in her tracks and the adults actually had to turn around after a few paces when they realized the little girl had fallen behind.

Upon further inspection of their surroundings, Queenie understood why Audrey looked astonished. Her baby was having culture shock. She had never met a crowd like this in Nurmengard. There were a few hags sitting in the corner over two smoking drinks, what looked like a vampire sitting over a wine glass that appeared to be filled with blood, and even a couple who looked as though they both were either part-elf or part goblin--it would be rude to ask which.

Queenie walked over, Jacob behind her. She was about to speak to Aurey when Jacob mumbled in her ear “mind if I take this one?”

Queenie couldn’t help but smile a bit wider as she stood back, letting Jacob be the one to link hands with Audrey.

“Come on, kiddo, it’s rude to stare,” Jacob said, leading her forward and grabbing Queenie’s hand as they followed Tina out into the alleyway.

Audrey let the shock sink in completely once they were out in the alleyway while Tina pulled her wand out of the pocket of her trench coat. Audrey took several deep breaths, one hand clapped over her mouth, the other supporting her weight against the door as she peeked back into the pub, intrigued but very pale.

“Who _are_ all those people?” Audrey said, wide-eyed. “There’s no one like that back at h--um, back at Nurmengard.”

“Let’s see how much I’ve learned since we met, Queenie,” Jacob said thoughtfully. “There was definitely a hag, a vampire, and maybe a couple who was half-house elf in there.

“You’re right,” Tina said, tapping her wand in a specific pattern over the bricks, which rolled out of the way to reveal a magical street lining the alleyway.

As the bricks rolled away. Queenie caught sight of a Grindelwald poster again. It made her heart pang again, both with sadness that he’d lied to her, and for an ache for the world she’d been promised. Audrey squeezed her hand as they stepped forward. Tina shook her head at it. There was a hatred Queenie had never seen in her eyes as Tina reached up to rip off the poster.

“Don’t touch it!” Queenie snapped.

Tina whipped around to stare at her sister. “What?”

“It’s jinxed,” Queenie explained solemnly. “For every one you take down, another three will pop up.”

“ _That_ ,” Tina said, “explains a lot. You must tell me how that works when we’re not busy.” She unjinxed it and then ripped it off the wall. She aimed her wand at it. “ _Incendio_!”

Queenie heard the crackling of the flames, saw the orange light as the poster advertising the rally was slowly devoured. Mixed feelings of gratitude and grief continued to battle in her heart. Jacob reached up to rub her shoulder; it was more than she deserved.

After a moment of taking in her surroundings, Audrey clapped her hands over her ears, a small groan escaping her lips. All of the adults quickly turned to her.

“You okay?” Jacob asked, instantly kneeling down so he was at Audrey’s side, face concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and Audrey briefly smiled at the display of paternal affection as Queenie knelt down as well, suspecting what was wrong.

“Is it loud here, honey?” Queenie asked. She did not, of course, mean ‘loud’ as in regular noise, she was referring to people’s _minds_. Audrey gave a small nod. Queenie quickly pulled Audrey in for a hug. While Queenie was glad right now that her powers weren’t working so she could focus on their mission today, she hated that Audrey was the one suffering instead. She would trade places with her in an instant if she could. Audrey clung to Queenie for a few moments before letting go and straightening herself.

“I’m okay now, Mommy, it’s softer now. Let’s go!” Audrey said, squaring her shoulders, her small face serious.

“We can-” both Jacob and Queenie had started at once. Queenie smiled a little, suspecting that they had both been about to say the same thing. She gave Jacob an encouraging nod, knowing how eager he wanted to do his duty as Audrey’s father in ways that weren’t just limited to genetics.

“Well, I think your ma was gonna agree with me when I was about to say that you don’t gotta go with us,” Jacob said.

“If you want to go back home and stay with your Uncle Newt, you can.” Queenie said, smoothing Audrey’s hair. Both he and Tina scowled at her for this suggestion and Queenie threw them a similar look. This was ridiculous. Seriously? Were they still no closer to forgiving Newt?

“No,” Audrey said firmly, linking hands with her parents. “Tony is my brother. I want to help him.”

Jacob gave Queenie a shrug as though to say “what can you do?” Audrey’s face was still strained but she appeared determined to push through it. She squeezed both of her parents’ hands tightly.

“It won’t be as bad when we’re in Knockturn Alley,” Tina said. “Less people.”

They turned down a dark corner and into Knockturn Alley. Queenie kept her eyes on Jacob and Audrey. She didn’t plan to let either of them, so dear to her and so vulnerable here, out of her sight.

Tina inspected the place through the eyes of an Auror, scanning for threats. Audrey had let go of her parents’ hands and walked over to Tina. She stood behind her aunt and glanced around, an eagle-eyed expression on her face. It looked like Audrey was trying to imitate Tina. Queenie tried not to giggle, but it was so adorable she couldn’t help it. She still hoped, though, that Audrey’s fascination with Aurors would be just a phase.

Jacob, meanwhile, looked pale. She saw a bead of sweat glistening on his forehead. Queenie was not nervous. She had dealt with criminals many times over the past six years. Seeing Jacob so worried, it made her glad she could protect him. She slid her hand into Jacob’s and drew herself close to him.

“Hey, don’t be so nervous, honey,” Queenie whispered, giving Jacob a warm smile. “I promise I will protect you.” She knocked her shoulder fondly into him. “I’m sure I know what you’ll say-but you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Eh, you wizards wouldn’t last a day without me,” Jacob said, managing a smile. “And I told you--this is our son--” Queenie’s heart melted at the pride in his voice, as though he couldn’t believe his luck that they had children together “-I want to do this. I was a soldier, Queen. It’s not in my nature to wait around for other people to get results.”

 _Morrigan_ , he was so attractive when he talked like this. She remembered Tina’s words about not being distracted and pushed images flooding her mind that involved herself dragging Jacob into an alley to kiss him senseless into a back corner of her brain. Her daughter was present and Queenie did not need her daughter to see _those_ thoughts. That was _not_ the point of this trip, and besides, Jacob deserved better.

“Well, given the kinda people,” and by people Queenie meant bigots, “that frequent a place like this, I just wanted to give you the chance to back out, honey.”

“I’m grateful,” Jacob said. He leaned closer a bit. “It’s thrilling, having the capable, intelligent, beautiful mother of my kids swearing to protect me. I love it!”

Queenie felt her cheeks growing hot. It was even harder not to drag him into an alleyway when he made it perfectly clear he wanted the as she did. She was glad that Audrey was currently focused in being a little Auror trainee with her aunt, and didn’t seem to be aware of her mother’s thoughts. As for Jacob, Queenie certainly didn’t need Legilimency to know he was thinking the same things as her. Still, it strengthened her resolve, even though it made her gut wrenched as she reminded herself to keep her distance. Somewhere out there was a nurturing, kind woman who hadn’t thrown away her reputation to join criminals secretly intent on slavery, who hadn’t broken Jacob’s heart. _That_ was who deserved him.

“Glad to hear I can do something right,” Queenie said, taking his hand and bringing them both to join Tina and Audrey. “And you know I will protect you from _anything_. We ready, everyone?”

There were nods and everyone looked at Tina, prepared to follow her next instructions.

“We should…” Tina’s voice trailed off at the sight of another trench-coated figure headed their way. She froze and lowered her voice to a whisper. “It’s Travers. None of you say anything, and let me do the talking. I’ve got a plan.”

The Kowalskis exchanged anxious glances and nodded. They were all perfectly fine with letting Tina deal with the man. Queenie noticed, however, a muscle throbbing in Jacob’s neck as Travers approached them. Audrey paled. She knew from others’ memories that this man was the reason why her brother could not get healed properly; would lock her mother up forever. She was angry yet fearful. This man had power. Audrey took quick breaths to try and to look calm. Instinctively, she sought her parents’ hands for comfort and reassurance, and was rewarded with a gentle squeeze. Queenie, on the other hand, was surprised no one could hear her heart thundering out of control.

Travers, the man who would throw her into prison for life just to make an example of her, was standing a little more than an arm’s length away from her. It was too easy to picture him grabbing her by the arm, disapparating, and throwing her into a dark grimy cell guarded by dementors.

“Tina!” Travers said. “I’m surprised to see you out and about. Haven’t you been too sick to work most of this week?”

It suddenly hit Queenie that she had never asked Tina what she’d been doing about work this week. Newt, she knew, spent a good deal of time in the basement with his creatures, which was how he liked it, and Jacob, while he had made an effort to be around today, could not always be at the house because he had to work, like yesterday.

Tina forced a smile. Queenie didn’t know how her sister managed a straight face. _She_ was trying very hard not to vomit.  “You know me, sir. Newt tries to keep me at home, but you can’t keep a good Auror down.”

“You always have been a bit of a workaholic,” Travers agreed. “You might want to take more of a break in the future, Goldstein--”

“Scamander, actually,” Tina reminded.

He waved a hand. “Having two Scamanders in the department is confusing! Didn’t I bring that up when we talked last month? Anyway, as I was saying, your refusal to take a break, while understandable after your sister’s treachery, isn’t healthy. You really should be at home resting.” His eyes turned to Tina’s companions. “I know you, of course. Kowalski, you were the best man at the Scamander’s wedding. What the hell is a muggle doing in a place like this?”

Yes, Queenie was pretty sure that her heart was racing out of control now.

“I need a witness for the investigation I’m doing,” Tina said without missing a beat. “I’ll be questioning One-Eyed Elliot today with the witnesses I brought, and since Newt and I are having a bit of marital dispute, Jacob agreed to come since Theseus is too busy to join.”

“Oh. Brave man, then,” Travers said, crossing his arms. “But once again, understandable, after the Goldstein scandal. She _was_ your girlfriend,” Travers raised his eyebrow at Tina. “And your sister. Both of you have got a nice thirst to prove you’re on the right side, hm?”

He ogled at Tina and Jacob almost suspiciously, as though they were hiding Queenie’s whereabouts, which they technically were.

“Pity we’ve never caught Goldstein,” Travers continued casually. His eyes bored into Tina. “Are you _sure_ you’ve never heard from her? Six years gone, after living together your whole lives, and she never contacted you _once_?” He glanced to Jacob. “And you-you said when we interviewed you the two of you talked about getting married? She claimed she joined Grindelwald because she wanted to marry you and she never reached out at all? Unbelievable.”

Jacob’s whole body had tensed:, his face turning red. He looked as though he were dying to punch Travers in the face. Audrey’s worried glances at her father further confirmed to Queenie about his intentions. They couldn’t afford to have Jacob give in to his impulses.

Queenie reached around Audrey to squeeze Jacob’s shoulder firmly, hoping he would get her intent and _calm down._ Though she should probably practice what she preached; Her heartbeat was still erratic. Theseus hadn’t been wrong, Travers was searching for a scapegoat and from what she heard, he would send Jacob and Tina to Azkaban in a heartbeat should they do anything to arouse his suspicions. With Tony’s poor health, they couldn’t afford one of them locked away, let alone all three of them. Jacob’s shoulders slackened, much to Queenie’s relief. He did not, respond to Travers’ goading. At least he was listening to Tina.

“I’ve told you-” Tina paused as her voice broke. She brushed away the tears forming in her eyes. “That I don’t know where my sister is, sir.” Audrey bit her lip and looked down, trying to be as strong as her aunt, despite feeling the waves of desperation and sadness from Tina. Queenie had a feeling that, based on her daughter’s reaction, this was not just acting on Tina’s part, and Queenie would have given anything in that moment to stop this interrogation that was hurting everyone, even if it means having to be locked up and be away from her family.

Travers kept his eyes on Tina, whose face was stiff with pain. “Humph. Well if you hear anything you’d better let us know or you can kiss your job goodbye. I ask because sources say she might be headed north. You know Grindelwald’s power is to manipulate. I wouldn’t put it past him to use your sister and bait you into a trap. That bastard knows what makes people tick.”

“Of course not, sir,” Tina said matter-of-factly. She cleared her throat. “Sir, may I introduce you to Lila Reuben,” she nodded at the disguised Audrey, “and Sultana Aamir _.”_ She nodded at Queenie.

“A pleasure,” Travers said. For the first time, Queenie felt almost close to laughing at how _not_ a pleasure it would be for Travers if he knew who she really was.

“Neither of them speak English as a first language, you’ll have to excuse them. They can understand us, but don’t expect them to be conversational,” Tina said, coming up with the lie so quickly Queenie couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. “Both of them have seen Dark objects being trafficked and I need them to confirm that it’s One-Eyed Elliot they’ve seen doing business.”

“All right,” Travers said, not questioning the lie. “But I want you to go home and get some rest as soon as you’ve got your witnesses home. I want Grindelwald beat into the ground and I can’t do that with an Auror who works herself sick every other week. At any rate, you’ve been hard at work on the Goldstein investigation. That’s more important than petty trafficking of dark objects. The amount of classified information your sister has cost us, MACUSA...”

With that, he left the alley, still grumbling. Audrey breathed in shakily, relieved that the threatening man was now gone. She flung her arms around her pale mother. Queenie returned her daughter’s hug with one hand, the other on her chest, trying to sooth herself. Jacob, letting out a relieved sigh, turning and pulling Queenie close for a hug, kissing her on the head.

“Thank you, and I love you,” Jacob whispered as he released her. Queenie blushed, but nodded as she took his hands.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” She turned and grinned at Tina. “Teen had us covered, though.”

“Yes, but that was still terrifying,” Tina said, wiping her sweaty palms on her coat.

“One-Eyed Elliot, huh?” Jacob said, shuddering. “I doubt there is a good story behind how he got that name. I saw all kinds of men lose a limb or two in the war.”

“His real name is Elliot Whittaker,” Tina said matter of factly as they walked, Audrey soaking in everything she was saying like a sponge. “He always has a different, crazy story when you ask about the eye.” She grinned at Audrey. “You should ask him how he lost the eye when we talk to him today. He loves coming up with dramatic stories and for a kid he’ll probably have a story about fighting a troll one-handed or something.”

Audrey giggled.

“But why do we need to talk to One-Eyed Elliot?” Audrey asked. “We’re not really witnesses, that was just a lie you told Mr. Travers.”

“That man is always fiddling around with Dark objects and magic,” Tina explained. “They are very risky, so he could have gotten injured by it before. And to prevent being caught by aurors, he had to get his injuries from dabbling in the stuff healed somewhere else. However, one day we did catch him, and we agreed to let him go if he agreed to give us information. Because of his past he’ll likely know someone who can help Tony.”

“An’ you trust him to be honest with us,” Jacob said as they rounded Borgin and Burkes and headed down a side alleyway.

“I actually do,” Tina agreed. “Either that or he’ll know someone who knows someone else. I’ve let him walk freely for years when I could have arrested him. He knows if he lies to me, he’ll be spending a _very_ long time in Azkaban.”

Queenie shuddered at the mention of that terrible place. Audrey, feeling Queenie’s fear, put a hand on her mother’s wrist.

“Where is he usually at?” Queenie asked.

“Probably pedalling his dangerous objects,” Tina said, sounding frustrated at the mention of it. She threw up her hands. “None of you touch them when we see him. Especially not you, Jacob.”

There was a long silence as they walked, in which Queenie plucked up the courage to ask something that had been bothering her.

“You were investigatin’ me, Teen?”

“Um… Yes, but its not what you think,” Tina said, swallowing suddenly unsure of how her sister would react to the news. “I worked with the investigation team hoping that, if we found you… I could find ways or loopholes to keep them from hurting you.” Her voice became bitter. “So many Aurors shoot to kill when it comes to Grindelwald now. But I hoped to bring you back. To bring you safely home instead.” Tina could no longer continue, her voice breaking towards the end, clearly overwhelmed with emotion. Queenie stopped and pulled Tina into a hug.

“Aww, Teen,” Queenie said as she rubbed Tina’s back.

“Well, you always supported me,” Tina said, squeezing her back. “Throughout all of this mess, you never stopped being my sister.”

Turning a few more corners, Tina led them into a small pub called the Greasy Pig, her nose wrinkling. Queenie instantly noticed why and both she and Audrey grabbed a hand of Jacob’s.

The Greasy Pig was dark, smoke-infested, and filled with pure-bloods. Queenie spotted them because they remind her instantly of Rosier and Carrow, who she had done her best to avoid at Nurmengard. She’d never known what they were aiming towards, but there had never been anything about either of them that Queenie had trusted or felt able to befriend and she had, perhaps out of mother’s intuition, had kept Tony and Audrey as much away from them as possible.

Those purebloods she knew from how they dressed. The sleek robes that looked like they cost thousands of dragots, mainly.

There were other clues that hinted that this place as a pure-blood haunt, albeit a sleazy one. A large tapestry with a lengthy lineage stood on the back of the wall with the words “SACRED TWENTY-EIGHT” in large letters at the top. There was also a portrait in the corner that Queenie was sure was supposed to be of Merlin, and another of Salazar Slytherin.

She didn’t miss the look of anxiety on Jacob’s face, the sheen of sweat appearing on his brow. The expression on his face, she’d seen it before, but not on Tony’s face…

Then it clicked. She’d seen that look of fear before at the amphitheater, when Grindelwald’s acolyte referred to the no-majs as _vermin_. She put a hand protectively on Jacob’s chest, much like she had then.

“Baby, are you scared?” Queenie whispered, voice shaking. “This ain’t the rally, we don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be.. We shouldn’t have stay _then_ , honestly.” They could always take Jacob back home, do this later...

“I don’t think Grindelwald would have let you leave without going with him,” Jacob said earnestly.  “I’m staying for Tony. Don’t worry about me, Queen.” Queenie still noticed Jacob repressing a shudder, however.

“But you’re nervous here! I should have noticed _then_ , too!” Queenie said, her hand curling around the collar of Jacob’s coat. “You were afraid and I barely even took it in, honey! What kind a girlfriend doesn’t notice that? A horrible one, that’s what.”

“You had your own problems,” Jacob said, putting a hand on her cheek. “I forgive you. Just swear you’ll protect me now, and we’re good.”

“From anything,” Queenie swore. Their faces were so close, they could kiss. She wanted to, it was just take the slight lean forward--

Tina cleared her throat. “I’m glad you two are working things out, but this is not the place for a powerful witch and a no-maj to be seen about to enter a lip-lock.” Her face was stern. “I’m not joking when I say the three of you must keep a low-profile here.”

The three of them nodded solemnly. Audrey, remembering her duty as Aunt Teenie’s assistant, assumed a protective stance as she stepped in front of Jacob. Tina sighed. She had a typical look of Tina-esperation on her face.

“I said act _natural_ , sweetie!”

“Um… Right,” Audrey said, tilting her head in confusion at how she was supposed to _do_ that in a place this Dark.

Tina glanced around the pub, while Queenie shifted her hand away from Jacob’s chest and settled it at the crook of his arm. With Jacob by her side, and Audrey in front of her, she was in a good position to protect their blind spots. _No one_ here would lay a hand on her family. Audrey, likely hearing her thoughts, looked up and gave her a confident smile.

A peddler carrying a large box sprang in front of them, and Queenie, still hyperalert and worried for Jacob and their daughter, immediately whipped out her wand on the stranger.

“Madame, madame there there is no need to be worried!” The peddler shifted the box from hand to hand so he could show Queenie he did not have out his wand. “I have no desire to attack you and your husband! I do not judge the wandless.”

Her husband. Her _husband_. She could feel her cheeks turning warm.

“He’s-he’s-he’s--” yet she couldn’t get out the words ‘not my husband.’ She looked at Jacob, who glanced at her with a similar look of longing. He wanted it to be real, too. Queenie felt another pang of regret, especially as she remembered their almost-kiss.

Worn down by negative feelings, she turned her attention back to the peddler. Queenie really wished she could read this man’s mind for herself. He wore a creaseless grey suit. He had full cheeks and hair that was slicked back. He screamed of pure-bloodness. How could she verify his claims?

She was useless like this. Without Legilimency, she offered nothing to their team.

 _Audrey, please sweetie_ , Queenie thought. _Can you tell mommy what is he thinking_?

Holding her mother’s hand, Audrey cocked her head, her mouth upturned as she tried to make sense of what she got. _Eggs. Mommy,_ _he just wants to sell the eggs he’s got!_ _But this is a strange place to sell eggs, don’t they do that at a market?_

Queenie did her best to match the stern glare her sister was wearing. She wasn’t as good at threatening people as Tina.

“Just tell us what you want!” Tina snapped, having noticed the man’s presence. “As if we don’t have enough to do without being accosted by peddlers!” She continued to scan the room for Elliot Whittaker.

The peddler gave them a big smile as he opened his box full of different colored eggs. Silver eggs, eggs made of crystal, even one looked as though it was letting off smoke. “I got dragon eggs, occamy eggs, even a phoenix egg!” he held the box out as though to tempt them.

“That’s a load of dragon-dung, is what is is,” Tina said, wrinkling her nose. “We don’t have _time_ for this.”

“But Auntie Teenie,” Audrey said, eyeing the smoking egg. It had an orange glow. “This Mister thinks that this egg is a phoenix egg. It _looks_ like one too, the colour of a phoenix. I saw it in a picture book. There are are thoughts coming from inside but I can’t tell what it is, animal thoughts are harder to understand and I have to focus real hard--but what if he’s being honest?”

Both of the Goldstein sisters and Jacob frowned at Audrey. She was not supposed to reveal her powers to strangers. They had agreed on that. Audrey’s eyes widened with realization as she took in all three adults’ thoughts, she blushed and bowed her head in shame. Queenie drew Audrey behind her slightly.

“It took me thirty years to realize this, baby, but if something sounds too good to be true, it probably is,” Queenie said stiffly. Her heart still ached with hurt over Grindelwald’s lies.

The peddler glared at them, with his gaze lingering on Audrey. He gave a sneer and walked towards the door. Queenie hesitated, trying to think fast. This man suspected something, and he gave up peddling too easily. He must have realized Audrey can use legilimency, it would put her in terrible danger. With a practiced hand, Queenie swiftly drew her wand again, pointed it at the man’s back and thought _Obliviate_.

He stumbled dazed, and leaned against a pillar. He eventually went to the bar to have a drink. Queenie breathed a sigh of relief.

“Did you _have_ to Obliviate him?” Jacob asked, looking both impressed and nervous.

Queenie tucked her wand away discreetly. This was nothing she hadn't done before. Maybe now everyone would know the reason they should dislike her, even if she didn’t regret _this_ _time_. “If we didn’t want anyone finding out about Audrey, yes.” Her voice lacked remorse. “I didn’t wipe his whole mind, just his meeting with us.” She shrugged. “He just thinks he had a bit too much to drink.”

Tina looked as though she wanted to debate the ethics of this, but finally let it side in the name of Audrey’s safety. Tina resumed scanning the pub.

“Where are you? _Whittaker_!” Tina mumbled, looking annoyed. Her eyes narrowed and then lit up. “Whittaker isn’t here, but his wife is.” Tina pointed across the room to a blond smoking a pipe that emitted blue smoke. She had a dazed look on her face. “Let’s go and talk to her.”

Tina lead her family across the bar and to the table the woman sat smoking at.

“Avita,” Tina greeted, sitting down next to the blond in greasy faded robes that disgusted Queenie. Avita seemed to jerk awake at the sight of Tina and the others, who sat down with Tina at the table. Queenie winced when she saw the table top and resisted the urge to clean it off--there were patches of stains on the table, and she hoped it was from stale firewhiskey or butterbeer and not sweat from dozens of bodies. The area smelled like the blond witch’s pipe, but Queenie could pick out a certain lingering rancid odour. This was a horrible place to have her family, for more than one reason.

“Who’a woo’?” The witch slurred. Between the British accent and her dazed stupor, Queenie could barely understand her. Although if she had to guess, she would maybe take a stab at her saying “who are you?”

“Don’t play games,” Tina snapped. “You know me, I’m an Auror who has been _very generous_ to your family, Avita.”

“I know who _you_ are, Tina Scamander,” Avita mumbled, her voice a bit clearer as she tried to focus on the strangers looking at her. “I meant the foreigner, the filthy Muggle slumming up _my_ pub, and the kid.”

“Hey,” Queenie snapped from Jacob’s side, not caring whether she was to continue playing the role of a foreign witch who knew no English. Her eyes flashed dangerously, she had enough of people insulting Jacob. She thrust her hand into her pocket for her wand. “You want to repeat that sentence properly, honey? See if you get it right this time?”

Audrey cleared her throat. “How did you know who Da-um,” she glanced at Jacob, remembering what Tina had said about being discreet. “Who he was?”

Avita glowered at Audrey. “Everyone knows the Auror Scamander and that crazy magizoologist husband of hers keep a pet Muggle around,” Avita spat, sounding disgusted. She narrowed her eyes at Tina. “I made a point to know what he looks like in case you ever decided to bring him on my turf.”

The bead of sweat rolled down Jacob’s temple, his eyes darted around, body stiffening at her words. Queenie sensed anxiety pouring out from Jacob, and one hand touched his back, the other was still in her pocket gripping onto her wand.

Tina’s gaze had grown steely. “Fine. The jig is up. Yes, I did bring my friend Jacob with me. Now, stop insulting him.”

“Why should I?” There was a nasty grin on Avita’s face. She was lucid now, out of her high daze, no longer angry that she couldn’t smoke the pipe that Queenie believed was similar to Grindelwald’s magical skull, inducing visions. Avita now glowed with excitement to be able to goade Tina. “You only come here when you need something, Scamander. I have no reason to listen to you. You’re not going to arrest me if I call him scum and refer to you, your husband and whoever the fuck your associate is,” she glanced at Queenie, “as _scumsuckers_.”

Queenie was suddenly on her feet.

“Queen, don’t--” Jacob blurted out, hands tugging at Queenie’s dress, trying to placate her.

Avita looked as though Christmas had come early.

“‘Queen?’ Not the elusive Queenie Goldstein who fled Grindelwald only a few days ago?” Avita began to laugh so hard she looked as though tears were about to build up in her eyes. “You don’t look like the hot blonde on the wanted posters. Polyjuice? Oh, this is too good. The rumors were right.” She looked at Queenie, still wiping away tears of laughter. “You went straight to your scumsucking Auror sister to clean up your mess. Eli owes me twenty Galleons. He didn’t think you’d trust an Auror.”

Queenie’s eyes narrowed. “People know I ain’t with Grindelwald anymore? Already? Anyway, if you’re gonna insult us, at least get a wider vocabulary, _honey_.”

“Whole underworld is swirling with rumors that Grindelwald somehow lost his hold on his precious Legilimens,” Avita said. “Quite an embarrassment for _him_.” Her eyes lit up and they bored into Tina. “I was having such a good time, but, you lot interrupted my smoke session, so I’m gonna tell you something that’s gonna make your blood run cold and wished you weren’t here, Goldstein.” She extinguished the smoking pipe with a wave.

“Vinda Rosier came in here about a half an hour ago,” Avita continued, gleefully watching the looks of horror spread across four’s faces. “And we all know I ain’t lying, because I got a deal with Scamander here that I tell her one lie and I get fifteen years in Azkaban.” An evil smile crossed her face.

“Rosier…” Queenie’s voice was a croak as she thought about her former ally. “She’s lookin’ for me.”

It wasn’t a question, but a fact. Queenie had known that Grindelwald would come knocking eventually and here he was, in the form of his number one lieutenant.

“To kill me?” Queenie asked. “He talked about killing a lot of people the last time I saw him.”

“Didn’t say,” Avita said, “But she did specifically mention to keep an eye out for some kids with you. One of them was supposed to be real sick.” Her eyes flitted to Audrey, who gulped. “I would run out of this establishment as fast as possible before people put together who you really are.” She gave a dramatic head roll to the rest of the pub, smirking at them. All this chaos was entertainment to her. A nervous shiver ran down Queenie’s spine. She’d already had to wipe one person’s mind to protect Audrey, but to oblivate this many? She could not erase the memory of an entire pub.

Queenie reached over and grabbed Audrey’s hand, not for comfort, but to spark up a telepathic connection.

_Sweetheart, were you able to read her mind at all? What’s she thinking?_

Queenie felt useless. If she couldn’t help her family today, then it would have meant that she’d given more of her devotion, her talent, to Grindelwald than to her family...

 _No, Mommy, there’re too many people here. Too noisy and my head hurts a little, but Auntie Teenie said to act natural. And don’t feel like you’re failing everyone, you’re doing a great job!_ Audrey shuddered. _People here do have minds that_ feel _mean, you know? I’m gonna become an Auror someday like Auntie Teenie to fight people like this!_

Queenie hoped Audrey would grow out of this idea, fast. She couldn’t lose Audrey too, not with the way things were going for Tony…

Audrey took her hand.

_I’ll be careful, don’t worry._

Queenie turned her attention to Tina, whose lips had grown quite thin at this point. “Avita, just tell me if you’ve seen Eli anywhere! Your husband, I need his help!” Tina slapped a hand on the table.

Avita smirked. “Oh, I could tell you, but I think it’s more fun watching you scumsuckers scuttle around like rats, squealing with fear when I mention the name of a real witch. Deep down all of you know you’re no match for Rosier, which is why you’re so nervous. Besides, I just told you the most violent and wanted witch in our world is here, I’ve done my good deed for the day.”

Avita laughed as she got up. She paused to pat sympathetically on Tina’s shoulder.

“I expect you to reward me well for telling you about Rosier, Scamander!” She then disappeared into the crowd, cackling gleefully.

“Your reward, assuming you didn’t lie to me, is not going to prison!” Tina hollered after Avita, face red with fury. She slumped in her seat, head buried in her hands.

“Tina has she ever lied to you before? Even once?” Jacob spoke up, his voice hopeful. He reached out to, giving Tina’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Anyway, she just wanted to goad you, Tina, we’ll figure everything out.”

“Thank you, Jacob.” She cleared her throat. “But no,” Tina groaned. “If either of the Whittakers say she’s here, she’s here.”

Jacob, Queenie, and Audrey looked at each other with varying looks of worry and despair.

“Audrey, were you able to read her mind?” Tina asked, unaware that she was repeating what Queenie had asked a short while ago.

Audrey sighed and hung her head. “No.” She sounded very disappointed. “It was too noisy, her thoughts mixed up with everyone else’s, _and_ my head hurts. I’m sorry, Auntie Teenie. I made a big mistake didn’t I? I talked too much about the egg in front of that man _and_ then I couldn’t read Avita’s mind! I wasn’t helpful at all, I’m sorry. You deserve the best!”

“Audrey, you did help us.” Tina said, grabbing her hand. “You’ve kept calm and followed my lead in some very dangerous situations. You helped to identify a man who seemed to be selling creature eggs illegally, and made sure your daddy was protected remember? That makes for the temperment of a true Auror. Yes, you made a mistake but that’s how we all learn to be better, it’ll be fine.” Tina paused, and offered a smile at her niece. “I made many mistakes too, and I learned from it to become a better Auror.”

Audrey’s dejected features brightened immediately. “Really?”

“You bet,” Tina said, grinning at her. Audrey flung herself at her aunt with a delighted grin on her face.

Queenie observed the precious scene in front of her. If her 5-year old daughter was trying her best, as an adult, she should too. “I’m going to try and get a read on her,” Queenie offered, determined to be useful again.

“Your powers _aren’t even working_ right now. They’ve shut down because you’re stressed. You need to rest and it will come back naturally,” Tina snapped at the same time as Jacob said, voice softer than Tina’s, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Queen.”

“It worked for a bit back at the house, and I didn’t do anything. If I make the effort, it might just come back to me again. What other option to do we have?” Queenie retaliated back. She couldn’t believe it, she hadn’t been around for a week and her sister was already back to fussing over her choices again.

Just like the times in New York, all those years ago. Just what was Tina so concerned about? Her running back to Grindelwald?

“We can’t just wander around aimlessly and wait for Rosier to find us.”

Grindelwald had expected perfection, and Queenie had naively given her all for him. How could she even begin to forgive herself and make amends, if she was able to use Legilimency skillfully for his ‘greater good’ and yet be useless when she really needed to help her family? No. She would do what she believe was right, and this time, it was to find the Whittakers.

Queenie put her hands to her ears and closed her eyes, blocking out the vocalized noises around her. She had to focus. Focus on hearing thoughts. She shifted her head instinctively as she concentrated, seeking out the familiar whispers. Suddenly, Queenie felt a touch on her forearm and her eyes fluttered open. Jacob had put a hand on her arm as though to stop her and while the action made her flood with warmth and put a smile across her face, she shrugged him away. She had to do this. She closed her eyes again.

She reached deep inside herself. It couldn’t be hard to find. Legilimency was as natural as breathing to her, it was stronger when people were hurting-

Whispers. Soft audible noises. A sadness that did not feel like her family’s.

Queenie knew now how to retrigger her Legilimency. She thought about Avita, her anger, her hatred of no-majs and “scumsuckers” like herself and Tina. Surely there was a reason for that bitterness? A bad experience? Something negative…

And for a moment, Queenie thought she heard Avita’s voice in her head, despite that woman being away from them, across the room, ordering a drink. Her thoughts cut through the flood of noise in the crowd, suddenly clear as day.

 _Is Eli seeing the mudblood who sells potions down the lane from us? Why her?! Why doesn’t he love_ me? _What am I doing wrong?-_

Queenie was not ready for the sudden influx of bitterness and heartbreak that slammed into her, and she lost her focus. Now, the problem was, she wasn’t just hearing Avita-

_Mommy? Mommy?_

_Queenie, you shouldn’t be risking yourself like this-_

_Queen? This really isn’t a good idea. Tina’s right, you need rest_ _._

_They say Rosier is here._

_Auror Scamander is here, don’t know who I’m more afraid of, Rosier or Scamander. Probably Rosier._

_That filthy muggle dare desecrate this place?!_

_Scamander is here-_

_Rosier-here!_

_Glad Travers just left-_

Queenie pressed harder against her ears and whimpered, her face scrunched up from the thoughts that sounded so loud. Too loud. It was like in Paris again.

“Argh!” Groaning, Queenie lowered her head as she gripped it, trying to stop her head from throbbing further.

“Queenie! Are you alright?” Tina asked, her hand on her sister’s. _See, I knew it. Warned her to let it come back when it was ready, but no, she didn’t listen._

There it was again, Tina was gloating.

Queenie buried her aching head in her hands. Ow. Ow. Ow. She should have listened to Tina, but given how her sister was babying her and acting like she knew best, _as always_ , Queenie didn’t want to give Tina the pleasure of knowing that she was _right_.

Audrey giggled at Queenie’s thoughts, “Oh mommy, you shouldn’t have done that.” And then wIth a sombre expression, she continued. “You’re hurting.”

Jacob cupped Queenie’s cheek gently, and soothed her cheek with light caresses.

“Focus on my touch.” She leaned into his touch, just for a moment closing her eyes and allowing herself that small indulgence. Jacob made everything better. “Baby, you got this. Listen to the sound of my voice. I’m so worried-are you okay? You shouldn’t push yourself like that. We’ll do just fine without your powers.”

And listen she did. The noises in her head felt softer, as she latched onto the baritone of his voice. She jerked up, head still pounding, but ready to converse.

“Really?” She asked, stunned. “When I was with Grindelwald, they all said it’ll be fine _with_ my skill, not _without_.”

And failure had not been tolerated. Queenie had spent years making sure that she always accomplished what she set out to do, she had seen first-hand what happened to failures. She had been pushed to be her best, often told to come back with satisfactory results, for the greater good and for the sake of her children. Fear of that man’s consequences had made her a turn into a perfectionist of sorts.

Even if she had gotten her gift back in the process, she was not able to use it properly like before, as and when she wanted. Having her talent mentally blocked from herself prevented her from contributing, and she was just a burden to them … Yet they still wanted her around? She looked from Tina to Jacob, both giving her sincere looks, to Audrey, who seemed more confused than anything as she looked like she was trying to make sense of her mother’s conflicting thoughts.

Tina pursed her lips. “That’s because _he_ didn’t care about you as a person, Queenie. The only reason he wanted you was for your Legilimency.” She nodded around the table. “We’re your family. It doesn’t matter to us.”

Queenie brooded over what Tina said. Her without her natural legilimens, didn’t matter to them? She snorted. Or maybe she was less of a burden this way. Less annoying. Less privy to their personal thoughts. She wasn’t stupid, she knew they were all privately relieved to have her out of their heads. Tina’s words were just pretty words to comfort her. She knew pretty words now.

“Huh. I always thought it was something you two just kinda tolerated,” Queenie said. Perhaps that was what she had found appealing about Grindelwald. He’d told her that he appreciated her power, instead of implying it was better suppressed. He had welcomed it, when others told her to stay out of their heads.

Those had just been pretty words to use her power for himself, as it had turned out. She had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker.

“Of course we don’t just tolerate it--”

“We love you, Queenie--”

“You know what it, it doesn’t matter,” she said to Jacob and Tina’s ensuing protests.

“Anyway, I didn’t get the info I needed,” Queenie said. “Just something about her thinking her husband is cheating on her with the kid of two no-majs. Let me try again.”

No one looked pleased at this idea, but no one stopped her as she singled out Avita’s thoughts again. The more she focused, the lesser effort it took to get what she wanted. Queenie rummaged around in her brain as though cleaning out a dirty closet until she found what she was looking for.

“Elliot is at Borgan and Burkes,” Queenie said, “trading Dark objects. She knew you wouldn’t like it, Teen. That was why she distracted with the news about Rosier. She’s not lying,” Queenie swallowed, “but she also wanted to get the heat off her husband.” Queenie nodded her to her sister and stood up. “Let’s go. We need to get out of here before we run into Rosier.”

There were all nods of agreements at this and everyone stood up, ready to get this trip over with.

#

Tina led the way out of the smoky, dark bar, eager to leave it and its inhabitants behind. Behind her, Queenie had her nose wrinkled and was spelling the smell of smoke from herself, Jacob, and Audrey with her wand. Tina stopped dead, and backpedalled into the pub again, pushing her family backwards, much to Queenie’s indignation.

“It’s Rosier. She’s here, I’m dealing with her,” Tina hissed, a plan already clicking into place. “All of you, take the back exit and go to the shop to deal with Whittaker. It’s not like you can miss him, he only has one eye, after all...”

Tina paused, fumbling around looking for some jewelry. Mercy Lewis, sometimes it would pay to be more like Queenie. She eyed her sea-green peridot crowned gold wedding ring. That wasn’t an option. Finally, she felt the golden oval shaped locket she always wore and took it off, draping it over Queenie’s neck. “Show this to One-Eyed Elliot so he knows you’re with me.”

“Oh, but Teen, this was Ma’s,” Queenie bit her lip and frowned. Her voice was filled with anxiety over the possibility of losing it.

“Yes, well, it’s the only jewelry I wear other than my wedding ring and I’m not taking that off and risking you losing it.”

There was a flash of hurt on Queenie’s face, as though she had just remembered something horrible.

Queenie’s heart dropped. She understood her sister’s reasoning, for she had worn one on her ring finger after leaving New York with Jacob, determined to show off to the public that she was happily engaged. It was a golden band wit-

“Oh Morrigan, Teen, no wonder you don’t trust me with your wedding ring.” She glanced down at her own ringless finger. Her voice was quiet as she spoke again, like a child admitting she had stolen a cookie before dinner. _“I… Took Ma’s ring without telling.”_

Tina’s lips tightened. She didn’t like to think about that, although it was a fact she had became aware of long ago. Jacob had told her that Queenie had taken it in her attempt to play at engagement with Jacob, but none of them had realized _why_ she’d been so determined to get married, of course. “It’s more an attachment my wedding ring than any of your past misdeeds that is why I don’t want to take it off.” She shook her head. “Even though what happened was six years ago, we will still talk about that, just not now. Besides, _you brought it back with you, right_?”

Queenie swallowed, her stomach churning with a sense of horror and dread. “Oh, Teen… Um, when I left I was in such a hurry… It’s still at Nurmengard! It’s lying there in my jewelry box!”

Tina pinched the bridge of her nose. Years ago, she would not have hesitated to berate her sister. But now, things were different. There were priorities, that being keeping her sister alive and making sure she stayed. And defeating Grindelwald’s lieutenant. Despite how much of a blow that news was, Tina forced a smile on her face. She put a hand on Queenie’s shoulder, hoping to calm her sister down so that she can lead the next part of their mission with a clearer head.

“Yes, well, Ma would rather have you and your children safe and sound with family, than risk yourself even more by going back for a piece of jewelry. Don’t worry about it. We still have the necklace and the china. I’m partial to the necklace so you can’t have that-but I know you’ve always wanted the china. I’ve got it up in the attic…”

“Yes, because there are so many visitors for a criminal to entertain,” Queenie said, wincing. “Nah, give it to Audrey or your own daughter someday.”

 _Her own daughter_. A concept more fanciful than an autonomous wand. Tina forced her smile a bit wider, but it was like trying to smile when you had a toothache. “Maybe.”

Queenie’s face fell, and Tina knew Queenie had finally found the pain that Tina had been trying so hard to push to the side of her mind since before Queenie had came home.

_People are the easiest to read when they’re hurting._

“Oh… Oh _Teenie_.” Queenie put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve had trouble getting pregnant?”

“You have enough problems, mine are less significant.” Tina said, her voice tense.

“And here I show up with twins, when you can’t-”

“Queenie, stop!” Tina’s irritance got the better of her. “You didn’t bring the children here deliberately to hurt me. We can discuss this later… Right now we need to talk to One-Eyed Elliot and I need to deal with _Rosier_.” Her voice was bitter again at the mention of Rosier.

She wanted to make that awful woman pay.

Tina watched through the grimy window as Rosier entered a shop across from them, one devoted to the Dark Arts. If she had to take a leaf out from her husband’s book, then Tina would describe the amount of rage she felt equivalent to an Ukrainian Ironbelly’s weight. Enough to crush dwellings. Rosier had been the one to introduce Queenie to Grindelwald, the spark of everything. She had never hated anyone this much.

“Teenie? Teenie, ya don’t have to avenge me,” Queenie whispered. Queenie reached up and titled Tina’s had back towards her. She squeezed Tina’s shoulder. “I’m fine now. See? And-”

Queenie’s words did nothing to change Tina’s mind. _I need to get Rosier, make her face her crimes. She’ll pay for what she did, even better.. If she does, Grindelwald’s forces will take a serious blow_.

“Teenie-”

“I’m going after her and you can’t change my mind,” Tina said, well aware that she had biases when it came to Rosier. The professional thing to do would be to report back to the Ministry and have them send a team to deal with her. She could care less about protocol now, though. This was a golden opportunity.

“Look after Jacob and Audrey and get us the information we need for Tony,” Tina repeated coldly.

Tina wrenched open the door and sprinted across the street to the shop.

Tina barged in with her wand out in front of her, blood pounding in her ears, eyes combing the interior for the enemy. There was an old cracked mirror. Knives with very pointy ends hung from the ceiling and there were multiple suits of armor that held spiked maces. A figure turning to look at her. Tina took advantage of her readiness and flung a deadly curse at Grindelwald’s lieutenant.

At the sight of magic, Rosier automatically dropped to the ground, whipping out her wand as she went. Her wand raised to attack as she clambered to her feet to met her opponent. A grin appeared on her face as she registered Tina.

“Oh no, I’ve finally been caught by the famous Porpentina Scamander,” she mocked, her eyes wide with fake shock. “Whatever will I do?” Rosier slashed her wand through the air, the large mirror near the doorway creaked as it slid towards Tina, the top of it tilted forward as it fell. Tina dived to the side to avoid the crash of glass.

Tina heard the sound of a lock clicking behind the counter. Good, one less person to look out for.

Tina heaved herself to her feet, panting as she brushed dust off herself. Tina aimed her own wand at the knives on the ceiling above Rosier.

The knives sped their way towards Rosier, who flicked them aside with a lazy wave of her wand.

“I must say, I’ve wanted to met you for awhile Scamander-” Vinda smirked and her eyes fell of Tina’s fingers. She did not seem to realize the peridot ring was a wedding ring as she spoke.  “-or is it Goldstein again? Trouble in paradise, or did Spellbound fail to report a called-off engagement?” She aimed her at the hem of Tina’s coat, which began to smoke.

Tina jabbed her wand at her coat hem and put out the beginnings of a fire with a quick jet of water from her wand. “Newt and I are fine, actually.” Tina wiggled her ring finger. “This happens to _be_ my wedding ring. See, ring on ring finger? Strange, I thought Grindelwald’s top lieutenant was smarter—did all that inbreeding affect your intelligence and common sense? I guess that’s why he had to recruit Queenie.”

Rage and jealousy twisted across Rosier’s face.

“That hideous thing is a wedding ring?,” Rosier said smirking. “You got the short end of the stick for a man, didn’t you? Happily married women wear diamond rings. Even Queenie had one beautiful ring sitting in a box. Dating a beast lover must not pay off well.” She laughed cruelly. “But why are we talking about that? Speaking of Queenie, surely you want to hear _all_ about how I found your sister helpless and alone on the streets of Paris after she’d failed to find _you_? After you abandoned her?”

If she was looking to throw Tina off her guard, she’d done her job. Tina’s face seemed to slacken, the set look of determination fading as Rosier’s stinging barbs hit her where it hurt the most. In that split second Tina lowered her guard. Ill-prepared, she was thrown backwards into the door, which she hit with a bang, her head swimming from the impact. The room was a blur as she lay on bits of glass, but she could make out Rosier’s hazy outline advancing.

“Now, Scamander, tell me where Quee-! _Crucio_!” Rosier cried, pointing her wand at Tina, who had darted rolled out of the way, not caring about the pain from her skin contact with broken glass bits. As long as she wasn’t pierced anywhere vital. Besides, glass lodged in her skin was still a better alternative to the Cruciatus curse. As Tina dodged the hexes, firing away her own spells and hiding behind the cover of shelves, there was only one thought in her mind-- A spell blew up near her, and Tina retaliated, earning a yelp from Rosier.

If she died in this fight, the last thing she would have told Newt was that he was a hypocrite. Her last conversation with her husband, a man whose love she’d tried to resist for so long, would have been words out of anger. She had given thought about her Newt’s words, and pride was the only thing that prevented her from getting to him. She had wanted to be right, but she was wrong.

Queenie was okay, she was still here with them. Theseus wanted to help, he did not take her sister away nor report to Travers on the sly. Why had she insisted on making a big fuss over something so small? Spending a little too long in her regret, Tina startled when a spell grazed her ear and the back door caught fire. She extinguished the fire with a wave. No sense in burning down this shop and affecting others.

Pushing herself to her feet, body stinging from the cuts and sore while Rosier looked still looked like a Witch Weekly model despite her torn attire, Tina made up her resolve.

If she made it out of this fight alive, she would make it up to Newt immediately. And to do that, she had to bring this fight outside of the shop, where there was more space to duel.

“Not going to cooperate, then?” Rosier asked.  “ _Legilimens_!”

A beginner's mistake. Of course Tina knew Occlumency. And casting it verbally and loudly? Even stupider. Tina easily and lazily closed her mind.

“No!” The words hissed out of Rosier’s mouth in a whisper.

Frustrated, the lieutenant thrusted her wand sending Tina backwards into the wall again. Seizing the opportunity, Rosier made for the exit--which was enough to propel Tina to her feet and run after her. Taking advantage of her familiarity with the area, Tina took another turn and cut through an alley, sliding in front of Rosier as the latter turned into the corner, effectively blocking her way. Tina’s, wand aimed at Rosier’s face, her hand shaking a little as she struggled to catch her breath.

“No one--uses--my sister,” Tina panted, wishing that had came out as badass as it had sounded in her head. Intead, she simply sounded like she hadn’t been training in the field for months.

“Oh, so we’ve arrived at it, haven’t we?” Rosier goaded, perspiration rolling down the side of her head, aiming her own wand at Tina. “Strange complaints for someone who chose to abandon Queenie in New York to chase after Credence Barebone--you don’t get to whine!”

Tina winced, the words stinging. With a cry of anger, she sent a Stunner at Rosier, who had somehow anticipated it and instantly knocked away Tina’s hand with her own wand arm. She hit back with a hex, which Tina barely dodged in time, since she was in pain.

“Yes, Credence,” Tina wished her voice could have the same mocking tone as Rosier’s, but it didn’t. All she could think about when she thought of Credence was guilt and misery. All those times she had left important things and people behind just to find and help him, only to fail at it. “How does it feel, Rosier, to know that your boss had to kill him because he decided he was done being a puppet?”

Her voice had a bit of pride there. Credence stood up for himself, and had willingly sacrificed himself for something he believed in. Family love. She would never forget that.

Rosier’s smirk slipped as her face turned red with anger. Expecting another attack, Tina went on guard, ready to deflect anything headed her way. But to her surprise, Rosier instead rummaged in her pockets, pulling out a small, glittering gold ring.

Tina’s heart dropped.

 _Ma’s wedding ring_.

A twisted smile crossed Rosier’s face.

“I wanted to use this to convince Queenie to come back, but plans change. You can have back a treasured family heirloom, and I get Queenie Goldstein,” Rosier said. “Think about it Tina--we all know you really think she’s a disgrace to your family. Even Queenie must know it, wherever you’re hiding her.” Her eyes gleamed wickedly. “I know far more than _you_ do about what she’s done those six years.” Tina’s heart pounded: She did not want to know any more than what she did. “Your sister is a liar, a kidnapper, a spy, a whore, a thief. You don’t need her in your family. She belongs with us. Just tell me where she is, and you can have your mother’s ring back. You’ll be better off...”

At this point, Tina’s Auror training kicked in and she tuned out the manipulative rant. She flicked her wand at Rosier, who noticed the minute action too late, and thought _Incarcerous!_

A pair of ropes wound tightly around Rosier, the action making the acolyte lose balance and fall on the ground, who struggled against her bonds. A relieved smile crossed Tina’s face and she resisted the urge to cheer.

“You don’t think I realize my sister did things that were illegal?” Tina locked her eyes with Rosier’s. “If you thought I would sell out my sister over some jewelry, you’re very wrong,” Tina smirked. “You wouldn’t understand it, would you? Family love, and not the kind which you’re familiar with. It can make us more powerful, so that’s is not a problem for Goldsteins, as you can now tell from the comfort of the ground.”

Purebloods put so much importance into magical talents and family bloodlines. Either be of use, or be made use of, this seemed to be their motto. Rarely, did their homes have the warmth that hers and Queenie’s had contained.

Had contained before everything had fallen apart

Despite everything, Rosier seemed to realize the truth in Tina’a words. A look of hatred flashed across her face.

Tina darted over to Rosier. She needed to collect Rosier’s wand first and then take her in. Maybe she could use Rosier’s arrest to bargain for a lighter sentence for Queenie. Her sister would then be free.

However, when Tina was just mere feet away, something happened. The ropes around Rosier fell off, turning to serpents. They slithered toward Tina, hissing angrily. Tina was forced to stop midway and banish the snakes, during which time Rosier had seized her wand and jumped to her feet.

“You’re not the only one capable of non-verbals. I am done playing games with you, Scamander,” Rosier sneered. “Time is of essence, perhaps you’d like _to tell me where Queenie Goldstein is_ ? _I_ _mperio_!”

Tina could do nothing to block the effects of the Imperius Curse. Within seconds, she was in a blissful oblivion. Why had she felt so stressed? Nothing could bother her now, nothing...

_“Where is Queenie Goldstein? I know she’s with you!”_

Queenie? Yes, Queenie! Her lost sister, returned home.

“Queenie?” Tina asked, she tilted her head, much like Audrey did when she had a question about Aurors. “Why are you asking?”

“ _You don’t need to know. Just tell me where she is!_ ”

Why wasn’t it her business? This person wanted her sister, and as the elder sibling she had a right to know! That was odd. When people evaded answers, Tina’s gut told her they usually had a reason…

“No, I’m not going to,” Tina said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest like a stubborn child. “Why should I tell someone who won’t tell me why they want to know? I’m not answering any questions until you tell me why.”

The world reshaped itself around Tina, and just in time too, because just as Tina regained her senses--

Rosier threw a stinging hex at Tina, which Tina managed to reflect back at her. Rosier crumpled to the ground. At this point, people were standing at the two ends of the alleyway, curious about the display. Duels between two witches were rare, and someone had whispered that it was a showdown between an acolyte and an auror. Fortunately, Tina did not see Queenie or her family among them. Hopefully they had found Whittaker or Queenie had been smart enough to lay low with Rosier running around. Tina allowed herself to feel a bit of pride.

Staring at the crowd, Tina resisted the urge to yell at them for putting themselves in danger. “All of you evacuate immediately, she’s dangerous!” Tina barked out, hoping her tone would get people to move away. “And someone get Travers immediately! I’m not letting her get away!” _Petrificus Totalus_! She thought.

A good deal of the people who had gathered around to observe the duel scrambled back to safety and bolt their doors, a few ran away from the alley. Rosier dodged her spell as easy as dodging a drunken punch.

“Try something less elementary, Scamander!” Rosier’s voice ridiculed. She summoned bricks from a nearby wall, creating a small hole.

“Anyway,” with a flick of her wand, Rosier sent a series of bricks towards Tina like cannonballs firing from a cannon towards the target. Tina managed to bring up a shield charm to block all but one brick, which sailed right into Tina’s stomach, knocking her on her back and for a moment, Tina couldn’t breathe. She curled up, the pain getting to her as she tried hard not to gag, laying on the ground for several moments as Rosier approached. Hm, it felt like maybe she’d broken a rib-

Rosier, meanwhile, continued to scorn Tina. “You know what, Scamander? The children call me Aunt too. How insulting, to be addressed as such, by disgusting half-bloods. Well, the girl is special, I don’t mind her. But the boy? Just as grotesque as his father, and untalented too.”

Rosier bent down, touching her wand to the ground. The cobblestones in front of Rosier began to turn to lava, the lave rushing towards Tina. Tina scampered backwards, extinguishing the lava with her wand.

Tina panted, a stitch in her side. She was drenched in sweat at this point, she wanted this to end. She would _not_ let Rosier take her down!

“Getting tired?” Rosier smirked. “We can end this whenever you want, Scamander,” Rosier cried, brandishing her wand at Tina. Ropes flew towards Tina.

No, no, she couldn’t be a prisoner, she had to get back home, back to Newt, to Queenie and her family- She had to end this fast, to hell with pain. Tina twisted her body and blasted the ropes away. With one last desperate attempt, she pointed her wand and shot a confundus charm at Rosier--

 _Legilimens_! Tina followed up, hoping the double spell would catch Rosier off guard. A risky move, but if it was a gamble she took, for if she could not haul her to prison, then she could at least find out why Rosier was here-

_Rosier stood by Grindelwald’s side, tall and proud and several years younger--_

_She was infiltrating the French Ministry with Abernathy--_

_Rosier was leaning down to speak to a sobbing and rain-drenched Queenie on a Parisian street corner--_

_She was laughing with Grindelwald in his office as he threw a pile of letters into the fire behind them--_

_Then she stood next to Grindelwald and a heavily pregnant Queenie in fur coats on a balcony on a grand castle overlooking a snowy mountain--_

The moment changed again--

_She comforted Credence Barebone to gain his trust--_

_She was in the heat of battle, herself against three Aurors--_

_Rosier offered a four year old crying Audrey Kowalski a chocolate frog, disgust pounding through her at having be friendly to a brat with a father that was_ un moldu _-_

Then it was like Tina had slammed face first into a brick wall: Rosier had began to block her out.

Tina became aware of her present surroundings again, noting that Rosier looked red and furious. She slashed with her wand and Tina collapsed to the ground, an invisible weight bearing on her, crushing her bruised ribs. She grunted in pain-

“Taking a leaf out of your sister’s book?” Rosier snapped. “Pity you’re not as _talented_ as her.”

“Tina!”

Footsteps sprinted down the alley. Travers. Theseus, too. Tina couldn’t get to her feet, the pressure was still on her, and she was in too much pain to attempt a strong counterspell.

“Ah, I see the cavalry has arrived. My cue to leave, Madame Scamander.”

Rosier aimed her wand at the brick wall with the small hole.

“ _Confringo_!” Rosier said. The wall exploded, sending debris flying and enveloping the whole alleyway with a cloud of dust. Tina coughed. She couldn’t see anything--

“Rosier--you _coward_ \--come back!” Tina coughed, gasping for air. “Finish this!”

Rosier gave a cruel chuckle. “Duels aren’t fair. You have no one to blame but your own incompetence for this loss, Auror. Just like you had no one to blame but you when your sister ended up on the streets of Paris alone with nowhere to go when I _saved_ her. _Au revoir_.”

With that, she stepped through the rubble where the wall had been just as Traver’s form got clearer. Whatever spell Rosier had used suddenly lifted, and Tina rolled painfully to the recovery position, relieving the pressure on her chest and allowing her to breathe a little easier.

“Goldstein, where is she?”

Tina pointed, still holding her injured rib cage. “That way!” Travers sprinted after Rosier while Theseus bent down and tried to mend Tina’s rib. With a flick of his wand, remnants of glass bits that had been stuck in her skin disappeared, and her open wounds slowly closed up.

“Better?” Theseus asked her. Tina gave a shaky nod, still in pain and too exhausted to do anything more. He lowered his voice, “are you here to follow the suggestion I gave you?”

Tina nodded again. “Jacob, Queenie, and Audrey are here, the latter two disguised.” She whispered out.

Her brother-in-law let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, hopefully they’re safe. I’m going to apparate you home and then go and get them and tell them you’re safe.”

Tina didn’t have the strength to argue, not when her head was spinning. Her last thought before the familiar sensation of apparation claimed her, was to hope that she wouldn’t end up splinching in her condition. Before she knew it she was back at home, specifically in Newt’s arms, barely catching his beautiful voice thanking Theseus profusely as he bridal-carried Tina inside.

Rosier’s words echoed in Tina’s head. _You had no one to blame but you when your sister ended up on the streets of Paris alone with nowhere to go when I_ saved _her._ Trust her enemy to point out the fact that had tormented her for years. She pushed the words away. She was alive, and in Newt’s arms.

“Newt,” Tina whispered, wrapping her arms around Newt’s neck as he carried her up the stairs. “Newt, I’m sorry. So sorry we fought. I lost control of my emotions. I--” She rested her aching head against Newt’s chest. She couldn't continue. How could she have hurt Newt like that?

Mercy Lewis… Her head, her chest, everywhere hurt so badly--She just wanted to rest...

“It’s all right, Tina. Shh,” Newt said, talking to her like she was an injured creature. He settled his wife gently on the bed, and did one last scan on Tina, healing up what Theseus had missed.

“Tina, Queenie and Jacob--” Newt began, his eyes filled with worry.

“Should be here soon,” Tina answered. “Theseus is bringing them.”

Seeing figures apparating into the yard, she pointed at the window by the bed. Newt turned. Sure enough, Theseus had arrived with the trio, and just in the nick of time; their disguises were fading away before Tina’s eyes. Relieved, Tina gingerly lowered her body down on the bed, focusing on her husband’s satisfied hums, as he finished with the healing charms and tucked her into bed. She did not know if Rosier had been caught, or if their mission had even been successful but in that moment, all that mattered to her right now was everyone got out of it alive, and she could finally sleep. She let her eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "un moldu" according to my friend Treagus means roughly "Muggle" in French. Thanks for the translation... Ages ago. 😄
> 
> Also, an FYI so no one asks me in the comments, Tina is gonna be okay, she just needs sleep. She won't be down long at all. ❤️
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter and tumblr also under the username bakercrown!
> 
> I'll see you guys again within the next couple of weeks with another update. I'm working on the next three chapters in some capacity, so hopefully it won't be too long a wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my beta, [Naka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa). Seriously, a huge thanks to her for helping me with the historical stuff in this chapter. 😄 As always, I hope you guys enjoy. Fun fact, Audrey and Tony's birthday is Thursday. 😍 Lastly, as always you can follow me on twitter or tumblr on the same username as here!
> 
> Have a great day, all!

Tina wasn’t sure who had made the breakfast on the tray Newt brought in the next morning, but she knew - based on her keen observation - from how heavenly the oatmeal smelled, the lack of burnt smells in the air and absent charred parts on the toast, that it most certainly was not Newt--both she and Newt tended to burn anything they touched--it had to have been made by either Jacob or Queenie. In addition to the oatmeal and toast, there was also a sliced apple. Queenie’s doing? She had always complained about the cheap and unwholesome food that Tina usually stuffed herself full of when at work. (Never mind the fact that Tina knew Queenie used to sneak sweets in class back at Ilvermorny, and later at MACUSA, that she made no effort to hide the Pepper Imp wrappers on her work desk. Do as I say and not as I do? At least hotdogs were more wholesome than candy.) 

She could almost feel her sister’s judgemental glare over her eating habits from upstairs. She was certain Queenie would definitely have something to say about what she was thinking the next time they saw each other. 

“Ah, that smells delicious,” Tina said, inhaling the smells of cinnamon and peanut butter. Her stomach rumbled with approval.  _ Much _ better than the smell of burnt toast. 

Newt set the tray in front of Tina, Pickett hanging on to his ear. “Well, thank Jacob and Queenie. They’re the ones who made it--well, I started to, but you know how we are with food. They wouldn’t let me finish it…” Newt gently lifted Pickett off his shoulder, who clung to Newt’s thumb, before taking a seat on a chair next to her. “They said they know how accomplished I am with mixing feed for the creatures in a hurry, but it boggles their minds that I can’t make heads or tails of a recipe for humans…”

They both laughed. A sharp feeling of pain in the chest had her recovering from the humour fast, but instead of happiness, Tina felt a great sadness welling inside her when she looked at Newt, who was not looking at her, but at Pickett. 

“Newt, I’m so sorry,” Tina whispered, ignoring her food. At the back of her head, she knew Queenie - with her legilimency - would be nagging downstairs and could almost  _ hear _ Queenie’s insistent voice saying  _ “You fought Grindelwald’s right-hand! You broke your rib!  _ Eat _ , Teenie!” _ Food was at the bottom of her list now, and the first thing she needed to do was to be honest with Newt, to make things right. She had to get his attention. “Newt, I’ve just...been so worried since Queenie came back--what if we fight and she takes off again? I don’t think she’d go back to Grindelwald after what happened to Tony, but…” Tina’s voice trailed off. It took her a few moments to dislodge the lump in her throat. She still saw in her dreams at night, Queenie stepping through the blue flames into Grindelwald’s arms, all because Tina failed to be there in her hour of need… “I’m so afraid of doing something that would drive her away again. When you told Theseus, I just… I thought… Mercy Lewis, what if this is it? What if she feels like we’ve betrayed her again  _ and _ \--” She shuddered. “I just felt overwhelmed and...took it out on you. I guess I felt like it was that or--well, Rosier was right. I really do have no one to blame for the past six years but…  _ Me _ .” 

Tears welled in Tina’s eyes. She hurt a lot more now than when Rosier had flung a brick into her stomach. Newt cast a warming charm on the food and spelled the tray to  the study desk in the corner which was mostly empty save for a neat stacks of bills, a folder of Tina’s cases, Newt’s records for the creatures, a fat journal Tina had kept, detailing sightings of Queenie over the years. Newt took out a clean handkerchief and handed it to Tina. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. Newt glanced away from Pickett, down to Tina out of the corner of his eye. He reached down and briefly took Tina’s hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go. His grip was very tense and he had let go as quickly as he had held it. 

“Tina, the problems Queenie had six years ago were bigger than any one person,” Newt said, eyes back to examining Pickett. “I accept your apology, of course, but if you’re truly afraid of driving Queenie away--then maybe she’s the one you need to talk with.”

Tina nodded. Her eyes were still burning and her throat had closed up again, so it was really all she could do right now. Newt seemed to understand her, for he summoned the tray of food again. Pickett leapt down and tried to help himself to Tina’s oatmeal, likely thinking it looked like woodlice, with an animal’s vision. They chuckled, and Tina scooped some of the oatmeal with her spoon onto the tray for Pickett. Pickett let out a chirp of gratitude and dug in. Tina dipped her spoon back into the bowl and took a bite to eat, quietly appreciating Jacob and Queenie’s good cooking. She was too nervous to say more. Newt barely sparing her a glance or hardly touching her within the privacy of their room wasn’t a good sign. Oh, she had messed up  _ badly _ . 

Still, she had to speak since Newt was at least responding to her. Nevermind their marital problems, she needed to help her husband fix things with Jacob. She cleared her throat, “Do you know why Jacob is really mad at you? Newt, you’re his best friend and when you went to Theseus, you did it behind his back. Things are different now, Jacob has children to think about and Queenie is their mother. His first instinct is going to be to protect them. This is the first time in six years, that he can actually do something for Queenie, instead of fantasize about it. So I think he went overboard.”  _ Like me. _

Newt nodded expressionlessly, eyes staring at a spot on the bed.

“You two are as close as brothers, he’ll come around,” Tina said, firmly. She reassured herself. They’d been friends for seven years, surely they’d work it out.“It’s not every day that someone who has always wanted a family, finds out they have a child -- twins in his case. There are things that he can’t tell Queenie without constantly thinking if it will hurt her feelings again, and she’s  _ so _ delicate right now. Soon he’ll miss you and drop his pride, I promise.” 

Tina rubbed Newt’s hand, desperately trying to convey her sincerity and trying her best not to acknowledge how stiff it felt against hers, and willed that that moment would be soon.

#

When Tina woke up again it was to the sound of Queenie had arriving with food. Her sister directed with her wand, a tray full of jam-filled pastries, sided with a bowl of sliced fruits including strawberries, bananas, and blueberries. Queenie levelled the tray in front of Tina, where it floated slowly and settled on the auror’s lap. 

Tina observed her sister. Queenie wore another pair of old trousers and well-worn blouse of hers, with the sleeves rolled up. Although Tina didn’t care about fashion at all (how could she run in a dress?) she found her sister, not wearing something dressy to look a little out of place. Pursing her lips, Tina tried to recall if she had kept any of Queenie’s old dresses in the attic when she moved in with Newt, or if she had given them all away six years ago. She had blocked out those days willingly as a coping mechanism, so she was not sure she could say with certainty what had happened to them. Newt would probably know. But even if they did have any of Queenie’s old dresses there, she had given birth to twins since then. Would they even still fit her? Frowning, she made a promise to herself that as soon as there was a peaceful moment she would go and get some nicer clothes for Queenie. 

Tina slowly propped herself up, wincing as her ribs hurt from the movement. The laughter from earlier must have agitated the healing injuries. Queenie sensed her sister’s pain, and quickly reached out to offer support. Accepting Queenie’s help, Tina murmured her thanks, and then stilled, the sensation still on her fingertips. Queenie pulled out her wand and waved it over her. Ah, relief. Tina turned to look at her sister’s arms, trying to trace the firmness she felt, that was once not there. It hit her there and then. 

The Queenie she remembered seldom wore short-sleeved tops, but even so, her sister back then was considered the beauty, with her slim and slender figure, bottle-green eyes, and blond curly bob. The Queenie she was looking at now, while still beautiful, appeared to have better toned arms, judging from how her rolled-up sleeves were wrapped around the skin fittingly. Muscles gained from literally carrying two children to bed on her own most nights? Tina was glad those days were over for her sister. 

Tina recalled her time at work, seeing women become mothers. The slight increase in mass was likely a consequence of having twins. She might have retained some of the baby weight -- noticed by Tina thanks to her clingy blouse and trousers --as it clung to Queenie’s stomach and hips . (even in the form of muscle now, that had stubbornly never left, even after run-ins with Aurors). Regardless, Tina doubted that a little bulk would be enough for men to quit drooling over Queenie, though. Jacob certainly still did. Tina smiled wistfully in realization. There was a time when she knew all about Queenie, and now her younger sister was all grown up. Had grown up. Without her. 

Queenie chuckled. “Yes, Teenie, that stubborn baby weight never fully burns off, despite how busy I’ve kept. Anyway, it’s no loss for me.” She giggled. “You’ll find out, hopefully sooner than later, we are gonna have a talk about that, you like it or not.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She allowed Queenie to fuss over her, propping up pillows to support her better as she reclined in her position.

Over Tina’s old clothes, Queenie wore an apron with brightly colored flowers sewn onto it. Tina did not ever remember buying such a thing, so she could only guess Queenie had made it at some point over the past few days. However, she mused, no matter how bright the colours on the apron are, it cannot match the expression on her dear sister’s face.

Tina had not seen her sister smile like that once since she had arrived. 

She looked radiant.

“That smile… Either you’ve found a healer for Tony or Jacob finally proposed,” Tina teased. 

Queenie blushed. “Teen, don’t say such things!” She waved her wand and Tina’s pastries cut themselves into bites small enough for Tina to eat with a fork. 

“We did! Find a healer, that is,” Queenie said, absolutely giddy. “You can meet her later.” Despite her obvious joy, she did not seem eager to talk about the healer or her son’s recovery. There seemed to be something else her sister wanted to discuss and Tina had a feeling she knew what it was. Queenie laughed. “You ain’t wrong, Teenie. I know that Tony’s gonna get better now that a healer is here. As for you, we need to talk about what you told me in Knockturn Alley.”

Ah, here it comes. Tina braced herself. 

“And is talkin’ about it really such a bad thing?” Queenie asked, frowning as Tina took a bite of pastry. Heavenly!, was all that Tina thought of, relishing the taste. For a moment, it even made her forget about her baby-problem talk. Queenie was such a good cook! The jam tasted familiar, similar to the filling used in Jacob’s pastries at the bakery. Either Jacob had made them or he had let Queenie borrow his jam. He might have fiercely guarded his recipes, but Tina had no doubts he would have personally taught Queenie how to make them. No matter who was responsible, both were amazing cooks. 

“Thank you! ‘An Jacob provided the jam, but I made the pastry on my own. Besides, should I worry about you and Newt’s nutrition? If this tasted that great, I do not want to know what you both have been eating,” Queenie said, replying again to Tina’s thoughts. She sat down next to Tina on the bed as Tina ate. She reached up and rubbed Tina’s shoulder, looking pensieve. “Back to the topic, I hate that I don’t know the problems of the people dearest to me anymore.” She sighed, a deep frown on her face. “Have you seen a doctor about this, Teenie?”

“No,” Tina said promptly. She took another bite of food. 

“Why not?”

_ Because I might have to take time off work,  _ Tina thought since she couldn’t respond with her mouth full of food.  _ I don’t have to tell you how being laid up in bed for weeks would make me feel, Queenie. _

Queenie frowned deeply, drawing away from Tina, her hands on her chest. 

“Teenie, when you want somethin’ you have got to be willing to make sacrifices,” Queenie’s voice rose with conviction. “If you want this child as much as you want bein’ an Auror, you need to treat them just as seriously.”

Tina stared at her plate, slowing her chewing. That wasn’t the point. She would be useless laying in bed all day, resting and drinking potions until  _ maybe  _ she got pregnant. As an Auror, she could  _ definitely  _ be out there fighting Grindelwald, contributing to a better cause.

“An’ I get that, but surely you realize you won’t be workin’ after a while once you’re pregnant? I spent half my pregnancy with the twins on bed rest.”

Tina swallowed her food.

“If by some stroke of luck a baby grows in me, being stuck in bed would be worth it,” Tina snapped.

Queenie stood up in a flash, her hands on her hips. “It frustrates me to see you won’t fight for this child, Teen. You want them, but not enough to make sacrifices.”

Queenie paced about the room. “I have spent six years doin’ nothing but sacrificing for my family, the family I wanted!” Queenie’s face flushed red as she strode about the room, past the radio and the kneazles’ beds and to the desk and back. “For the chance to remake the world I gave up my relationship with you and Jacob--unintentionally, but still a sacrifice. I gave up my freedom and reputation, my future, and at times, my own sense of morality! Grindelwald might have been the wrong choice, but at least I didn’t do nothin’!”

Queenie’s arms trembled as she walked and Tina would have gotten up to comfort her if she wasn’t stuck in the bed, paying the price for blood loss. 

“I don’t get it,” Queenie stopped pacing, tears in her eyes. Tears began to flow. Queenie wiped them away but continued talking. “You’re free. You got a good job.” Queenie swallowed as the tears flowed faster. “A husband.” Queenie reached up and brushed the tears away angrily. For a moment she was unable to speak. “I truly don’t understand you now any more than I couldn’t understand why you were willing to take a back seat and let Newt marry Leta back in New York.”

Tina set the fork down, a bit harder and louder than necessary. As much as she wanted to comfort her sister, she too was fighting the anger that threatened to surface. So she didn’t make sacrifices? Did Queenie not realize how much she had risked over the years, how much she had suffered to bring Queenie home? The things people said what they found out she was related to ‘the Goldstein with Grindelwald’; the overtime she work as she showered her desk with more attention, than she did to Newt. These were sacrifices too, were they not? 

Queenie was safe now, but Grindelwald was still at large and his silver tongue remained dangerous to the public. She could  _ not  _ allow for more Queenies and Credences to happen. She wouldn’t. Even if it meant putting her own dreams on hold. She couldn’t just give up her work and ignore a present threat, for a baby that might never happen. 

“That’s really selfless of your Teen, and I can see where you’re coming from,” Queenie said, the frustration in her voice going down a notch. “But please don’t use my story as your excuse for not taking the step to make something work for yourself, to try and be  _ happy _ . I think what you’re really worried about is taking a risk, giving up something you love, and it comin’ to nothing.” 

Queenie closed the distance between them and took her sister’s hand.

“No one knows better than me what it is like to put your heart, soul, faith in something and fail,” Queenie swallowed. More tears fell, which she didn’t bother to wipe away. She sat down on the bed next to Tina. “For six years I gave Grindelwald  _ everything _ I had and it turned out he was just a murderer, Teenie. He  _ used _ me.” Her voice broke, and shuddered as sobs escaped from her. Tina reached up and rubbed her sister’s back. “Teen, even if you don’t get pregnant, I can promise you that you’ll have people here to cry with you, to comfort you. Even if treatment fails, you can always try again. I tried to work towards a better world alone, I failed everyone and myself, and I don’t have a second chance. You might be a little disheartened but... You won’t be alone, Teen.”

“Y-yeah… It’s just… It would be so much easier to just focus on being an Auror,” Tina said swallowing. There was a relief in being vulnerable around her sister, she hated letting others see her being weak. She especially wanted to appear strong and unbreakable around little Audrey, who adored her. “I know I can bring results there, without disappointing anyone, I know I can succeed…” 

“Teenie, even the mightiest Aurors need help on the field. You can’t succeed at being someone’s ma if you don’t seek help,” Queenie said. “Just make an appointment at St. Mungo’s or I’ll schedule one in your name… You need to do this, Teenie, and I’m not afraid to give you a little push.” Queenie made her way to the door. “I need to check on Tony. You eat to get your strength back. We can’t have an Auror not succeed in getting out of bed.” She offered a grin, and left.

Tina appreciated her sister letting her have time alone. She bit her lip, it wasn’t about being afraid to make the appointment. It was just… Trying was too hurtful. Especially when there weren’t any guaranteed results. What if hope blossomed, only to be taken away again because she wasn’t suited for it? Would she have to live in constant pain with no end in sight? She didn’t want that… Didn’t want to see the same look of disappointment reflected on Newt’s face again.

#

By dinner time, Tina was up and about again, rest and magic having made a good deal of difference. She thought of her nephew wistfully, and wished that magic could heal everything as fast. Unfortunately when injuries involved dark magic, it wasn’t as easy as recovering from exhaustion and minor injuries from a scuffle… She sniffed the air and looked around. Everything seemed normal as she left her room, however there was a certain smell coming from the direction of Tony’s room that made her gag, and Tina quickly hurried downstairs.

“I take it that smell is the healer?” Tina asked Queenie, still turning up her nose. It smelled similar to when her grandmother had baked broccoli casserole as a child. 

“Oh yeah,” said Queenie, who was directing the cooking of their dinner, a soup, with her wand. Carrots were chopping themselves, peas sweeping themselves into a large pot. In the corner, a dress for Queenie was sewing itself by magic, dark green with thin white plaid uniting in crisscross. Tina smiled, reminiscing old memories. Queenie was only home for a few days and it felt like Tina was walking back into their apartment in New York. Her sister definitely had a way of making a place feel like a home, no matter how big or small, or how short a period she’d been there. It might not mean much to others, but this comforted Tina. She had never been good at those sorts of householdery spells. It was amazing what Queenie had gotten up to now that she no longer had to worry as much about Tony. 

Also, the soup smelled amazing. It kind of countered the disgusting smell wafting through from upstairs. Tina’s stomach rumbled again despite the delicious home cooked meals she’d had for breakfast and lunch. What would she do when Jacob and Queenie weren’t around as much again? Maybe she and Newt should offer to pay them to cook… 

“Awww, thank you, Teenie,” Queenie said, giggling while toying with the fabric of the apron she had on. “And yes, it’s easy to regain a sense of normalcy when you don’t have to spend all your energy worrying about your child.” 

“That healer, you didn’t tell me much. I need to met her,” Tina said, protective instincts kicking in. There were many questions in her head, and she would feel better once she’s talked to this person. “Can you leave dinner for five minutes, Queenie?”

“Course,” Queenie said. She waved her wand, and dinner continued to make itself with magic. She tucked her wand in the apron pocket and left the kitchen, Tina behind her. “ I am glad you want to interview her. I thought she seemed okay, both Audrey and I used Legilimency on her, but after everything with Grindelwald,” she shrugged, pausing, her face full of doubt, “...how reliable is it  _ really _ ?”

Queenie sounded so full of doubt and so full of self-chastisement, it broke Tina’s heart. Her sister was the optimistic one, such pessimism usually came from herself. She hoped that one day her sister would once again become the confident, carefree young woman Tina had helped raise. She had always admired that part about her younger sister. 

“Grindelwald is a highly skilled Occlumens even the most talented and resilient Aurors can’t penetrate through his mind without it backfiring on them,” Tina assured Queenie as they headed upstairs. “Don’t blame yourself.” She sought a topic change. “Anyway, I had been meaning to ask. Who got you the fabric for the dress you’re making?”

“ It was either Newt,” Queenie said. “Or, his assistant, Bunty. I saw a bundle neatly placed in my room after Theseus got us back home safe. We got all sorts of colors now, so many beautiful patterns and there's so much cloth I’m gonna make plenty of clothes for the kids and myself. Probably for the best, so we don’t have to go shopping...” 

It would be safer too, but less fun for Queenie. Although she loved sewing her own clothes because it was considered tailor-made and uniquely hers, Queenie did like an occasional shopping trip, a day out in town browsing at shops, and stalls with displays full of food and beautiful clothing. To walk around freely, nary a worry. Maybe once this business with the Ministry was settled. If only she could plant a sighting of Grindelwald in Rio to get Travers out of the country for a while.... 

They approached the door and Queenie knocked. The smell of burnt broccoli, or whatever it was (Tina had only managed to get the minimum potions grades to be an Auror), was overwhelming. Tina winced.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad,” Queenie said. “And I always loved grandma’s casseroles. I don’t think Audrey and Tony have ever had it. Do you have the recipe, Teen?”

Well,  _ actually _ ... 

“You did  _ not _ burn it!” Queenie said, lightly hitting Tina on the arm. Tina wisely chose not to answer. “Oh, you did.  _ Teen _ !”

“I still have her old cookbook. I only burned the recipe for the disgusting-smelling casserole,” Tina said defensively. She crossed her arms rebelliously. “You weren’t there to stop me. Anyway, I’m sure Audrey would love the rest of her great-grandma Lila’s recipes.” 

“Well yes, but the casserole is still something from our family, and--”

“Come in,” said a female voice from the other side of the door. It swung open of its own accord and potion fumes immediately diffused out into the hallway. Tina gagged as she followed Queenie into the room. Pulling out her wand, she casted a charm around her nose to filter out the smell. 

A young woman sat in front of a cauldron. She looked a little like Leta Lestrange to Tina--it made her concerned for Newt. Her husband still harboured an amount of regret after the events in Paris, and Tina hoped that he hadn’t seen her yet. 

“Ah, he’s already met her and yes he was sad,” Queenie said. She put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “But don’t worry, Teenie. Me and Jacob and Audrey were there. Newt wouldn’t admit it, but he felt comforted at least.” Queenie cleared her throat. “Anyway, Teenie, this is Irene Abbott. Irene, my sister, Tina.” 

Irene nodded to Tina as she unscrewed a bottle of orangish liquid and tipped a few drops into the potion, which turned from green to yellow. It still didn’t smell any better, and despite the charm at her nose, Tina coughed. 

“Can’t you do anything to improve the smell of that?” Tina said, wrinkling her nose. 

“Unless you’d like to poison your nephew, no,” Irene said, letting out a small laugh at her own joke. There was a large book with pictures of several potions ingredients with a long list that didn’t look much different from Grandma Goldstein’s cookbook. She poured over it with a look on her face that reminded Tina of the many stressed students she remembered from her Ilvermorny days prepping for exams. 

“Of course not,” Tina said, and continued to scrutinize the woman. Outwardly, she looked ordinary enough. Tina placed her hands on her hips. “Who are you? What does that potion do?”

Queenie laughed and nudged Tina’s arm. 

“Be polite, Teenie,” Queenie mumbled so that only Tina could hear. Louder, to Irene, she said, “My sister, always the Auror. Please excuse her rudeness. What she  _ means  _ \--Queenie threw her sister a mock glare-- , is that we’re glad to have you here.” 

“Politeness or rudeness to me doesn’t matter as long as this boy gets better and I get paid,” Irene said with a shrug. She waved her wand, and the ladle in the cauldron stirred on its own as she stood up and walked over to Tina, offering her hand. 

Tina took it. 

“Tina Scamander,” Tina said, “And my sister is right, I am very glad to have you here, but my priority is my family’s safety. What is your background?” She gestured down to the potion. “Please don’t stop because you feel the need to entertain me.” 

“Right,” Irene said, sitting down at the cauldron and getting back to work. “Background. I’m a half-blood. Both of my parents are from London. I attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. I worked at St Mungo’s as a trainee healer until I was fired over an incident in the poisoning department. That wasn’t my department though, I was specializing in spell damage when I was let go.” She nodded at Tony. “Which you’ll find makes me qualified for this job..”

“Even so, you could have worked anywhere. Why criminals?” Tina asked, finding that a vital question to ask Irene. 

“Well, there are still bill to pay and no hospital would hire me after I got blacklisted, but I still wanted to be a healer.”

Tina gave Irene another once over as she returned to that potion. “I will be going through a background check. What does that do?” she glanced at the potion. 

“It’s to improve Tony’s vitals,” Irene said. “Got to stabilize the basics before we move on to the big stuff, like waking him up and stopping those nightmares. Next one will be a potion to heal some of the internal damage the spell did...” 

Tina’s stomach jolted. Internal damage? That didn’t sound good. Why wasn’t Queenie more worried why--

Queenie put a hand on Tina’s shoulder. “I’m not upset because Jacob and I already had this conversation with her. But ask what you need to.”

“ _ Internal damage _ ? Is anything wrong?” Tina asked. 

“Well, it’s dark magic, you know,” Irene said with a sigh. “It’s messing with everything: Taking away his appetite, giving him palpitations, making him sweat. That’s just the bodily reactions, and as for his mental state… That’s what’s giving him the nightmares, I’ll need to set him on a whole ‘nother round of potions to fix that…”

Irene dug into a bag of herbs and dropped one into the potion. 

“We’ll leave you to work in peace,” Queenie said. She walked over, kissed Tony on the forehead, before she led Tina over to the door and stood beside her. 

#

Now that Tina had seen Irene, Queenie knew her sister would likely scour through documents to find out the authenticity of Irene Abbott’s claims. She smiled as she watched Tina stalked off towards the study. It was comforting to know that Tina would always protect her, and her family--considering how she didn’t deserve it anymore, and the chances of her being caught and prosecuted at an all time high. 

It was wonderful that Tina had made up with Newt. Now she just needed to make sure Teenie saw a healer about her fertility issues… And get Newt talking to Jacob again. Sigh. Her list of to-dos was a mile long, but Queenie didn’t mind it one bit. It was her shot at making things right again. Now that she had a bit of time before dinner, maybe she could get started on the problems between Newt and Jacob. 

She tracked Newt’s thoughts to the basement where he was minding a sick bowtruckle. Queenie made her way towards that direction. There was a spring in her step. Tony would recover and wake up soon, she had her powers back, and Newt and Tina were talking to each other again: She felt more and more like herself with every moment that passed. If only Credence was here with them. 

She shoved that thought aside as she hurried down the stairs. She would think about Credence later, when she could grieve alone. Right now, things were looking up and she had to remain strong for everyone. If she thought about Credence, she might break down and who knows what will happen to the family?

Newt was were she’d tracked his mental energy, in front of the bowtruckle tree. The magizoologist, covered in sweat, was dabbing a little stick creature with a wet towel. Across from them a thunderbird, much smaller and thinner than Frank had been, was flying around in the sky above, making rain pour down in its habitat as a storm brewed. Each time the thunderbird flapped its wings, gusts of wind would blow the rain nearby to the bowtruckle tree. Said tree had  leaves scattered on the ground, and with each gust of wind, all of the other bowtruckles would chirp noisily.

“Hi!” Queenie said, greeting him cheerfully. “Ah--” she frowned as she read his mind, gathering the full situation on the bowtruckle. “He’s got a fever? If he’s--ah, is heat bad for bowtruckles?” 

She tried not to point out that bowtruckles appeared to be made of leaves-- was the fever equivalent to heat from the sun, or heat from fire? 

Queenie had no idea about creature care, for she hadn’t time to read Newt’s book. Perhaps she could ask Jacob or Teen to get her a copy so that she could while away the time? Or maybe there was a spare copy around here that could, ahem, be misplaced by Newt and Tina for a few weeks. Only to be found after she had finished reading it, of course.

Queenie twitched. As convenient and tempting it was, she was had to remind herself that she was no longer taking the easy way out for the sake of results. Taking things without permission was stealing, and Jacob and Teenie wouldn’t like that. It would be proof that she wasn’t the person they thought she was. 

“It can be a bit problematic, which is why I’m keeping an eye on him. The bowtruckles can be a hardy lot, but this one here had a spot of trouble with the sunshine and intense rain from their neighbour. For now, I’m trying to keep him cool and dry,” Newt said, drawing Queenie out of her head, dabbing the bowtruckle again. “Did you need me for something?” 

“Well, other than thanking you again for helping with purchasing all the fabric,” Queenie shrugged, “I had an idea a few minutes ago on how you could get Jacob to talk to  you again.” 

Newt sat up a bit straighter. His abrupt change in posture reminded Queenie of the neighbourhood dog in New York, that had sat on its haunches, awaiting her and Tina’s attention. 

“I’m all ears,” Newt said attentively. 

“Well,” Queenie said, walking over and damping another towel to help Newt with the bowtruckle. “Poor baby. Reminds me of a bad fever Tony had when he was two. Anyway, Sunday is Father’s Day.  _ You _ could throw your best friend a party, you know, to show him you care.” She paused awkwardly, suddenly realizing this might be insensitive. “Uh, that if, if it won’t be too painful. I can plan it all, if you’d like. Just thought it was a good suggestion.” 

While a part of her plan was for all of them to have fun, she did hoped that Newt would do it for the sake of salvaging his friendship with Jacob. Still, Queenie was prepared for him to say no. She remembered the days back when she’d been dating Jacob in 1927. How painful it had been to see witches in MACUSA with young babies, to see young husbands and wives expressing PDA. She wanted to tell Newt that he was not alone, that she had been in a similar position before, watching other people have what you wanted more than anything else in the world. She had ached with longing, of wanting a family. Of doing it properly. She still did though, whenever she watched Newt and Teenie share tender moments with each other. 

Plus, now that she had a better idea of Teenie’s personal problem… She had a feeling her arrival with twins on Newt and Tina’s doorstep must have--in a lot of ways-- felt like a slap in the face. 

“Painful? Why would it be painful for me to celebrate Fathe- Oh. Father’s Day. I guess Tina finally told you about the problems we’re having?” Newt broke eye contact and tried to get the bowtruckle to accept some water. Queenie’s heart broke a little. She knew Newt would make an excellent father, just like she had always known that Jacob would make a wonderful dad. 

“Well, I kinda read her mind after my Legilimency came back,” Queenie mumbled, an awkward apology in her voice. Her next words came out quickly. “Like I said, you don’t have to do it. It was just an idea.” 

“No!” Newt said, almost dropping the bottle he was holding. He saved it at the last minute. “I think that would be a wonderful thing to do for Jacob. He’s always wanted a family, and I can tell he adores his children. I’d want to help, speaking terms or not. What can I do? A party has food and you know I can’t make anything safe for humans to eat!” His eyes were wide with horror in a way that was almost comical. 

Queenie laughed. “Which is why _ I _ will be handling the cake--Audrey and Tony’s birthday was at the start of this month, if Jacob stumbles across me making it, I’ll just say I’m making Audrey a belated birthday cake. As for you, you could take care of finding a place to fit a couple of people. You could ask Theseus if he wants to come--” Queenie bit her lip as she realized sadly this would be a very small party thanks to her status as a fugitive. She had always thought of parties to be grand, with many people in attendance. Queenie sighed; something else her presence ruined. “-you could take care of the decorations, maybe think of something fun for us to do. Maybe something to do with the creatures.” Newt’s eyes lit up with an idea at her words. She smiled at him. “See? You can do it.” 

#

Queenie heard voices as she headed up the s tairs. Old habits die hard, she mused, as she found herself frozen at the spot upon recognizing Theseus’s voice asking Jacob a question. 

“I appreciate your concern Theseus, but Newt and Tina already placed plenty of protective spells on the bakery. Both the apartment on the second level and business below are my home. I’ll be fine, pal.”

Theseus groaned. He sounded frustrated. “Vinda Rosier is on the prowl! She’s his lieutenant for good reason. If she wants to get to you, no enchantments will stop her! Besides--” There was a pause, “your children are here! The woman you love is here! …” The next bit was inaudible, but then she heard “... Could look for a bigger house while you’re staying here. Queenie and the twins won’t fit in that apartment, anyway.” 

Jacob laughed bitterly. “Ha, you make it sound like I got a chance with Queen! I try to love her. I  _ know _ she responds to it, but she keeps pushing me away… Like she thinks she’s unworthy.” The next bit was a mumble. “I ain’t giving up on her, but she thinks she belongs in Azkaban, and if she does go there... No point in gettn’ my hopes up.”

“If she didn’t have a bit of self-loathing, I would question how remorseful she actually felt! She just needs time to heal, Jacob.”

“Look here, you say you want to help. How do I know you can’t get vetoed by Travers or Fawley, and she ends up in jail anyway? They’re your bosses. Why do you want to help?” Jacob sounded skeptical, nervous. 

Theseus laughed hollowly,  he sounded a bit hurt, actually. “Jacob--I’ve mentioned this a fair number of times several years ago, I advocated my stand at dinner. Well, maybe you don’t remember this… It was a painful time for all of us, but five years ago, I tried to start a program for acolytes that wanted to leave Grindelwald, without a history of Muggle torture or killings, to redeem themselves.” He sighed. “They were innocent, charmed by that man. But it was vetoed by Travers. The pull Grindelwald has on people--if I had to imprison every poor soul who fell prey to his silver tongue, we’d need to build a second Azkaban. So much of the wizarding world has fallen for Grindelwald’s propaganda, I want to build bridges for as many who were deceived, so that they can come home and start over. Queenie didn’t oppose to my helping her, and she is the best fit for me to initiate the program once more. I want to help, because it’s not impossible. Th is benefits your family and it benefits my job. A very happy ending for everyone, mostly importantly for those two children of yours.” 

Jacob snorted. “Well, thank you for all of that, pal, but like I said, she’s pretty keen on punishing herself right now, so that ain’t really on the table, even if it’s making both of us miserable--” 

“She’ll come around. Anyway, what is that for dinner? It smells delicious…”

Queenie waited a few minutes, not wanting them to know how much she had heard. Tears pricked her eyes when she replayed what Jacob had said about being miserable with the two of them apart, and she leaned against the banister for support. 

She was too. 

This was all her fault. She knew better than to flirt with Jacob, she had told herself to have some self-control. Yet she didn’t, couldn’t keep herself away from him when she needed to. If she really loved Jacob she needed to stop stringing him along, so that he could be free to move on to someone better.  She, of course, would never move on, but if Jacob could… Then he wouldn’t be miserable, he would be with someone who could make him content. 

Queenie swung open the door to the basement. 

_ Could we make a life together? With Theseus’ help? _

Queenie paused for a moment, remembering her own resolution from moments ago that she needed to stop flirting with Jacob. Could she reasonably pretend to have not heard that? She figured that unfortunately, the answer to that was ‘no.’ 

“Did I miss somethin’?” Yes, pretend she hadn’t heard too much, that seemed the best option that didn’t involve openly flirting with Jacob--as difficult as it might be to avoid it. She glanced for a moment at Jacob but kept her eyes on Theseus.

Theseus paused.  _  I don’t want to deal with this conversation.  _ “Explain after dinner?”

Queenie nodded. The silence that filled the kitchen was painful. Jacob’s expression was sad as he met her eyes. 

She couldn’t stand this. Something had to be done. 

“Hey, baby,” Queenie said to Jacob, coming up with a distraction spur on the moment. They could all do with some time out of the house. “You’d know where Nagini lives, right? I thought we could visit her, take her some soup, tell her about Credence…” 

Jacob seemed to perk up a little at the idea. Queenie felt the relief spreading through the room, with the speed of an avalanche. 

“Yeah, we need to catch her to speed on what’s going on, anyway,” Jacob agreed. “We’ll bring her some soup and I can drop by the bakery and bring her a cake or maybe a batch of cookies! Won’t make Credence any less dead, but--”

“Good food can still do wonders,” Queenie said, reading his mind. She waved her wand and a helping of soup packaged itself. Queenie waved her wand, shrinking the soup package and putting the shrunken package into a pocket of Tina’s trousers. Pants having pockets was pretty much the only thing Queenie liked about trousers. 

_ Audrey! We’re going to see Nagini, you wanna come?  _

_ Of course I do! Credence always spoke about her, I wanna come! _

There was a thumping down the stairs and soon Audrey was there. 

“That was just like magic,” Jacob commented. “Perfect timing, your mother and I are heading out. You want to come?”

Audrey giggled. “Well, it kinda was magic, Daddy. Mommy told me you leaving.” 

“Well, that would explain it,” Jacob said. “You ready to go?”

“Yes!” Audrey said. “I wanna met Nagini!”

Queenie turned to Theseus, a little nervous about his response… “Do I need your permission to go anywhere without Teen?”

Theseus shrugged, doling himself a bowl of soup. “One of you would still go even if I said no. What happened to Credence would be best shared by you anyway, so as long as you’re with Jacob. Just don’t go anywhere dubious. Good luck with Nagini.”

They headed for the door, which Jacob held open for them and they walked for the boundaries of Newt’ and Tina’s house. 

“So, what was Theseus doing here?” Queenie said, deciding to pretend she hadn’t heard the conversation already. 

“ _ Someone _ invited Theseus for dinner,” Jacob said, his voice hard as he thought about the person. 

“His name is Newt, and are you still mad at him?” Queenie snapped. “If Theseus wanted to drag Travers down here, he would have done it already.” 

“Uncle Newt didn’t want Mommy to have to hide anymore,” Audrey chimed in. “Daddy, he’s your best friend and he really misses you!”  _ I wish I had a best friend.  _

Jacob’s mouth was in a thin line. “He’s  _ supposed _ to be my best friend. And yet he made a decision to tell Theseus without involving  **_me_ ** !”  _ Hmph, best friends? To hell with that if I can’t make decisions for my own family. _

“Jacob!”

Audrey’s face fell as she felt the anger.  _ What did I do? _

The thought was not directed at Queenie, it was more a general question. She looked at Jacob. “You’re angry, are you mad at me?” She sounded like she was about to cry.  _ I made Daddy angry.  _

_ Audrey sweetheart! He wasn’t angry at  _ you. Although honestly, Queenie wasn’t sure what exactly had set Jacob off. Perhaps he, like her, had emotions from the past six years he was still working through. 

Audrey took off, hurrying to the apparation point as quickly as her legs could carry her. 

“Audrey, stop!”

_ Audrey, wait! It’s not you I’m mad at.  _

She ignored her parents. 

Queenie frowned and hurried after Audrey, Jacob following closely behind. She had forgotten how little experience Jacob had with children, after getting used to seeing how close father and daughter had bonded. She would have to talk with Jacob about language later. 

What was Jacob mad at? Was he mad at Newt because it was easier than resenting her, considering that it was because of her that they had a falling out? Queenie filed away her thoughts for later, right now, catching up to and calming her daughter took precedence over everything else. 

As soon as both adults stepped out of the boundaries, they heard a loud CRACK.. Audrey was still steps ahead of them, but she had stopped dead in her tracks, looking pale. She darted back to her parents like a skittish horse and pointed into the forest. 

“Someone was in the trees, Mommy!” She clung tightly to Queenie’s hand.

Queenie whipped out her wand, letting go of Audrey for a moment while she cast the spell.  

“ _ Humanus revelio _ !” She waved her wand. Nothing happened. Queenie rubbed Audrey’s shoulder. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you, muffin. Nobody’s here but me, you, and your dad.” She winced.  _ To hell with that if I can’t make decisions for my own family.  _

When she had left Jacob six years ago, it had been an impulse decision. Being away for years was not part of the plan, much less splitting their family up. She had left him to join Grindelwald, when he had begged her to not leave. She had made a decision for their family, against Jacob’s wishes, just as Newt had. A shiver of fear traveled up Queenie’s spine. Queenie knew logically that Jacob loved her, that he would forgive Newt in time—but she could not shake off the irrational voice of fear that whispered in her mind  _ you’re next. _

Audrey stared at her, absorbing every word Queenie thought, tears threatening to leak from the big brown eyes that Queenie wasn’t sure were Tina’s or Jacob’s.

“Your ma’s right,” Jacob said, getting down on one knee to look Audrey in the eye. “Look I know we’re all a bit jumpy, after the run in with Rosier. And—you’re upset about what I said. I’m sorry sweetheart,” he pulled Audrey close for a hug, “I’m not angry at you. Maybe there was something or someone, but it ain’t there now. All that matters is you’re safe, all right?”

Audrey looked annoyed as they broke apart. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. “But I heard someone disapparate! There was that loud crack sound! I felt like I know whoever it was, I’m not lying!” 

“We ain’t sayin’ you are, sweetheart,” Queenie said. “I heard it too--” she read Jacob’s mind “--and so did your dad. Maybe it was just a neighbor.” She turned to Jacob. “Do you know if other wizards live here, honey?”

She had not felt anyone’s mind, but Audrey had left the boundaries before her, perhaps she had noticed something that Queenie had not paid attention to. She had been too preoccupied about Jacob’s thoughts and, worried about Audrey’s safety, to pay attention to her surroundings. With Rosier on the prowl, that was a potentially deadly mistake. Constant vigilance, Tina would say. 

_ It felt like someone I knew, it didn’t feel like a stranger,  _ Audrey insisted.

There were very few people Audrey knew. The Scamanders, Jacob, herself, Tony, and of course-of course--

A whole bunch of acolytes. Not to mention Grindelwald himself. Queenie’s heart skipped a beat . 

“I dunno but if they do, this is the first I’ve heard about it,” Jacob said, still scanning the nearby forest. He crossed the dirt road and climbed over the crumbling fence. 

“People often hear and see things that aren’t there after a traumatic experience. Paranoia, they call it. I did for a little while, after the war…” Audrey and Queenie shuddered at the images in Jacob’s mind, Jacob noticed this, and he quickly switched to thinking about a recipe of Grandma Lila’s for apple strudel. “But if it will put Audrey’s mind at ease, I’ll have a look around…”

“Sweetheart, wait!” Queenie said, grabbing Audrey’s hand and hurrying after him. She sensed this was partly born of a desire to wanting to make it up to Audrey after hurting her feelings earlier. If a hater of no-majs like Vinda Rosier was stalking the area, Queenie very much preferred not to have Jacob out of her line of sight. 

But Jacob didn’t stop and Queenie and Audrey were forced to hurry to catch up, Queenie with her wand drawn in one hand, Audrey staying close to her side, glancing around nervously. Queenie lifted Audrey up over the ruined stone wall and then slid over herself and then they both hurried to join Jacob in the trees, who held up a hand as they approached. 

“I’m looking for footprints and I don’t need you two adding more tracks,” Jacob said firmly. Queenie and Audrey stopped dead. Neither of them had to ask what he was doing or why: Jacob’s mind filled in the blanks for them. He had learned how to pick out tracks during the war, and was currently looking to see if this supposed wizard had left footprints. 

“But what if Rosier’s nearby, it could be dangerous, Daddy,” Audrey said. She cast a nervous glance around, wiping away tear stains on her face. Queenie wrapped an arm around her daughter, tugging her close, and stroked her neatly pinned curls. 

“I nearly died in the Great War, I ain’t afraid of her. Besides, that person you felt may be familiar but might not be Rosier,” Jacob said, as he continued to examine the ground. “Hmm… The soil has been moved here, indents in the soil aren’t deep and they look fresh. Yup, definitely tracks, this part looks small and narrow… Definitely made by a woman. Come look!”

But Audrey didn’t move.

“You should be afraid of her, Daddy,” Audrey said. “She’s strong, and she hurt Auntie Teenie.” 

“Angel, being afraid of her gives her power over me,” Jacob said, shifted himself closer to his daughter. “I am not going to--and neither should you. Me, a no-maj, being afraid of Rosier would make her more fearsome. So, by not being afraid of her, that is one less weapon she can use against me. Now, both of you come and look at these tracks. Keep your wand out, Queenie.” 

They came by Jacob’s side, Queenie glad that she had her wand out in case there were other acolytes nearby. Even though she had already used the spell to reveal human presence, Queenie still felt uneasy. She didn’t sense anyone here with Legilimency, but she still felt anxious.  _ Someone was here, someone disapparated upon seeing them. A spy, but who? _

Still, even with magic, nothing made Queenie feel safer than standing next to Jacob. Maybe it was his inspirational words about not handing Rosier--and Grindelwald--additional weapons. Or maybe it was seeing Jacob being proactive to assure Audrey she was safe, to protect them  _ both _ . Queenie’s heart fluttered. 

But still, did he resent her? Her stomach twisted, she kept her mouth firmly shut to avoid bile rising her throat. The thought that he might actually love her less than before... 

Audrey clutched her hand so tightly, Queenie felt her daughter’s nails digging in. Her eyes were red as they met Queenie’s in response to her thoughts, her cheeks flushed from emotions running high. It broke Queenie’s heart. She squeezed Audrey’s hand.

_ Thanks Mommy.  _

“So, what are me and Audrey supposed to be seein’ here, honey?” She placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder.

Jacob nodded at the ground, which was covered in dust and leaves. On the ground, Queenie saw--

“Leaves and dirt?” Audrey questioned, squinting at the ground and tilting her head from right to left to make out something she couldn’t see. 

“Here, see where I’m pointin’ at? There’s a spot that looks pressed down. There a shape. A little pointy ‘ere.” Jacob gestured, indicating at a spot. “There’s something that looks like a triangle here, ya see it?”

There was something about watching Jacob with Audrey, that stirred feelings in her she had almost forgotten exited. She had felt it briefly, for a flash, when Jacob had told Audrey not to be afraid of no-maj-hating pure-blooded Rosier and she felt it again. A warmth inside of her that had not been there for many years. That was when she realized that what she was feeling: Desire. Thoughts of pressing her lips to Jacob’s, running her hands through his curls had barely entered her mind before she swatted them away. Audrey was here. She mustn’t think about certain topics around her daughter. Queenie’s face blushed a deep red, glad that Audrey was focused on the tracks, absorbing the thoughts and knowledge of her father. Her daughter’s inexperience with focusing on two minds at once was in her favour this time.

“...Tracks!” Audrey’s voice carried enough to startle nearby birds as she responded to Jacob’s question about what she was seeing. The birds, scared, squawked and flapped away. Audrey’s face lit up. Audrey knelt down to examine the tracks. Now that she registered it, she saw a triangle-like imprint with a circle that dug little holes into the ground. She had seen that before, when the snow melted and wet soil surrounded Nurmengard Castle. Everyone left footprints. These prints were in the shape of high heels. “Merlin’s beard, this is just like the stories Aunt Teenie tells me!” She stood up on her tiptoes, balancing shakily as she eagerly tried to seek out more tracks but was not willing to leave the security of her parents. She had forgotten she had been upset; for the first time, Queenie didn’t mind the Auror obsession. “Mommy did you see it? Look! Oh, there’s a bunch of leaves over there and I think it’s covering up some of the prints, and Rosier wears heels just like this all the time--even to dinner! No one else does! We have to follow it!”

Queenie laughed, happy to see Audrey in a better mood. “Sweetheart, you are forgetting Theseus has me under surveillance. I can’t go chasin’ after things better left to the Aurors, it’s like.. Me stealin’ their jobs. Plus if there are acolytes nearby, I am definitely not taking  _ you _ down to whatever hole she popped out of.” Not to mention, being seen near her old allies might convince that thick-headed Travers she wasn’t repentant, that she was going back to her old ways. “We don’t know what kind of trap is in place, Sweetie. Some of them might hurt you and your dad.” She gave Jacob a concerned glance and protectively linked her hand with his. 

Queenie waved her wand and conjured a patronus, which leapt out of her wand to stand in front of them. 

Audrey grinned. “I still love this spell.”

“Beautiful,” Jacob agreed.  _ Just like Queenie _ . 

Queenie blushed. She gave a confused tilt of the head. So maybe she was overthinking, and he wasn’t angry with her? She wasn’t sure she knew. She was confused and was no longer certain if she was even reading Jacob correctly or if she just saw what she expected to see. She cleared her throat. 

“I need you to bring Theseus and Tina Scamander to this spot,” Queenie said, “And also to tell them ‘We heard someone disapparating, and you should examine those tracks.’ Understand?”

It tossed it’s head and galloped toward the house. Audrey sighed heavily. 

“Can I stay for the exciting part? Waiting is  _ boring _ . Are we gonna just apparate to the bakery and pretend this didn’t happen?” Her shoulders drooped. 

“Close,” Queenie said. She grabbed her dearest ones and apparated them both to London, where they stood in an alley to avoid being seen by no-majs.” We’re going to continue with our day and ask Theseus and Tina what they found later. I’m sure they’ll have exciting stories for you when we get home tonight.”

Audrey sighed again before taking in their surroundings. 

_ Still boring,  _ she thought.  _ Well, maybe seeing Daddy’s bakery will be fun. Oh… But tracks! _

She kicked at the ground, lip stuck out. Oh, no, a tantrum was coming. Queenie knew it.  Quick to distract her daughter, she turned to Jacob, “So, we’re here! But where are we, anyway? In London, I mean? I lifted this image from a memory and got us here.” She knew, of course, since she had apparated them there, the distraction was for Audrey. 

“Oh uh… In front of my bakery,” Jacob explained, pointing across the road. “Come on!” He grabbed their hands and checked for traffic before the three of them crossed the street. When they got to the front door, however, Queenie saw that Jacob wanted to talk to her about something. She tapped on Audrey’s shoulder. “Sweetie? You head in first, I need to ask your daddy about something.” She watched as her daughter looked worriedly at her, and then disappeared into the bakery with the clang of a bell.

Queenie turned to Jacob.

“You wanted to speak to me, honey?” Queene said, wishing she could sort out the myriad of thoughts her Legilimency picked up. Having gotten back control of her ability only yesterday, it was still difficult to differentiate when some people’s minds seem to scream out at her, especially when it was dinner time. He needed to talk to her--Queenie’s stomach rolled again, the fear resurfacing-- so is this the moment that Jacob decides to leave her? She managed to pick out something about Audrey from the noises around. Was he going to talk to her about their daughter? Well then, she too needed to talk to him about how his anger had scared their child. 

Jacob seemed to be pulling a Newt, looking at everywhere but at her. Worried about him, Queenie took a deep breath and tried blocking out other sounds that were covering up Jacob’s. She managed to pick out some clues. Something about about--a story for the no-majs as to why he suddenly had two children he had not recently had. A story? A pretense? Queenie looked up at Jacob politely, trying to look like she didn’t have an inkling of what he was going to say. She knew Jacob preferred to actually have conversations with her, as opposed to her picking things from his mind because she was impatient. She wanted things to be different from last time. Talking, and not her jumping to conclusions, Jacob dismissing her, more arguing. She never wanted another fight with him again. If she could just discern if he was upset with her or not, times like this it was hard to get a clear read on him, all the no-majs in the bakery thinking loudly…  “I’m all ears, baby.”

Jacob took her hand. And sighed. 

Starting with a sigh. That wasn’t good. His mind was a sea of turmoil, that she could feel. It was also the reason why she was having trouble making out what he wanted to say about his plan; something about wanting to protect her reputation from judgmental no-majs? He was also worrying about Audrey, worrying that he was failing as a father. She opened her mouth to counter that--

“Well, before we go in there together, I’ve been thinking. I got to introduce you to my staff at the bakery at some point,” Jacob said. “I mean, we just let a girl who looks like you and me, enter my work place.” There was a lot unspoken in those words, she could hear the drop off in his voice. “And--I--they are no-majs, Queen. They don’t know nothin’ about no war with Grindelwald. All they know is the economy is in the tank and they’re scared of losing their jobs.”

“Oh,” Queenie said, there was a lot to take in, she had lost touch with how things were for everyone else. “But how does that affect s me and our kids?”

“I can’t tell them what actually happened between us, it’s too complicated and well--you know the International Statute of Secrecy. I’m an exception and I can’t get into any trouble with the Ministry. Travers has been on the Scamanders’ asses for the longest time, about my case. Picquery too, for a short while. They  _ hate _ that I wasn’t Obliviated six years ago.”

That was a thought too horrible to face. Queenie decided to deal with it the way Jacob had taught her to deal with stressful things, a way that he would appreciate--humor!

“And we don’t want that,” Queenie forced a smile and a nod. “I’ve caused enough trouble with the Ministry for this whole family put together.” 

They both laughed. Queenie loved laughing with him. 

There was a brief moment, laughing together, where the turmoil parted in his mind, and she had a clear view of what he was planning. 

“--you want to tell them we’re married,” Queenie said, gesturing vaguely at the bakery, her tone cool, even a bit bitter. His conversation with Theseus, his feelings about Newt which was caused by her, it all brought back the doubts she wasn’t sure had weight. It contradicted so much, Queenie had no idea which was true. She observed Jacob, tapping on her skills learned from her missions, trying to pick out signs from his body language to see how he felt about the idea. She spotted a glint of sweat on his bow, which he wiped away. 

_ It would be a dream come true if it happened. ‘Course after what happened with Audrey, I’d probably be no better a husband than a father. All these happened in the first place because I couldn’t be less crude.  _

If there was a slightest chance that Jacob was angry at her, than it was a tiny amount compared to the immense guilt and worry he felt about scaring Audrey with his language. Once again, Queenie made to say something but-- 

“Look, I just--the way no-majs see those things, trust me they would judge you, Queenie. Worst remarks have been said before, and I don’t want you to be on the receiving end.” Relief hit her like a tidal wave. He was doing this for her? She looked Jacob in the eye, truly surprised. 

“I don’t want them to assume things about you that aren’t true, or come to their own judgemental conclusion about what must have happened,” Jacob said, sighing. “I’ve been thinking about it, and it seems to be the best explanation.” Yet there was pain in his face and drifting from his mind that told Queenie he found the idea, of pretending to have something they both wanted, as painful as she did, especially when he doubted his own abilities as a husband and a parent. 

“It’s sweet of you to care about my reputation, honey,” Queenie said, forcing a smile. She would save the serious talk about their children for later, when they had a spare moment. “But it’s nothing I haven’t heard people think before, when they find out about the twins.” Slut. Whore. As if she had  _ wanted _ to be a single mother. She forced down the lump in their throat. “What about you? I don’t want them to think you abandoned us.” 

Because he hadn’t. 

“I’ve thought of a backstory for that, too,” Jacob said, although Queenie knew that he didn’t care what his patrons thought of him--unless it affected business at the bakery and his ability to provide for the lot of them-- “Here goes. We bought this second bakery in ‘28, before the market crashed. Which is true. Got this place because I needed a distraction.” Jacob shrugged helplessly as a fresh wave of guilt hit Queenie. He needed a distraction from everything that happened in Paris...from her and the pain she had caused him. The need to apologize was overwhelming and for a third time, Queenie opened her mouth to speak but Jacob continued, “So I decided to sell the American one, you had to stay back in New York with the children while trying to get someone to buy the bakery in America--with the way the economy was, it took years to find a buyer. This part’s true, took me ages to sell it. In the meantime, the bakery operated as usual till a buyer bought over it so we’d have an additional source of income. We’re really happy to have the family over, because the whole reason we wanted to move to England was so you could live near your sister.” 

Queenie had to admit, it was a tidy story. If only it  _ was _ their story. She envied this fictitious version of herself, who she assumed to be a happily married housewife delighted to be reunited with her husband, who had no sick children, or guilt larger than the biggest mountain.

Of course, right now she did not think she could bring herself to even  _ pretend _ to be  a happy, not when she had barely even begun to make amends for her actions. 

“All right,” she said, nodding in agreement at his coverup. Queenie respected and appreciated that Jacob had put so much thought into this, for her sake. However that didn’t mean she had to like it. It was a bitter pill to swallow, to know that they had to pretend to outsiders, when in fact she was neither. It was like living a lie, and she resented it. 

Jacob took her nodding as a sign of approval and smiled in relief. Adjusting his collar out of habit, he stepped forward and held open the bakery’s door for her. Seeing his smile lifted her own spirits a little, and Queenie tried to make her face less stoney, more relaxed. If Jacob was happy, then she would do this for him, even if she had to force a smile out, to make sure it was a smile and not a grimace. 

In the bakery, Audrey already looked as though she were in the middle of making friends with someone around her height. She stood in front of a cake display, happily blabbing on about who-knew-what. Queenie’s heart rattled with hope and excitement. Was her daughter making her first real friend? Perking up at the sight, she turned to grin at Jacob, moodiness temporarily forgotten. She poked Jacob on the arm.  

“Jacob,” Queenie said, “I think Audrey is making her first real friend!” 

Jacob looked delighted but also confused. “Isn’t that gr-- Hang on. Didn’t she have friends at Nurmengard?”

“Not unless you count her brother and Credence,” Queenie said sadly. “It was a war fortress after all, Grindelwald’s stronghold isn’t the place for children. I…” Queenied sighed. Her tone was apologetic. “I was out of places to go. I wouldn’t have chosen to remain there if I’d felt there was another safer option. No mother would want to raise children in the middle of nowhere without their pa, no kids their own age…” 

Jacob frowned as she spoke, and Queenie sensed a great sadness from him. 

She patted his shoulder comfortingly. This trip was already exhausting her and they hadn’t even gotten to Nagini’s yet. She couldn’t wait to get home and turn in early, letting sleep claim her and shut off her thoughts. Maybe things would make sense in the morning. 

“Mommy, Daddy!” Audrey said, dragging their new friend over to greet them. “This is my new friend, Lisa Granger! We have just decided to be best friends!” Audrey’s voice with alight with excitement. Queenie looked at the scene fondly, cherishing the smile on her daughter’s face as she did something as normal as make a friend. Her daughter had finally reached a milestone in life and she was present to witness it. She could only hope that her son would wake up soon and join his sister in making friends. Seeing her daughter beaming, Queenie was glad for seizing the opportunity to escape, even if it had cost her greatly. As a mother, keeping her children away from children their own age had been a consequence of misplaced beliefs. At that time, she had honestly thought that Grindelwald’s cause was righteous, and that her children would have no shortage of friends once the wizarding and no-maj worlds were merged. 

But it had been for nothing. Her children had no friends, didn’t know their father. A sharp contrast to her own upbringing, where she had known both parents, if only for a short time, and had known other children besides Teenie. How could she have done this to her own babies?

_ Are you okay? _ Queenie’s self-reproach must have been strong, for Audrey to latch onto her thoughts. The sudden call out from her daughter was a welcome interruptance to her otherwise depressive thoughts.  _ You’re sad.  _

_ Oh pumpkin, don’t worry about me,  _ Queenie said. _ Mommy was just thinking how silly she had been.  _ Yes, her child shouldn’t be worrying, she was hardly worth the trouble. 

At any rate, the frown on Audrey’s face suggested she wasn’t listening to her mother.  _ What did she do to deserve such a wonderful girl?  _ Time to change the mood.

“Hello Lisa,” Queenie greeted immediately after Jacob was done with short introductions, bending down to Lisa’s level to shake her hand. As it turns out, the Grangers were regulars at the bakery. “Do you like the bakery?”

Lisa, a girl with blue eyes and bushy brown hair, beamed. “It’s the bestest! I love the smell of bread! But I love the strawberry tarts that Mr. Kowalski makes even more!” She turned to Jacob and grinned. 

“It’s no trouble, kid,” Jacob said, who attempted to grin humbly. 

“Oh Lisa, Daddy tries to be “Nah it’s nothing” or “Oh it’s fine”, but he’s actually really happy when he hears people like what he makes!” Audrey said, grinning at her father, not bothering to hold back her  _ own _ pride. 

“That sounds like my mommy!” Lisa giggled before turning to Jacob and Queenie. “Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski! Can Audrey come over and play with me? Oh wait, hang on, I should go ask my Mommy!--” she rushed off to talk to a no-maj woman examining some some cakes in the corner. 

Queenie pursed her lips worriedly, she didn’t want to say  _ no  _ to that lovely invitation. Morrigan knew that Audrey deserved to have playdates with girls her own age. However, right now Grindelwald was hunting them (Queenie shot another nervous glance around her surroundings.) and putting a no-maj family at risk because of a fun time… It seemed almost  _ selfish.  _

Audrey hung her head. Queenie noted that movement and felt so apologetic for putting her daughter through all this. Didn’t she learn Occlumency so that she could prevent others from reading her thoughts?! In what capacity can she talk to Jacob about his language, when she herself wasn’t good enough? 

“It’s okay mommy, I didn’t promise Lisa anything. I just thought it would be fun.” Audrey wrung her hands dejectedly.  _ I’ll be okay. I just--I just wanted a best friend. Like Uncle Newt and Daddy.  _ Queenie sank back into the sea of guilt again, as well as… Anger? It took her moment to realize the emotion bubbling inside of her. Audrey  _ deserved _ this. She’d be damned if her past was the reason Audrey couldn’t have a good friend. If it was, well, then… She stopped herself from thinking the words so very on the tip of her mind, pushing them to a dark corner. She didn’t want to scare Audrey. Not when that was what she was about to talk to Jacob about. She knelt down next to Audrey. 

“Hey, did you hear me and your dad say no?” Queenie glanced up at Jacob. “Sweetheart, what do you think? We could let Audrey go, if Tina goes with her? I mean, it’s me Grindelwald wants after all. If I’m not there…” 

_ Everyone is better off.  _ The thought slipped out of her mind before she could stop it, Occlumency or otherwise. 

Audrey whipped her head up so fast that her head nearly bumped Queenie’s chin. 

_ Mommy. That’s not true.  _

Queenie could not bring herself to answer.

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed, still oblivious to the total turmoil in both of his girls, “yeah I could take her and Tina could come with us. I’m sure Tina would love to come…”

Queenie gave a small smile. This was a good start. She would make amends by making sure her children were not denied their childhood anymore.

Lisa came bounding back to them. Her eyes sparkled, her face in a big grin. 

“Mommy said  _ yes _ !” 

Lisa’s mother came over, and rested one hand her daughter’s shoulder. 

“Mr. Kowalski, it’s always a pleasure,” she said, nodding her head in greeting. “You didn’t tell me you have such an adorable little girl.” She smiled at Audrey. “Please don’t be so modest in the future, if it’s one thing I know, it's that we parents love talking about our kids.” Her eyes met Queenie’s and she gave her another winning smile and offered her hand politely. “It’s my pleasure to meet you as well! Mr Kowalski did not mention he had a family, so this is a very pleasant surprise!” She glanced at Jacob again. “I was a little confused when Lisa came up to me about inviting an Audrey Kowalski over for a tea party!”

Jacob gave a pained smile. “Well, you know this economy… Relocating from America with a family and an ongoing business took a lot of planning. Someone had to stay and manage the other bakery while we tried to get rid of it. My wife here? She agreed to stay while I came over to sort everything out, plus the kids were too young to make the journey.” Jacob shook his head. “Being separated was painful.” His Adam’s apple bobbed. The last sentence was not a lie but to further drive his point across, Jacob reached over and took Queenie’s hand, kissing it. She blushed as Jacob’s lips blushed her skin. Her heart panged as she met his eyes. This was as much of a lie as the mistake she had made six years. At least this, they were agreed on.

“I understand,” Mrs. Granger said, her eyes flitted from the two of them, perhaps taking Queenie’s pained face to be remembering all those hard years away from her husband. “We all have our own difficulties. You are a very strong woman, Mrs. Kowalski, I admire your resilience.” Disgust made Queenie’s stomach turn. This woman thought she had been doing something noble. In reality, Queenie had been working that a band of criminals….

Shifting ever so slightly to Jacob, Mrs. Granger continued.  “Speaking of which, and I know it’s an awkward time to ask about this. Declining this does not affect the children’s tea party plans... Could you could extend our credit again for another month, Mr. Kowalski? I wouldn’t have asked, but we have a payment on the house coming up that we can’t miss and…” Her voice trailed off and it took Queenie a moment to remind herself to stop staring at Mrs. Granger, overwhelmed with her fear and worry.

A feeling of desperation was picked up by Queenie’s legilimency, and she saw fleeting images of a coal worker being laid off, a reluctant decision to rent out rooms for a little extra income, a long queue to get basic food staples from a tiny relief centre... 

Queenie’s heart panged. She’d seen and heard about the troubles the no-majs were having while on missions outside of Nurmengard, but those times she had naught the patience to process it. Now, seeing anyone suffer from it was a totally different matter. Queenie was thankful her Jacob was doing better.

“Of course your family has to keep a roof over their heads,” Jacob sighed, running his hands through his curls. Queenie could feel his stress, almost as strong as Mrs. Granger’s. “All right, but you got to clear your tab for this month’s purchases at the start of July, all right?” Jacob glanced at Audrey and then Queenie. “I got my own family to take care of, and I got my rent payment on this building and I’m already behind two months myself.”

What? Queenie snapped her head towards Jacob’s direction in shock. 

“I know,” Mrs. Granger said, missing Queenie’s reaction. Relief poured off the woman in waves . “Thank you so, so much. Now, if Audrey would like to come over and play… I know this weekend is Father’s Day and your family probably has plans…” 

The conversation lulled into discussions of dates that would work for everyone, finally settling on a week from that very day.

They started to walk away and Queenie heard a bit of their conversation. 

“Mommy, can I have one of the strawberry tarts?” Lisa tugged on her mother’s arm. 

Mrs. Granger’s fell as she looked at Lisa. “I’m sorry we can’t afford one right now. Maybe next month?”

WIthout thinking about it, Queenie hurried over to the section where Jacob had kept strawberry tarts in his American bakery. Fortunately, his stocking habits had no changed at all in the past six years. She grabbed one and walked over to the Grangers. 

“On the house,” Queenie said, handing it to Lisa with a smile. Lisa beamed. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Kowalski!” Lisa bit into the pastry and was silently content, chewing merrily. 

Mrs. Granger met Queenie’s eyes. “Thank you so much.” 

“It’s no problem,” Queenie said. She smiled at Mrs. Granger. Mothers had to stick together. “See you later!” 

“You too,” Mrs. Granger said. 

Queenie walked back over to Jacob and Audrey as Mrs. Granger left with Lisa. Audrey’s eyes were big. 

“That was amazing, Mommy!”

Queenie smiled. “It was nothing, muffin.” 

As soon as Audrey scampered off to continue to browse the bakery, Queenie turned to Jacob.

“You’re having trouble paying your rent?” She gestured around. “On this building?”

Jacob sighed. “Yeah, baby. It’s either that, or not have quality ingredients for sugar, flour, milk, and so on. Price of war, anything that aren’t enough or are imported in cost so much you wouldn’t believe it.”

Queenie wrapped an arm around Jacob, leaning into him a bit as she watched Audrey eye the donuts with a baffled look. Queenie realized that growing up at a castle where pastries were a rare treat, Audrey likely didn’t even know what a donut was. For any child of theirs, that was a crime. 

“Jacob, honey, you should have said something,” Queenie muttered, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. Maybe it would relax him. “Let me help you out.” 

“No,” Jacob said firmly.  _ You have your own worries with the Ministry. My money problems are small peanuts compared to Travers. Right now, our focus is keeping you with our children, where you belong.  _

“Okay,” Queenie said, swallowing. “I just thought we were a family, and families help each other, and--”

There he went again, trying to shelter her again, just like six years ago. Why could no one ever accept that she was not a damsel in need of rescuing? Shaking her head, she pulled herself away from Jacob to go and explain the concept of donuts to Audrey. Talking about food was always a welcomed distraction. 

“Queenie, wait--” Jacob followed her over to Audrey, but they could not talk further in front of Audrey. 

“Mr. Kowalski? Sir? Sorry you were talking to the customer and I didn’t want to interrupt that.” A youthful looking employee with an oversized chef’s hat quietly stepped up. 

“William! Good to see you lad, thanks for helping to run the bakery in my absence.” Jacob smiled gratefully at the youth. William was a blessing, a hardworking young man who needed work to feed his siblings. Working in a bakery basically took care of money and food. 

“It was a pleasure Sir, and really I should be thanking you instead. My family owes you one. Consider this me paying you back.” The young man gave a slightest bow. Jacob patted William’s shoulder, smiling as he saw the solution to one of his problems. “Hey William, my wife,” Jacob thumbed in Queenie’s direction, “Is finally here from America. You might have heard the conversation earlier. So yeah, I’m bringing her to visit her sister and we’re gonna be out of town for a short while. I trust you can handle the bakery for me?” The wide grin on the young man’s face told him more than enough. Jacob was relieved. Him not being at the bakery, meant one lesser place for acolytes to stalk. One lesser place of victims to Grindelwald. This was the best he could do to protect, as a no-maj war veteran. 

Meanwhile Queenie was tempted to immediately try to dissuade Jacob from shouldering the burden alone, but she knew that he could be extremely stubborn and feared starting another fight. She had been away from Jacob for six years, and was a little desperate in wanting them to be close again. Like old times, when laughing together had been second nature. Maybe she just needed to accept that Tina and Jacob would never let her test her limits, see what she was capable of, like Grindelwald had. Maybe she had to accept, that she would never be their equal, always a burden for someone to protect. She knew they meant well, but being allowed to explore her untapped abilities was one of the things that had been appealing about Grindelwald.

At least until she’d found out he was interested in slavery and genocide anyway. 

Queenie resisted the urge to see Grindelwald in a positive light. She shouldn’t miss aspects of working for Grindelwald. She absolutely shouldn’t. 

But was it utterly wrong to miss a time when she had felt valued and appreciated? To be worthy, to be her own person? Not a burden or someone to shelter, but a valuable ally? As much as Queenie knew that Grindelwald had not truly cared about her, the fact remained he had offered her an independence that Jacob and Tina had not, did not. She hated that  _ he _ had understood that about her. 

But that independence came with a cost didn’t it? If she hadn’t been so stubborn, she would still be with Jacob. They would have weathered problems together. But she had left him, and in return Jacob rejected her help now. Poetic justice, was this it? 

_ Maybe I was never meant to be independent.  _

So she decided to keep silent and stay out of Jacob’s business problems, as requested.

No matter how much it hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie finally keeps her promise to Credence to tell Nagini he was sorry, in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO sorry for taking a long time to update, but here I am, with chapter 9! Thanks as usual to my beta [Naka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa).
> 
> You shouldn't have to wait two months for the next chapter (unless something comes up for me or my beta lol) This chapter was originally twice as long, but I split it into two because it was so long, so hopefully the next chapter will be here soon-ish, since what is now chapter 10 was originally part of chapter 9. I've also got the next couple of chapters pre-written, which is so so nice! They just need to be beta'd and all that. In the meantime I wrote [a companion story to this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757584/chapters/46767082), which I hope you'll consider checking out. (after you eagerly consume this chapter, of course. :D)
> 
> I hope everyone has a great day and enjoys this update!

Theseus was just about to enjoy his second bowl of vegetable soup when Queenie’s unicorn patronus came galloping into the kitchen, all grace and elegance, speaking in her sweet-yet-exhausted voice, New York accent as thick as ever. Theseus sighed and cast a warming charm on his still-smoking-hot soup, thick with melted cheese, tomatoes, carrots, beans and other ingredients.

Yes, he had known this was part of the job when he signed up—having life disrupted—but he  _ really  _ had been looking forward to enjoying dinner with Newt and his family. There was even fresh bread lying out in the center of the table, straight from Jacob’s bakery, the large K on it’s packaging confirming the source. Perhaps one of the Goldstein sisters, or Newt, had conjured a loaf from the bakery to go with the bread.

Theseus pulled out his wand, looking forlorn as his first fresh meal of the week sat just inches away from his hand. There was even a jar of peanut-butter out next to pot of soup, calling to be spread out over the bread. His stomach rumbled, protesting leaving the food without finishing with even more urgency than angry protesters at a Grindelwald rally insisting the dark wizard disband. To be fair, it wasn’t like it was Theseus’ fault he was this hungry: The rations Travers approved for the Auror office were little more than hard-tack and dry beans. 

Newt and Tina were right: Queenie was an amazing cook. Resigned, he muttered, “ _ Snorus.” _

“Newt? Tina?” His voice magically magnified. He was taken back to his days at Hogwarts, commentating Quidditch. “Can both of you kindly join me in the kitchen? Queenie sent a patronus, she found something interesting.” 

Theseus couldn’t say how pleased he was Queenie had left this to him and Tina, instead of looking into it herself. He approved of this move, calculated or not. After all, if Queenie wanted redemption, interacting with associates of Grindelwald’s without clearing it with him first could hurt her case, could even hurt her eligibility for the Raven Project… He hadn’t brought it up with her, tempted as he was. No, the timing had to be right. From what Jacob said, Queenie was not coping well with being duped by Grindelwald—she needed to heal first. She needed to recover, much like how he had needed, and let himself take without remorse, a week off from work after Leta had died. 

_ After Leta had died.  _

Sometimes he couldn’t believe that those words could be said so casually. Six years ago, back then… He’d always been seconds away from erupting in grief, feeling as though the world were closing in. Nothing had seemed to help at first, not talking about it, not even  _ alcohol  _ had burned away the pain of her death. Now… He would never get over Leta, but life still contained beauty. Newt and his family. His job, putting people like Vinda Rosier behind bars and helping people like Queenie Goldstein get a fresh start. 

As difficult as it’d been to believe six years ago, he still had things to live for. Leta would have wanted him to.

Tina, hearing his call, entered from the hallway, which meant she had came from either the study or the parlour, probably the study, knowing Tina. Her wand was raised and Newt from the basement, still damp from caring for the sick, sweating bowtruckle. Pickett poked out of Newt’s breast pocket. Theseus didn’t know much about bowtruckles, but Pickett had a shine in his eyes that Darwin did not. 

Tina raised her eyebrows at Newt’s dishevelled look, covered in not just sweat, but dirt from spending so much time rummaging around the bowtruckle tree. 

“Is Darwin any better?” Tina asked, forehead creased in concern. 

Newt looked at Tina for a second, a shy smile curling at the side of his lip. “Not really, but I’ve left him with Bunty. She came in through the back entrance to the basement, she’s looking after him.” Newt fiddled nervously with a round black button on his white shirt before patting his clothes until he felt the outline of his wand in the back pocket of his trousers. Together, they left the house. 

As they walked, Theseus couldn’t help but pick up on the tension between his two family members. Tina asked polite questions about Darwin and Newt answered, glad for her interest, yet still reserved and not as open with Tina  as normal. The smile on his face was a sham, the grin did not stretch to his hazel eyes. This was painful to watch. Theseus wanted his younger brother to be genuinely happy. Was that too much to ask?

He cleared his throat. Time for a change of subject. “Tina, do you remember the program I tried to introduce to five years ago? That Travers vetoed?”

Tina kept her eyes on Queenie’s patronus, which swished it’s tail soundlessly. . 

“I do. I mostly remember being heartbroken that he thought it was--what were his words? ‘Amnesty and soft on crime.’ Yes, that was it!” Tina’s face was as raw with pain as it had been when Theseus the first time, and all the times afterward, he’d seen her behold murder victims. Whether the bodies were managed or perfect save for the fact that they were dead, glossy tears always coated Tina’s eyes in that moment, much like they did now at the reference of the killing of a program that could give her sister a fresh start. “I-I blocked it out because that was really a really painful blow.”

“Well, now that we’ve actually had a subject who has an ideal past—no Muggle killings or torture, I was thinking I could try and get Fawley to approve it, next time Travers is out of town. That seems best for everyone--Queenie, her children, and everyone else Grindelwald has manipulated.”

Tina gave a strained smile,hugging herself as she sometimes did when she was sad. Theseus had seen her do that for the first time at the Concord six years ago, right after the rally when the ash had been fresh on everyone’s clothes, hair, tongues. “You’ll have to ask Queenie, but I don’t know if she’s up to something like that.”

“Will it matter if she’s ready or not?” Newt asked as one of the nifflers, Pumpkin, leapt up onto his shoulder, causing Pickett to seek shelter in Newt’s pocket. Pumpkin sniffed around. Did gold have a smell? Theseus did not know. 

“ _ Oh, what have I told you about scaring Pick, you pest! _ ” Newt glared at the beast before turning back to the group. _ “ _ Anyway, if it’s the right time--it’s her only chance--she may have to step up anyway.” He kept a hand over the pocket Pickett was in, protecting him from the curious Niffler. They followed Queenie’s patronus to the place where they had found the tracks, tracing it up to where it vanished. Tina bent down, and examined the tracks, banishing the leaves covering it. Theseus and Newt knelt down. 

“Small and narrow. Probably not a male. See these indents in the ground? Men’s shoes have wider and longer tracks because of the soles. This one is shorter… Much shorter, with some sort of patterned hole dug into the ground. See, holes in the ground behind the indent.” Tina said, frowning as she considered the footwear types available. “Heeled shoes. I mean, if it was someone tracking Queenie I’d say these were Rosier’s prints but… I cannot be too sure.” Theseus knew Tina well enough to guess that she was memorizing the pattern of the tracks, filing it away for later. Tina bit her lip, looking from Newt to Theseus. “Do you think Rosier tracked us here? I mean even if it’s not Rosier, it could be Carrow? Either one of them trying to figure out how to break past our boundaries?”

New shuddered. Theseus noticed his brother’s reaction with a glum look. He had a good feeling his brother’s mind was working overtime, working out how to keep their family and creatures safe. Theseus remembered his own request to Jacob that he move in with the Scmanders. He hoped that would remain a request, and not a desperate order. 

Theseus gave a long worried sigh. His brother, his sister-in-law, Tina’s family… He hated the idea of all of them being targets for Grindelwald. He didn’t want his brother, or his family, to live in fear. He swallowed. “I definitely think so. Queenie fled. Few days later you were attacked and now they’ve been spotted here. The events are too linked to be a coincidence, they can’t be here for just a tour.” He lit his wand and led the way into the thicket of dark woods, which contrasted the clear skies of sunny Dorset. Theseus had to speak over the chirping bugs to get a word in as their footsteps sank into the muddy ground. Two Aurors and a magizoologist… He was glad this trio didn’t mind getting dirty, though he would be sure to wipe his feet when he went back inside to avoid Queenie’s wrath. “That’s why we need to deal with her, in case their are casing the place. Perhaps we could set a trap for whoever was here, tomorrow morning.” 

“How? Are you suggesting using Queenie? I’m against that. My sister is not bait!” Tina snapped. Tina crossed her arms, like a stubborn child. “Neither are her children.” 

“I never said we were going to use them,” Theseus said gently. “But using Queenie’s identity is a fairly good idea. If you pretended to be Queenie, maybe even followed Rosier or Carrow, gather information, and escaped at the nearest opportunity to tell us what you know...” 

It had it’s holes which needed plugging, but it could work. 

Tina stiffened and raised her eyebrows. 

“They would realize it wasn’t Queenie once they realize I don’t have natural Legilimency,” Tina said, shooting the idea down. “Pretending to be Queenie long enough to get Rosier  or Carrow or whoever we’re dealing with to show up, I could pull off, but going with her or trying to trick her into revealing what she wants? They would figure out it was me. We don’t know that Rosier wishes to re-recruit Queenie, anyway. From the way Queenie tells it, she destroyed half of Nurmengard when she left. Carrow or Rosier might just be hunting her to—to—” Realization hit Tina as she thought about the dreaded outcome, forcing her into silence. It was the first time she had acknowledged that Queenie’s life was in danger. “G-Grindelwald… He won’t j-just let defector’s walk away.” 

A tear rolled down her face. Theseus stepped forward, ready with a Theseus-style hug, but Newt was faster this time, gathering Tina into his arms as she leaned in towards him. The niffer swayed on Newt’s shoulder, looking on curiously as Pickett leapt up to Tina, snuggling his little body into her neck. The niffler sniffed Newt’s empty pocket, clearly wondering if Pickett had left any gold behind. Newt ignored the niffler in favor of his wife. 

“It’s all right, Tina, I’ve got you,” Newt whispered, gently rocking her back and forth. Theseus watched on, feeling pleased. Although it has been a few years now, he still wasn’t quite used to this, Newt being so attentive to another human being like this, let alone Newt  _ hugging _ someone. Tina, Jacob, they had understand Newt in ways he never had… Tina clung to Newt like he was the only comfort left in the world to seek. “I promise you we will do everything in our power to protect her, and the children. Whatever reason he wants them, we won’t let Grindelwald have them.” 

Newt kissed Tina and on the cheek. Tina broke away from Newt, a small smile on her face. “Thank you, Newt.” 

Newt smiled back at Tina as they entered a small clearing, which was completely empty save for a brook. Although Theseus could not see anything more, he felt magic in the air. 

“Barriers, you think?” He asked Tina. This would be a good place to set up some enchantments and a camp. There was water, for starters. The first rule of tracking anyone, in the absence of prints, was to find water. Everyone needed water. The gurgling little stream sounded like hope to Theseus, that maybe he could end this nightmare for his family. 

“Definitely,” Tina agreed. They both pulled out their wands did a few test spells.

“I’ll set someone to stake out this place and send me their observations,” Theseus said. “If we’re lucky maybe we can arrest her as she leaves and comes back… I will need to head back to the office, arrange for a stakeout.” 

Theseus shook hands with Newt and Tina, and he sighed heavily. “And I was  _ so _ looking forward to having dinner with you lot, Queenie, Jacob, and Audrey.” The images of freshly baked bread of Jacob’s and peanut butter to go with it, his abandoned hot bowl of soup flashed through his brain. A table crowded with his brother, and Newt’s family, to the brim. If only...

Theseus disapparated with a crack, leaving Newt and Tina to go home.

#

Queenie, Jacob and Audrey, left the bakery to the clang of the bell above the door, Jacob carried a coffee cake for Nagini. Audrey looked thoughtful. 

“Mommy? Daddy?” Audrey asked as the loud mental and physical voices of the no-majs disappeared behind them. A few more no-majs dotted the street, but it was not as big of a crowd as the bakery.

“Yes?” Queenie asked. She took Audrey’s tiny hand as a car sped past, ruffling the threesome’s hair in a brief breeze. 

“Well, I just had a thought,” Audrey said. “Can I tell Lisa I’m a witch?”

“No,” Queenie said, bitterly. Her nose upturned slightly . “We’re not at Nurmengard anymore, pumpkin…. Here in London, there is the International Statute of Secrecy that we can’t go against. You can’t tell her anything about being a witch. ”

Queenie may have left Grindelwald’s cause, but her belief had not changed. She strongly believed in the coexistence of the magical and non-magical worlds, because right now her daughter should not be forced to lie to her best friend, all because of that ridiculous rule. A little girl lying to her friend did not protect wizards anymore than refusing to let two consenting adults wed. 

“But mommy you said that friends should be honest with each other, because we’re all special and talented and can help each other!” Audrey said as they passed a homeless person playing the guitar in front of a flower shop. Audrey curiously eyed the man, trying to absorb his life’s story from his head. She looked him up and down, from the grey hair to the rags he was dressed in. He shook his hat at Audrey, who jumped and scooted closer to her parents. Audrey waited until they were away from the homeless man and gestured at Jacob. “Daddy knows, so I don’t have to follow the rule right? I don’t want to hide things from my friend, I’ll tell her to keep it a secret! Why can’t I be honest with her?” Her head whipped around to Jacob. “What do you think I should do, Daddy?” From the look on her face, Audrey clearly hoped Jacob would say “sure go for it.”

“Well…” Jacob glanced at Queenie, his expression thoughtful. “If you go around telling people who aren't supposed to know about wizards, they probably won’t understand what you are saying and… Might not believe you, angel. Lisa seems like a nice girl, but I’m just worried about what will happen if she knows you’re a witch. I don’t want you to lose your first friend.”

Audrey nodded dejectedly, losing a friend sounded terrible. “That’s a good point, Daddy.” She glanced at Queenie. “I don’t like this, it’s not fair! Nobody made us hide or lie at Nurmengard. Isn’t lying wrong?” She stopped, and looked at Jacob, eyes wide in fear, perhaps sensing his disapproval at rhetoric so similar to what Grindelwald had frequently said at rallies. Queenie felt how troubled he was, despite all the no-majs milling around them. “Am I in trouble if I say that?”

Jacob looked concerned, conflicted, hesitant. His thoughts were in such a jumble Queenie couldn’t get a read on him, it was like listening to a staticky radio. “No, you’re not in trouble.” 

Audrey looked relieved, but still concerned. “But, Mommy, Daddy,” Audrey continued, “Lisa is my friend. I want to tell her all about Nurmengard and the snow! The magical plates with food that pop out! I don’t want to hide.” Audrey sighed. “Mommy, you said could use our magic to help no-majs!” She glanced at Queenie as they passed an apartment with its windows boarded up. “I can use my magic to help Lisa and make her smile right? Just like you help Daddy.”

Audrey was still feeling gloomy, and moved away from her parents, gazing at the crumbling facade of the building to the side of them. 

“Sweetie, stay near us.” Queenie was glad for Jacob reminding their daughter to keep close, for right now she was processing how upset Audrey was. All because of the Secrecy rule. 

She was also worried at how well Audrey was vocalizing her thoughts for a child. Too well, she had to admit. Another difference between her twins, was that her daughter was beginning to act too grown up for her age. 

“Sweetheart,” Queenie said as they walked, reaching up and putting a hand on his arm. She sighed. She felt like she had aged a hundred years over the past few days. “I don’t know, it’s just a feeling but… Why do I feel like Audrey is having to grow up too quickly? I wish… I wish she could enjoy being a kid.” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen kids and… They ain’t anythin’ like her.”  _ I just want what’s best for her. _

Queenie deliberated. Audrey was a little ahead so this was a good chance for them to talk. “I was thinking—we can talk about what happened earlier? With Audrey, just before she heard someone disapparating?”

A look of anxiety popped up on Jacob’s face. “I--I, uh, I know I messed up around her. My grandma never would have talked like that around a kid, Queen. I’m sorry--I haven’t actually spoken to kids before, except hi and bye in the store, until this Monday. I-I’m still learning, but I know that isn't an excuse for scaring our daughter.”

“You’re right,” Queenie agreed as they walked. Queenie kept hawk-like eyes on Audrey, who had stopped to ask a mother if she could peer into her carriage at her baby. Queenie could hear her thinking all the from where she stood  _ Morrigan, I’ve never seen a baby before! He’s so cute! _

Babies, pastries, even the man with the guitar, how many things had Audrey missed out on? She shook the thought away as quickly as it came, she needed to focus on Jacob. 

“Jacob, honey, you’ve done a great job so far,” Queenie said, giving him a reassuring smile. Jacob had always thought so little of himself, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel inferior as a father, when he was so good at it. “Audrey adores you and you both get along so well.”  _ I always knew he would make a good father and I was right.  _ “I love watching you two together. It’s perfect. Just—try and word things a bit more gently, honey? I understand it will be difficult, I really do. Could you please cut down on the unkind words? 

Jacob nodded. 

“I will, for Audrey,” he agreed, firmness in his voice that told Queenie that this didn’t need to be a long conversation. That was a relief, one less thing to overthink. 

“Thank you,” Queenie said as they fought and ducked their way through a family of six, to get to Audrey, who had left the baby behind and was walking along solemnly. A few pigeons scattered as Audrey approached. 

_ How can I tell Lisa I am a witch, without scaring her or breaking the law? How could I get her to believe me? _

Queenie’s heart panged. She’d never wanted her children to face problems like that. 

Jacob looked startled at her thanks. “For what?”

“For--” Queenie paused, not sure how to word it, “taking all of this so well.” She gestured at Audrey, who was now trying to scare one of the pigeons that had flow a few feet away from where it had been. “I thought you would, I hoped you would, but I know it’s a shock—”

_ Why would I take it badly? I got two beautiful children with the woman I love. Oh no, what a thing to be upset about. _

The words were out before Jacob could think carefully about what he was thinking around a mind reader and they both stopped walking. A smile tugged at her lips. To think, she had been worrying about how much Jacob loved her a few moments ago!

Still, the familiar tendrils of panic crept up. What did this mean? Did she have to reciprocate verbally? Not that she objected, because it was true, but would he expect her to start seeing him again, if she  _ did _ say it back? Why couldn’t it be a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ instead of a ‘yes and no’? Why was this all so complicated? 

“I--I’m sorry,” Jacob said, perhaps seeing the nervous look on her face and wanting to calm her. That just made Queenie feel worse. She had worried that Jacob wouldn’t love her anymore after everything, but now that he had declared his feelings, her pulse drummed in a familiar panic. Who did that? Why couldn’t she give him what they both longed for?

“I—” She took in a breath with a hiss. What else could she say? She could not make promises to Jacob that she felt too tired or sad to keep most of the time right now. 

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry,” Jacob said, glancing forward again to Audrey, who was now peeking into a toy store.  _ Let’s catch up with Audrey, make sure she’s safe _ . “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot or make you feel like you have to say anything that you might not be able to commit to right now--”

Queenie’s whole body slackened. She released the breath she had sucked in. He understood. Sweet Morrigan, how was this man so perfect? 

“I—it’s not that I don’t—” Queenie sighed, keeping close to Jacob’s side. She smiled up at him. “I—You’re the sweetest, kindest man. I love you—” Jacob’s face lit up and she couldn’t help bit give a tiny smile “—but—it’s not that simple.” Oh, but how she wished it was. 

“I know. Anyway, it’s an adjustment, but certainly not a bad one,” Jacob said as they caught up to Audrey pressed against the large viewing glass window of a toy store, where Queenie saw a model train, a rocking horse, and some sort of connectable logs she would have to ask Jacob to explain to her. Audrey grinned while looking longingly at a doll with brown curls not unlike her own. Queenie sighed once more, dreading the answer she had to give. 

“I’m sorry, muffin, no,” Queenie said, voice heavy. At Nurmengard, she had lived on allowances that Grindelwald had provided for missions away or shopping, and whatever was left she had given back to him at the end of the month. It was only now that it hit her, looking at her daughter wanting something and being unable to provide it for her, that she realized she had naught a Dragot nor a Knut to her name and that Grindelwald had controlled the money she had access to for a reason. To control her freedom. 

Jacob glanced at Audrey, and then at the doll that somehow really resembled some members of their family. Then out of nowhere, his thoughts switched to Polish. Queenie’s head whipped up at the abrupt change of thoughts blaring from her partner’s head. She knew from experience what that meant. It was a trick she was well familiar with from Nurmengard when people wanted to keep things from her. Why else had it taken her so long to know Grindelwald’s true plans for the no-maj community?

“Jacob!” But he had already disappeared into the shop, much to Queenie’s exasperation and Audrey’s excitement. He came back out with a longish box a few minutes later, handing it over to his wide-eyed daughter. Audrey opened it up, delighted. 

“OH! Daddy she’s perfect, thank you!” Audrey traced her hand over the doll’s perfect brunette curls. “Mommy look! This pink dress she’s wearing is nice. It’s like the dresses you make for me! It’s so pretty. Mommy could you make small clothes for the doll too? Like the coat Auntie Teenie wears to fight bad people?” 

Queenie let her daughter blab on, torn between being touched that Jacob had done something so sweet like that for Audrey, but also a little annoyed. Yes, this was what children should be doing at their age, but not when they were already tight on finances! She shot him a look that she trusted he would make sense of. 

“It ain’t no big deal!” Jacob hissed back at her as Audrey ignored them to drool over the doll. 

“You just told me, your bakery--”

“I can assure you that one little doll won’t put me out on the street, Queen. Don’t worry about it!”  _ It’s not like I’ve been able to give her many presents. Please, drop it, Queen. I’m her father. I want to do this for her.  _

Queenie still gave him the look of someone who did not want charity.

Jacob read the look on her face as clearly as she saw into others’ minds.

“She’s my daughter too, Queenie. Don’t look at me like that.”  _ If you insist on it, pay me back once you’re able to earn your own income again. _

Jacob steered his love and his daughter up the porch of an apartment, and into the main foyer. Still, Queenie couldn’t shake her annoyance at Jacob’s last thought. Money woes was a problem she had grown up with, living with Tina after Ilvermorny, helping with expenses. She didn’t earn as much as her sister but it was enough to support herself and contribute to their small household. Back then she had income, and was self-dependent. Now she was just a free-lodger with no clear light in her path to redemption. 

She thought about what Theseus said to Jacob earlier about the Raven Project. If she helped the Ministry, would they pay her? Of course, there were better reasons to want to help--to restore her good name, for starters, to put good back into the world to counteract what she’d done for Grindelwald--but practical reasons definitely gave her something to think about. She didn’t want to burden Tina or Jacob forever, with her or her children. She would have to rejoin society eventually and that would mean being able to work and be paid.

Someone small tugged on her jacket. “Mommy?” Audrey said as they walked up the stairs. Queenie turned to glance down at Audrey. “I was just asking you if you’d put some flowers on the hem of her coat…” 

_ Her? Oh the doll.  _ “Of course, you don’t have to ask,” Queenie said, squeezing her shoulder as Jacob stopped them in front of a door. 

“Nagini! It’s Jacob, I’ve brought guests!”

There was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, and it swung open. Queenie’s first impression was that Nagini did not look like any of Credence’s memories of her--she looked much better, honestly. 

Her hair that had once been long and ratty was now cut into a neat bob. Instead of the snakeskin dress she had worm at circus performances, she wore a bright floral blue dress. Her skin had a shine that it had not had in Credence’s memories. She also looked more hearty, as though she’d had more square meals. Queenie couldn’t help but smile slightly, her mood lifted. Credence would be so happy if he could see her now.

Nagini looked at Jacob, smiling and moving to shake his hand, but backed up slightly when she saw Queenie, eyes narrowing slightly. 

_ What is Jacob doing with her? Is this a trick? Is she still with Grindelwald?  _

Queenie resisted the urge to snap  _ ‘she _ can hear you and no I’m not.’ but she remained silent as her lips thinned slightly and allowed Jacob to speak. 

“Hey Nagini, it’s alright. I know you’re nervous,” he said, glancing at Queenie. _Ah, what if this doesn’t go well? Should I have called her to warn her first, instead of just bringing Queen here?_ “ But Queenie’s on our side again. This is a long story… It’s also why we’ve come to see you. Can we come in?” He nodded to the cake he was holding. “We brought food.” Queenie, as if to prove her point, pulled out the minitureized soup she’d pocketed and charmed it to it’s normal size.

Nagini gave another hesitant glance at Queenie, before her trust in Jacob won out and she allowed them inside. 

It was a spacious apartment, the windows ran from the length of the ceiling to the floor and bathed the whole room in sunlight. Several paintings hung on the walls, mostly of woodland landscapes. Nagini had many plants. There were also several easels, with paintings half-finished. Queenie marveled at those, but almost immediately was swept away in sadness. Some of them were of Credence. Others… Were of Parisian rooftops and the Eiffel Tower. Queenie shuddered. Paris brought to her sadness and pain; Jacob’s words, her mental breakdown in the middle of a Parisian street, Rosier finding her and guiding her towards Grindelwald. At the time she’d been so grateful, latching onto the lifeline for her and her unborn child. Now...

A strong hand on her shoulder shook Queenie out of her reverie, and she followed behind Jacob, quietly placing the soup on the counter. Taking the cue from him, she set about rummaging through Nagini’s cabinet’s for bowls and plates, mainly so that Jacob could catch Nagini up on the last few days. Excluding the part about Credence being dead, of course. That was something that had to come from Queenie. Audrey, reading her mother’s mind and eager to help, placed her package containing the doll carefully by the door before hurrying to join her mother, helping to set the table with silverware and napkins while Queenie distributed soup for the group. 

Focused on her task, Queenie was surprised when she spied Nagini walking over to Audrey, the conversation with Jacob apparently done. Her daughter, in the midst of straightening the last napkin on the table with childlike concentration, looked up at the approaching person. Nagini placed a hand on Audrey’s cheek, smiling at her. 

“You’re Jacob’s daughter? It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Nagini said, eyes sparkling. “Your Daddy and I are good friends.”  _ Would it be too forward of me to hug her?  _ Queenie felt Nagini’s excitement and for some reason it made  _ her  _ feel relieved. 

“Yeah, I am,” Audrey said. There was definitely pride in her voice. “I’ve heard a lot of stories about you. May I hug you?” 

Nagini laughed and nodded and Audrey wrapped her arms around Nagini. The big smile that appeared on Nagini’s face warmed Queenie’s heart and she tears prickled in her eyes. She tried her best to blink them away. 

Dinner set, they all sat at the table , digging into the meal. Not for Queenie though. She tried to steel herself, her heart beating at a thousand miles an hour. How was she supposed to ruin this comfortable ambience with bad news?

_ Something bad is coming… Queenie escaping from Grindelwald, bringing soup to me. Why isn’t Credence here? Did he not want to leave Grindelwald? Is that what she is going to tell me?  _ Nagini gave Queenie a suspicious tilt of the head, eyes narrowed warily at her own deductions. The younger woman set her spoon down, appetite gone. She needed to know where her first friend is.

“Where’s Credence?”

The question rang out like a bullet shot, silencing the chatter. The weight of Nagini’s words bore down heavily on Queenie, as three pairs of eyes looked at her. Her hands shook with nervousness and anxiety. Credence’s death was her fault, and she got so caught up with finding a healer for Tony that she didn’t have the chance to properly process it. She felt terrible, Credence had laid down his life for her family, but looking back, she wished she had forced Credence to take the children and run instead. Her children would be fine, Credence would be alive. It would have been the best course of action, after all without him… She couldn’t have managed the children during those first five years. 

But he was dead, and she lived, and now she had to break the news to Nagini.

_ Mommy, you aren’t okay. I can feel your thoughts, it’s so sad. I don’t like that Mommy. _

Audrey’s angelic voice cut through her barrage of darkness. She felt Audrey’s worry and frustration, her desire to help. _ Should you talk to someone? Auntie Teen? Daddy?  _

_ I’m fine, muffin.  _

_ No you’re not.  _

Queenie turned to Nagini, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. It was now or never, and she’d really want to pick ‘never’ but that wouldn’t help anyone. 

“Nagini, Credence and I were good friends. In some ways, we were all each other had. He talked a lot about you, thought about you a lot. Whenever he spoke about you, he expressed so much that it felt like you were physically there with us. I… Credence… Credence is dead, honey,” Queenie said. A wave of shock hit Queenie, followed by intense sorrow. Tears seeped in her own eyes as she looked at Nagini wiping hers away. “I’m so so sorry.” 

Nagini’s eyes widened and her hands sought Queenie. Strange, that she had recoiled at the sight of her, moments ago, and now her hands clung to Queenie like she was the only person left in the world.

“Why? How?” Nagini sobbed, one hand tightening her grip on Queenie, the other trying to desperately stop the tears and sniffles. She wanted the truth, she had so many questions to ask the blonde woman, and she had to get the words out before she was overcome by grief. 

“Oh, honey,” Queenie said, wrapping her arms around the woman “I’m so so sorry.” Queenie stoked her hair, squeezing Nagini in a warm hug, trying to let her know that it would be okay, someday. 

Audrey slid off her chair and walked over, Jacob stopping her in vain. 

“Angel, wait, maybe you shouldn’t interrupt--”

Audrey tapped Nagini on the arm before Jacob could stop her. Nagini broke away, sniffing as she stared at Audrey. 

“Please don’t cry!” Audrey said. “Credence fought Grindelwald so that Mommy, me, and my brother could run away. He wanted us to be free and now we are.” Audrey took Nagini’s hands, and Queenie saw her showing Nagini what had happened, much like a movie. Watching it again was somehow harder, seeing Credence’s body hit the snow. “He protected us because he’s our big brother. He said to tell you that that he was sorry for leaving you, he really missed you.” 

This seemed to make Nagini cry harder and Audrey reached up and gave her a little-girl squeeze of a hug, filled with lots of love. 

“B-but I just said  _ not _ to cry!” Audrey said, which made everyone laugh. 

They finally broke away, Jacob excusing himself to wash up and clean. Queenie led Nagini to a small couch near the workspace, both of them looking on as the youngest member of their group explored the artwork.

“Oh, you draw really good!” Audrey said. “My brother, Tony, he draws too, but mostly about Quidditch players.” Audrey sprinted over a clean easel, a curious look in her eyes as she eyed the paints. 

“Audrey no, don’t miss with Miss. Nagini’s things,” Queenie said, already knowing that it was a losing battle right as Audrey dipped a brush into some black paint. 

“Your mom’s right, Audrey, leave her stuff alone,” Jacob called out from his place by the sink.

“It’s fine,” Nagini said as she sniffed, looking amused to watch Audrey with the paint. “Follow your muse.”

Audrey smeared around some tan and black paints until she had what  _ looked _ like a painting of Credence. Queenie suppressed her giggles, and she could hear Nagini doing the same. It was clear that the one with the artistic streak was her son. But what mattered more was that her daughter was trying to cheer Nagini up. Audrey tried to pick it up by the edges, to carry it to Nagini, and Nagini laughed. 

“You have to let it dry first, sweetheart!” Nagini told her, eyes twinkling as Audrey looked horrified, as she hastily put the canvas back, blushing heavily. Audrey skipped over to the adults. 

“Um… Well, it’s Credence,” Audrey looked back at it, turning redder.  _ Oh no… It doesn’t quite look like Credence… It’s terrible!  _ “I’m sorry it’s awful.” She brightened. “When my brother is better, I’ll ask him if he can make you a good drawing of Credence!”

“I would love to see that,” Nagini said, smiling despite her puffy eyes. She sniffed and cleared her throat. “Queenie, please. I can tell you don’t like it much, and it will break my heart, but please. Could you tell me what happened from beginning to end? We can talk while eating the cake, something sweet to counter something bitter.” She took Queenie’s hands. “Credence saw you as his friend which means you’re not a bad person I thought you were. I’m sorry for just now, could we could be friends too? I think he would have liked that.” 

Queenie glanced at Audrey. She thought of Tony, who had loved Credence so much. “Yes, I think so too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so several things:
> 
> Tomorrow is back to hogwarts day!! I'm so excited and I hope we will get some fandom related news because right now things are a desert. I hope everyone has a great weekend, especially if you are an American and it's a three day one. 😃
> 
> Secondly, thanks again to Naka for betaing, although due to personal reasons this is the last chapter she can do so. I have been searching up and down for a beta, asking everyone I know in the fandom and yet I cannot find a single soul who has the spare time. 🤔 This will NOT stop updates, there will just likely be a few more typos than you're used to while I adjust. 😝 Not that I consider myself a bad writer, it's just that we writers are often blind to our own flaws.

Newt was back in the basement, continuing his efforts of cooling down Darwin the bowtruckle and trying not to think too hard about everything that was happening and failing miserably. At least Tina was talking to him again. That was a relief, but he was still frustrated. 

He knew he had spent too long not trusting his brother even though his brother was a trustworthy and kind man. Newt knew that he had been a fool to shut him out back then when really, Theseus and Tina were alike. Unfortunately, now that he understood and wholeheartedly supported Theseus, his friend and wife seemed to have lost their heads and forgotten that. 

Tina. Tina was one of the few people who understood him, why hadn’t she believed him when he told her that it was the right choice? Of course, it was perfectly fair if people often get irrational when dealing with anything they were extremely attached to; and going over the deep end for a sister who had finally returned after being brainwashed for six years definitely qualified as such a situation. But still, she was his  _ wife _ !

Ironically enough, it was Queenie herself who seemed to understand, even if it was because she seemed to be convinced that she deserved to be in prison. Or not. To willingly go to prison was the same as being caged up. No, Queenie didn’t get it either. 

Newt sighed, checking on Darwin again. The whole time he was holed up in the basement, he had been reasoning out everyone’s reactions to his actions. While Newt had no regrets in telling Theseus, admittingly he had wondered - based on the outbursts - if he would have reacted just the same should it be him in Jacob’s shoes. After all, what Newt felt for Tina was similar to what Jacob felt for Queenie; and Newt knew what love can do to people, especially in the irrationality part.

He had come to a conclusion that he had acted a bit hasty, eager for a solution to a problem. Granted, if someone made a decision that would impact Tina’s life without telling him beforehand… Well he might have lost his temper too.

On hindsight, he should really have had more tact when Queenie and Jacob showed up at his place in London six years ago. Perhaps if he hadn’t been too pushy, or spent more time understanding Queenie’s actions instead of being upset at her for enchanting Jacob and insisting on lifting the spell… He could have spared his wife and best friend the years of pain and frustration. 

However Newt had a reason for his ‘apparently rash’ action. It wasn’t as if he had acted on impulse, thereby leaving him with no time to inform Jacob. He had intentionally done so precisely because he was worried Jacob would not see reason and would put a stop to the plan.

 That was why Newt had gone behind his back. And then, after he had done the thing, he’d been too worried about how his best friend would react, the potential look of betrayal on his face, to tell him what he’d done in person. 

_ You’d demand an apology, if it was Tina. You know you’d be just as stupid, fixated, and irrational, if it was Tina’s freedom on the line.  _

“Little brother!” Theseus’s voice called from upstairs. Newt froze, hoping the silence would discourage his brother from coming down. He quite liked Theseus nowadays, appreciating the company spent together, but still there were times where, like right now, he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts and his creatures. 

“There are you!” Theseus said, heading his way. He looked Newt up and down and frowned, covered in dirt and sweat, from handling Darwin the sick bowtruckle, and looking forlorn. “You seem down, Newt. What can I do to help?”

“Know of any way to make people not act like idiots when in love?” Newt offered, half joking and half serious. 

Theseus laughed, his lips turned up into a smile despite the concern in his eyes. “If there was a potion to make people not be stupid when in love, we’d be taking it ourselves and forcing it on our friends. Come on now, what’s wrong?”

Newt told the whole story, he couldn't help but spill all of it. 

“... And I can understand from Jacob’s point of view, because I would probably be just as unreasonable if I was worried about Tina. So to be fair, I’m not mad at Jacob, but Tina is my wife! She was supposed to understand, I shouldn’t have had to explain it to her. Even when I did, she was still mad at me! I forgave her because I was so scared of losing her; that our last conversation would be the quarrel. But… if I’m honest I’m not totally ready to forget it, with Tina.” 

Theseus sighed. “I can talk to you about Jacob all you want, seeing how we both lost the love of our lives that night… But Newt, that’s my limit. I can’t tell you anything more other than to be patient, see things from Tina’s perspective, and tell her you love her, every minute, every day.” 

Newt looked away, because he hated that Theseus was playing the dead fiancee card and hated that it was working. He offered Darwin some water instead, before speaking. The bowtruckle’s condition was improving, but still needed to be checked in on from time to time. 

“Fine. What about Jacob then?” Newt asked pressing on to a topic that he was more eager to listen to. Theseus’s recommendation regarding Tina was a case of Newt knowing his brother was probably right as usual, but just wanted a moment where he could be bitter instead of guilty. 

“Determined to avoid the part about Tina, then?” Theseus asked, half-scowling and half smiling at Newt. He sighed. “Fine, then, Jacob. You’re right, sometimes certain people do act  stupidly when they feel like their loved one is threatened. Honestly, I wish Tina and Jacob trusted me from the start, but with everything they’ve gone through and are currently facing, I don’t think they’re looking at this like rational human beings. At least Tina has came around.” He nudged Newt in the ribs. “You should talk to her.”

“I believe we’re talking about Jacob!” 

Theseus glared at him in a way that said I’m-not-letting-you-off-the-hook before he sighed and said, “Well, I don’t think avoiding him is helping. Maybe just- go to him and make him listen. You wouldn’t know, but right now, he probably felt that all of his dreams were about to come true with Queenie’s return and you, Newt, right now are the bad person for wanting to snatch them away--”

“I  _ know _ \--”

Theseus held up a finger. “Do you? Did you ever lose Tina, on the scale that Jacob and I lost the women we loved? Leta is gone forever, and until earlier this week, Jacob thought that was true of Queenie. If Leta were to somehow still be alive, and I thought someone threatened our happiness, even a tiny bit--I don’t think I would be calm and understanding either. I don’t think I would be able to look at anyone who put even the slightest dent in our happiness, and be able to feel anything other than sheer outrage, Newt.” 

Newt grunted with unhappiness, grudgingly accepting the reasoning. “Alright, you’re the older brother. So what do I do to fix this?”

“Well, we both know why he’s mad. Start from there, you could apologize for making decisions behind his back.” Theseus said. “Now, don’t give me that look. I know you did what you thought was right, and believe me I feel the same. But Jacob… Newt, you  _ know _ he’s always held out hope for Queenie to return. Now that she has, as her lover he might want to make decisions that would benefit them both, what more now that he is a father to their children? It might have seemed like less of a betrayal if you had just  _ told _ him what you were going to do. Perhaps there might have been a discussion with everyone and compromises made. If you remember, back then Queenie made decisions on behalf of him too --- coming to London, hiding the pregnancy maybe part of the reason he is so mad is because everyone is just… Deciding for him. But you’ve seen Queenie’s state now, he can’t possibly bring himself to blame her. Like how you couldn’t bring yourself to stay angry at Tina when you saw her injured after the fight with Vinda. But you? He _ can _ take it out on you..” 

Newt stood there, doing his best to absorb everything Theseus was saying. He had a sinking feeling that he was never going to get his best friend back.

“I-I… Well, I knew he was being irrational because of love but,” Newt swallowed hard. “That sounded like a lot, can an apology even fix all that, Theseus?” Newt carefully placed Darwin back in his tree and turned to Theseus, wringing his hands in the air. “What do I do?”

Theseus laughed. “Newt, I could tell you what to do but when have you ever listened to me?”

There was a long silence. 

“Exactly. I can’t always tell you the solutions, it would not seem sincere. Now, what do you think you should do? You have good instincts, trust them. I’ll listen and give feedback on whatever you want to do.”

Newt thought for a moment.“I’m no expert, but I think Queenie needs to have some fun. Get away from worrying about Tony, her case with the Ministry, maybe forget about the guilt she’s been feeling--just  _ be free _ , you know? But I don’t know--what could they do? We’ve got acolytes stalking us, and the Aurors too if they spot Queenie. Where  _ can _ they go?

“Hmm, well, I happen to know a witch who also is an Auror who might have ideas for discreet dinner dates,” Theseus said, a look of mock thoughtfulness on his face. He even pressed a hand to his temple. “Who could that be?”

“...You don’t mean Tina?”

Theseus just smirked. 

“Why can’t  _ you _ help me?”

“I haven’t had a date in six years, Newt. I don’t know what’s romantic anymore. Plus, I barely know Queenie!  _ You should ask Tina _ .”

Newt just gave his brother a stubborn glare. 

“I know you miss her,” Theseus said, exasperated at his brother’s determination. He threw up his hands. “Oh alright. Fine. You want me to help you right? I’ll go talk to Tina for you. Leta and I used to have some very effective ways of making up after we fought....  _ Activities _ better left to the bedroom. I’m sure Tina wouldn’t mind some physical suggestions on how to placate the younger Scamander—”

“Merlin’s beard,  _ no _ !” Newt said, who was a deep shade of crimson, eyes widened in horror at the thought of Theseus and Tina talking about his sex life.  “Of all the ideas, why this embarrassing one, Theseus?” Newt palmed his face, accepting his fate. “Fine, I will heed your advice and talk to Tina myself, thank you very much.”

Newt hurried upstairs, eager to put distance between himself and Theseus. Awkward suggestions aside, he had to admit he did miss Tina very much, more than he missed Jacob’s company, even. Talking to Tina was an action he did consider, but did not want to admit to a well-meaning-yet-annoying older brother. Besides, he was unsure if it would backfire and cause another argument with his wife. He really didn’t want that.

He soon found himself outside the study, hand raised. He had to look like a fool, switching between wanting to knock on the door and halting before his knuckles touched the surface. However, since the alternative was Theseus and his bedroom advice, Newt gathered his courage and rapped lightly on the door, before entering the study. He had an image of Tina pouring over a file, an adorable crease set on her brow. He sighed, he did miss her. 

He wanted his wife, he needed her. 

Tina did not seem to hear Newt enter the room, even with the click from the door shutting, judging by her lack of reaction. She frowned at the paper like it had personally offended her. He bit back a laugh. It was so like his Tina to be absorbed in work to the point where everything faded away. They were alike that way. 

Newt snuck up behind Tina — noting her immediate tension when she sensed him —bent down, and planted a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“Hi Tina,” he mumbled, placing another kiss as she dropped the paper, letting out a soft sigh. 

“Hi Newt… Does this mean you forgive me?” Tina said. She tensed again, fearful of rejection. 

“Yes,” Newt said, feeling his own tension ebb away slowly. “Don’t tell Theseus he was right about everything.” 

Tina giggled as she spun the swivel chair around to face Newt. “We older siblings  _ do _ like to hear that. Personally it’s taking all my strength not to tell Queenie ‘Now just admit it, you were right, Teenie.’” 

They both laughed as Tina stood up and kissed Newt. 

“Tina... Um…” Newt looked away, trying to summon his courage again. He licked his lips. “Um, I really am sorry I went behind your back to do what I thought was right for everyone. A marriage should be a partnership and I guess you felt betrayed that I didn’t listen to you or try and compromise. I should have talked this out with you more. Also, you’re the most impressive and kindest and sexiest witch ever and I promise I will never do anything behind your back again and I really need your help.” His precious Tina took a moment to process her husband’s words, before shaking her head. 

“Nice try with the compliments, Mister, and yes you’d better not,” Tina chuckled. Her Newt was really endearing. “I’m sorry, too. You were right and—it doesn’t excuse me, but I haven't seen my sister in six years, Newt. I…” She clasped her hands together, looking down at the floor to avoid Newt’s eyes. Newt found a hand drifting to Tina’s. He took both into his own, feeling her tensed fingers. 

“I just thought, if everything went south after telling Theseus and Aurors came to take Queenie away or if she ran away, then I would never see her again.” She kept her eyes downcast, looking anywhere but up.

Newt didn’t like how Tina was avoiding him. He slouched, trying to gain his wife's attention and look at her beautiful eyes. She refused to humour him, and he wondered if she was feeling angry or upset, or ashamed. Her eyes avoided his, and her mouth was set at a grim line. He always had a difficulty with figuring out facial expressions and body cues, and the correct response to address it. The silence between them was getting awkward. His dearest wife seemed fixated at a spot on the floor, and out of curiosity he took a glance at where he thought she was looking at.

And saw a bunch of niffler fur. 

Newton Scamander panicked. Tina had been firm about the creatures' boundaries, and the study room was strictly out-of-bounds to all, especially the niffler. They did have objects like a brass globe sitting on the desk, not to mention several of Tina’s Dark Detectors were  _ very _ shiney to the nifflers. Newt whipped his head back to Tina, trying to form words -- excuses and explanations. His mind raced as he thought of how to salvage this situation. He came here to make peace with her, not make his wife more pissed at him! 

But Tina's next reaction caught him unawares. He felt her hands relax against his.

“Now, what is it you need help with, Newt?”

Tina was looking at Newt. And  _ smiling _ . His mental turmoil came to a halt as he basked in the brightness of her smile. Newt had no words to express his relief and joy, realizing that his wife seemed happy and didn’t seem to have spotted the offending object on the floor. He had missed this. Tina was talking and willing to listen to him! He stole a quick look at the floor and waved his fingers, making the fur disappear. He would be having a talk with the nifflers later. 

“Right.. Um… Jacob,” Newt said. “I want to make it up to him—but I don’t--I don’t know what to say or how to even approach him. Theseus told me to trust my instincts and he’ll help improve on my idea — which he most certainly  _ did not! _ —but I was thinking that we could take the kids on Monday? Give Jacob and Queenie some alone time—”

“Ah,  _ alone time. _ ” Tina said, bringing Newt’s lips to hers again. “Always a good move. How does that involve me, though? Couldn’t you just lock them in a room?”

“Tina don’t!” Newt said, laughing as the tips of his ears turned red. “Look, I thought maybe--I don’t know, Jacob could take her somewhere, get her away from this house so she doesn’t feel like a caged animal. But we need a way to keep acolytes from recognizing them—” 

“Ah, so that’s why you need the help of an Auror,” Tina said, kissing Newt again. She leaned back against the table, resting at the edge. “Okay, so your options would have to include polyjuice potion, dinner somewhere with protective enchantments--”

“No to the second one,” Newt took the vacated chair, remaining close to his wife. “Queenie needs to feel free, not locked up. Another place with enchantments is just another prison.” 

“Oh…” Tina kept quiet, contemplating Newt’s words. That had been the very reason why they even had the argument in the first place. Newt wanted Queenie to be free. “Okay, dinner with protective charms are out of the question. I think Polyjuice potion and a nice picnic somewhere out in the country could work. All Queenie has to do is drink from a flask to refresh her disguise every hour, which would work nicely with the picnic theme. If anyone asks, it’s lemonade spiked with something alcoholic.” 

“Those two do love food,” Newt agreed. “You know, our diet has improved so much since Queenie came back. We should consider telling Jacob to forget the whole baker thing and pay both of them to cook for us.” 

Their laughter died at the sound of a knock at the door.

“Tina? Newt? That you?” Jacob asked. 

“Come in,” Tina said. 

Jacob entered with an arm around Audrey, who looked upset about something. 

“Is something wrong?” Tina said, hurrying over to Audrey, and putting a hand on her forehead. “Your cheeks are red, are you sick?” 

Audrey shook her head. 

“After Queenie went to bed, Audrey said she wanted to talk to us about something,” Jacob said. “As in me, you,” he gestured at Tina, “and you,” a nod at Newt, he seemed to have forgotten in the face of Audrey’s melancholy that he was angry at Newt. 

“Did something happen while you were out?” Newt said, walking over to Audrey. “Did someone hurt you?” She seemed fine to Newt, but he wasn’t sure because he didn’t have Queenie’s gift and he wasn’t that great with interpreting expressions.

“You’re right Uncle Newt, I’m fine. Actually I wanted to talk about Mommy,” Audrey said, responding to Newt’s thoughts. She hugged herself and Jacob, unwilling to see his daughter looking so lonely, scooped Audrey up in an attempt to comfort her. Newt was struck by how much Audrey resembled Tina, especially when his wife was upset. It broke his heart. 

“My, you’re a big girl,” Jacob said. “Now, what is it about Mommy you want to share with all of us?”

Audrey paled, feeling slightly overwhelmed from the heightened concern coming from the three adults. She pulled at Jacob’s vest fabric, focusing on the action as she calmed herself down. “Mommy’s not hurt, she didn’t injure herself, if that’s what you mean? I don’t know, the pain doesn’t come from her body. It’s her head.” 

“Her head? Do you mean her Legilimency isn’t working again?” Tina asked, anxious to gather more information about her sister’s mental health. She tapped at her chin, piecing what she knew from the past few days. “Because she’s under a lot of stress, and maybe her head hurts because she has a headache from her full Legilimency coming back to her. But don’t worry, it’s nothing life or death. Stress often causes pain and makes a wizard or witch feel hurt.” 

_ “No,” _ Audrey had her head cocked to one side, frustrated that the adults did not get it. What Auntie Teenie said didn’t match what she knew. “It’s not a headache, headaches sort of feel different. Um… Everyone’s mind is different. Like…” She tapped Jacob’s head. “Daddy’s mind feels warm, which is nice. And there are pastries, jokes, but a part of it is dark..” 

Jacob looked taken aback. “Dark? What do you mean, angel?” He’d long associated darkness with Dark Magic and evil, so hear it from his daughter… He looked like he’d just been told he had a dangerous illness.

“Mommy says it is because Daddy was in a war,” Audrey explained, trying to remember the words Queenie had told her a few days ago, when she first met her father. “And you lost Mommy, so you felt very sad for a long time.” She pointed to Tina. “Auntie Teenie has darkness too! Because she was sad and worried for everyone.” Jacob sat Audrey on the chair, and gestured away while trying to process and understand what his daughter was trying to explain. “So you’re saying, our minds feel different to you, but you can feel some darkness from us, because we have been sad, upset, worried. And because we’ve fought in the war.” 

Audrey nodded, less frustrated now. Her father was starting to understand her. 

“Uncle Newt’s mind is creatures, kindness, something kind of like earth? Auntie Teenie and darkness.” Tina’s eyes darted to Newt, and he found himself blushing. Tina grinned. “Auntie Teenie’s mind is--sadness, thinking she did something terrible, Auror cases, creatures, ummm— and Auntie Teenie wants to help many many people and gets angry when she can’t.”

“But what does this have to do with your Mommy, Audrey? Is it about what her mind is like?” Tina asked. 

Audrey gave a strained smile, and nodded vigorously. “You get it!” She grew somber. “Mommy is always bright, happy, a little tired… There’s pastries and clothes. Umm… She thinks about me and Tony a lot! Oh, and missing you and Daddy!”

“Is always?” Jacob said almost comtemplatatively, repeating the way Audrey said it. It dawned on him, what his little girl was really trying to say. “Muffin, you say that like she ain’t that way now.”

“Because she’s  _ not _ .” Audrey’s looked down on the floor. Audrey paused. “Mommy says I must be careful of who I tell someone’s thoughts to. She says it is rude and dangerous. Mommy also said I can only share about someone, if he or she is in front of me. But Mommy is not here, if I share what Mommy thinks now, will I be in trouble?” She whispered the last part out, afraid of making her mother angry.

It was Tina who reached out for her hands, offering comfort to the poor stressed child. “Sometimes you can get into trouble, but not when it’s to help your Mommy.” 

“Okay, I want to help.” Audrey took a deep breath, thinking of the words to describe her mother. “Well… Now Mommy’s mind is mostly sadness since we came here, so it’s very dark. 

She feels so bad about the bad things Mr. Grindelwald made her do. And she’s also sad and angry because Credence died.” Audrey wiped the tears flowing out of her eyes. Newt conjured her a handkerchief and passed it to her. Audrey used it to wipe her eyes before continuing.

“I just want Mommy to be happy again, to think of clothes and pastries, to think of us and be happy. Mommy says she’s okay, but she is not! I don’t know what to do and I don’t know how to make her better.”

“Hey,” Tina said, squeezing her hand. “It’s not your job to make her feel better. It took a lot of bravery for you to tell your uncle, and your Daddy, and I about this. We’re so glad you trusted us with this. You’ve done your very best helping your Mommy, and I think we adults should also help you with helping Mommy get better. I know you haven’t known us long--”

Audrey seemed to brighten at Tina’s praise.

“Uh uh, I know you!” Audrey said. “You’re Auntie Teenie, and Daddy, and Uncle Newt. I saw all of you in Mommy’s mind, since I was small. I feel like I’ve known all of you forever and forever!”

They all smiled a little at this. Newt saw an opportunity to leave. He’d rather not try to solve another problem regarding Queenie in case he did something that wasn’t right. He also had to address an issue with some nifflers of his. 

“Erm, it’s past her bedtime. Young lady here needs to go to bed,” He winked at Audrey. “J-Jacob, I can tuck her if, if you would like,” he offered to Jacob and Tina. “While you two can figure out how best to handle this.” 

Seeing the tiniest of a nod from Jacob, Newt scooped up Audrey. Jacob was right, she was heavier than he thought. He had no idea how Queenie had carried Tony here by herself when they had left Nurmengard. Maybe it had been sheer will. 

“Would you like  to me to tell the story of how I found Frank the Thunderbird?” Newt asked her. 

“I guess,” Audrey replied quietly, unenthused. Her attention was at her father and aunt who were currently wearing similar looks of worry. She rested her chin on Newt’s shoulder, frowning at the widening distance. She didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to help Mommy! He awkwardly patted Audrey on the back. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Your aunt and your daddy are going to do all they can for your mommy,” Newt promised her as they left the study. “And in the meantime, I’m going to tell you about the grand adventure I had rescuing Frank! Did you know that it started out on a pirate ship?”

“You’re lying, Uncle Newt!” 

Newt chuckled, relieved to see a smile tugging at the corners of Audrey’s mouth. Telling a story to a child Legilimens had pitfalls, one of which was that he couldn’t embellish the tale without using Occlumency to prevent the child from finding out the truth. But even so, right now it was cheering Audrey up, and for that Newt was thankful.

Meanwhile back in the study, Jacob watched them go, feeling grateful to Newt for offering to settle Audrey in for bed time, so that he and Tina could focus on Queenie. This was the Newt he knew, the man who rescued and rehabilitated creatures, the same person who gave Jacob enough collateral to start his bakery business. The Newt who was soft, gentle, with no intentions to hurt anyone - only wanting to do the right thing.

It was hard to feel like Newt was the enemy right now. 

And he was also the same person who had gone behind his back, alerted an Auror whose superior was the harsh and cold-hearted Travers, thereby risking Queenie’s safety and freedom. 

Looking at Newt and Audrey’s retreating figures before the door shut… Was he wrong to think that way? If Newt wanted to destroy his family, then the younger Scamander wouldn’t be putting on a pretense with Audrey, in front of him and Tina, right? 

_ Both of you are overreacting.  _

_ We can’t hide her forever.  _

Hide her forever, that was what he was doing wasn’t it? Newt wasn’t risking Queenie’s safety and freedom. Was he truly so far gone into the depths of fear, losing his temper and ability to reason, to be unable to recognize that the one who wanted freedom for Queenie was Newt and that he, ol’ tired Jacob Kowalski, was just another person caging his beloved Queenie in this house? Smothering Queenie for her own good did not work, he had he refused to marry her in New York for her own safety, and he knew well how it had gone, how she had reacted when cornered and afraid...

In one day, he had gotten angry at Newt and chosen to push the latter out of his life, despite nearly eight years of friendship. Just like when he’d lost his temper six years ago and called Queenie crazy. Queenie had forgiven him. (at least he hoped she had.)

Would Newt forgive him? Newt didn’t make friends easily, and for Jacob to have reacted like that... 

The idea of Newt never forgiving him pierced his heart. Never had he ever felt so guilty for treating a friend harshly. He’d have to think of how to make amends later, after he and Tina both sort out the current issue. Tina, meanwhile, started for the door, changed her mind and retreated a few paces, and then started for the door again, her hand on the knob. 

“Are you gonna go and talk to Queenie?” Jacob asked. He scratched at the back of his head. Tina was a woman of action. When she saw something was wrong, she took steps to fix it. Why was she hesitating? 

“I can’t do it.” Tina look downed at the knob, sighed, then grimaced.  “I would just make it worse. You talk to her.” 

“Don’t say that Tina! Why would you say you’d make it worse?” Tina looked very conflicted.  

“It’s just… All those times I talked to Queenie? It’s either driven her away to -- Or… Well, I end up saying ‘I knew it’ to her. It’s not what my sister needs. That and, I guess I’m just scared that I’ll cause her to leave again.” Perhaps it was knowing that Newt wasn’t around, or that she was in the company of someone who understood her and her position, or both; but her strong demeanor was now gone. Tina looked as though the weight of the past six years was now fully felt; tired, worn-out, miserable, eyes full of dread and pain. Jacob nodded his head, understanding what she meant. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same. Look what his words did to Queenie! Jacob gave Tina a quick hug. So many hugs tonight. He wished they were under happier circumstances. 

“You think I can do it? How am I better than you? I didn’t join that bastard, Tina. I did something stupid and drove Queenie into that those evil arms.” He saw Grindelwald in his mind prancing about the amphitheatre, commanding everyone’s attention. Queenie, totally enchanted.

“Yes, I know.” Tina said simply. “But you and I are different. You stuck by with her back then after you remembered, despite all the odds against the both of you. You supported her, you were there for her, no matter how much she tested you or rebelled. All I had were quarrels and arguments with Queenie, but we’ve always been fairly different so I thought things weren’t that bad, so I left for Paris. I  _ assumed  _ she would be fine. But she was so angry with me, more than I realized… Rosier was right. I wasn’t there when she needed me.” Tina said as Jacob patted her on the back. “But you—you were there until the very end. You—you love her  _ unconditionally _ .”

“You say that like you don’t, Tina,” Jacob said, puzzled. 

“I do. She’s my family after all, but that’s just it, isn’t it? She’s family, I grew up with her and did what I had to do for her because I love her and want the best for her. But—” Tina rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I’m an Auror. This job… She must think I despise her.” 

There was an awful pause, with Jacob’s eyebrow slowly raising up. 

“Oh. No! I don’t!” Tina clarified desperately. “I never hated Queenie… I was just disappointed. In her. In myself. Oh, and I was angry at Grindelwald, too, for taking advantage of her when she was already at a low point.” She sighed heavily. “I guess what I’m trying to point out is, Queenie is a kind and warm person with an apparent  _ ruthless  _ side developed over the years, and yet it doesn’t even make you flinch. Unlike what it did to me.” Tina sighed. “So please, Jacob. You should talk to her. Now or in the morning.” She moved to go to bed. “It’s not me she needs right now.”

“Woah Tina, wait!” Jacob took a step forward, because he hadn’t finished having his say yet. “Okay, maybe you’re not the person to talk to Queenie about this right now, but… After I’ve talked to her? It would be better if you tell her how you really feel - your worries about ‘making it worse’ - otherwise you’ll just be avoiding her in future.”

Tina couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. “You know, you really should just sort it out with Newt already. He’s told me the same thing this morning. I miss you two ganging up on me.” 

“Um about that,” Jacob said. “I’ve already thought about it. Seeing Newt with Audrey--I dunno, it’s putting things in perspective.” Why was admitting you were wrong so hard? 

Tina gave a big smile. “That’s probably the best thing I’ve heard in the past hour.” Tina sighed. “I’m a horrible sister, Jacob.” 

“And I’m a horrible lover.” Jacob said. “If I’d just grabbed Queenie and kept her from leaving walking down those steps towards the fire…”

“That wouldn’t have worked,” Tina shook her head. “Queenie is a witch, and a stubborn one too. The moment she decided to go, it was a done deal. There was nothing you could do.” 

Jacob shrugged. “I just feel like, the past six years could have been easier if she and I just faced it together, wherever we’d been. If our pain was the same pain, if we mourned the same things…” 

But wasn’t their pain the same? A loss of innocence; doing things that were wrong in the name of a better world, only for it to be a lie? Trying to put together the pieces after war.... Jacob thought back to his own experience, the first two years after he came back from the war.  

He might not have gone with her to Nurmengard, but he knew war. 

“Tina,” Jacob said. “I think I know what I need to tell Queen. I’m going to go now--”

“At nine in the evening? What if she’s asleep?”

Jacob remembered the first few days back from the war, bleary eyes, the sleepless nights, the terrible images and noises that had haunted his dreams, that sometimes still did. 

“See Tina, you’re right when you say we’re different. It’s our own experiences and let’s just say I have a hunch that she won’t be asleep.” 

“I believe you,” Tina said. “But Jacob—You’re so good to her.” Tina hugged him once more. “Thank you. I’m going to bed, I trust this is in your capable hands.” 

Flashes of consequences from rash words appeared in Jacob’s mind. Was he capable enough? He clearly couldn’t learn his lesson. 

“I’ll do my best, Tina.” 

They left the study together, Tina bidding Jacob good night before retiring into her bedroom. Jacob steadied himself, and knocked on Queenie’s door. 

“Queenie?” 

_ Queenie? _

As Jacob had expected, the door swung open, showing a very-much awake Queenie in a pair of Tina’s old pajamas. She wordlessly let him in. 

In her room, Jacob saw a dressmaker’s dummy, where Queenie had apparently been working on another new dress. This one was lilac, with ruffled sleeves and a large white collar, which Queenie was embroidering tiny flowers onto, the thread weaving in and out with magic. The sewing looked as though it took as much concentration as frosting his cakes did. The hard work clearly would pay off though: Jacob  _ knew  _ Queenie would look striking and elegant in it. 

“Aw most people don’t appreciate how much work sewing is. Thanks, honey,” Queenie said, flushed. “But you came here to talk to me about somethin’?” A pause. “Oh? Something important?”

“Yeah,” Jacob said, wishing that he knew Occlumency. This was the sort of thing that you shouldn’t pry from someone’s brain. “Audrey is worried about you.” 

“Ah, she’s a sweet girl,” Queenie said, frowning as she took in the full story. “We’re lucky she’s ours—but you don’t need to be here. I’m fine, honey.” She gave him a sweet smile, yet it was too stiff, too forced. He’d seen that smile before, six years ago. He shivered despite his body being perfectly warm. 

Yes, she said she was fine, and yet awake when she’d claimed she’d be sleeping. How much sleep had she gotten since she’d arrived at this house? If he was this worried, he couldn’t imagine how much his daughter had been exposed to before she sought help from the adults.

Jacob found himself talking and he didn’t want to stop. 

“Will you stop pretending? Like as if hiding how you’re really feeling makes you strong!” Jacob snapped, feeling his temper flaring. He paused in an attempt to collect himself. “Stop it, at which point in your  _ life _ , has the decision to carry problems on on your own ever gotten you anywhere good?!” Jacob took several deep breaths before he put his hands on Queenie’s shoulders. This was coming out all wrong. He couldn’t lose his temper again, lose _ her  _ again. He let his heart rate return to normal. He put his hand to her cheek. “What I want to say is, just let me take care of you for once. Lean on me. Please, sweetheart. It doesn’t make you weak.” He stroked her cheek, still trembling with emotion. “Here is how it is going to work, Queenie. We are going to go downstairs and discuss what Audrey told me—”

“And Teen and Newt!” Queenie seemed appalled that Audrey had talked to so many people about her, that her pain had been shared with her friends. She just knew they were going to judge her.

Her face fell, and so did the needle that rose and fell into the linen collar, it landed two inches away from the rest of Queenie’s stitches. Queenie spun around to glare at it, frustrated at how her feelings were affecting her magic. She waved her wand and the needle dived into a pincushion, which floated over to rest near her thread and scissors lying on the bedside table.

“Yes,” Jacob said, determined not to be pulled off topic. He gently wrapped an arm around Queenie. “As I said, here is what is going to happen, Queen. We are going to discuss this like adults downstairs. I’m not giving you another option. I should have had a conversation like this with you years ago—”

Queenie stared at him, dumbfounded. She opened and closed her mouth several times as though considering different answers. Did she really want to open that can of worms? She shook her head, and tried to move away from Jacob’s hold on her. “No, no no Jaco-”

“Queenie, please. This will happen sooner or later, and I’d rather sooner before it really begins to affect everyone. Everyone including our children, especially Audrey.” 

That got her. Her children were worth more than her life, and Queenie hated dragging her babies down into the darkness of her actions. Her little girl was already affected. Queenie closed her eyes, and gave the smallest of nods. She bit her lip and she opened her lids and looked at Jacob. “Alright then. But if we’re gonna be talking about how am I feeling, I’m gonna make us some cocoa. It will be a long night.” 

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Scene That Didn’t Fit in the Chapter For Reasons that Should Be Obvious:
> 
> Newt was in his basement, staring at the pack of nifflers before him. One stacked a small tower of Galleons, another had what looked like a watch chain. None of them looked like they were listening to him. He looked at them sternly.  
> “Now, how many times do I have to tell you all not to sneak out? Since I see you all here when I am here… That means you lot did things behind my back! And trust me, I’ve learnt how to be angry when trust is betrayed.” Newt palmed his face, he really did look silly now didn’t he? Good thing Tina wasn’t here to see it. Speaking of his wife… He turned his attention back to the nifflers. “For the last time, stay out of the study room! One of you very nearly ruined my moment with Tina! You should be happy she’s not here to scold you!”  
> The nifflers ignored Newt in favor of their loot. The worst offender was a black-and-white niffler, who stuffed a gold bar into it's pouch, gave Newt a smug look, and disappeared to the basement's shadows, unlike the others, who still played with their treasures in front of Newt. Newt sighed. He couldn’t lie, he did love those destructive pests. They had the benefit of being rather cute and their sass was a _smidge_ endearing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Unconventional Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418575) by [Nakahisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa)




End file.
